The Two Slytherins
by melanie-chester
Summary: Not canon. Hermione falls for the charms of Malfoy, and gives up her old life for him. All seems well until her life and two others are on the line."When was the last time you slept?" My voice cracks—he looks haggard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. If you are here, you are like me, a lover of the smut and/or lemon ;) **

**I do not judge, and hopefully nor will any other readers. **

**I have recently become familiar with lemon fics, especially those including the Much Loved Hermione Granger and Much Hated Draco Malfoy (unless you're like me and you love him!).**

**A few warnings before you embark on the adventure that is my story :D **

_**I am still relatively young, so a few of the more intimate details may not be... accurate. **_

_**This is completely off canon. None of the plots will match those in the original books except the characters and some aspects of their personalities. **_

_**There is no war, no Voldemort, no Death Eaters. Just normal prejudice between the rich, the poor, the brave, the sneaky. But, Harry's parents are still dead. He lives with Ron and his parents. **_

_**There will be small plots, but mostly my attempts at smut.**_

_**OOC Hermione.**_

_**OOC Draco.**_

_**OOC Blaise.**_

_**Sorry for the very cliche Head Boy, Head Girl scenario...**_

_**/claps hands/ Now we BEGIN! **_

* * *

><p>Hermione gently caressed her scalp with her apple scented shampoo, mentally groaning at the thought of double potions tomorrow. No matter how much she loved the subject itself, that didn't hide the fact that it was taught by the most awful teacher Hermione had ever come across.<p>

"Shit!" Hermione swore, as shampoo entered her eye.

Equally exhausted and tired, her roommate, and Head Boy, Draco entered the dorm, throughly pissed off after losing a Quidditch match to Gryffindor. Again. Thinking the dorm would be empty, as it usually is, so he could soak in a hot bath, Draco stormed in, threw his clothes onto the floor, and threw the bathroom door open, Shocked out of skin to see naked and flustered Granger already in there.

"What the _fuck_?" She screamed, tugging at the shower curtain, using it to hide her glory.

"Shit!" Draco swore, trying to cover his eyes but failing.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded, trying to ignore the fact that he was naked.

"Trying to take a shower!"

"Well I'm using it, so get lost," Hermione snapped, biting her lip nervously, wondering what Draco's taunt abs felt like. It had been a long time she she'd seen a good looking guy naked.

"You know what? I don't think I will. Maybe I'll join you," He smirked, but Hermione could see the hints of shyness in his face, fear of being rejected.

"Do what you like," Hermione huffed, turning away from him, secretly ecstatic at the thought of Draco showering with her.

An awkward silence ensued for a few moments, before Draco quickly hopped inside the shower, staring intently at Hermione's ass. Hermione continued to silently wash all traces of shampoo out of her hair, blushing furiously at the thought of Draco behind her. More minutes passed in silence, the only sound being the water making contact with the cold surface. Suddenly, when Hermione thought nothing was going to happen, and Draco geniunely wanted to use the shower, and thought this was the best way to torment her while waiting, she felt two strong hands grip her butt, and then soft lips kissing the back of her neck. Not sure what else to do, Hermione lent back slightly.

"Y-You're-" Draco coughed awkwardly. "You're alright with this?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered softly in reply.

"Good," Draco grunted, before turning Hermione swiftly, so they were face to face. Draco had planned to give her the kiss of a lifetime, but was distracted by the warmth of her eyes. By how long her eyelashes were. It was Hermione who eventually cleared her throat.

"So the rumours aren't true then," She stated.

Draco raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in response.

"You know, about you being some sort of Sex God," She informed him.

"I'm usually better," Draco said.

"So you've done this before," Hermione noted.

Draco chose not to answer her and instead forced his lips onto hers, once the surprise and roughness of it had worn off, Hermione began to soften and relax into Draco's arm which were around her waist. Hermione then began nibbling on his lip and playing expertly with his tounge, causing Draco to sigh into her mouth.

"So you've done this before," Draco pulled away, and imitated her.

"Yes, Malfoy, I've kissed someone before," Hermione replied sarcastically, choosing not to let on how much she'd done.

Draco shrugged, and then decided to speed things up. He lifted her up and pushed her so her back was on the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist, the sound of skin on skin loud and echoing, and Draco began massaging her inner thigh, his finger creeping upwards. Soon, their lips parted and Draco explored her body with his mouth, sucking on her neck, shoulders, and nipples. Through all of this, Hermione could only clutch onto his back and try not to scream in pleasure.

Feeling very happy at the thought of Gryffindor Princess; Hermione Granger, groaning and moaning in pleasure because of him, he slipped a finger into her opening. He heard her moan.

"You like that, do you Granger?" He asked, adding another finger.

"MmHmm," She sighed.

"Tell me you love it, Granger," He ordered, halting the work his fingers were doing.

"Malfoy.." She pleaded.

"Tell me you love it Granger!"

"I love it," She whispered.

Draco resumed his previous action, and added two more fingers into Hermione's cunt.

"Malfoy!" She yelled in pleasure. "Don't stop," She begged.

"Wasn't planning on it," He grunted.

The wet couple continued grinding on each other, Draco had pulled out his fingers and they were now heatedly kissing. Finally, after Hermione had experienced two orgasms, she halted her lips and got to her knees. Knowing what she planned on doing, Draco made no objection.

Without fear, Hermione used the tip of her tounge to moisten the head, then slowly wrapped her lips around it, moving up and down and a excruciatingly painful pace for Draco. After A While, her pace became faster and harder until the whole length of Draco was in Hermione's mouth. Though he wanted it to last longer, Draco squirted into her mouth, and she swallowed it, liking the thought of Draco being inside her.

"You've definitely done that before," Draco said in mild shock, once his orgasm had eased over.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione winked, before leaping onto Draco's front, her opening on top of his member.

Seeing the desire in her eyes, Draco got ready to enter her. Unwillingly, however, he asked her a question.

"Be honest. Have you done this before?"

Biting her lip, Hermione shook her head once. Admitting she was still a virgin.

Against his will, Draco's cock shot up at the thought of entering a tight pussy.

Without any more words, Draco slowly entered her, savouring every moment his dick had to force its way in, the way her walls were tight around him, not even caring about the blood.

"Oh," Hermione exhaled.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, slightly comcerned.

"No," She answered truthfully, only feeling small discomfort.

He continued sliding in and out of her at a steady pace, letting her get used to the feeling. After five or so pushes, he got faster and faster and so on until Hermione's head began bouncing somewhat painfully against the wall behind her, her sweat replacing the water from the shower. Just as they were both on the verge of coming, Draco stopped and stared at her lips, making her blush. Then he leant in and gave her a kiss that gave her a tingling sensation, his tounge moved around inside her, until she couldn't help but squirt all over him. Draco smiled, as that was exactly what he wanted.

"Now me," He said into her ears.

And he began pounding her mercilessly, as if he had forgetten she was a virgin. Every time he went in Hermione groaned in pain and pleasure. It was five minutes later, when he finally came inside of Hermione. The two remained wet and entangled in the bath for a few silent, but peaceful moments, before Draco allowed Hermione to climb down. Not sure what to do, she stepped out of the bath suddenly self-conscious. She wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door. Before she left, Draco called something to her;

"Amazing fuck, Granger,"

"The rumours are true," She said fleetingly, exiting the room.

Draco then began washing himself, not because he felt dirty, however.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. Okay. I wrote my FIRST EVER smut chapter. Please let me know how I did, and if I should just leave this as a one-shot? And if you feel comfortable telling me, any ideas on how to spice things up between them are VERY welcome :D<strong>

**So anyways, Flamingo's are white and I'm gone! Peace.**

**-Melanie**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Draco and Hermione's encounter. The two had barely exchanged a sentence, Draco only nodding whenever he saw her and Hermione giving the faintest smile. It was easy to avoid one another as Hermione spent most of her time in the Library. The two didn't think too much of what happened, other than the fact that it was a good time, even Hermione who had lost her virginity didn't feel to emotional about what happened. She didn't exactly flourish at the thought that it was with Draco, but she couldn't say it wasn't an excellent shag. However, both of them had been acting differently since the encounter.

"Hey babe," Someone called to Hermione as she walked down the hall, her cloak in her bag.

"Blaise," Hermione said in greeting, her voice lacking his excitement and happiness.

"Woah. What's the deal?" Blaise asked in surprise. Granger was usually very happy to see me, he thought.

"Nothin - Blaise! Let go of me!" She slapped at his hands that were attempting to hug her.

"What the _fuck_, Granger? Why so frigid?" Blaise blustered.

"I don't want you to touch me, okay? What's so fucking hard to understand?" Hermione hissed.

"You've been acting like this since last Friday. What's the matter? Have you got a boyfriend?" Blaise frowned, he didn't particularly like the thought of Hermione having a boyfriend, she was good company and made him laugh, not to mention she had a striking body.

"No," Hermione snapped. "I just don't want to get touched up by you, anymore,"

"Oh," Blaise's hands flopped at his side. "I see."

"Great," Hermione made to walk off.

"Draco, isn't it?" Blaise called after her.

In a flash, Hermione whipped round, taking two long strides towards Blaise, until their noses were only inches apart. "What?"

"Chill. I only meant he's been feeding you shit about me, hasn't he?"

Hermione took a short sigh in relief. "Please," She scoffed. "Malfoy is the last person I'd go to for advice or for anything, really."

"Whatever. But something's happened to make you just go off me like this,"

"Goodbye Zabini," Hermione said offhandedly, sauntering away.

On her walk back to her Dorm, Hermione thought about Blaise. Then Draco. She couldn't deny that Blaise had been exactly what she had needed. Ron had dumped her publicly and in front of the girl he was leaving her for; Camille Williams. It had been a humiliating moment, Hermione couldn't even find it in her to reply to all of his - mostly false - accusations. She just let him keep hurling them at her, with no mercy, sparing none of Hermione's feelings. She could admit that her and Ron's relationship was going nowhere, it was purely because everyone expected them to, that they got together, but in all reality there was no real love or passion. Hermione was well over it by now, it had happened the previous May, a good five months ago. But she would never forget how hurt Ron - her best friend - had made her feel. The incident had changed Hermione, however, and she thought it was for the best. Pre-Breakup, Hermione was soft, and kind, and mild mannered, shy, a bookworm, a _pushover_. It made her sick to think of all the crap she'd had to deal with from Ron and the other third of the _Golden Trio_. But now, she swears whenever, she's bold, sarcastic, still kind on a basic level, but doesn't overdo it, manners are only used in formal situations and apart from that, she never gives a flying fuck. She had remained friends with Harry and Ginny mainly because they hadn't embarrassed her in front of the school and they had been there for her the previous six years. Harry tried hard with Hermione, sitting next to her in some classes, eating lunch with her, talking to her, informing her of the new Gryffindor couples. Even Ginny, who silently agreed with her brother that Hermione was overbearing, made an effort to keep her in the group. Hermione didn't bother to return the efforts, and they soon replaced her with Luna. Hermione did begin to feel slightly lonely when the year started in September, and she found herself completely alone with the likes of Draco, but Blaise soon sorted that. The two often met up, flirted, groped each other, Blaise had even fingered her once or twice and Hermione would return the favour by giving him a hand or blow job. It was a pleasurable distraction from the fact that she was a loner. Soon, she began walking with a spring to her step, her self confidence sky rocketed, and she patched things up with Ron, though she still didn't converse or mingle with him unless she had to. Draco. Hermione couldn't name it, but after their time together last week, she felt she couldn't or more accurately _shouldn't_ spend time with Blaise anymore. Plus, his attraction and appeal had drastically worn off. All Hermione could really think about was how better he might look if his hair was platinum blonde, his eyes steely grey, and his skin pale - no racism intended -.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron called nervously, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Ron," She nodded her head.

She continued down the hall, headed for the Library, thoughts already away from the ginger, but surprisingly, Ron pursued her.

"So, how are things? Harry tells me you're a bit-"

"I'm a bit what?" She demanded sharply, still not turning her head to face him.

"Nothing, just lone - I mean, fine. It's just that we've noticed you don't really hang around with anyone else," He stammered.

"Oh really?" Hermione smiled wryly. "Well, that could be because I once had two amazing best friends. They were like, awesome," She began sarcastically, causing Ron to squirm. "I loved them both. So one day I started dating the funny one. It was good. Well. Not great. But good. It wasn't going last, and I was fine with that, just biding my time till he told me it was over. So after I got a bit fed up, I decided to do it myself. I walked into the Hall, saw him laughing and talking to this girl, you know her? Camille? And I asked if we could speak in private. And he flared up at me. Called me all sorts of names. Told me he'd never date someone like me ever again. So I'm sorry if I don't have very many friends. I've just kinda lost faith in the whole 'friendship' thing," Hermione finished up, glancing at Ron and pleased to see him blush bright red.

"Hermione, please understand," He started, pleadingly.

"No," She cut him of firmly. "I don't _want_ to understand. I want you and the rest of your _clique_ to understand, I stay by myself for a very specific reason. I. Don't. Like. People. Especially, good old, Gryffindors," The truth had come out. She eyed him pointedly, daring him to protest. His Gryffindor traits won, and he burst.

"You know what Hermione? All we've ever done is stand by you! Protected you! We had your back! Even Ginny! She was your best friend for six years. Does that mean nothing to you? You're just evi-" He was interrupted.

"Unless my ears deceive me, I believe the Mudblood told you to fuck off," A smooth voice drawled.

Sighing heavily, not really wanting to be in this particular situation, Hermione shot him a look. One which said butt the fuck out.

"Oh get lost Malfoy," Ron said dismissively, expecting Hermione to join him.

"No, how about you fuck the hell off, Ron?" Hermione said.

"W-wha?" He blustered.

"Go back to Camille. I'm sure she'll be happy to stand by you and protect you and have your back and be Ginny's bosom buddy,"

"Right, be like that. Bye Hermione," Ron replied curtly, regaining his composure in the presence of Draco.

Hermione didn't even nod, before turning round and continuing her journey to the Library.

"Wait! Granger, wait up," Draco called.

Not slowing down, Draco cast a freezing spell on her. This annoyed Hermione to no ends.

"The fuck?!" She asked, once he unfroze her.

"You didn't wait," He stated simply.

"Oh whatever,"

The two continued to walk in silence, until they reached the Library and Hermione went to sit down at a desk right at the back, out of everyone's view. When Draco made to sit opposite her, she gave him a long cold and unwelcoming stare.

"What? I'm not allowed to sit here?" He questioned.

"No. I don't want you near me,"

"That wasn't the case last week, when you were screaming my-"

"Shut up," She spat harshly, not liking the smirk he wore.

"So what was that? Him trying to win you over again?" Draco asked, sliding into the seat, finding himself slightly irritated at the fact Ron had been speaking with Hermione, she could do better. Not _much_ better, but better nonetheless.

"You know, I came here to read,"

"Well?" He persisted.

"Him and Harry think I have no friends," Her lips curled instinctively at the thought of all of them discussing her and how lonely she was.

"Well, you don't," Draco told her lightly.

"What?"

"They're right. You have zero friends. It's like you stopped caring,"

"I did,"

"Right. Well, how's that working out for you?"

"Perfectly fine. I mean, I fucked the hottest guy in school, right?"

Draco barked out a loud laugh. "That you did. Though, I'm not particularly your friend,"

"I didn't think you were,"

"Why don't you just patch things up with them? You couldn't have meant what you said about hating people. Especially your own kind,"

"It's all true. It sounds stupid, but Gryffindors think they're the fucking dog's dinner, strutting around school like they're kings. Just due to the fact that they're brave or whatever. It makes me sick. What gave him the right to speak to me the way he did last May? Shit all, that's what. So fuck him, and fuck them. I hate them all," She explained firmly, not really meaning the last part.

"You know, it really turns me on when you swear,"

"Go suck yourself, Malfoy," She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you do it for me?"

"Why don't you go find one of your usual Slytherin Sluts, and get her to do it,"

Draco twitched uncomfortably.

"While I'm on the point. I haven't seen or heard one of late. What happened? You turn asexual overnight?"

"No, I just-"

"Aw. Thoughts of me in your head? Can't bear the thought of being with anyone else?" She teased humourlessly.

"Fuck off, Granger, you know you feel the same way about me too, you lost your virginity. You've probably been obsessing over me all week,"

"Per-lease. I had just about enough sexual activity before you, to say, you weren't my first in everything. You just sorta sealed the deal,"

"Really? And who gave you the time of day, before I came along a took a shag?"

The careless way that he referred to their night together, fuelled Hermione to say what she did.

"No one, special. Just Zabini,"

"Keep dreaming, muddy,"

"Hey don't believe me if you don't want to. But why else would he chase me down the halls? Certainly not say 'hi'"

"You fucking whore," Is all Draco said, before departing the small desk.

It was after he left, that Hermione realised Draco had revealed that he couldn't get thoughts of her out of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai again x3 I felt this chappie was extremely rushed, and was a bit sad because it contained no smut. But, I just couldn't find a place to fit it in. I could've done some hot angry lurvin, but I don't think the Hermione I created (DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT CREATE ANY OF THE HP CHARACTERS, I AM JUST REFERRING TO THE PERSONALITY CHANGE I DID) would be up to that. But anyways, read and enjoy.<strong>

-Melanie


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaise! You fucking slag," Draco yelled as soon as he entered the Slytherin Common Room.

"Hey, Draco," Pansy called lightly, head buried in a book.

"Pansy," He said through gritted teeth, not in the mood for her.

"Blaise isn't here. He'll be back soon though," Pansy informed him.

"Fine," Draco breathed, plonking himself down in a chair.

"What are you reading?" He asked after moments of silence.

"This Muggle book. They're not too bad, you know? They sure do have a wild imagination,"

"Oh really? What would your beloved father say if he heard that kind of talk?"

"Too bad I'll never find out," Pansy retorted. "So what has Blaise done now? Must be something bad, I mean you're hardly one to call someone else a slag,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"It means that you've fucked every girl from fourth to seventh year in this school. Except the Gryffindors,"

"Not every girl," Draco argued.

"Come on, Drakey," Pansy sang teasingly. "No need to lie to me, I've known you since the womb. You've fucked every girl possible, I'm just glad I was the first one. At least I have a title,"

"It was only cause you were available and around,"

"And you loved me. Maybe not that way, but you loved me,"

"Whatever, Pansy," Draco sighed, silently agreeing with her.

"So who's the new girl? None of the Slytherin's or I would know,"

"How would you know?" He questioned.

"Since you left, I've been running this joint. The girls fucking adore me. They tell me everything, and the last girl who came running to me telling me she was falling in love with you was Sasha Hadley. And that was three weeks ago,"

"Eurgh," He shuddered. "That bitch was clingy as fuck. And a disaster in bed. Apparently she can't handle pain,"

"Too much information Draco, but anyways, who has been fulfilling your needs of late?"

"Nobody,"

"Draco,"

"Nobody,"

"Dracoo-"

"Fine. It's a Gryffindor, that's all I'm fucking telling you,"

"Oh," Pansy's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. "How the fuck did you do that? They don't mingle with us, especially you," She frowned.

"Yeah, well this one does,"

"Wow. Kudos to you. I'd congratulate you more, but Blaise beat you to it months ago,"

"What?" He quipped sharply.

"You know? Him and that Granger girl? Top of the class in everything, social pariah, dumped by Weasel? They hooked up a few times," She explained.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" Draco growled.

"I-I thought you knew," She faltered, wary of his temper.

"Don't you think I would've said something? Mentioned it at least once?" He shouted.

"Mentioned what?" Asked a dark and handsome male, as he slid into the room.

"The fact that you fucked Granger," Pansy crudely explained.

"Ah," Blaise said, sitting down by Pansy.

"Is it true?" Draco demanded.

"Yeah. Hermione and I used to hang,"

"No. Did you fuck her?"

"No. Never went there, she was always adamant about that,"

"And you stuck around? Even with no sex?" Pansy gasped.

"Well yeah, she's cool to talk to, and her body was enough to satisf-"

"Shut up." Draco growled.

"Wha-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He repeated.

"Why? You got a crush on the Mudblood?" Blaise taunted, as Pansy eyes grew in realisation.

"Go fuck yourself, Zabini," Draco spat, before exiting the room.

III

Draco entered his Common Room angrily, for reasons he couldn't name. For some reason, the thought of Blaise with Hermione, his hands on her, her hands on him, the two of them that close, made Draco extremely angry. Maybe even, jealous. He wasn't in love with her, not at all, but he thought of her as his. Even if for the short time he was fucking her, that she shouldn't be associated with any other men, especially hot ones like Blaise. None of the other girls he'd been with had spared a glance at other boys. This feeling was foreign to him.

"Malfoy," Hermione greeted politely as he stepped in the room, she was bent over some parchment, her pen moving rapidly.

"So you and Blaise, huh?"

"Oh, erm, yeah," Hermione blushed, she regretted revealing that to Draco. Deeply.

"How long?" He sat down opposite her, his voice deadly calm.

"Malfoy, really? It doesn-"

"How long?" He asked again.

"Since September,"

"It's November now. When did it end?"

"About week ago," Hermione admitted shyly.

Draco paused, realising she had just admitted something he wasn't sure he knew what to do with.

"It won't happen again," He stated.

"Oh really? And why not?" She challenged.

"Because I said so," He argued.

"What gives you the authority?"

"This," Draco said, before pummelling her with his lips, his tongue found its way into her mouth, and the two danced together. Then, Draco's lips began to explore once more, stopping briefly at her neck, kissing it softly and tenderly, causing Hermione to moan. He then sucked at her nipples, until they were hard between his teeth. Hermione grabbed onto his back, running her fingers down his spine. And before they both knew it, Hermione was naked and Draco's tongue was in her entrance, leaving his mark all over it. Unable to manage anything else, Hermione only pushed her hips closer to his head, willing, pleading him to go deeper inside of her. When he had finished, he picked her up bridal style, with her clothes, took her into his room, threw her on the bed and leaped in after her.

"So, about Blaise?" He asked, clutching at her waist.

"Won't happen again," She breathed, and began stroking his face.

"You were pretty tight, Granger, last week. So I thought you were telling the truth when you said you were a virgin.

"I was," She protested.

"But Blaise, he wouldn-"

"I never had sex with Blaise -though I had plenty chances to- solely because it didn't feel like this when I was with him," She explained softly, hoping she wasn't revealing just how infatuated she'd become with Draco in the short hour he had left her in the Library.

"I wish I could tell you something like that," Draco whispered inadvertently, lost in her eyes.

"Well you can't. So it doesn't matter, it's not I'm in love or something," She suddenly stiffened under his hands, Draco chose not to notice.

"Neither am I. I'm just saying, this reputation I have as some sort of pervert is kinda getting on my nerves now,"

"Well why don't you try being in a relationship rather than someones vagina?" She asked rather sharply, sitting up in the bed.

"Woah, easy. Where you going?"

"Back to bed,"

"But we haven't even fucked yet,"

"Don't be funny," She said, collecting all her clothes of the floor.

"I'm not," He protested, getting out of bed to stop her.

"Hermione," He breathed on her neck, holding her close. "What if I try the relationship thing with you?"

"Oh, sure," She scoffed. "Like I want anyone to know about this,"

"Right," Draco replied, trying hard not to let his hurt and anger enter his voice. "We're not friends. But let's change that, right? There must be something there, you're the only girl I've had who lasted longer that a week,"

"What about Pansy?" Hermione pointed out.

"Well I lo-" He hesitated. "Pansy was different,"

"Right. So say I agree to this bullshit, we keep it on the down low, right?"

"Wouldn't your numerous suitors finding out, would we?"

"Wouldn't want Harry or Ron finding out, more like," Hermione sighed, luckily Draco didn't hear.

"So we're doing this? We're...together?"

"Yes, Draco. I'm trying, purely because, now that I've put Blaise off, there's not really anyone else," Hermione lied.

"Not funny,"

"So what do you wanna do? Shag?" She inquired, turning around in his arms so they were face to face.

"So fucking much. But I feel I should get to know you better. So let's get the ice cream and have a nice, deep, conversation,"

"How about we get the ice cream, and eat it off nice deep places?" Hermione winked.

"I'll get the ice cream,"

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say this time, except I may have rushed their relationship on a bit too much, but no worries, I shall slow it down.<strong>

**-Melanie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note at the beginning for a change xD **

**Decided to do this from Hermione's point of view, as I'm not good at Third Person. Tell me how you think I did. Also, this is in present tense. I've decided if it's in first person I'll do present tense and third person in past tense. Sorry for any confusion, I'm a very awkward writer. **

**-Melanie**

* * *

><p>Groaning, I re-read the last paragraph of the book I've been reading. I just can't seem to understand it, and I know exactly why. Fucking, Malfoy. Or <em>Draco<em>, as I should probably call him. He's great in bed, although we've only been to bed once. Extremely good looking, and after seeing a slightly softer side to him, maybe he is an okay person to lose my virginity to. But ever since we started dating four weeks ago, we haven't had sex and all he wants to do is talk, and I can't get him off my mind. Another infuriating thing about him is that he makes me revert back to Old Hermione. All giggles and smiles. I can't seem to _not_ care about him, it's very humiliating. Plus, I'm starting to miss having friends. If Ginny was around, I could tell her all of this and she'd offer me advice, and maybe my head wouldn't hurt constantly. But she's not; I don't particularly want _her_ around, just someone, anyone. It can't be normal that my boyfriend is my only friend.

"Hey, Blaise," I wave, regretting almost as soon as I do it.

He glances over to me, disbelieving, then shuffles on as if he has not seen me. I rush over to him.

"Blaise!" I grab his shoulder. "You can stop ignoring me,"

"Me?" He asks sarcastically. "You're the one ignoring me,"

"Well, I'm not anymore," I say.

"Woo-hoo! Call the Minister,"

"Don't patronise me, Blaise," I scowl. "I'm trying to be nice,"

"Better late than never, I guess," He comments meanly.

"How've you been?" I ask, as we begin walking down the shelfs of books together.

"Not to great after your boyfriend verbally attacked me,"

"I haven't had a boyfriend since May."

"C'mon. The whole of Slytherin know he's with _someone_, and I know it has to be you. Who else would've gotten so angry when he found out about us,"

My cheeks glow red when Blaise refers to him and I as us. "Well, we weren't dating back then."

"So what were you doing? Draco doesn't just blow up like that over some Muggle."

"We had sex," I shrug my shoulders as if it's no big deal, but Blaise of all people knows it is. "Just once," I add.

"So you slept with him. What did he have to do? Spend weeks talking to you? Getting to know you? Being your friend? Wait, no, that was me."

"Blaise, come on," I say pleadingly.

"Whatever. Fuck Draco if you want to," He brushes me off.

"It was different with him. I felt different. I'm sor-"

"Don't apologise, I get it. It just sucks that you're with Draco."

"It did for me at first too," I tell him, consolingly.

"I'm glad," He smiles at me, and I relax, knowing that the worst is at least over.

"What book you after?" I ask, smiling.

"This Muggle Book, by that Bronte girl you always talked about, I've read Jane Eyre,"

"Oh, so you did read it," I grin coyly. "Surprised you came to the Library to find it, didn't think you'd want to be caught by one of your Slytherin's looking for a Muggle book."

"What Slytherin would be in this section of the Library anyways?" He laughs, gesturing to the sign above us, reading; Muggle Studies.

"True," I reply.

"I'm also looking for the remedy to this flu thing for Pansy." He adds after a while.

"Oh yeah?" I ask. "How come?" I continue, remembering when I had to practically beg Blaise to _return_ a book for me because I was ill, and here he is, searching through the Library so he could cure _Pansy_.

"She's ill, and Draco's busy so I said I'd do it," He explains.

"And she didn't have to beg you to, you did it willingly," My voice is unexepectedly clipped.

"Pansy Draco and I have been friends since birth." He responds, sharply.

"You couldn't even hand in an overdue book for me when I was ill,"

"Oh come on, you're not mad, are you?" He demands incredulously.

"Yes!" I yell, suddenly. "I am fucking mad, because you go on about what a good friend you were to me, and you never did me one favour unless it included sticking your tongue inside me!"

"What the fuck? Don't get on your high horse, I was there for you, but I'm a man and I have needs. And you don't seem so cut up with Draco putting stuff inside you and he hasn't spent a quarter of the time with you that I did, and he never will because he doesn't care!"

"You were supposed to be my friend!"

"Please, we were just fuck buddies without the fuck," He sneers.

"Fuck you," I hiss.

"No thanks, Granger, I don't use Draco's leftovers," He calls after me.

I am already walking away by time he says Granger. The tears don't come, even though I'm practically forcing them to, so I just storm out the library, my face pained and dry, empty of the tears that would attract some pity. Soon I find a dark corner and I fling myself in it. The tears eventually follow, finally. And I bawl. Loudly, holding back nothing. I cry until no sound comes out, and I can't tell my snot from my tears. Until my ribs ache, and my head is numb. I don't even know why I'm crying this badly. Blaise isn't my friend, so what. I'm used to having no friends. Maybe it just hurt when he confirmed all my fears about Malfoy? Sure, he spends significant amounts of time with me, but all he does is ask me questions, he's never romantic, he never fucks me, and whenever he's out, he's always with Pansy and Blaise. After going through my thoughts, I find I am actually jealous. Not of Pansy. But of Draco. He has friends, friends he's had since birth. Birth. People he can trust, confide in, joke with, be with. I have nobody. This never used to bother me. But it does now, to the point where I am considering retuning to my old friends. Maybe we haven't known each other since the departure of the womb, but six years is still long. And I did trust them, with my life. I did love them, too. And when I was with them, other people came to us, Luna, Ernie, Dean, Parvati, a constant flow of people.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" I haven't heard my name in so long, unless from a Professor.

"Or do you prefer Mudblood?" The girl asks, lending me her hand.

"Granger's fine," I answer gruffly, taking her hand.

"Okay then, Granger. I, for one, prefer people to use the name my parents gave me,"

Which is Millicent. She's in my year, and she's a Prefect and a Slytherin. Instinctively, I grab my hand out of hers.

"Are you okay?" She asks, ignoring my obvious hostility.

"Yea-" I choke. "Ye-" I choke again. "No. I'm shit," I say instead, and the tears return.

Before I can even wipe them away or run, I am encircled by two strong, warm arms, sniffling into Millicent's hair.

"I'm sorry," I tell her when I pull away.

"What for? It's a pleasure seeing a Gryffindor cry,"

"Okay," I chuckle.

"Wanna talk?" She offers.

"Why'd you help me? And call me by my first name?" I persist.

"We're not criminals you know. Just normal teenagers, like you," She informs me, rather sharply.

"Yeah, I know," I say.

"Anyways. Why aren't you with Potter?"

"Cause I told him to eat my shit," I answer with a grin.

"Those kind of comments do usually end a friendship,"

"Yep, seems they do,"

"Let's walk?"

"Sure,"

And we walk. I don't do much talking, and neither does Millicent. Or, Milli, as she told me to call her. I find that her sense of humour is just as fucked up as mine. And she swears almost as much as I do. And her Mother's cousin is a Muggle, and she usually spends a lot of time with her during the Holidays, so she's not as prejudice as the rest of her house. I also find that I like her. Although she's not exactly kind, and the only reason she stopped to help me was because she thought I was shagging someone, she's not cruel, or vicious. She used to be bulky and sour, which made people think she was mean, so she began acting mean, but since last year when she joined the Quidditch team, though she's quite muscly, she's toned. And a lot thinner. The weight loss from her face gives her eyes the room they deserve. They are large, but beautiful, and the darkest blue, with long eyelashes to frame them. I'm surprised I couldn't see this when she was bigger.

"Why are we going to your Common Room?" I ask.

"We're having a party. They said bring fire-whisky or a date, any house, except Gryffindor of course, so I'm bringing you,"

"Mil, I am not going into the Slytherin Common Room," I insist.

"What happened to that bravery I was counting on,"

"Fine line between bravery and stupidity,"

"Phew. I thought you little shits didn't know,"

"Oh fuck off," I laugh. "I can't go in there, I have powerful enemies in there,"

"Just come on, what better way to deepen our friendship than with a drunken game of truth or dare,"

"Erm, a drunken game of truth or dare anywhere but your Common Room,"

"Funny girl," She says, pulling me by my arm through her portrait, I am so surprised, I don't even hear when she mutters the password.

"This is my date; Hermione Fucking Granger! Yes, we are both lesbian lovers," Millicent announces once we're inside.

A couple of the "dates" from the other houses, mainly Hufflepuff, laugh nervously, but every other Slytherin eyes me.

"Homophobic. Something else to add to the list of Golden Slytherin Traits," I say, earning a bark of laughter from Milli.

"Granger?" I hear Malfoy's voice croak.

"Malfoy," I barely glance at him. "Let's go get changed, Mil?" I suggest seductively, and she takes my hand and leads me to her room, both of us in peals of laughter.

"You're fucking awesome," She tells me, while stripping out of her uniform.

"I know I am," I tell her, pulling on the rather tight black skirt she gave me.

"Best friends?" She asks, pointing out her pinkie.

"We're fucking stripping in front of each other. Of course," I say, twisting my pinkie with hers.

"Let's go?" I ask.

"Wait," And her fingers fumble in my hair, plaiting it neatly down my head.

"Thanks," I breathe, taken aback by the gesture.

"Ready?" She asks, her eyes gleaming.

"I was born ready," I confirm, and hand in hand we both speed down to the Common Room.

When we enter, everyone is gathered in a tight circle, it is mostly just the seventh years, the younger ones must've been told to fuck off. Though they don't seem drunk, the way each movement is slowed and takes such effort I can tell they aren't far off it.

"Hermione!" Blaise garbles. "Come, sit with us. Drink some of the veriteserum and play," He continues, taking a large sip of what I think is the veriteserum.

I turn to Mili while throwing Blaise the dirtiest look. I make to sit by Mili and her friend Anna, though Anna doesn't seem friendly, but Blaise drags me down so I'm practically on his lap. Pansy gives me a knowing look, but then shrugs and looks away. Under normal circumstances, I'd slap Blaise and depart his arms, but he seems extremely drunk, and I kinda like the attention he's giving me in front of Draco.

"I'm sorry about before," He whispers, soberly, into my ears, which contradicts the amount of firewhisky I can smell on his breath.

"Okay, rules are, every player has to drink a flask of the veriteserum that Draco so kindly made for us-" Pansy informs me, I glance at Draco slightly impressed. "Then we begin truth or dare, every time you blush you drink a shot of fire-whisky. Got it?" Surprisingly, Pansy doesn't seem drunk.

"Got it," I tell her, tilting my head back to drink the potion. Immediately, my mind is clouded, and I don't recognise the filter between my thoughts and speech anymore.

"Okay, okay guys! I'm starting," A girl I recognise as Daphne Greengrass shouts, staring at me.

"Blaise," She announces. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," He replies.

"Okay," Her eyes are gleaming, and from the corner of my eye I notice Pansy stiffen. Definitely not drunk. "What do you think of Granger?"

Not really surprised, I merely take a sip from the glass I received earlier, looking as uninterested as possible, though very curious to hear his answer, now that he has to tell the truth. Milli winks at me, and I wink back.

"She's pretty damn hot," He says, and everyone in the circle begin laughing besides me, Mili, Pansy and Draco. "And great company," This time he winks at me. I blush furiously. No one notices.

"So it's just the sex that makes her attractive then?" Daphne pries.

"No, no. She's great to talk to as well, I'm actually pretty pissed at myself for walking out on her at the library earlier,"

"Fuck," I mutter, not missing that Blaise hadn't told them we hadn't had sex.

"Oh, and what happened at the Library?" Daphne's not drunk either, I tell myself.

"You only get one question per turn, and you've had like three," Milli says.

"Yeah, it's Blaise' turn now," Pansy butts in.

I hope to God he doesn't bring me into his turn. Stealing a glance at Draco, I see he's glowering, his expression stormy, and refusing to look at me. Not in the mood to be rejected by him, I turn away and snuggle closer up to Blaise. I know this is a mistake as soon as I do it, but at the moment I don't care.

"Drake," He says. "Who's the hottest girl in this room?" Very drunk.

Everyone turns to Draco, waiting with baited breath for his answer, even I stare at him, willing him to say something. Slowly, he takes a gulp from the veriteserum again, I don't know why.

"Probably Granger," Is all he says.

Luckily, most are too drunk to even realise what he's saying, the other half just find it funny and then the small percentage that includes me, Pansy, Mili and Daphne are silent.

"Your turn, Draco," Pansy says, quieting the room.

"Millicent,"

"Draco?"

"Truth?"

"Why not?"

"How did you and Granger become friends?"

Oh _shit_!

"I was walking down the hall, and I saw her alone. She was in this corner and she seemed upset, at first I thought she was having a shag, so I went over trying to be smart. But when I realised she was upset, I helped her up and we began talking. Now, we're friends,"

"C'mon, enough with these boring shitty things," A younger looking boy groans. "Granger! Truth or Dare?" He continues roughly, oblivious to the fact that it was Milli's turn.

"Dare," I tell him, not risking anything being revealed.

"I dare you to take off your top For the rest of the game," The statement is met with cheers from the males.

"Go on then, Granger. You took the dare," Daphne says silkily.

Shrugging like it's no big deal, I lift my top up over my head, and relax back into Blaise's arms. I don't enjoy feeling his boner underneath me however, or seeing at least three boys put their hands down their pants either.

"Granger's turn!" Someone shouts over the wolf whistles.

"Daphne," I say. "Why is it that you don't like me? And before you lie, take a sip of this," I throw her a discarded flask of veriteserum, forgetting to ask if she wanted to do a dare.

Sulking, she sips it, then turns to me. "I'm jealous of you,"

I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

"One question per turn," She snaps.

"Blaise!" She almost yells at him. "I dare you to snog Granger now,"

"What? No that's-" I'm cut of by the feel of Blaise's lips pressed against mine. I struggle, but he's strong and eventually I stop because I don't want to seem frigid. So I open my mouth slightly, and let him in. Our tongues dance with each other, until someone clears their throat loudly.

"Let someone else have a turn, now!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, I'll go. Pansy, I dare you to-"

I loose focus. Draco has left and Blaise is holding my waist protectively. I send a help look to Milli, who shoots a sarcastic one back. She doesn't know I've probably ruined my chance of ever having sex again this year. Or that I'm suddenly extremely turned on by Blaise holding me like this, and that it is bad for me to feel that.

The game continues, and I don't pay much attention. A few other guys dare me to remove articles of clothing, but Blaise objects and they back down and dare someone else, and I soon put my top back on. Whenever it's my turn, I just ask random things of random people. It is about an hour after that I realise Daphne has to know something. Why else would she dare me to kiss Blaise? Or ask Blaise how he feels about me? Either she knows that I don't like him or about Draco and I. I'm not sure which one is worse.

Suddenly, the game is over and people begin drinking games, laughing wildly. Immediately, I exit Blaise's arms and stalk after Daphne.

"Hey!" I shout, "Daphne,"

"What?" She snaps.

"What do you know?"

"I saw you and Blaise about three weeks ago," She answers, the veriteserum still in her blood flow.

"Where?"

"Outside the Room of Requirement. He was fingering you, and you were wearing a yellow bow in your hair,"

I smile somewhat at the memory. It had been one of the few times he'd seem intimate with me, and not just like someone who was using me for a shag. Almost as if he liked me.

"Why are you jealous of me?"

"Fuck off, Granger. Listen, you made me embarrass myself in front of everyone already! Just leave me alone," And she storms off to her room.

I am startled at the abrupt change in attitude, but I soon shake it off and make to say goodbye to Milli before searching for Draco.

"Hermione?"

"Pansy?" I raise any eyebrow.

"What the fuck?"

"What?" I demand.

"Snogging Blaise like that when you turned him down for Draco?"

"You know," I state.

"Don't you know what you've done? Blaise will never get over you now."

"It was a drunken kiss, Pansy," I tell her cooly. "He'll forget it by morning,"

"He's not drunk! He does it all the time to get away with shit like what he did tonight! And Draco knows he isn't too,"

"Oh, fuck,"

"Yeah,"

"Well he's already told me what he thinks of me. It's quite evident he likes you way more than he likes me,"

"Didn't you hear him? He says he likes you! He was telling the truth before, I saw him drink the veriteserum!"

"Blaise likes me?" I fluster.

"Oh for fuck sake. You're with Draco? Remember, the guy who stormed off like two hours ago?"

"I know," I say.

"Don't you like him? I mean, he hasn't had sex in nearly two weeks for you," She informs me coldly.

"I know,"

"Blaise likes you too. Enough to hang around for weeks without sex. Blaise doesn't do that,"

"I like Draco more," I really hope that I still have veriteserum in my blood stream.

"So why didn't you sit with him?"

"He's being a dick. Not spending time with me, being awkward, he doesn't even hug me," I moan, trying to ignore the fact that I'm speaking to one of my worst enemies.

"He's never been in a relationship before," Pansy tells me gently. "He doesn't understand. He thinks if he kisses you, you'll over read things and think he's only using you for sex,"

"And you couldn't tell him that's not what happens?" I ask her sharply.

"well firstly, I didn't know anything about you, so I didn't know what you'd like! Secondly, Draco hates opening up about stuff," She retorts.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna find him," I say tiredly.

"I think you should," Pansy tells me.

"Can you, fix the Blaise thing for me?"

"Just go find Draco,"

I take her advice.

III

"Fuck off," He says when I find him.

"Draco,"

"Get out of my room, and don't call me that," He spits. I recoil from the venom in his voice.

"Draco, stop being like this," I plead, internally flinching from the sappiness. I don't know what's happened in the short four hours, but I can feel myself slipping back into Old Hermione. Hermione who begged and pleaded.

"Me?" He demands, on his feet and in front of me in seconds.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I yell. "I get it! And I'm sorry!"

"You're a fucking bitch! First you tell me you and him had a thing, and then basically fuck him right in front of me and my whole House?" He's yelling too.

"Don't call me a bitch," I say. "I'm human, alright? And more importantly, I'm female! So when you barely even hug me for almost a two weeks, I get frustrated! And if Blaise is willing to do what you won't what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to stay loyal!"

"Loyal? Oh fuck, please don't come to me with that. Loyalty? After four weeks of what? Tolerating each other?" I scoff.

"Fuck off, Granger. I tried, I asked you questions, I know all about your childhood, and I like you, okay, I'm not great with this shit but I tried with you, of all people. But go fuck yourself, or Blaise for that matter," He retreats into his room, slamming the door in my face.

"Draco!" I pound against his door. "Don't be a dick! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry,"

His door flies open beneath my fist, startling me for a moment. "Drink this," He orders, handing me a glass purple liquid. It smells vaguely familiar.

"What is it?" I sniff.

"Drink it," He repeats firmly.

Gingerly, I sip at the sweet drink, Draco tips the glass up so I have to gulp it all down.

"What the fuck?" I splutter.

"Are you sorry for what you did?" He demands.

"Yes," I reply, without really thinking about it.

"You and Blaise? What did it mean to you?" He continues.

"He was my friend," I answer, fighting to stop the words, unsuccessfully. "When I needed one,"

"Did you guys ever have sex?"

"No," I say.

"But he-" Draco clears his throat. "He touched you?"

"Yes. And I touched him," Fuck, I yell internally at myself. It is as if my mouth is separate from me, I wonder what the fuck this drink is, it can't have been veriteserum, this feels different.

"How do you feel about me?"

"I really like you. But I think I like your body a bit more," Fuck my life.

"Fair enough," He says, staring at the ground. "And you want this to work? Me and you?"

"You and I," I correct, smiling at the nerdiness seconds after. "I mean yes. I wanna give it a try,"

"Then we will," Draco whispers, and then he pulls me into an awkward hug and I hug him back. Tightly. I don't know if it's the purple drink, the veriteserum or the guilt, but I feel that maybe the Old Hermione is who Draco needs right now.

He pulls away from me after a while, and steps back, hands in his pocket. He's staring at me boldly, but the way he shuffles his feet tells me he feels nervous. I bite back the teasing remark I want to say, in favour for a sweet question;

"May I stay with you? Just for a little bit?" I'm embarrassed to say I feel myself blush a little.

"If you - yeah," Draco says, gesturing for me to come in.

I step in, and inhale deeply. I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do. And it was, his room smells so... Manly. A mixture of outside, Muggle cologne and Draco's natural scent. I decide to go all out, and lay on his bed. It's not like I haven't been here before. I hear Draco chuckle, and then he walks out, presumably into the bathroom. I should really go freshen up to, but I feel worn out, and the feeling of my mouth being separate from me is still there. I'm desperate to know what the purple drink was, and I know both Old and New Hermione would've asked directly by now, but... I don't think Draco wants me to. At least not now.

When he comes back, he has my blue pyjamas between his arm and his side, and a glass of water. He places the glass on the nightstand next to me, and gives me the pyjamas.

"Thanks," I tell him, making to leave the room to change.

"No point going, I brought them so you could change in here," He sounds like he's trying to be offhand. Maybe he is, I mean this is Draco Malfoy, I'm sure he's seen plenty of girls get changed.

"C'mon, nothing I haven't seen before," He laughs when I hesitate.

Laughing along with him, I strip down to my underwear, folding my uniform neatly, as I bend down to remove my tights, I feel Draco's eyes boring into me. I bite my lip and blush, highly thankful that he can't see my face.

"Ready," I giggle, once I'm dressed, I hop into bed next to Draco, and he pulls me up against him so our foreheads touch.

"So, we're good?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, Blaise is easily dealt with,"

"I like you way more than I like Blaise," I'm happy that at least that statement is true.

"Good," His breath tickles my lips.

"I'm taking you out tomorrow, so be up and ready for noon,"

"But-"

"Night, Granger," He cuts me off.

"Night," I reply, sinking into his chest and falling asleep, dreaming of colours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so last chappie was pretty long, surri about dat :c Erm, so, I don't really know what to do now /blushes deeply/ so here take my filler chapters containing smut and fluff! ILD 3 oh and sorry about the use of muggle clothing, but this is au and not canon, and I hated the fact that everyone always had to wear robes. **

**-Melanie**

* * *

><p>Carefully, I rise from my horizontal position on Draco's bed, so as not to wake him, only to find that he's already gone. Frowning, I swing my legs over the side of the bed, and hobble towards the bathroom. I wonder how many girls have left Draco's bed feeling like this? Well, none for the past four weeks. The thought that Draco has been mine and only mine for the past month pacifies me.<p>

His flannel is damp, so I can assume he's already up and about. Quickly, I shower, and as the cold water hits my body, my inevitable hangover decides to make its presence known. Once I'm out, and thoroughly ill, I write a quick letter Draco, asking him for some potion to cure it, trying to sound like the damsel in distress. Once the owl flies away, I limp to my room and attempt to make myself look presentable. I empty my closet, trying to find something, anything to make me look sexy and eventually decide on a green pleated skirt with a cream long sleeved top tucked into it. The skirt ends right above my knees, luckily, my legs are clean and shaven.

I guess I fall back asleep for a while, because I open my eyes to blurriness and incessant banging at the entry hole.

Blindly, I rush into the bathroom, throw some water on my face and apply some mascara and rush to let Draco in. It is when I open the portrait that I realise Draco wouldn't need to knock to get in. I silently pray for it to be Harry or Ron or something.

"Got some hangover potion," Blaise says, grinning.

"I'm good, thanks," I say, closing the door.

"Wait," He pushes the door back and steps inside. "I got your note to Draco, Pansy was meant to make you some but she's always been hopeless at Potions,"

"Right. So you didn't just buy this, then?" I ask, staring pointedly at the price sticker on the top of the bottle.

Smiling sheepishly, Blaise nods. "Right okay, so I just wanted to talk to you,"

"I have nothing to say," I grab the bottle from his hands, and walk into the common room, gulping at the drink.

"Yeah, well I do! Last night, you were all over me, and I thought we were, getting back on track and stuff, and that you chose me, and then I wake up with this note that Pansy's reading and trying to hide from me, and it's to Draco from you, and I am so frustrated Granger-"

"Back on track? We're not together Blaise, I'm with Draco, now," I tell him firmly, though a part of me wants to entertain his thoughts.

"But me and you-"

"No!" I yell over him. "There's no me and you. I thought you were drunk last night, so I didn't fuck you off, had I known you weren't, none of that would've happened,"

"But you heard me say it! I like you, Granger! A lot! More than Draco ever will!"

"I-I'm sorry, okay? But can you please go? Draco won't like you being here..."

"Oh? I get it now. So Draco tells you who to talk to? He's already changing you, the Hermione I knew didn't give a fuck about what others told her,"

"Yes, well, I give a fuck now," I shoot back childishly.

"Well, since it's Draco who's telling me to leave you alone and not you, I'll go, but not forever, I'll always be here waiting for you Hermione, waiting for you to choose me, and when you do I'll have you. Anytime, I promise," He says forcefully, gripping my shoulders.

I squirm out of his hands, uncomfortable at how quickly my heart began to beat under his touch. I think he knows too, because when he leaves, he's smirking. I hate myself for letting him in. I hate myself for getting involved with him, yet I know, had he not been there for me at the beginning of the year, I'dve probably sunk into severe depression. Blaise was the anchor to my sanity. But he's not now. He's not. He's just an attractive guy who I'm attracted to. Purely because he's using his charm on me. They're not real feelings. My feelings for Draco are real. Whatever they may be. Plus, Blaise is only really paying attention to me because Draco is, he just want to be the alpha. Men.

"Granger!" I hear someone call cheerfully, making me jump.

"Draco?" I call out tentatively.

"Who else?" He asks, entering the common room.

"Nobody," I answer quickly.

"You look shaken up," He comments, looking at me.

"Hangover," I reply.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I got your note but I was busy so I asked Pansy to get you some, did she send it to you?"

"Er, I'm fine now," I mutter hastily, pushing the empty bottle under my skirt.

"What are you hiding? And did she send it to you? She said she was fine with it,"

"Nothing and yeah I got it," I respond, flustered. "I drank some before,"

"She hasn't poisoned it Granger," He tells me sarcastically, moving over to me.

I stiffen as he wraps his arms around my waist, "What?" He frowns.

"Nothing," I lean my head back under his chin and shut my eyes.

"Did Blaise come here?" He quips suddenly.

"What? No," I reply quickly.

"You're lying to me," He accuses.

"I'm not, I swear," The lie slips through my teeth.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Anyways, d'ya still wanna go out with me? I have a picnic set up on the grounds,"

"Really? A picnic?"

"I am capable of _some_ romance, Granger," He laughs.

"Okay, let me go get dressed," I say.

"Why? You look fine,"

"I look like a naughty school girl," I roll my eyes.

"And what's wrong with that?" He winks.

"Whatever, Draco," I laugh, moving towards my room.

Once I get into my room, I turn to shut my door, but Draco is already sliding in and spread out on my bed. I smile warmly at him, and slip my top up over my arms, leaving me in only my bra and short skirt, which conveniently match.

"You look good," Draco comments.

"Thanks," I giggle, against my own wishes.

"Come here," He orders.

"Draco, I'm getting dressed-"

"Come. Here. Granger," He repeats firmly.

The sultry expression on his face makes me feel moist, and in vain hope that maybe we'll have sex, for the first time in four (two?) weeks, I crawl on top of him, and straddle him.

"I'm here," I say, biting my lip and rubbing my hands up his chest.

"You're so beautiful, Granger," He growls, rubbing my nipple between his fingers.

I lean down so that our chests are centimetres apart, and kiss him passionately, swirling my tongue around his mouth meanwhile massaging his groin. He erupts into loud moans, and I smile into his mouth. Quickly, I forget about Blaise coming over before, and mentally laugh at myself for even giving him the time of day. No amount of time with Blaise has ever compared to these small moments with Draco. No kisses or touches with Blaise ever made me feel they way I do now, all buttery in the pit of my stomach.

"Granger, I think we should-"

"Take off your pants," I whisper over him.

He obliges, obviously hearing the commanding tone in my voice, and I slide down him suggestively until my lips hover over his dick. I place gentle kisses on it, teasing him, and slowly widen my mouth to take in his head, making him moan and grab my hair. I keep going up and down on his member, until his full length is in my mouth, and tickle the tip, when he comes inside me. I swallow the warm liquid, and glance up at him. His eyes are closed and his mouth half open.

"So good," He breathes. "Fuck you, Blaise," He continues, I choose to ignore this, no need to be reminded of the person I've just forgotten.

"You turn," Draco growls, before lifting me into his arms, and placing me on my bed, face up. I feel myself blush as he peers down at me, even though I'm not embarrassed.

Suddenly, I feel his tongue at my entrance, spreading itself all over me, until it slowly goes inside me, making me tense up around it. All I can do is groan in pleasure, and clutch at him, to stop myself from melting. Then, his tongue is replaced by two of his fingers, which slide in and out at an euphoric pace, forcing me to begin the pleading. I'm sure he will laugh at me, for starting so soon, but I can't help it. I don't want him to stop.

"Fuck, Granger," He grunts, as I squirt over his fingers. "Could've warned me, I wanted to eat it,"

More kissing ensues until Draco pushes inside of me. For some reason, it hurts more than it did the first time. I feel as if I'm being stretched beyond what is possible. I bite my lip painfully to stop myself from telling him to stop, because though it hurts, I like being close to him and if I ignore the pain enough, I do find myself enjoying it somewhat. But it is mostly because I get satisfaction and my own sort of pleasure for knowing I'm pleasing him. That nobody else is. But as he gets bigger and harder and faster, I can't hold back the scream, even though I know he's on the verge of coming. He doesn't respond, he probably thinks it was a scream of pleasure. I force myself to stay quiet at least until he comes. Which he does, after the climax, four minutes of agonising pushing. He exhales heavily, and leans back in my bed. I stay still, and don't move, I can feel the pain movement would cause me already.

"Granger?" Draco asks, uncertainly. "You okay?" He turns to me, frowning.

"I-it hurts. Like a lot," I mumble.

"What? But that was your second time? It shouldn't hurt," He argues.

"I know but, it really does," I say, uncomfortably.

"Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

"I didn't want you to," I answer.

Slowly, Draco leans over and bends above me, I shoot a confused look at him, but he only shakes his head slightly and leans down. He kisses my body lightly, starting from my cheek right down to my waist, and pauses at my hips. Gently, he rubs it, and it does help, and then he gives it a light kiss to, before picking me up bridal style, sitting down, then laying me on his lap. Cutely, he plays with strands of my hair.

"I really do like you, Granger. Have for a while, even before we did it," He begins. "Well I didn't really like you then, but I always respected you for not giving a fuck when Weasel dumped you. Obviously, I now know most of that was down to Blaise, but, it doesn't change the fact that you were an alright person, and still are. So, if you still think about Blaise and shit, you should tell me so I don't waste any more time," He informs me, awkwardly.

"I-Bla-he's... I don't think about Blaise when I'm with you. I don't think about anyone when I'm with you," I tell him, honestly. "It's when you're gone or being a bitch and I feel lonely that Blaise comes to mind, because for a long while he was my only friend, and as much as people say otherwise... I like having friends, just not so many of them," I tell him softly.

"Blaise was always the nice guy. He got a bit promiscuous at school, but when we were little, he was always the one to go to when you were sad or some shit. I never really cared about it until I-" Draco pauses. "Until I fell in love with Pansy. It wasn't like love, love, I just cared about her and in third year it intensified. Obviously you're aware of the rumours, we lost our virginity to each other and whatever, but, that was it. She only saw me as someone she'd like to 'fuck', not someone she wanted to be with. That was Blaise. It was always Blaise,"

Realisation dawns on me. "And that's why you started fucking all those girls, to prove you were better than him at something," I mutter.

"Don't go all therapist on me. There were other reasons too,"

"And you think I'll leave you or choose Blaise over you like Pansy did?"

He presses his lips together, which is a good enough answer for me.

"That won't happen," I say firmly.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"Because I-I do. I won't choose Blaise over you, I promise," While saying this, I sit up and wrap my legs around, not to try and be provocative, only to be close and facing each other.

"Draco, I never really understood what I felt for you, like after all this. I just thought you were a good looking prick, and that I didn't mind you being the one to take my virginity. And then, after you left me in the Library the other night, I just became infatuated with you. I started to analyse every word you ever said to me. And then the time we did it for the first time, and digging deeper than the exhilaration and remembering how it felt. Realised I liked you. And that you liked me too, somewhat. And then we started dating, and you asked me all those questions and you made an effort to get to know me. Obviously, I wasn't as appreciative as I should've been, but I am now. Because I realise it's been a month since this started and it feels like two days but also five years. And that I'm confused all the time, and when you touch me, my stomach goes numb, and that I don't know what I'm doing but that I really like how it feels. And I realise, that I think I may be-" I hesitate, it's too soon. Way to soon. Ron didn't properly say it to me till about three months later. "Changing." I finish. "Back into a teenage girl and not a person with the weight of the World constantly on her shoulders," It's a lame finish to what might've been a really sweet speech, but I can't have him reject me. I've only just begun to realise how dependant I've become on Draco, and that if he drifted away too, I don't think I'd heal from that.

"I'm glad that I can at least do one thing for you, other than get you wet," He smiles weakly. "I'm glad you feel like that, because I do too. And when I see you with Blaise, or think of him being with you in ways that only I should, it hurts, and that scares the shit out of me, because the last time Blaise made me feel like that was third year and we both know how that ended. But, he's my best friend, and I know you'll both have to interact sometime, and I want you to have friends again. So I guess, what I'm saying is, if you promise to not choose him over me, ever, I won't get mad if you talk to him or whatever,"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah," He replies.

"So, you're done being mushy now?" I inquire playfully.

"Fuck off, don't act like you didn't love it," He laughs.

"Whatever," I sing.

He smiles at me and pulls me in closer to him. I don't object and allow myself to get lost in his arms. This isn't how I expected things between us to be after only four weeks. Well, three. But, I'm not complaining. I have someone now, someone who's mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, some may have noticed that the days and weeks or whatever don't correspond :c So I figured I'll put the dates at the top of the chapter, and the day. If they aren't correct, well I dunno. Sue me ;D Oh and I've decided Hermione and Drakey Poo got together on the... Erm ... 9th November ;) So add four weeks that's 7th December? Okay. The 7th of December is where I last left this story. Also, this story started off as just a smut. But somewhere, as I got into writing it, romance overpowered lemon and now I've decided the smut scenes may not be as frequent as I made out earlier. My apologies. **

**Oh and I haven't put a disclaimer, so here I go:**

**All characters and familiar objects and settings from the Harry Potter series belong to the fabulous J.K Rowling. This is valid for the whole story.**

**-Melanie**

* * *

><p><span>Friday 20th December. <span>

Hermione sat in her History of Magic class, absentmindedly fiddling her fingers. Normally she'd be vigorously listening and taking notes, whether or not she actually liked the subject. But her mind wouldn't allow her thoughts to settle, and instead let them swim through her brain, luckily Hermione had already taught herself about witch burnings, so she wasn't actually missing anything.

The classroom filled with ten or so seventh years all seemed to be suffering from daydreaming. None of them actually liked History of Magic apart from a few Ravenclaw's, but they all had ambitions and unfortunately History of Magic was crucial to achieving them. Sadly, well to Hermione at least, Draco, Ron, Harry, Pansy and Millicent were all in the class. She successfully avoided the hard stare Ron was giving her, by twiddling her thumbs under the table. Ron had been giving her a particularly hard time ever since Hermione had begun publicly hanging out with Millicent and Pansy. So had Ginny. They called her traitor, bitch, lesbian, betrayer, and all sorts of other things. And deep inside, Hermione accepted the reasons for their anger, however, she didn't think they should get away with it. Since Draco had formally announced their relationship to the seventh and sixth year Slytherin's, Pansy and Hermione had gotten rather close. It hadn't even been awkward to begin with, they both bonded easily over their love for both Draco and Blaise and their hatred for certain Gryffindors. Now, two weeks later, they referred to each other as best friends. Of course, Millicent was also Hermione's friend, and although the two shared a hysterical friendship, Hermione hadn't found the time to hang out with Milli, it was easier to be with Pansy since her, Draco and Blaise were all friends. Hermione finally felt she had a life again, like the world wasn't against her, and she hadn't spared her old brave hearted family a thought the past two weeks. She found she didn't even feel angry at them anymore, merely indifferent, and that's how she knew she had properly moved on.

Hermione had her head bent, staring into her lap, and her caramel brown locks swung to cover her face. She was completely oblivious to the blonde staring intently at her from across the room. Quickly but surely, Draco Malfoy had fallen head over heels in love with Hermione Granger. He hadn't noticed until very recently, when he saw how well she got along with Pansy, and realised he hadn't thought about Pansy in that way ever since he'd started dating Hermione. It was also the little things he did, that proved he cared deeply for her; watching her for hours while they did their homework, playing with her hair, tickling her, listening to her speak for hours without getting bored, holding her hand constantly, hugging her, getting severely angry whenever he had to watch Hermione and Blaise "be friends" or when his blood boiled at the fact that their relationship had to be kept secret from all the other houses. He had agreed with it, because at the time he was still very unsure of their status, especially with Blaise, but now, he longed to be able to hold her whenever.

"Miss Granger!" Professor Binns snapped, more sharper than necessary, slightly perturbed that the one student he usually counted on to be aware was now daydreaming.

"Yes, sir?" Hermione asked innocently, lifting her head.

"The date of the last Witch Burning?" The professor asked for the second time.

"1775," Hermione replied promptly, after having the answer mouthed to her by Milli.

"Well done, now back to what I was saying..." The Professor proceeded to drone on and the class quickly retreated back into their own thoughts.

III

"Fucking Slytherin wannabe," Ron hissed at Hermione as she brushed past him on her way out of class.

"Whatever, Ronald," Hermione sniffed, before linking up with Pansy and Milli.

"What did he say this time?" Pansy questioned disapprovingly.

"I'm a Slytherin wannabe," Hermione reported. "You don't think I'm a wannabe, do you Milli?" Hermione giggled to her friend.

"Nah, I think he just wannabe back in your pants," Milli responded, causing the three girls to laugh loudly as they exited the classroom, leaving Draco to walk briskly to catch up with them.

"What have you guys got next?" Hermione asked.

"Divination, and Mil has Muggle Studies," Pansy replied.

"Oh, an hour of Potions with Blaise and Draco by myself. That should be fun," Hermione sighed, wondering why her friends had to have separate Potion's lessons to her.

"Oh come on, Draco's over it, right?" Pansy said.

"Yeah, but I feel weird. At least if you were there, you could talk to Blaise," Hermione whined.

"Suck it up, Granger. What happened to your bravery? Did Draco suck it out of you, as well as-" Milli began, already giggling.

"Shut up, Mil!" Hermione laughed. "Alright, see you at Lunch guys," Hermione waved, as her two Slytherin friends departed to their respective lessons, still chuckling.

"Fucking hell, Granger," Draco spat as he caught up with her.

"What?" Hermione asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Leaving me like that, you should've seen Weasley's face, practically shitting himself with happiness," Draco hissed.

"I don't understand why you're so mad, if I had waited for you it would've looked weird," Hermione told him.

"Whatever," Draco huffed.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'll wait for you next time," Hermione whispered cutely into his ear, linking their arms together, noticing that he was actually angry.

"Okay," Draco replied, still annoyed with her.

"C'mon, stop being all droopy," Hermione coaxed, nudging him playfully.

"Okay," Draco repeated, but noticeably happier.

The two continued happily chatting as they made their way to their Potions class. Hermione spoke and spoke about what Milli had said or what Pansy had wore or what her Dad had done, nothing of any real importance, just mere small talk, yet, Draco stared at her lips intently, as if the Gospel was pouring out her mouth. Positively entranced in what she was saying. Not missing a single word. Of course, Hermione didn't notice his loving stare, only that he was staring, and immediately put it down to the fact that there was something on her face. Not even stopping to consider the fact that maybe he stared because she was beautiful. Which she was, when she was animated and carefree, not worrying about anything. That was what she was like most of the time, it was only the rare occasion she'd slip back into the dark hole that had formed after her breakup with Ron, the dark hole that contained all her insecurities, skeletons, worries, everything. However, Draco had been very successful in keeping her from falling into it.

"Hey, Hermione," Tall and dashing Blaise waved as the couple neared Snape's classroom, and simply nodded in Draco's direction.

"Hi Blaise," Hermione replied politely.

"Good day, so far?" He continued.

"Yeah, it's Friday, I've been with Milli and Pansy in every class, so it's been fun," Hermione explained, moving closer to Blaise so as not to seem rude, while loosening her hold on Draco.

"Yeah, I saw you's in Binn's class. So I'm right to assume you haven't learn anything all day then?" He raised and eyebrow and grinned.

"Fuck off," Hermione swore playfully, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Have you seen the new partners list Snape was going on about last lesson?" Draco inquired sharply, feeling the need to force himself into the conversation.

Blaise eyed him carefully before answering: "Nope, but apparently it's mixed genders, so you two might get lucky,"

"Hope not. That'll be awful, having to pretend to hate each other in front of everyone," Hermione said.

"Won't really make a difference, since we do that in every other lesson," Draco commented shortly.

"Draco-" Hermione began imploringly, realising how it must have sounded to him, but he had already dashed off, and entered the classroom.

"Still upset about the secret thing, I'm guessing?" Blaise questioned.

"Yeah,"

"Why don't you just tell people then?" He asked.

"Because," Hermione said, as if it was obvious. "I mean - look at how Ginny and Ron treat me now, just because I'm friends with you guys. Even Harry's giving me the cold shoulder. If they found out about Draco and I, or even about us, it would just be Hell,"

Blaise hid his excitement at Hermione referring to them as 'us' not understanding that she merely meant what they had done earlier in the year, and not just the fact that they were now friends. For the past two weeks, as Draco and Hermione quickly deepened their relationship, Blaise had tried hard to be the good guy. Not make any passes at Hermione, not show his unhappiness and the whole thing, and had offered support to both his friends. He did most of this at Pansy's request, but also figured it would be the kindest thing to do. He really liked Hermione, loved her even, and if she was happy with his best friend, it would be pointless trying to force his way onto her. Blaise thought being patient was the best thing to do right now, as long as he kept his cool, Hermione would remain his friend and continue to speak to him. He knew if he caused any trouble and Draco told her to, Hermione would end all relations with him.

"Oh, there's the list," Hermione pointed to the piece of parchment pinned on the Potion's door.

Blaise searched for her name, eager to see who she was seated next to. He felt as if he'd just drank a whole tub of Felix Felicis, when he saw his name printed by hers in clear black and white.

"Looks like we get to spend a whole year making potions together," Hermione said once she'd read it.

"You don't sound nearly as happy as you should be. I'm outstanding in Potions, Granger, expect all O's this year," Blaise responded cockily.

"Per-lease. Has no one told you, yet? I'm the brightest witch of our age," Hermione retorted teasingly, sauntering into the classroom.

Blaise followed after her like a lovesick puppy, adoring the way her hair flowed in the breeze she caused. His smile faded, though, as he saw her approach Draco and stroke his cheek softly. She bent down to whisper something to him, and nibbled his ear, what happened to the secret relationship? Blaise demanded in his head. Enraged, he made his way to his desk, and tried hard to avoid the doting couple. Unsuccessfully. He couldn't help but allow his blood to boil as he saw the way she acted with him. As he saw the way he acted. All arrogant and high strung. Why did she have to apologise? She hadn't done a thing wrong, Blaise argued mentally. Soon, as the flood of students began to enter the class, Hermione hurried away from Draco's desk, and took her seat next to Blaise.

"Sure didn't seem to upset about hiding your relationship," Blaise noted stonily.

"Nobody was here. Plus, he was upset. Even if people were here, I'd apologise to him," Hermione replied icily, not in the mood for Blaise.

"Why? What happened to compromise?" Blaise asked.

"What happened to understanding?" Hermione shot back. "He's upset, I understand why, and I made it up to him, which I would've done regardless of who was here. Because that's what you do in relationships,"

"No, that's what you do when you're with Draco Malfoy. He's a bitch who expects everyone to do what he wants,"

"Oh shut up, Blaise. Don't ruin this," Hermione answered.

"Ruin what? The friendship you can only have if he says you can? He's controlling you Hermione, something I wouldn't do if I were him,"

"He's not!" She protested. "He's protective and he has an ego, like every other guy,"

"He's insecure. Which he wouldn't be if he knew there was nothing between us,"

"There isn't," Hermione said firmly. "The only thing between us is air. And the more so, the better," She continued in a hard voice, effectively ending the conversation.

Silently, Blaise disagreed with her. There hadn't been anyone he felt like this with. No one. And, by God, he wasn't going to let Draco take it away from him. He'd apologise to Hermione, patch things up, and continue his precious waiting game, he decided. Any amount of time could be spent if it meant he could be the one to hold Hermione and have her nibble his ear.

"Hey, Hermione," Blaise whispered once Snape had set the class on their assignment.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, still furious that Blaise was still acting the way he was. She'd made it very clear how she felt about him, and what they were.

"I'm sorry about before. What I said was inappropriate," Blaise told her, meanwhile handing her an ingredient that had been on a high shelf.

"You really need to stop it, Blaise. I really want things to work with Draco, and you're messing it up," Hermione answered, her tone clipped.

"Sometimes I just can't help it. I'll try to stop, though," Blaise replied lamely.

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Cool."

III

"What are you getting me for Christmas, Draco?" Hermione questioned lightly, while playing with Draco's hair.

"What do you want?" He asked, gruff.

"I shouldn't have to tell you, you should already know," Hermione teased.

"I'm not a mind-reader. So you either tell me what you want or don't complain if I get you the wrong thing," Draco retorted, far to harsh.

Frowning, Hermione peered down at his head which was placed in her lap. He'd been going in and out of sour moods all day, and she wondered whether it was the secret relationship, Blaise, or family problems.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm not a fucking ten year old, Granger, sometimes I don't want to Play with you," He snapped.

"Oh-" Hermione mouthed, unsure of how to reply. Everything had been going good lately, she'd hate for him to end it. In fact, it scared her how much she'd hate for him to end it. How damaged it would actually leave her, scarred, and how fantastically hard she'd find it to recover from that. A lot harder than it took to recover from her and Ron's nasty end. "Is it me?" She added, vulnerability seeping into her voice.

Draco exhaled loudly. "What do you think? I hate that you can talk to Blaise normally, and Pansy and Millicent, and not care about what everyone else thinks, but when it comes to me, we have to hate each other! I don't fucking get you, Granger. You make me feel like crap sometimes,"

"I don't mean to," She whispered softly.

"I know you don't."

"Draco..." She moaned. "Don't be like this,"

"I lo-! I want- I don't even know. I'm confused," He faltered angrily for words, while lifting his head out of Hermione's lap and hunching over, keeping his back to her.

"I don't want you to feel like that," Hermione told him gently, rubbing his back. "I want you to be happy with me, like I am with you. I want you enjoy me as much as I enjoy you. I want you to be-" She gulped loudly, she didn't want to seem clingy, but the words had been bubbling in her mind all day. "Afraid of losing me. Like I am of you. It frightens me how depressed I get just thinking about not being with you. Thinking about not talking to you like I am now, about how I'd feel if you just walked out and never came back, and I-" Draco cut her off with his lips, the kiss was ferocious and passionate, all his pent up frustration escaping.

Hermione clung to him desperately, her fingernails scraping his skin through his cloak, ferociously trying to imprint the taste of Draco into her mind forever, never wanting to forget what it tasted like, what it felt like, to be this in love with a person. It was unfortunate that she was unaware Draco was doing the same.

"You have until Monday to sort out your issues with you and I being public," he informed her.

"Okay," Hermione whispered against his lips, unable to find the reasoning she had used to defend her demands in the past, merely interested in the glimmer that sparkled in Draco's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. So I realised that the kids would already be on Christmas Break right? So. What to do, what to do... OHOH, and I have realised that I've used the ever so cliche act of having Hermione and Draco as Head Boy and Girl and share the same dorms... Sorry. It was useful for the smut at the beginning and now just sorta annoying. Oh yes, and sorry for inexcusably short chapter. Oh wait, after adding to it, it's not that short. Lol. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunday 22nd December<span>_

Fuck Draco for making me do this. I don't like any of them. Not Harry, not Luna, not Ginny, not Ron. Yet here I am, trying to make things right.

_"If you're problem is Potter and Weasley, just tell them straight," Milli advised._

_"I hate them, they hate me," I responded, folding my arms._

_"Hate?" Milli raised an eyebrow at me._

_"Fine. I'll speak to them," _

And now here I am, because Draco insists we can't keep this a secret anymore, and they all leave tomorrow for the Holidays, so it has to be now.

"So, Hermione, you said you wanted to speak to us?" Harry says, in response to the growing silence.

"Yeah," I answer.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ginny demands, crisply, her eyes stone hard.

I take a moment to observe them all. Harry is looking at me, hopeful, probably praying that I'll ask to come back, ask to end the awkwardness, the betrayal, and return back where I belong. Ginny sits by him, her arm wrapped tightly around his waist, and the other clenched in a fist in her lap, she hates me. I know she does, and if she doesn't hate me, she dislikes me. So much so. She was always fierce and passionate, and now it's all directed at me, the enemy, the traitor. Luna is also regarding me, but not hopefully, just simply waiting for me to speak. Her hands fiddle with the lengths of grass surrounding us, she is not angry at me or bothered really in what I have to say, she has held my position to long for it to be taken away, and she knows that. I quickly move my eyes from her to Ron. I don't have to decipher his body language to tell he's fuming and smug, expecting me to beg to be allowed back into the Inner Circle, unaware that I have created my own.

"The name calling," I finally force out between gritted teeth. "Can stop now," I continue.

"What name-" Harry starts, confused.

"Don't play innocent," I cut over him. "I've seen the looks you give me, you hate that I'm friends with Slytherin's, hate that I'm happy without you guys, all of you are,"

"I don't hate it, Hermione," Luna states calmly.

"Well I do," Ron says. "They're our enemies, Hermione! They're evil, and sneaky, and conniving, and are always looking for a way to hurt us. You should be with us, against them, not linking them after class," He's glowing red, and breathing heavily.

"You just abandoned us, Hermione, and we left you alone at first because we thought you needed space, but teaming up with Pansy Parkinson, you're just hurt and confused, you don't know what you're doing," Harry tells me gently.

"Fuck you," I whisper hotly. "All of you. Especially you-" I add, glaring at Ron. "Did you guys forget how he publicly humiliated me? How he ripped me to shreds in front of everybody? Called me out on every one of my insecurities? Or did that slip your mind?" I demand. "You guys left me! No one, not Ginny, not you, not anybody came to see if I was okay! All you did was look at me pityingly. You left me out! Didn't invite me back to The Burrow anymore! All for Ron and Camille! Where's the bitch now? I haven't seen you guys together lately. Did she leave once she realised what a fucking imbecile you were, Ron?"

"Hey, don't speak about my brother-"

"Tell me I'm lying, Ginny?" I say dryly, cutting her off.

"What?"

"Tell me you guys didn't avoid me after Ron dumped me?"

"Okay, I admit we were a bit-"

"A bit what? What word can excuse your neglect when I needed you most?" I ask.

"Camille needed reassurance, she thought we all liked you more than her-"

"Didn't you?"

"Hermione-" Ginny begins, flustered, realising I'm right. I'm sure Draco would love to see the look on her face right now.

"Whatever. I got over it a long time ago. I'm here because I'm pissed that you keep calling me a traitor,"

"You are!" Ron yells.

"No, you are! Was it not sort of traitorous to go behind my back with Camille? To belittle me like that in front of the whole school? You know what, don't answer, I don't care. I'm just here because Pansy and Milli said I should let you guys know out of respect or whatever that Blaise and I used to fool around,"

"What?" They all gasp, even Luna.

"Fool around," I repeat. "Do you need a definition?"

"No, not necessary," Harry breathes.

"Why, Hermione?" Ginny asks, speechless.

"Slut," Is all Ron says.

"Because I was lonely, and he was there, and if that makes me a slut then so be it. Oh, and I'm dating Draco Malfoy. Have been for about six weeks," I add, grinning widely, smugness surely etched all over my face.

"Wow," Ron says. "So I leave you and you sink to the likes of Draco - wait! That's why you defended him befo - wait! You and him share a dorm! What the fuck have you both been doing?"

"None of you business. That's all I needed to say. Hope you all have a nice day," And with that, I rise to my feet and walk away.

Nobody chases after me, as I had expected, but it doesn't hurt, not one bit. Because I know I'm walking away from what had caused me grief, and conflict, to someone who makes my insides melt. Someone who causes all logic and reasoning I have to abandon me. Walking away from the old and into the new.

III

"Wait, wait! What did the ginger bitch say? What was she like when you got up left?" Pansy asks, practically doubled over in laughter and glee.

"She was just surprised, they all were! It was priceless, Pansy, Ron will never forgive me for just getting up and walking and leaving them there, ah it was amazing," I explain animatedly.

"You're golden, Hermione, I wish I could've been there," Blaise chuckles, patting my shoulder while doing so, I fight the urge to squirm away.

"Yeah, she really is something," Draco agrees, pulling me closer to him.

"So are you," I whisper sweetly into his ear.

He plants a kiss on my forehead for this.

"Aw," Pansy coos.

"Give over," I laugh.

"They're so cute together, aren't they?" Millie says.

"Oh, don't get soppy on me Millicent," Draco says.

"But you so are! I love seeing you guys together, don't you, Blaise?" Pansy gushes, apparently unaware of Blaise's indifference to "us".

"Yeah, adorable." Is all he says.

"C'mon Blaise, don't be sour, you'll soon find someone," Milli teases him.

"Yeah Blaise, don't be sour," Draco says, even though he's smiling, I hardly think he's teasing.

"Leave him alone, guys. He's just angry that I didn't properly fuck Ginny up," I lie quickly, Blaise gives me a grateful look.

"So am I," says Pansy.

"Don't worry, seeing me with Hermione will be enough to fuck them up," Draco says coyly.

"Yeah, that should be enough," I agree.

We all continue to laugh and joke about my "talk" with The Golden Trio, even Draco adopts a jovial mood and laughs along with Milli, who before this he had been indifferent to. I don't miss Blaise's silence.

"So are you going home for Christmas, Blaise?" I ask, trying to bring him into the conversation.

"Yeah," He replies downcast.

"You live in a mansion, Blaise, why so downbeat?" Pansy questions.

"My mum's taken a fancy to this Muggle, so she's spending Christmas with him, and I have to go as well, and I won't be able to use magic," He explains.

"Don't be so sullen, we're alright you know," I joke.

"Is it in London?" Milli asks.

"Nah, Manchester. It's going to be so boring, apparently he has a son who's fourteen, but he'll probably be dull,"

"Manchester?" I say.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to be in Manchester after Boxing Day, we're visiting some distant cousins,"

"Really? You told me you were staying at home," Draco comments.

"I only found out two nights ago, apparently my parents have been making family bonds while I've been gone,"

"So we can meet up then, Hermione?" Blaise says.

"Sure, I'll owl you when I get there, then we can apparate somewhere,"

"No magic, I guess I could get one of those phone things,"

"Yeah sure, I'll give you my number," I tell him.

"We should all meet up on New Years or something," Pansy suddenly announces. "You can all apparate to mine - Blaise can Side-Apparate with Hermione - and we can spend the day together,"

"Yeah, that'll be cool," Milli approves.

"I'll probably be at yours everyday once Hermione leaves anyways, so that's fine," Draco gives his approvement.

"I'll ask my mum," Blaise tells us.

"What about you, Hermione?" Pansy asks.

"I'll go owl my mum now, she's pretty firm I 'get to know my family'"

"I'll come with you," Pansy jumps up.

Pansy and I both leave the Slytherin common room to the common room I share with Draco. Once we're out of dungeons, I turn to her and say:

"You didn't have to come, I won't get lost,"

"Hermione, be honest with me," She says haltingly. "Do you love Draco?"

"Why?" I say. "Does he love me?" I sound slightly eager, only because he's never said it to me before.

"Yes, yes, but do you love him?" She insists.

"Yeah, yeah," I answer, attempting to be nonchalant.

"You know we'd all still be your friend if you didn't? Even Draco would get over it after a while,"

"Pansy? Is everything okay?"

"It's just-" She pauses. "When you're together, it's easy to tell Draco cares about you. He's constantly just looking at you, fiddling with your hair, kissing you, holding you, but you- You're just sort off... there. You don't really kiss him unless he does first. I don't what you're like alone, so I don't want to judge but-"

"Pansy, hold on a minute," I say. "Have you been speaking to Blaise? Because you've never said this before,"

"No, Blaise hasn't said a word. It's just what I've seen,"

"I do love Draco. A lot, and he knows I do. But, I guess I'm a bit offhand with him, it's just, with Ron, I was always the one putting out and that got thrown back in my face. And then with Blaise, I made him do all the chasing, and that didn't turn out well, so with Draco I'm not sure how to act, because I really don't want to lose him."

"Trust me, he wants your attention. All of it, all of the time, that's just how he is. Don't be offhand Hermione, you'll push him away, and once he's gone... It's hard for him to come back,"

"I don't want to push him away,"

"Then don't. And I'd suggest you don't be to friendly to Blaise. No Hermione, not like that!" She adds, seeing the expression on my face. "I know there's nothing there. But, Draco's as jealous as he is blonde. I'm not saying ignore Blaise, because making a boy a bit jealous keeps him on his toes, but meeting up with him, I'd suggest you either bow out or invite Draco too,"

"Yeah, I suppose," I say, digesting everything Pansy's saying.

"I'm only looking out for you. You're good for Draco, and he seems good for you, I want you to last,"

"So do I," I whisper back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meep. I do to many A/N's. Lulul. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Monday 23rd December<span>_

"Are you gonna just sit there and stare at me, or help?" I ask, irritably.

"Sitting here and staring works perfectly for me," Draco replies, twirling his wand absentmindedly.

"You know, it's a wonder you got chosen as Head Boy, you're so lazy," I remark.

"Don't get on your high horse, Granger. We both know I'm as smart as you, and I sometimes do that charity shit you do,"

"That's only because your Mother forces you to," I retort.

"True," He concedes.

"How is your Mother anyways?" I inquire politely, frankly, Draco's parents have always creeped me out, both of them eerily blonde and quiet and surprisingly very generous to the community. Draco says it's because they want the Wizarding World to prosper, but I can't shake my reservations about them.

"She's well. Father's home now, so I expect she's happy," He answers.

"Good,"

"You know," He begins, his tone tells me he's going to says something suggestive, "You look hot with your hair up in a bun."

"Really?" I ask disinterestedly, barely looking up at him.

"Granger," He says warningly. "I don't like that tone of voice,"

"Too bad," I quip.

"Bitch," He mutters, frowning.

For the next few minutes, I concentrate on packing, since the train back to London leaves in an hour. Normally, I'd have packed already, but Draco's been a very successful distraction, and now I'm trying to pack two weeks worth of clothes in ten minutes, so as to have enough time to get ready. Draco's acting moody and sulky, and a have to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying anything to harsh. All day, he's been overly clingy, and touchy, riling up at the smallest of comments. I've tried to be understanding, taking into consideration that Draco hates going home, especially when his father is there, but I'm pretty unhappy about going home as well, especially since life at Hogwarts is so good now, and he's beginning to get on my nerves.

Finally done with packing, I glance up at Draco to see that he's brooding again. I almost scold him for it, but then remember Pansy's wise words. All of my attention, all of the time.

"Draco?" I ask cutely, straddling him.

"Granger?" He asks gruffly.

"You know, I really don't want to meet up with Blaise in Manchester, it's going to be so awkward, I only offered because I felt bad for him," It's mostly true.

"Oh yeah?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Will you come?" I ask, pouting.

"I dunno, seems pretty boring," He says, but I can tell he's pleased.

"Please?"

"Yeah, seeing you won't be too bad,"

"Fuck off, like you don't love me," I laugh.

"What?" He demands, quickly.

"Huh?" I'm taken aback.

"What did you say? Just then? About me loving you?"

"Oh-" Fuck. "I was just joking, Draco, honestly."

"Pansy, right?" He sighs.

"No! She didn't say anything, it was a jo-"

"It's fine. I guess it's sisters before misters, right?" He asks wryly.

"What?"

"Pansy and you. I didn't realise how much she cared about you, I still thought she'd put me over you," He explains.

"I don't understand,"

"Pansy doesn't really have that many close girl friends, just those bitches in our House who follow her around like puppy dogs. I guess she really likes you,"

"I still don't understand," I repeat.

"And you call yourself the brightest witch of our age," He teases.

"You and Pansy have been friends since birth, I doubt she'd put me over you,"

"Yeah, sure."

"So. You don't love me then?" I ask dangerously, after a while.

His silence frightens me. You've done it again, Hermione, scared him off, just like you did with Ron.

"It's barely been two months," He says, finally.

"Yeah, I know, I just thought-"

"Pansy says I do. _I_ think I do, as well. And I'm rarely ever wrong,"

I take a moment to mull over what he's said. He loves me. I let it seep in. HE LOVES ME. Draco Malfoy loves me, Hermione Granger. As much as I hate it, I love the feeling of acceptance and warmth that washes over me. It's to soon, I tell myself over and over again. Way to soon for _love_. It's purely physical. It is. No it's not, I love him too. I don't want him to ever leave me. And suddenly, the prospect of spending two weeks apart, even though we'll probably see each other everyday, anyways, makes me feel like crying.

"I love you, too," I breathe.

"Okay, now that that's over with," He claps his hands and grins. "Time for the fun stuff,"

And suddenly, I'm underneath him and he's kissing me slowly, not as forceful or fiery as before, but peppered with passion, and I'm doing all I can not to melt in his arms. As the fire grows, I pull at his clothes, willing them to come off, and he pulls my top over my head, and begins fondling my breasts.

"Draco," I moan, knowing what will happen if I continue.

"I love you, Granger," He answers, hotly.

And I stop protesting. Because it's the first time he's said it, and it really turns me on. Arching my back, so we're always toughing, I let my hands slide down to the button on his pants and undo it. I quickly strip him of them and his boxers, and begin playing with his dick, rubbing it hard, up and down, and soon, he's warm and ready beneath me. Not one to have all the pleasure, Draco moves downwards, above my entrance, and sticks two fingers inside, at first, it is slightly painful, and he stops so I can get used to them being there, but once the pain subsides, he begins massaging my clit, so that I can only grab at his hair, and will myself not to scream. The his tongue enters me, and I groan loudly, which I can tell causes him to smile. It is not long before I am wet, and aching to fell his member inside me. And Draco obliges. In a matter of minutes, I'm grinding on top of him, and he's pushing in and out, and we're both moaning and groaning, and I'm sure I've experienced at least two orgasms now. I lose track of time, and forget that I have a train to catch, all my mind can focus on is Draco. His voice, his eyes, his body, him.

"Oh my fuck, Draco!" I scream, as he begins plunging in and out of me faster.

"Say my name again!" He orders.

"Draco!" I scream again.

"Oh, fuck," He sighs, as he comes inside of me.

We both end up in a heap on my bed, exhaling heavily, barely able to move.

"Some time or the other, we're going to have to make love in my room. It's off putting, seeing all this pink and teddies everywhere," Draco announces, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"We really are," I agree, internally beaming at his words "make love". He may have said it offhandedly, but I'm sure he's aware of the effect they have.

"You know our train leaves in fifteen minutes,"

"I know how to apparate," Is all I say, and I'm back on top of him, kissing him, touching him, with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I was reading over all the chapters I have written for this story - which is eight by the way - and realised it's sorta boring :/ I figure I may have to introduce some of Draco's family members, and Voldemort rising again (yes, I know I said no war, and that Harry's parents have still died, but I figured maybe I could create my own spin of Voldemorts first rise to power?) To keep things from getting ****_too_**** boring. Meh. I'll think about it. For now, enjoy some holiday time! :grins mischieviously: **

* * *

><p><em><span>Wednesday 25th December<span>_

"Thanks, Dad, I love it," I smile warmly at my parents, with twelve of Shakespeare's plays in my lap, wrapping paper spread out across the living room floor.

"I knew you would," Dad pats my back, lovingly.

"Oh, Dad, I also got you some chocolates. Mum mentioned you'd developed a liking for sweets since retiring," I wink, while handing my Dad a box of Belgium chocolate.

"Oh, you shouldn't have, your Mum hates when I eat it - here, they aren't one of your magical sort, are they? Last time-"

"Yes, Hugo, we know, last time you barely survived after a frog jumped down your throat and you almost died," Mum laughs.

I continue to laugh and reminisce over past memories. I haven't really thought about my parents since late October, but sitting with them by the fireside, sugar-free snacks scattered around the room, encased in their love, I realise how much I miss them in my life. In my nostalgic mood, I also realise that I'm not eleven anymore, that I don't need to get a letter from my Mum every two days to feel loved. When I first befriended Harry, Ron and Ginny, I felt important, like I had a place in the world, like Harry and Ron needed me. However, I now understand that we'd all been desperate to fit in, to leave our mark on the school. Obviously, I may have overreacted _slightly_, Ron was totally out of order with what he did to me, but it didn't mean I had to go around hating them. Because I didn't hate them, not really, I was just bitter. But, everything else I thought about Gryffindors who revelled to much in their bravery, and used their House to get away with all sorts of mischief, still remained intact. In some ways, they are as bad as Slytherins. That's probably why they don't get along.

Thinking of Slytherins brings Draco to mind. I saw him yesterday, thanks to some Floo powder, we met up at Pansy's house, since I wasn't to keen on meeting Draco's parents. Although slightly too Slytherin for my taste, and proud of their pure blood, Pansy's parents seemed fine. They weren't rude to me, and commented on how pretty and bright I am. They even deemed me a "suitable companion for our little flower". They did say it was rather unfortunate that such a lovely witch had such inferior heritage, but after a few sharp words from Pansy, they refrained from commenting on my background. It was actually quite a fun night, Millicent even came over and brought her older cousin who Draco spoke to, until he and I slunk of on our own. Ah, the things we got up to...

"Hermione, dear? Your father asked you if you wanted to go down to the lake with him?" My mum's concerned voice brings me back to the present.

"Huh? Oh - no thanks," I say.

"Alright, well, I'll be in the kitchen finishing dinner. You could go visit your wizard friends until dinner's ready? What was that thing you used - flu?"

"Floo powder. I could just apparate, since I know what their house looks like, now,"

"Who are these friends of yours, Hermione? It's not that Ron fellow, is it?" My dad asks sceptically, while I squirm at the memories of all the tears I'd shed over Ron during the previous summer break.

"No, it's not the Weasley's." I confirm.

"Really? You didn't tell us you made new friends," Mum frowns.

"I'm seventeen. I didn't think you'd be to bothered,"

"Of course we're bothered, Hermione," Dad says sharply. "Here, these friends don't happen to boys, do they?"

"Ron and Harry were boys, Dad," I remind him. "And yes, two of them are boys, and two of them are girls. It's like a friendship group." I explain impatiently.

"And whose house will you be apparating to?" Mum asks.

"Pansy's." I tell her, even though she has no clue who that is.

"Hm. I'd like to hear from Pansy's parents, I think. I hope they aren't the bad sort you usually speak about, I worry about you being so far away all the time, Hermione," Mum tells me.

"Listen, I appreciate the concern, but at Hogwarts, I'm technically an adult. We've all grown up now, me and Harry and that drifted apart.. Sort off, and you know about Ron and I. Pansy's really nice to me, and so are the rest. You don't need to monitor my every move," I snap. I didn't mean to come off so rude, but it was the only way to ensure my parent's didn't take it upon themselves to contact Pansy's parents. As tolerable as they may be of me, I don't think they'd appreciate a sharp letter from two Muggle's.

"Calm down, Hermione, your Mum's just worried. You'll soon understand, when you have children of your own," Dad chuckles at the end.

"Eurgh," I grimace. "No children, I'm still a teenager," I say.

"Funny, Hugo, because I could've sworn it was our same Hermione telling us how grown up she is just a few moments ago," Mum teases.

"Oh bug off," I say.

"Anyways, I'm off, sure you don't want to come to the lake with me, Miney?" Dad announces, clapping his hands together.

"No, I'll just get going," I say.

III

Soon I am packing together all the Christmas gifts I'd purchased for my friends. The four of us - Blaise's mother wouldn't allow him to leave her on Christmas - made plans to meet up and spend Christmas together anyways, we are meeting up at Milli's house this time, which apparently is enormous and filled with house elves according to Blaise who'd already visited with his parents for some dinner.

Three owls impatiently tap at my bedroom window, eager to get in and out of the cold. I recognise the dark brown one as Pansy's, a grey one which I cannot pin in my memories and the snowy white one reminds me of an owl Harry used to have. I wonder if Harry has sent me a gift? What if they all have? I'd feel terribly guilty facing them at school, if they have, since I haven't spared a thought over them since the day I informed them of my relations with certain Slytherin's.

"Ouch," I mutter, as Pansy's owl nicks my finger, it has become far to used to me, I decide, as she roams about my room searching for my hidden snacks.

_Hermione,_

_Are you still coming? We're all waiting, and Draco's getting agitated, apparently groping you literally twelve hours ago wasn't enough. By the way, you can wear Muggle clothing this time, Milli's parents aren't stuck up prats._

_The Little Flower._

_P.S. Have you heard from Blaise? He hasn't replied to any of our letters. _

I laugh lightly at Pansy's eloquence, and quickly scribble a surprised response, informing her that Blaise and I have been corresponding quite regularly since we parted on Monday. Then I scrunch the paper up and send another reply, telling her that Blaise's mother has him on a tight leash, instead. Draco's obviously with her, and I don't need him knowing that Blaise has only been speaking to me. When I've sent Pansy's owl on its way, I open up the other letter.

_Hey Granger,_

_Do you like my new owl? I saw Potter with one like it a few weeks ago, and mentioned it to my mum and voila, pearly white owl, here I am. Anyways, I'm writing because my mum said I can go out with you guys today if she sees you. For some strange reason, she thinks I'm off to cause mayhem with Draco and Crabbe. I've no idea why. Anyways, apparate to the gates of Hogwarts once you get this, then I'll take you back to mine, then we'll go Milli's. _

_Blaise._

"Of course," I mutter irritably to myself.

I quickly scribble a reply to Blaise, agreeing to his terms. As much as his not to subtle forwardness annoys me, he still is a good friend, and I would hate to have him miss out on Christmas with his other friends just because of the complications in our friendship.

_Hermione, it's Harry. _

These words startle me, the last person I expect to hear from is Harry. However, it's not to surprising, Harry was never really too mean to me.

_I'm so sorry. I really am, I swear. I'm sat with Ginny and Ron and all that, and aunt Molly's buzzing around like she always does, and I'm wearing one of her sweaters, and everyone's laughing and eating, but, it's not the same, Miney. This is the first Christmas since first year that you haven't made an appearance, and it feels so strange. No stacks of books piled around for you, no Ron blushing when you open his out of character thoughtful gift, and no Ginny arguing with Ron about his feelings for you. I swear, four years of living with them and I'll never get used to the noise. Especially since when I lived with aunt Petunia and that everything was so quiet. Not that I'd ever go back there, ever. I'm digressing. Sorry. You've probably scrunched this up already and gone back to Malfoy. Sorry, low blow. But I don't understand what you see in them. They mercilessly bully nearly everyone, cheat in their Quidditch games, and they're all just stuck up prats. I'm not having a go at you, I just don't get it. Anyways, the point of this letter was to apologise. I really miss you, Hermione, and even though Ron and Ginny are still mad, I really hope me and you can be friends again. You don't have to reply, but know that I'm thinking of you. Merry Christmas._

_P.S. Yes, Mrs. Weasley did make you a sweater, she asks that you wear it so it'll be like you're here with us._

_P.P.S. I'll try working on Ron and Ginny so you guys can sort through your problems._

_Love Harry._

I think I read Harry's letter ten times, before finally coming to the conclusion that it is real. I'm not imagining it. I don't know what to do, whether to write back, throw it into a fire, or bring it to Pansy and Draco and ask what they think I should do. It's obvious what they'll think. Make copies of it and hang them all over the school, I tell myself wryly.

_Harry,_

I begin, reminding myself of the years Harry spent being a good friend to me, he deserves a reply at least.

_Thank Mrs. Weasley for the sweater for me. I really don't know how to reply to your letter. It feels weird talking to you again. I haven't really thought about any of you the past few weeks, you probably know why. That was mean, but I figure I should be bluntly honest with you, clear the air, right? I hated you guys for so long. So much. It was mostly Ron, then Ginny when she started bullying me back in September. But I won't lie and say I didn't resent you too. I've gotten past it. I don't hate you guys, not even Ron. Though if he tries to speak to me again, whether to apologise or not, I will rip his lips of from his face without magic, I can't see myself making up with him even if I have forgiven him. I'm sorry. I'm not like I used to be. I can't even write properly anymore, this letter is so full of grammatical mistakes, I'm embarrassed, even though it's you. I forgive you, Harry, though you often gave me the cold shoulder, you never mistreated me. And I'm sorry for being so distant. Maybe things wouldn't have gotten so bad if I'd stuck around and sorted through things, rather than swearing at you all and then avoiding everyone. But I can't change things now and I don't really want to. Harry. I'm happy. So happy. I obviously miss you guys, even though I'm still quite angry, but the Slytherins make me so happy. Pansy's amazing, Milli's hilarious, Blaise's a charm and Draco's, well, you know. Anyways, the point is, sure Harry, we're still friends, maybe once we're back at school we can start smiling at each other again? Or, if you're ready for that step, you could say hello to me? Up to you. But don't talk to Ginny or Ron about this. I really don't want nor need to face them about our problems. I don't care anymore._

_Merry Christmas, _

_Hermione_.

I watch Harry's - probably new - owl flutter off with my letter tied to its leg. I'm still in mild shock. I had been telling the truth when I said I hadn't spared a thought over Harry, Ron or Ginny for a long time. I really don't know how I feel about them all, and I'm very sure that was clear in my letter. Although I had given Harry his fair share of loathe and distaste, I don't feel as if I ever _hated_ him. It was Ron. It was _all_ Ron. _He_ was the one who broke my heart in front of her. _He_ was the one who publicly humiliated me in front of all my peers. _He_ was the one who lulled me into a false sense of security then cut me off. _He_ was the one I loved. _He_ was the one who broke me. I spent the entire Summer crying over him, writing letters to Ginny begging her to ask him about it on my behalf, listening to love songs. He turned me into a self-pitying, ghost version of myself. Until I accidentally received a letter from Ginny, meant for Harry, lamenting about how even _Draco Malfoy_ felt sorry for me. Then I snapped. I became me. I swore, I withdrew into myself, I stopped socialising with anyone from my House, and to prove that I had really disowned Gryffindor, I started having it off with Blaise. I felt sickened by the summer version of myself and needed a change.

The reasonable side of myself argues that Ron did reach out to me that day, on my way to the Library. But it was to fresh, to raw, and I was still relatively unhappy then. I told myself all sorts of lies to make it hurt less. But the honest truth is, I pushed them away. Though that didn't mean Ginny and Ron should've taken it upon themselves to terrorise me, I put myself in the situation. I pushed them away, because the person I trusted most, the one boy I'd allowed into my heart, to get to know me, all my quirks, that even Harry and Ginny didn't know about, had dropped me like a speck of dirt, like I didn't matter. I did love Ron. Very much. And I'd like to think he loved me too. But it was forced. The whole relationship was forced. And I let my brotherly feelings get tangled up in it. But whatever, it's over now, I have Draco, I now realise that Ron isn't meant for me, that none of it was meant for me, the life I'd been living had been thrust on me because of the people I associated with. Even though I got hurt, all's fair in love and war.

"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy," I whisper hoarsely.

Oh, how things had changed.

III

"Come on, Blaise, it's fucking freezing out here," I whine, rubbing my hands together.

"Sorry, I forgot where he lives, it's not to far a walk now, I'm sure," He tells me.

"How could you forget where your house is?" I demand.

"It's not _my_ house," He snaps. "Sorry. It's just my Mum has been forcing this family thing since I got here."

"What's wrong with family?" I frown.

"Nothing. But these Muggle's aren't mine," He grumbles.

"Sometimes, family don't have to be blood relations," I say. "Look at Harry and the Ron. No one would ever guess they weren't brothers,"

"Except Harry has a fortune tucked away in Gringotts, and doesn't look like an overgrown carrot."

"Hey! The Weasley's are good people," I scold, punching him lightly.

"Except the Weasel and Weaslette," Blaise says.

"Except them," I agree, laughing.

"What about you? What's your family like?" Blaise asks lightly, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

I don't wriggle out of his grasp, though I should, so as not to lead him on, but I like Blaise when he's like this, happy and cheerful, and not sulking about whatnot. "Well, pardoning the fact that I'm a filthy mudblood?" I ask jokingly.

"Don't call yourself that nasty word, Hermione," Blaise says tightly.

"Alright, erm-" I'm taken aback by the sudden seriousness. "I'm an only child, as are my parents, though they've recently discovered some second cousins, twice removed and that, on my Dad's side, that they really want me to meet. I was a happy child, but a lot of the times really lonely. That's probably why I read so much, I'd pretend the characters were my brother's and sister's," I realise I've gone on for quite a bit, and blush. The last time I said so much about my family was to Draco during the early stages of our relationship.

"You're really interesting, you know that, right?" Blaise says softly, peering down at me.

"Of course. I've never met anyone like me," I tease, pushing him in what could be conceived as a friendly gesture, but what is really me trying to separate us.

"Nor have I," He smiles.

"Tell me about Pansy," I suddenly ask. "And Draco. How did you all become friends?"

"Oh that-" He pauses to chuckle. "Long story."

"Go on," I urge.

"Pansy and Draco were literally each others birthing partner. The Parkinson's, Malfoy's and Black's have been family friends for generations. I'm sure Pansy and Draco were once betrothed to each other, especially with what happened in third year, their families probably wet themselves in excitement. Anyways, they're like brother and sister. It's the only way to describe it. They hate each other, but if anyone were to touch Pansy, Draco'd go berserk and vice versa." I quietly digest this information. Betrothal. Wow. "Then I met up with them when I was ten, the year before Hogwarts. My mum married some Pureblood royalty, and I was forced to befriend them, but we all clicked, so even after my mum divorced him a year later, we all stayed friends. The group dynamic, I admit, is severely dysfunctional, but we make it work." Blaise finishes up.

"So that's a solid six years of friendship then." I say. "Must be great to have people you've known for so long," I comment sourly.

"Oh, Hermione," Blaise says, pulling me into a hug. "That doesn't mean you're not one of us, okay? Pansy, she adores you, and from what I can tell so does Millicent. We're your friends, Hermione, you can trust us. No ones going to do what Ron did," He whispers softly, placing his chin on top of my head.

"Not even Draco?" I murmur, against my better wishes.

He hardens his grip before loosening again. "Definitely not Draco," He says.

III

"There you are!" Pansy exclaims as Blaise and I stumble into Milli's bedroom.

"You're like two hours late, Hermione," Milli says.

"Where were you?" Draco asks, sliding over to embrace me.

"I had to stop by and get Blaise," I explain angrily, my anger muffled by Draco's hug.

"Blaise?" Milli questions.

"You got hold of him?" Pansy asks.

"Yeah, he's-"

"Hey guys, hope I'm not intruding," Blaise announces his arrival.

He's smirking and I know and hate why. Just when I think he's finally accepting how things are, he throws me and does something completely inappropriate. I find it hard to believe that he's the nice one out of the trio.

"Blaise," Draco states, turning to me for explanation.

"His mum let him come after all," I explain tightly, not wanting to relive the last hour.

"Why? And did you guys come together?" Milli questions.

"How come you haven't been answering my letters, Blaise?" Pansy demands.

"My mum wouldn't let me come unless she met Hermione. She says she doesn't want me causing trouble with Draco like we did last year." Blaise says calmly.

"You fucking piece of shit," I mutter under my breath, Draco glances down at me.

"So you brought Hermione to your Mum's new boyfriends house? So she could see that you weren't going to be alone with Draco?" Pansy asks the questions slowly, as if she can't believe it.

"Yep,"

"And that took two hours?" Milli says disbelievingly.

I notice Draco's arms releasing me.

"Well, she took half an hour to meet me after I sent her my letter, then I forgot where the guy lived so we couldn't apparate and had to walk there. Then, my Mum wouldn't let us leave, so we stayed for some ice cream, and she kept going on about what a good student Hermione is and how she's perfect for-"

"Shut _up_, Blaise," I hiss, barely containing my anger.

"Pardon?" He raises his eyebrows, genuinely surprised. This makes me even angrier.

How dare he put me on the spot like that with his Mum? Then come back and retell it in a way that suggests much more happens, especially in front of Draco!

"I said, shut up." I growl.

"Woah, Hermione, chill, he hasn't said anything bad," Milli intervenes.

"You don't want me to tell them what happened?" Blaise asks, his brow furrowed.

"You are unbelievable! You know exactly what you did! You did it on purpose just so you could come and gloat about it! You're so... So... So fucking Slytherin!" I yell.

"Hermione!" Milli and Pansy gasp.

"What happened?" Draco asks cooly.

"Oh, just a lie I fabricated for my Mum that got a bit-"

"What happened?" Draco grinds out through gritted teeth.

"Hermione and I kissed, that's all," He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"You liar!" I shout in fury, launching myself at him.

III

I don't really know what happened after that. I remember scratching Blaise, and yelling so loud, and Milli pulling me of him, and Pansy running after Draco. I hate Blaise Zabini. Or, I hate what he's doing.

"Where's Draco?" I ask as soon as Pansy sets foot in Milli's room.

Milli placed some sort of charm on her room - once she managed to pry me of Blaise - that prevents anyone from leaving the room.

"Hermione, what the fuck?"

"Pansy, where is Draco?" I repeat.

"He's outside. I got him to promise he wouldn't leave till he spoke to you, but to be honest, I don't see what there is to say, if what Blaise claims is true." Pansy sounds tired.

"Where's Blaise?" I ask, instead.

"I've known Blaise for six years, and Draco twice that, and I've never seen them like this. Ever. Not once. And quite frankly, I have no idea what to do. Draco sounds like he'll kill the both of you, and Blaise... He's gone mad, I can't speak any sense into him."

"Where is he?"

"With Milli somewhere. Nobody's leaving until we sort this out. I still don't even know what's fully happened. All Blaise is saying is that you guys were meant to be and whatnot."

So she went to speak to Blaise first, I note mentally. It's happening again.

"He told his Mum that I'm his girlfriend. So when I showed up at his house, I was brought in to meet the family, and one thing led to another, and everyone was laughing, and I was kinda going with the flow, until his stepdad pulls out some mistletoe and then it happened. Okay? The whole sordid story," I place my hands over my face.

"Wait, so, Blaise lies, luls you into his home and plants one on you?"

"Pretty much,"

"And you didn't think to tell anyone that you're with someone else. Blaise' best friend, for that matter."

"His Mum was so... Happy. I thought we'd be there for like fifteen minutes, then I could leave and talk to him about it," I mumble.

"Sometimes, you really are an idiot." Pansy states. "C'mon, you must've smelt a trap when he conveniently forgot where he lived?"

"I honestly didn't think he'd stoop that low. I really thought he was over it and we could be friends again."

"He's in love with you, stupid."

"I know that now,"

"So is Draco." Pansy informs me.

"Not anymore. I ruined everything. Just when we were getting somewhere too," I moan.

"He still loves you. He's just really angry. And I really don't blame him. I don't know what to say this time."

"I need to see him." I say.

"Who?" Pansy asks.

"Draco," I snap, angry that she has to ask.

"Fine. I'll go get him."

III

The silence stretches on for miles. I really don't know what to say. He can't forgive me. He'll never trust me again. So I say nothing, and merely stare into his eyes, lovingly, while he glares back at me.

"Did you like it?" He asks, suddenly.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"When you and Blaise kissed, did you like it? Did you stop him at all?"

"Of course I didn't like it, and I couldn't stop him, his Mum was there. I waited till after then I apparated away."

"Why did you wait?"

"There were Muggle's there, they'd have seen me use magic."

"I really hate you right now." He says.

"I know. I love you, though."

"I hate that you make me so fucking angry. I asked you _so_ many times about Blaise, and you told me there was nothing to worry about! You told me you'd choose me! You _promised_!"

"There isn't anything to worry about!" I reach over to hold his hand.

"Then why are we here, Granger?" He asks wryly.

"I... I don't know."

"If I see Blaise anywhere near you, ever again, I'll happily torture him and kill everyone he loves."

I can only nod along with his tirade. I wonder if I'm included in Draco's list of everyone Blaise loves.

"Do you still love me?" I ask quietly.

"Fuck, Granger, of course I do. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you," He swears.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Right now it is,"

"Will you hug me, Draco?"

He stares at me for a long while, calculating my request. Of course, he declines, why did I think he'd do any different.

"Do not go within spitting distance of Blaise." He instructs me, before rising to his feet and leaving.

I don't cry. What's the point? I just stare into space, and ponder what my life has become. A series of heartbreaks, a swirl of drama, and a small, fraction of passion and happiness. How pitiful. How extremely pitiful.

"Merry Christmas,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Yep. Long and slightly repetitive last chapter. Don't have a clue where that came from, but I shall go with the flow that is my subconscious and allow this plot to blossom. Oh and also, though this might be slightly annoying, I'd just like to thank dutch potterfan for always reviewing, it really does encourage me to write more. **

* * *

><p><span><em>Sunday 14th January<em>

Angrily, I scrunch up another letter from Blaise. It must be the - at least - thirtieth one he's sent me since Christmas. I honestly fail to understand why he thinks I want to hear from him. He's all but ruined the small happiness I've had since last May. Then again, maybe Draco and Pansy were right, I should've stopped him. I mean, I shouldn't have cared about what his Mum might've thought, I had a boyfriend and it wasn't her son. It's not like I would've gotten in trouble for it. But Ms. Zabini seemed so happy... She even mentioned how much happier Blaise has been since he met me.

_"My Blaise is really closed off you know, I blame myself, to many marriages, to many new starts, by time he was eleven I could barely get a decent conversation out of him." Mrs. Zabini admitted sadly. "I didn't mind to much then, he had Draco and that nice Pansy girl, I figured, if he didn't talk to me, he must talk to them right? He must have a life..." Her eyes watered. "Sorry, Hermione, I don't mean to bore you, but-" She sniffled. "But ever since the start of this year, I've seen a change in him. He smiles more, he talks to Ben, he even came here! If I had asked him to come spend time with a Muggle I'd taken a fancy to last year, I'd have received an earful and he'd have disappeared to the Malfoy's. He's still sulky, mind, and doesn't take part as much as I'd like him to, but there's something different, Hermione, and I really think it's you."_

How could I have pushed him away after that? Easy, you place your hands on his chest and push, the reasonable voice in head pipes in: so why hadn't I? Because, you feel guilty. And I'm surprised to find it's true. I was the one who led Blaise on in the beginning of the year, spoke with him, did things with him, made him feel like he was my everything, then swooped into his friendship bubble and stole the two people who loved the most and began ignoring him. I let Blaise get away with so many things because of guilt.

III

_Monday 15th January_

"How was your Christmas, then, Hermione?" Harry asks me, pleasantly.

Disinterestedly, I gaze up at him and force a thin smile on my face: since he reached out to me on Christmas, we've corresponded some via letters, conversation always revolved around safe, non-emotional subjects. "It was good spending some time with my parents, I didn't realise how little I've spoke to them," I answer.

"That's good." Harry says, his smile warm and genuine as his girlfriend enters the Great Hall and approaches us.

"Hey hun," Harry greets her carefully, wondering what she'll do, no doubt.

"Hi babe," She replies, planting a kiss on his cheek, then sitting on his lap. I eye her, daring her to say something to me, anything to give my mind something else to do other than engage in this tedious small talk with Harry.

"What about you guys?" I return at last, adding Ginny into the conversation, wondering if she'll play nice, for the time being, at least. "Sure it was tons of fun at The Burrow,"

"It was. Charlie came over on New Year's and he brought his fiancee; she's really funny," Ginny responds cooly.

"Yeah, we still missed you though," Harry adds, glaring at his girlfriend.

"I guess it was a bit lonely not having to share my room this Christmas," Ginny admits grudgingly.

"Same here," I say.

"Thought you would've been to one of those fancy dinner parties your friends families love to host," Ginny comments.

"Who me? A lowly Muggle?" I scoff. "Maybe when Hell freezes over."

"Maybe not even then," Ginny chuckles.

And then suddenly, the mood changes. Harry isn't sat stiff anymore, eyeing his red-headed girlfriend for any signs of danger, and Ginny's eyes aren't cold and unmoving. She reaches over for a chicken leg, takes a bite, then turns back to me.

"Food probably tastes rubbish as well. All that salad they eat, to stay _trim_," She curls her lips at the thought of vegetable.

"Yeah, Pansy's Mum was on some sort of lemon diet, over Christmas, which was a total buzzkill, since she stopped us from eating anything with any sort of flavour," I laugh.

"Lemon? That's not even food," Ginny gawks.

"Tell me about it,"

As we continue to gossip about Pureblood's and their many flaws, I can't help but notice four sets of eyes on me from across the room. Surely they don't think we've made up? Have we?

"Oh look, one of your friends are coming over," Ginny points out, her demeanour reverting back to its cold calculation.

I lift my head and notice Blaise trudging towards me, his head down. Quickly, I glance at Draco and see him staring at me, waiting to see what I'll do. Milli and Pansy are also staring. Although both of them assured me over the holidays that nothing had happened to my friendship with them, they'd both been suspiciously absent and quiet, barely saying hello when they saw me earlier. Now, they both wear matching expressions of interest. It hurts that they actually think I'd speak to Blaise, after everything. That I'd jeopardise mine and Draco's relationship that much. Like I don't even care.

Hastily, I rise to my feet and flee the Great Hall.

"Bye, Harry, Ginny," I say fleetingly.

"Oh, okay, see ya Hermione," Harry says, Ginny merely folds her arms.

"Hermione, wait up!" Blaise calls, I begin power walking out, attracting many more eyes.

I speed down the halls, desperately trying to reach my room, out of Blaise's destructive grasp. I can't see him. I won't see him. I won't let him ruin me.

"Hermione!" He grabs my shoulder and turns me to him.

"Get off me!" I shout.

"Listen, I just want to talk-"

"What don't you understand about all this?" I exclaim.

"I just want you to know-" He places a hand on my shoulder again.

The sharp sound of the slap echoes down the hall. I blush, despite the lack of an audience.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again," I hiss.

"Hermione-" He begins, his voice adopting the tone that once made me melt in his fingers. "I'm sorry about what happened,"

"Is that it?" I demand.

"I didn't plan it, Hermione! I swear, I didn't plan to tell Draco!" He bursts out.

"Oh really? Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Don't listen to Pansy! I didn't plan it, but, when I saw him, and I saw how you looked at him, I dunno - I just, flipped, I guess. I really didn't mean to ruin your relationship with him, I just wanted you to meet my mum and that was the only way I thought you would," He tells me, his eyes boring into me, begging me to believe him.

"And telling her I was your girlfriend?" I retort, sensing myself falling for his excuse.

"Okay-" He squirms. "That was me being a prick. I dunno why I did that."

"You do realise Draco's probably never going to speak to me again," I sigh, unfolding my arms and drooping to the floor.

"I'm sorry about that," He says, seating himself down next to me.

"Yeah, sure," I mumble.

"Look, they'll come around. Draco just needs his time to stew and Pansy and Milli aren't even that angry with you," He tells me reassuringly.

"Look at me-" I say wryly, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Back where I started. No boyfriend, no friends, in some abandoned hallway with only you for company," I laugh humourlessly.

"Oh fuck, Hermione, I'm sorry, okay? I'm so fucking sorry," He insists at sight of my tears.

I can tell he wants to hug me or something. And I don't really know if I'd stop him at this point. I'm just so upset. And so alone. Yes I'm wallowing in self pity, from pain that was self inflicted, but it doesn't stop it from hurting. I've lost him. I managed to lose Draco. You'd think that from my past heartbreak I'd have learnt how to keep somebody. Learnt to not make the same mistakes. Turns out I'm just a stupid as every other girl. I have lost Draco and I have ruined Blaise. I know I'm going to pay dearly for it.

"Don't cry," Blaise whispers, relenting and pulling me into a hug.

I don't resist. God knows I know I should. But I don't. I should. I should run to Draco and beg for his forgiveness. Beg for his love again. But the warmth that comes from Blaise's embrace forces me to stay. My palms are pressed against his chest, and my head nuzzled into his cloak. I don't know how long I sit like this for.

"I'm such a whore," I mumble, pulling out of his arms.

"You're not a whore," He says.

"I love Draco," I state.

"I know," He responds.

"So why are you still trying?" I ask.

"Because I know you like me too."

"How arrogant of you," I inform him.

"Slytherin's aren't known for being humble."

"I do like you. As a _friend_," I enunciate the last word pointedly. "Because, you still don't make me feel like I did with Draco. No one has. I'm sorry, Blaise," I whisper.

"It's-It's fine. I already knew that."

"You still don't care, do you?"

"A tiny bit. I won't stop trying."

"I wish you would."

He takes hold of my hand and squeezes it gently. I place my other hand on top of his and lean against my shoulder. I guess if I'm going through the school year with no friends and Blaise is offering to stay, I may as well not push him away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes. I know Hermione's practically adding flame to fire, talking to Blaise, but she's a girl, who's lonely, and they do all sorts of crazy things. Lelel.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Thursday 19th January<span>_

It's been four days since we returned to school. To my surprise, lessons haven't been to bad, and Pansy and Milli kept their promise to still be my friend. I am slightly shocked at how close those two have become in my absence, and more than a little jealous of it, but it's my own fault and I can only wait. Draco and I still share a dorm. It's obvious he wants to get away from me, but the only other place he can go is the Slytherin house, and that would mean sleeping side by side with Blaise. Pansy says it's a good thing that we're forced to be so close to each other, that it'll help us make up. Pansy also gave me her Christmas gift for me, that she'd forgotten about. It's a set of potion's books written by her grandfather, the famous potioneer, which was sweet of her. Milli gave me a broom and beginners guide to Quidditch saying 'it'll be one more thing I can be great at', she also gave me a pretty charms bracelet. I gave them both the necklaces I'd purchased. Blaise and I are close as ever, much to nearly everyones chagrin - sometimes even _mine_. In my defence, he's really the only person I can stand at the moment, who doesn't either bore me to death with their conversation or make me want to cry. Although I love Pansy, it seems she has taken Draco's side. And Milli, though still a loyal friend, is always playing Quidditch with Draco or hanging out with Pansy in their common room, which I obviously can't go to anymore. But, the most surprising thing of all is the repairing of mine and my fellow Gryffindor's friendship. Ron and I still can't stand to be in the same room as each other. He, like most other people, is still under the impression that Draco and I are together, and since I have been spending a lot of time with Blaise and Ron knows about my previous relations with him, refuses to speak or even acknowledge me. But Harry and Ginny, ever the couple, speak to me at Dinner and Breakfast and have invited me twice to return to the Gryffindor common room, and I even took them up on their offer once. In my anger and hatred, I'd forgotten that they did have some redeeming qualities -although sparse - and if I put my mind to it, can spend a tolerable hour with them.

"Granger," His voice sends tremors through my body.

"Y-yes, Draco?" I stammer.

"Do you even care about us?" He demands.

"Of course," I reply quickly.

"You can't. It's impossible. If you did, you wouldn't even be looking at Blaise. I really don't get you sometimes," He rants.

"I still love you," I say weakly.

"I know, I know," He says impatiently. "And vice versa. But it hurts so much, seeing you with him."

"I don't have anyone else," I retort, my voice becoming hard. "You know all you have to do is start speaking to me again, and I'll drop him. You can't expect me to hang around waiting with no friends!"

"You have Pansy! And Milli!" He yells back.

"Oh yeah? The same Pansy and Milli who are either with you playing Quidditch or holed up in your common room?" I shoot back.

"What do you expect? You're in the wrong here, not me!"

"I never claimed otherwise!"

"I don't want you with Blaise!"

"He's my friend, Draco. One of my best, if I'm being honest," I argue.

"How do you expect me to be okay with that? He's in love with you, and won't stop trying to be with you."

"But I love you!"

"I love you too," His voice softens. "I just-" He exhales loudly. "I can't be with you right now, Granger."

I feel the air leave my lungs. "How can I make you feel different?" I plead.

"Give me some space. Seeing you everyday doesn't help."

"I _want_ to see you, though," I whine.

"No, stop it, you know I'll just - stop, Granger," He shuts his eyes and turns away from me.

"You promise you'll still love me? Even if I go away?" I ask after a while.

"I promise, Granger." He says.

"Well fine. Go back to Pansy, when you come back, I'll be gone," I inform him, hurt.

He stays silent for a while, and then just exits the common room we shared. It hurts. Badly. It hurts, badly.

III

"So, if I'm understanding you right, you're asking to room with me again because your Slytherin boyfriend kicked you out?" Ginny repeats, a smile tugging at her lips.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath for the third time in this conversation.

"Look, I know we're not officially friends or whatever, but I have nowhere else to go. I'd ask Harry, but obviously-"

"Yes, he's a guy and more importantly my boyfriend," Ginny interrupts.

"Whatever, Ginny, I'll go see if Milli will somehow let me stay with her," I say, turning on my heels to leave.

"Wait, Hermione," Ginny drags me back by my arm. "Of course you can stay, idiot, I was just teasing."

"Hysterical, Ginny," I reply.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Ginny questions, while taking one of my bags from me.

"As soon as Draco forgives me, I'll be out of your hair, Ginny," I say, sharper than needed.

"Look, Hermione-" She begins firmly. "I'm over it if you are, right? I may have my problems with you still, but I love Harry, and if he wants me to reach out to you, I will. So don't make this harder than it has to be it, we used to friends once, I'm sure we can do it for - how long again?"

"Maybe a week," I mutter, taken aback by Ginny's speech.

"A week?" Ginny laughs. "If we're talking about the same Draco, I'm guessing you'll be here for a month - at least," She adds.

"I guess."

"Here we are; home sweet home," Ginny announces as we near The Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asks, lips pursed at sight of me: I suppose word really does get round.

"Ah, what is it again - Oh yes! Cream cake," Ginny tells her.

Grumbling quietly, the portrait swings open and allows us entrance. I am immediately greeted with sounds of laughter and chatter. Nostalgia takes over and I'm transported back twelve months to a time where sleeping with Ginny wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, but fun and expected, where walking into the Gryffindor common room was like breathing for me.

"Lo and behold; the lost one has returned," Ginny says sarcastically as we enter.

Eyes dart up and stare at me. People who were once my family, regard me with contempt and suspicion. Maybe I should've just taken my chances with Milli. This thought is immensely reinforced when I catch sight of Ron, sat by a Muggle chess board, Harry opposite him.

"Thanks a bunch, Gin," I mutter.

"No problem," She smiles, takes the rest of my bags and lugs them up to her room.

I stand awkwardly.

"You could just take a picture, it'd last longer," I say wearily sarcastic.

"C'mon, Miney, sit with us," Harry calls, gesturing to a spot by him.

I walk over quickly, aching to get out of the spotlight. When I reach him, however, I remember the ginger seated opposite him. I could slice through the tension with a butter knife. I don't know what to say, and I don't think there is anything that I can. I can hardly apologise, and frankly, I don't see reason to.

"You up for a game, Miney? Beating Harry has lost its charm after six years." Ron asks with a forced smile.

I consider his offer, taking into consideration Harry sat by us, obviously praying that I'll play nice. That I'll forgive Ron. Maybe I should. What harm would it do? Other than make me an absolute hypocrite of course...

"I would, but beating you has lost its charm after six years, too," I respond cheekily, sure that I have a smirk similar to someone I know plastered on my face.

"Someone's cocky today," Ron comments. "You used to always play chess with me," He adds, casting seriousness into the atmosphere.

"Ron," Harry says lowly, frowning at his friend.

"It's fine, Harry," I say, keeping my gaze on Ron.

"So you're not going to play, then?" Ron returns my stare.

"Nah, you'll just get angrier at me when I beat you in front of all your friends," I feel my lips twist into a teasing grin.

"I guess you have been hanging around with Slytherin's, picked up a trick or two, maybe that's why you're so confident you'll win," Ron retorts.

"If you say so, Ronnie," I tease.

"Guys, do you mind if I leave? Ginny's been up there a while and I wanna-"

"Eurgh, just go grope my sister," Ron shudders.

I chuckle.

"Whatever," Harry laughs, dashing of to his suspiciously absent girlfriend, I am left face to face with Ron. I'm sure Harry did this on purpose, a sly but obvious attempt for us to make amends. He probably thinks things will go back to normal now. Ron and I, him and Ginny, all chatting by the fire, me complaining about the lack of homework being done, Ginny and her brother discussing Quidditch, Harry gazing lovestruck at said ginger. He doesn't think I'm just here because I've nowhere else to go. He wants us all to be friends again.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you-" Ron begins. "But why are you here?"

"I'm Gryffindor, right? This is my common room," I say.

"Hermione," He says.

"Draco and I broke up," I tell him.

"Oh-" I can't read the expression on his face. "Sorry for your loss."

"Don't patronise me," I snap.

"Did you expect me to comfort you or something? I find it amusing that you're here again, now that your other friends have left you."

"It's complicated, Ron, they haven't left me."

"Oh really? So what happened? Why aren't you staying with them?"

"Because I'm not a Slytherin, Ron," I explain impatiently.

"Why did Draco leave you, then?" He persists.

"Not because I'm overbearing or annoying, if that's what you think," I say tartly, glad to see Ron blush at the reminder of our non to kind break up last year. "It just wasn't working. Too many differences, I suppose. He didn't like that I was friends with Blaise, either."

"Blaise... Ah, Zabini? Nah, don't think I would Either, knowing your history with him."

"Yes, but, nothing was going on," I protest irritably. "He was just my friend, I wasn't going to just drop him because Draco said."

"You dropped us," Ron points out.

"Because you were a prick," I reason.

"Valid."

"And nothing was even going on with Blaise, it was all a misunderstanding. He was supposed to trust me," I continue, upset to hear that my voice sounds sad and not angry.

"He's Malfoy, Hermione, what did you expect?" Ron tries and fails miserably at comforting me. I just ignore him.

"What's all that fuss?" Ron mutters, confused, in response to the noise coming from the other side of the Entrance Hole.

"I guess we'll find out," I say at sight of Lavender rushing to the door.

"It's probably her boyfriend," Ron says for my benefit. "He's some burly kid from Ravenclaw, who enjoys angering our portrait."

"Noted."

"Hermione?" I hear my name tangled up in the whirl of words between Lavender and her supposed boyfriend.

"Hermione," Lavender calls uncertainly. "Pansy Parkinson is here for you."

"What?" I frown, making my way towards the door. "Pansy?" I ask, at sight of her ruffled state.

"Hermione, you need to come with me like now!" She says urgently, dragging me out by my arm.

"Huh? Care to explain?"

"It's Blaise: he's hurt," She explains in a flurry, pulling me down various hallways.

"What's wrong with him? How did you know where to find me?"

"He and Draco had an argument and-"

"What? Did they fight?" I yell over her, speeding to match her pace.

"Blaise punched him-"

"He what?"

"And Draco threw some ornament at him, and it turned out to be cursed, like, seriously cursed, and Blaise's won't go to Pomfrey, and they're still arguing-"

"They're still arguing?" I all but screech. "Where are they?"

"In your common room! Hurry, Hermione, it's serious!"

And I do. Even when I'm not there, I manage to cause chaos. It's like nothing I do will ever turn out right. Every move I make, every move I make to try and win Draco back, every move I make to keep things right between all of us, every move I make to try not to disrupt this long formed friendship, every move I make trying to do the right thing, gets thrown right back in my face.

"Mandrakes!" I yell breathlessly to the portrait, who flings himself open before I even finish the word.

"Blaise!" I shout as I enter my previous common room.

The scene before me is terrifying. I'd have never thought, just two months ago, these two were the best of friends, inseparable. Blaise has blood all over him, a worrying cut on his cheek, the whites of his eyes are black, and he keeps coughing up blood. He's hunched over, clutching his stomach, his wand pathetically held by his right hand. Draco is staring at him, breathing heavily, bruise's purpling over his skin, and blood flowing from his nose. I quickly decide that Blaise tried to go about fighting Draco the muggle way. I hear Pansy breathe on the back of my neck, as the trips into the common room behind me. I hear her gasp, which is followed by a small whimper; it must have gotten worse.

"Hermione?"

"What happened?" I run to Blaise and immediately place my hand over the cut on his cheek, trying to staunch the blood flow.

"Move out of the way, Granger," Draco orders.

"Pansy!" I exclaim. "Do something!"

It seems, like I, that Pansy can't believe the damage either. Breaking out of her frozen state, she rushes to Draco and wrestles with him for his wand. It is deeply unsettling to see Draco shove her off him, and watch her fall to the floor. He stares at her some moments, then casts a full body bind on her.

"Move." He repeats, aiming his wand at me.

"Are you mad?" I demand frantically. "Look at him! Whatever you're fighting over, you've won, Draco, you can stop now."

"You don't get it, do you, you fucking mudblood?" He hissses.

"Don't call her that!" Blaise roars, shooting a spell at him in his weakened state.

"Stop, Draco, please?" I plead, jumping protectively in front of Blaise, shielding him from anything Draco might do.

"I'm giving you twenty seconds to fucking move, Granger," He growls.

"C'mon Blaise," I say urgently, bending down to try and heave him up. "Let's go."

"No-" He coughs, splattering me with blood. "He kicked you out of here, this is your home, that's not fair," He garbles.

"You stay out of our fucking business!" Draco shouts.

"It's okay," I soothe. "It's better if I'm gone anyways."

"I thought you'd be happy, Blaise," Draco spits. "You could've offered her a space next to you, in your bed."

"Draco!" I scold, embarrassed and upset. "Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true. That's why you were so eager to leave me."

"No!" I urge. "You left me."

"You kissed him! What was I supposed to do?" He argues, heatedly.

"_He_ kissed _me_!" I scream. "And I've apollgised for that, over and over again."

"You care about him," Draco retorts quietly, lowering his wand.

"He's my friend," I say.

"He's more than a friend," Draco tells me.

I don't reply, instead turning to Blaise and dabbing st the blood on his cheek. I'm far to tired to even deny it anymore. When will anyone understand that my feelings for Blaise are utterly and completely platonic?

"I can't compete for your love, anymore," Draco says, tiredly.

"There was never a competiton," I say.

"Felt like it."

"I love you," I state, but not as persuasion mechanism, simply as a fact I hope he remembers.

"I love you, too," He returns.


	12. Chapter 12

**There will soon be a reason for all of Hermione's destructive behaiovour, I promise. Oh, and, I got two new reviewers for my last chappie xD Thank you guys ;) **

**Btw, replying to review from **seddielovenathan (sorry if others find this annoying) now that I read over it, this does resemble the Twilight plot, I promise. I did not do that on purpose, although a moderate fan of the books, I don't love it enough to merge it with the wondrous work of JK Rowling. Anyways, sorry if it looks like I'm copying Twilight. Totally not the intention, and I plan to get rid of the love triangle soon enough anyways. And yeah, I was going to put Pansy with Blaise too, but I thought it would seem a bit to perfect, you know? Ah well, him and Milli are good.**  
><strong>

****Thanks again to dutch potterfan :)****

****And Lady-Delphinea :) ****

* * *

><p>"There we go," I breathe gently, finally managing to heal the last of Blaise's injuries.<p>

"Thanks," He mutters.

I lean away from him and fall back into the couch, in the Room of Requirement.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine."

"I finally got what I've wanted since November," Blaise says.

"Yeah? And how does it feel?"

"Shitty."

"Well, I wish you'd have thought about that before you kissed me."

"So do I."

I shut my eyes, and settle into the silence. It's official. Draco and I are over. I destroyed any chance of reconciliation by defending Blaise. I let the information sink in, and begin screaming. I faintly hear Blaise trying to calm me down. The thought of having to go through the rest of my time at Hogwarts - life, even - without Draco turns my screams into sobs, my sobs into tears, then my tears into silence. I love him. More than I love Blaise. So why am I sat here, crying, with the latter patting me awkwardly on my back, instead of with Draco, kissing, hugging and everything else? You know why, that annoyingly condensing voice sing, as much as you hate to admit it, you're not Slytherin, you're not like them, you're not selfish._ I'm not selfish_. I guess that explains why I'm sat here healing Blaise, and not sleeping with Draco. The thought of physical contact makes me ache. It's been weeks since Draco's even looked at me without contempt, never mind kissed me or God forbid it, had sex with me. My thoughts drift back to the last time Draco and I were together intimately. The first time we made love. The first time we professed our love for each other. How long ago that seems, how things have changed...

"Blaise," I croak, on whim.

"Hermione?"

"Kiss me," I demand, spontaneously.

"What?" He sputters.

"Kiss me," I repeat. "Please," I add.

He doesn't need any more pushing, as his lips crash down on mine. At first, I'm startled even though I instigated it this time, and simply sit there and allow him to clutch at my waist. Then, the hormones kick in, and my hands fly to grab his hair, as I would with Draco. Unfortunately, Blaise's hair is short and I have to drape my arms around his neck instead.

"Draco," I murmur against his lips, pulling away.

"Of course," Blaise sighs.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Hermione-" He begins haltingly. "If I asked you to do one thing for me, would you do it?"

"What is it?"

"Forget Draco. For one night. Please? Just be with me, like you used to," His eyes are pleading.

"One night," I agree.

And the kiss resumes, fiercer, to ease the guilt, I break my promise and imagine it is Draco moaning my name over and over again. We don't have sex. He pulls me into a hug and we lay together. It's not nice.

"I should go," I whisper eventually.

"Do you want to?" Blaise counters.

"Yes," I answer, sturdily.

"You agreed to one night," He reminds me.

"I wasn't thinking about Draco when I said I should go-" Lies. "I was thinking about me."

"You want to leave me?" He phrases the question uncomfortably.

"This isn't _right_, Blaise. I don't love you, I love Draco," I say.

"I hate hearing his name," He grinds out.

"I love hearing it," I tell him.

"I know you do."

"Bye, Blaise," I whisper.

He doesn't respond. He doesn't pursue me either. I think he's gotten the message. _Finally_. I didn't like cuddling Blaise. Or touching him in any intimate sort of way. I enjoyed the kiss though, somewhat. It was nice to have someone kiss me again. But not hug or touch me. That felt nauseating. Too close for comfort. Far to close.

I stumble drunkenly down the halls, almost forgetting that I now reside with Ginny. Whatever will she think of me arriving home at - _fuck_, it's half eleven. I quicken my pace and manage to arrive there in ten minutes.

"Cream cakes," I voice hoarsely, tumbling into the empty common room.

Suddenly not eager to go to bed anymore, I dwindle on the steps, placing both my feet on each one and lingering there for a good twenty seconds. I don't want to face an empty bed anymore. A home without him.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasps as I finally enter the dormitory.

"Where is everyone?" I ask uninterestedly, at sight of the empty room.

"In the seventh year rooms - everyone's scared to sleep in here since Ron planted one of Fred and George's bombs in here," Ginny explains.

"Bombs?"

"Probably harmless, but you know teenage girls," She says disdainfully.

"I see."

"Where were you? Ron said you ran off with Pansy," She sniffs.

"It was Draco - he needed me," I say, hot, salty tears forming in my eyes. Draco needed me.

"What for?" She winks and a suggestive smirk appears on her face.

"He needed me to show him that I loved him-" I bluster, angry at myself. "He needed me to chose _him_, to want _him_, to love _him_, _fuck_, I'm such an idiot," I rant, tears flowing openly now.

"Hermione?" Ginny asks tentatively, moving towards me. "What's wrong?"

"I screwed it all up, Ginny! Everything-" I lament. "I went there and he was fighting with Blaise - such an idiot - he was jealous, he thought I loved Blaise, he thought I'd choose _Blaise_ over _him_ - such an idiot - and I ran over to Blaise! He was _bleeding_ and I wanted to _help_, I didn't stop to consider what Draco would've thought-" I cry. "Stop to consider what I was doing by defending Blaise, ugh, I ruined it all."

"Stop crying, it's alright," Ginny soothes, hugging me gently. "Boys will be boys, and you were right by defending Blaise, he was hurt Miney, he needed you more than Draco did at that moment."

"That doesn't matter!" I snap. "I love Draco! I _fucking love_ him, and now he's gone."

"You must care about Blaise too," She offers.

"Of course I do, but - but I - I -" I begin sobbing.

"It's alright, he'll come back, they always do," Ginny coos softly.

"Ginny," I whine. "Blaise means nothing to me when I compare it to what I feel for Draco."

"Draco knows that, I'm sure," She assures me softly.

"I hope he does, Gin, I really hope he does."

The dynamic of mine and Ginny's friendship completely shifts. I can feel it as she wraps my head in her arms, whispering sweet words into the air, promising that Draco will come back to me, even though I'm sure she hates him. It feels like old times. Like we're best friends again. As much as I appreciate her being here for me, I wish she wasn't at the same time. Accepting her back into my life, moving back in with the Gryffindor's, it feels as if all traces of Dra - _him_ - are going. Like he was never here.


	13. Chapter 13

**There is a reason for all of Hermione's really annoying, self destructive behaivour, I _promise_, okay?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Thursday 2nd February<span>_

It's been a fortnight. A painfully slow, Draco-absent fortnight. A fortnight spent with Ginny, Harry and sometimes Ron and Camille. They're not dating anymore; can't say I'm surprised. Apparently it fizzled out when Camille realised how in love Ron is with me. I chose to ignore that when she told me five days ago. I have absolutely no room in my head for anything remotely to do with Ron Weasley. He's irrelevant to me, which somehow, Harry and Camille can't accept. They are under the deluded impression that Draco was just something reckless for me to _do_ to try and get over Ron. That _Ron_ is my _soulmate_. That we're just wasting time delaying the inevitable. Ugh, it's physically sickening to listen to. Ginny is wiser though, she knows what Draco is to me, she knows I'm only counting days until it can be a reasonable time to beg for forgiveness again. Just fourteen more to go.

Other than the addition of Camille and Luna - who doesn't come round as much anymore, probably due to me - things seem to have returned to normal. I go to all my classes with Harry and Ron, listening to their incessant and unimportant chatter, laugh along in all the right places and refrain from telling them just how much they make me want to cut my own ears off. Of course they're not _as_ bad as I'm making them out to be, but right now, there is only one voice I'm interested in hearing and it doesn't belong to either of them. I'll then attend Herbology and History of Magic and study for my NEWT's with Camille, which is extremely awkward, but she doesn't seem to realise as she always treats me like I'm her sister or something. And then I eat Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner with Ginny, since she annoys me the least out of all my options, and I walk back to our common room with all four of them.

And every day for the past two weeks I've ignored every Slytherin I've come across. I don't even understand, myself, what I'm doing. Pansy, Milli and of course, Blaise, have all tried to approach me more than once over the past two weeks, but every time they have, I've been either brief and vague or dismissive and borderline rude. The thought of them offering me pity, sickens me. Of course, Draco hasn't approached me. He still hates me, and thanks to my abrasive attitude, so do Pansy, Milli and Blaise. And of course, the mutual hatred of another bonds people, right? Which is why I wasn't surprised, yesterday, when I saw Blaise sitting with Draco and Pansy, laughing with them over Dinner, like they had months ago. The pang I felt in my chest was bitter. To distract myself, I had turned to Ginny and Ron and laughed ostentatiously at the weak joke the latter had made. Overall, I've spent the past fourteen days laughing at things I don't find funny, talking about things I don't care for and retreating into my mind.

"Hermione," Harry's voice jolts me from my thoughts. "You've barely touched your mash," He comments.

I glance down at my plate and notice that I haven't: which is odd, considering I eat mash potatoes by the boatload.

"Oh," I say. "I guess I'm not to hungry," I shrug.

"You've not been hungry for a while," Camille remarks, and Ginny's expression shows her agreement.

"Yeah, you dieting or something, Hermione? Trying to win Malfoy back, eh?" Ron chimes in, winking.

"Ron, you're such an ass," Ginny sniffs.

"Whatever," He retorts happily.

"You're still not eating, Hermione," Ginny complains.

"Oh," I say again. "Sorry," I mumble, forking a spoonful of mash into my mouth.

I don't notice at first, I just continue spooning mashed potato into my mouth, nodding along with the conversation around me: some heated discussion on some Quidditch player. _Again_. When I was with Draco, he nor Blaise and Milli never went on about Quidditch half this much. I still do fail to see the attractiveness in the sport.

Then it comes. It creeps up my stomach, up my throat, and fills my mouth. I rise to my feat clumsily and speed out the hall, covering my mouth with both hands.

As soon as I am within proximity of the sink, in the third floor girl's bathroom, I release my mouth and heave up the slimy, sour contents hoarded in it.

Again and again, I throw up the contents of my stomach, until there's nothing left to come up but bile. I shudder and fall to the ground, and embrace my knees. The taste left in my mouth is unpleasant, to say the least.

"Hermione?" Someone calls out. "You in there?"

"Yeah," I reply weakly.

"Oh, there you are," The person sighs in relief, walking into my line of sight.

"Ginny," I breathe, glad that it wasn't Camille.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Ginny asks, concerned, sitting by me.

"Nothing - I just - the food was a bit off, I suppose."

"Really? I thought it might be your period or something," Ginny says.

"No, it-" Wait. _My period_. Instinctively, I mentally begin counting the days... Forty-three days since I last had it. No. No. That _cannot_ be right. It just can't.

"Hermione?" Ginny says carefully.

"_Fuck_," I mutter. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

"I don't under-"

"I'm an actual idiot," I slap myself on the forehead. "Such an idiot."

"What? What have you done?" Ginny's panicked now, unsure to what has reduced me to this state.

"Oh fuck!" I repeat.

"Wait, wait," Ginny narrows her eyes, realisation dawning on her, awfully quickly. "You and Blaise didn't-"

"No," I spit, harshly. "But Draco and I did."

"You guys did it?" She exclaims. "Oh, Merlin, that's news, then again, he is _exceptionally_ hot and-"

"Ginny," I say feverishly. "What if I am?"

"Listen, you're just overreacting, girls miss their periods all the time," She placates me.

"It's been forty three days, Ginny! I've _never_ been late, not once," I insist.

"I'm sure you have, Hermione, every girl has," She replies.

"Why else did I throw up before? There was nothing wrong with the food," I counter.

"Right," Ginny pauses, exhaling loudly. "Let's stop and think. When was the last time you and Draco last did it?"

"December twenty third, the day we left for Christmas break," I answer, promptly.

"Okay, and your last period?"

"Two days before that - that's when it ended, December twenty first."

"Okay, so there's a chance that you _might_ be pregnant. We need to make sure before you jump to conclusion. Your period could be late because of stress, a different diet, a number of reasons," Ginny says slowly.

"Ginny, if I am - _fuck_, I'm so screwed oh - he doesn't even _look_ at me anymore, I can't be - I'm not, oh _shit_," I stammer.

"Hermione, I'm sure that if you _are_ with his child, he'll do the right thing and-"

"And what?" I demand, over her. "_Marry_ me? Huh? Because that's what you Pureblood's do, right?"

"Look, Hermione, stop attacking _me_, I didn't mean that, and even if I did, it's not impossible, is it? I mean, you guys were-"

"Are," I interrupt fiercely. "We are in love. At least, I am," I correct, sadly.

"Of course he still loves you, Miney, he's just angry."

"I'm such a slag. Who gives it up after like a day?" I groan.

"A day?" Ginny gasps, unable to hide her astonishment.

"It happened in like November-" I begin wearily, blushing slightly. "He walked in on me in the shower, made some crude jokes that I didn't think he meant, and then it happened, we fucked. I know, I know, it's definitely not me, but I was so caught up in the moment and obviously I was still getting over the Ron thing, so I was like fuck it, right? It didn't mean anything then - even though it was my first time. Then shit happened, he found out about Blaise and I and he got possessive and shit and we became like a couple. But like - he hates me, Ginny, can't even stand to look at me. He's so angry I doubt he'll even believe it's his," My voice is jumbled and quick.

"That's-" Ginny hesitates. "Really unbelievable."

"I know."

"What was it like?" Ginny grins.

"Amazing," I admit, biting my lip. "We only did it twice after that, but it was so - _delicious_."

"Ugh," Ginny sighs, happily. "That's so hot."

"Ew, Ginny," I frown. "That's disturbing."

"I'm a teenage girl," She defends. "I wish Harry and I..."

"You guys haven't done it, yet?" I inquire.

"Well, no. We've not even come close, really. I mean, we kiss, and hug, and sometimes we share a bed, but the most he'll do is maybe squeeze my legs or something. He says he's waiting till I've left Hogwarts," Ginny sighs.

"That's smart, I mean, look at what I've gotten myself into, doing it before I've left-" I laugh mirthlessly.

"Aw, Hermione, cheer up, you might not be," She rubs my back.

"How will I find out? Just wait until I start showing? God, what will I do when I start showing? Everyone will see - _Dumbledore_ will see - fuck, my _parents_."

"Right, obviously, there's a magical way of finding out, but I think it includes a medi-witch or something, and obviously we don't want that," Ginny thinks aloud.

"I could take a pregnancy test," I suggest.

"Sorry?"

"A Muggle thing, you pee on a stick or in a cup and it gets tested, and you'll see if you're pregnant or not," I explain.

"Oh. How simple."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Right, this weekend, Ron, Harry and I are going home for mum and dad's anniversary, while I'm there, I'll pick up one of these pregnancy thingies, bring it back to school and then you can do it, right?"

"Right," I nod. "I'll write down the brands you should get."

"Don't panic, Hermione. Even if you are, pregnant, you'll leave school before you give birth, and you're really skinny, so I doubt it will show. Plus, you'll have me. Even if Draco doesn't support you," Ginny tells me kindly.

_You'll have me_. This is proof enough that we are friends again. That we've overcome whatever differences her brother caused for us. Maybe, _maybe_, they aren't all half bad.

* * *

><p><strong>See! Pregnancy hormones. That's my excuse for Hermione's behaviour. However, if this does not appease some of you, I did warn at the beginning that it would be a OOC Hermione. Lul.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Beware: Just a filler chapter. That's why it's so short.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday 4th February.<span>_

It's taking so _fucking_ long. I have to wait another _two_ days for Ginny to come back with my fate in her hands. She left yesterday, assuring me that she wouldn't forget, that whatever the result, I'd be _alright_, I'd be _okay_, I'd have her. It was sweet and it gave me a small sense of safety - but, it wasn't enough. It wasn't what I needed. I needed _him_ to say it. I needed _him_ to tell me it was all going to be okay, accompanied by a gentle rub of my abdomen. I needed _him_ to tell me he'll stay by my side throughout it all. _Him_, not _her_. However ungrateful that sounds, it's true. Inexplicably so.

I'd avoided everyone since Thursday. Many had commented and queried about my dash during dinner, including Pansy, Milli and Blaise. I'd ignored them all and walked right past, as if they hadn't spoken. How fucking _dare_ they all try to approach me, at the same time, like some sort of _team_, or something? Acting as if they're worried about me. It's obvious they've chosen Blaise. Abandoned me, left me to the people I'd lamented about my hatred for many times to them. Fuck them all, I don't need them, I need _him_. Draco. _I need Draco_. But he continues to ignore me. I had hoped that maybe, _somehow_, he could dredge up some concern for me and approach me about my hasty exit from dinner - but he hadn't. How can I blame him? I practically broke his heart in front of all his friends. I'm despicable. But. I might be _carrying his child._

I've already decided what I'll do if the result comes out positive. Pregnancy - well, assumed pregnancy - seems to have brought out the more logical, decisive side of me. If it turns out I am pregnant, I'll give birth to child. I can't possibly, _do away with it_, not after getting myself into the situation, no, that would be heartless. I'm not sure if I'll raise it, though I doubt, if it came to it, that I'd be able to hand over my own child, not with the knowledge that I _could_ raise it. I'd seen what having no parents has done to Harry, and his parents didn't even leave him, they died. I wouldn't, ever, want my own flesh and blood to go through life with that kind of burden. As well as this, adoption agencies are virtually nil in the Wizarding world. Which means my child would have to grow up in the Muggle world, which isn't bad but, they'd have to find about Hogwarts by their self, their parents might not be supportive, and - and it just isn't _right_. It isn't morally right to abandon your own child when keeping it, raising it yourself, is a possibility. Yes. So I suppose it's been decided that I'll give birth to and raise the child. _If_, there is one. Regardless of whether Draco is interested or not. _Please let him be interested_. But even if he is, then what? We'll get married, have a kid and run of into the sunset together? Hardly. He's an elite, pureblood wizard. I'm a Muggle-born with no magical background, whatsoever. His parents would never approve. They'd want him to marry _Pansy_. _I'm sure they were betrothed at one point._ Of course, he's probably already set to marry someone. Someone of the same status as him. He's a _Malfoy_. But then again: so is my child. My assumed child.

I'm not to sure how I feel about all of it. I'd approached the whole situation without any feeling at all. I'm not sad about it. Which is strange. In fact, I'm kind of pleased, in a way, that I have some sort of tie to Draco again, that I have a reason for him to speak to me again, _eventually_. Which is highly disturbing and perverted. I _am_ only seventeen. A child will change my life in ways I might find unbearable. But, I was always a logical child, never one to panic in the face of fear, but instead, make a plan. Yes. Making a plan always helped. _Where is Ginny?_

"Granger."

No. No. It _can't_ be _him_. Not after this long. Not _now_. Not _here_. It's _impossible_.

"Draco," I respond, trying to ignore the attractive, yet unusual, scruffiness of his hair.

"Are you—" He coughs awkwardly. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry?" I frown.

"It's just Pansy happened to mention that you were acting a bit strange, and obviously after you ran out of the Hall like that... We were just worried," He explains, shuffling his feet.

"I'm fine," I answer automatically, craving for his hands that were running through his hair to run down me.

"Pansy also said that you've been ignoring her. She says it's my fault."

"Oh," I mouth, shocked. "Why would she say that?"

"She says I pushed you away from us—_her_, I mean. So does Milli."

"It wasn't just you. Pansy did make it quite clear whose side she was on. It was just quite awkward because I didn't feel like I was part of things anymore."

"She reached out to you, Granger. They all did, but you pushed them away," He points out.

"I didn't push anyone away, it was you who broke up with me," I argue.

"I had every reason to push you away," He retorts.

"I'm not claiming otherwise, I'm just saying I didn't see the point in continuing the friendship if you and I weren't together anymore."

"So you were only Pansy's friend because of me?" He demands.

"Well obviously I developed genuine feelings for her, but the whole friendship only happened because of you and I," I reply.

"And so when we had an argument, you felt it right to ignore them, the people who cared about you, the people who were there for you when you had no one else?" He quips.

"Don't say it like that!" I ball my fists. "What was I supposed to do? Act normal? Pretend that nothing had happened? Especially now you've all forgiven Blaise?"

"Blaise was in love with you, people do stupid things when they're in love. And it wasn't _Blaise_ that I told all my insecurities, it wasn't _Blaise_ I warned to stay away, it was _you_! I told _you_ how I felt about it all. Not _Blaise_."

"I let you down, I get that. That's _why_ I stayed away - that's _why_ I moved out when you told me to, that's why I didn't speak to Pansy. I didn't want their pity and I was _ashamed_ of myself!" I burst out. "And as much as I love Pansy and Milli, they weren't you, all they did was remind me of you. It _hurt_ to speak to them."

"Granger-" He begins, quietly.

"No, don't apologise, please don't apologise," I plead softly. "Maybe everyone was right, when they said that this wouldn't work. We're just, different, Draco." _What am I doing?_

"I refuse to believe that," He states firmly. "I just think it's all your fucked up feelings that got in the way of it."

"Not _just_ my feelings," I protest.

"Obviously," He smirks.

"So..." I say, allowing my voice to go up at the end.

"Friends?" He stretches out his hand woodenly.

"Friends," I agree, smiling wanly.

"One thing, Granger: why did you suddenly make up with Potter and Weasley?" He all but spits out the last word, my tummy flutter happily at this.

"I matured, I guess. No point arguing with them, we _were_ once practically family. I'm sure _you_ understand, that," I tell him.

"I do," He says, probably thinking of Blaise. "I was just kinda—_perturbed_ that you made up with them so quickly. I was afraid you'd leave completely and start dating Weaselbee again."

"Ron's a dick," I snort.

"That's what I've been trying to tell people for years now," He chuckles. "Do remember to speak to Pansy. She's just worried about you, Granger," He adds, seriously.

"I will," I mutter.

"Well, bye, Granger. See you in Potions on Monday." He waves uncomfortably.

_I'm carrying your child._

"Wait-" I call, as Draco begins to make his way down the hallway. "Is that all we're ever going to be? Just friends?" I ask.

"Why?" He says.

_I'm carrying your child. _

"I still love you," I tell him, strangely unembarrassed.

"I still love you too," His voice sounds sad, final, in some sort of way.

"Will we ever be more than friends?" I persist.

"I'd like us to be," He replies almost silently, continuing his journey away from me.

_I'm carrying your child. _

_I'm carrying your child._

_I'm carrying your child!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, yes, Hermione will tell Draco about la babby soon. Probably in the next chapter as I'm incredibly impatient. Erm, thanks for reading, I guess.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Monday 6th February<span>_

Ginny impatiently paces the length of the Prefect's bathroom. I sit calmly on top of a ledge. I'm just as nervous as Ginny though. Nervous. So _nervous_. It didn't seem _real_ before. It didn't seem _real_ when I was biting my fingernails, thinking of the best way to solve this. It didn't seem _real_ when Draco _finally_ spoke to me and all I could do was hope that our child looked exactly like him. It didn't even seem _real_ when I went to Potions earlier and sat next to Blaise, who questioned me relentlessly on my health. It just didn't seem real. It _certainly_ does now.

"It's been three minutes," Ginny announces.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," She grins thinly at the pun.

"D'ya mind if—" I gulp. "If you look for me?"

"No, no, of course I don't," She garbles, practically grabbing at the three sticks I'd separately peed on.

She hungrily reads them all, her eyes wide, mouth agape.

"Ginny, what does it say?"

She hands them to me mutely.

All positive. Every single one of them.

"It c-could be a false positive," She offers.

"Or not."

There's something inside me. Something growing. Something that'll be real in eight months. Something half me, half Draco. Fuck.

"Okay. We still don't definitely know for sure, but now we know there's like a ninety per cent chance."

"Right," I say.

"So we have to go to Pomfrey and—"

"Are you _mad_?" I hiss. "I can't have Pomfrey finding out about this."

"Hermione, people are going to find out eventually, if you really are pregnant. It's best we make sure," She urges.

"I already know I'm pregnant, okay, it's pretty obvious."

"So you're just gonna walk around and pretend like you're not?" Ginny demands.

"I don't _know_ what I'm going to do Ginny," I snap.

"I'm trying to _help_ you, Hermione! Stop being childish and think about this logically—" She yells. "Since you're convinced that you're pregnant—"

"I am," I mutter irritably.

"—then you _need_ to go see a doctor or something and make sure it's healthy," She continues over me.

"It's only been a month, Ginny," I say.

"Stop being so _difficult_. You're smart, Hermione, you know that you have to it."

"And if Pomfrey does tell me the baby's healthy, then what, little miss I-Know-Everything?"

"Well, have you decided what you're going to do with it? If you are—"

"Yes. I'm going to keep it," I state.

"Really?" Ginny says sceptically. "Are you sure, beca-"

"Of course I'm _sure_. I'm not just gonna get rid of it, how selfish would that be?"

"Yes, of course, I'm worried about _you_, Miney, that this is the best decision for you," Ginny answers.

"It is."

"Well, good, the next thing to decide is when you're going to tell Malfoy."

"How about never," I sniff.

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny sighs.

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one! Good _God_, if this is how you're going to act for the next nine months, I _swear_, I'm getting on the next train home," She laments.

"Eight months," I point out.

"You're going to have to tell him. I don't even understand why you don't want to, a couple of days ago, you were in love with him."

"I still am."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm afraid of his reaction. We're only seventeen, for God's sake, and to be frank, were only together for a couple of months. How can I expect him to be okay with this?"

"Why don't you try _because it's his baby too_? You _both_ engaged in intercourse, so you're _both_ responsible."

I sigh deeply. "I don't want him to reject me again."

"He won't."

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"Because he's pureblood, right? They won't just _abandon_ an _heir_, will they?"

"They will if its mother is a _mud_blood," I say, dejectedly.

"Don't call yourself that," Ginny scolds. "And they won't. Okay? His parents may be absolute plonkers, but they're plonkers who love their children. All pureblood's are, it's their only redeeming quality."

"You're sure?" I press.

"Positive, I mean, I'm a pureblood aren't I?" She smiles crookedly.

"Not really."

"Shut up," She teases.

"I'll tell him, Ginny. Just—just not now."

"When? You have to promise you'll tell him before the end of the month, okay?"

"How about—"

"No. Before the end of the month."

"Okay. I promise."

"Good."

"Thanks, Ginny, for being here."

"Where else would I be?"

"I'm just glad I have you, even though you're a cynical red-headed bitch."

"That's why you love me," She beams.

_Thursday 9th February_

"Off you go, class," Professor Snape sets us on our task to complete a flask of sleeping potion.

Confidently, I collect my ingredients, I could brew this potion in my sleep, it's so easy. I wonder what promoted our normally stern Potion's master to give us such an uncomplicated task. Not that anyone else is complaining. I'm still pregnant. For the first two days with this knowledge, I cried myself to sleep and barely drifted through my lessons, refusing to see Pomfrey, even though I promised I would. Ginny's been hovering over me, annoyingly, ever since, making sure I'm _eating_ right, _acting_ right, _breathing_ right, and not getting myself into any _danger_. Then, yesterday, having had enough of my mopey—yet, deserved—behaviour, Ginny offered me a few sharp words. Telling me I'd gotten myself into this situation, which I've already accepted, telling me refusing to believe wasn't going to help anyone, especially the _baby_, which I also knew, and that if I didn't buck up, she'd levitate me to Pomfrey herself. So now, I'm communicating with people, drinking plenty of water, eating plenty of protein, and I'd organised to see my parents for Valentine's day, instead of going to Hogsmeade, so as to inform them of their daughters _delicate situation_. Of course, I'm still dreading anyone finding out, but as Ginny so correctly pointed out, denying what was happening wouldn't help anyone. Plus, not crying about the whole situation helps keep my mind of it.

"You forget your tree root, Granger," Draco says, handing me said ingredient.

_I'm carrying your baby._

"Thanks."

"No problem," He walks away.

_I'm carrying your baby._

"Alright, Hermione?" Blaise queries, politely.

Things between Blaise and I were strained and awkward—at least for me. He still spoke and acted as if the whole Christmas fiasco hadn't happened. I wonder if he does it on purpose. But, I no longer ignore him, or any of my Slytherin _friends_, anymore, because now Draco talks to me, it doesn't hurt as much talking to them. I suppose things are slowly going back to normal.

"Yeah, you?" I return.

"I'm good. Got a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw in a few weeks, so I'm practicing a lot lately," He informs me.

"Yeah, I know, Harry and Ron made a bet about it," I say.

"Really?" Blaise quirks an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that neither of them think very much of your team."

"Well, we'll show them, then, won't we?"

"I hope _you_ do." _There's no we, Blaise, _I want to yell,_ I'm not Syltherin. _

"How about you? How are things going? I notice you've returned back to all your Gryffindor friends," He remarks.

"Yeah, that was a surprise, but, we're just to old to be arguing over a break up, now."

"Is that why you made up with all of us too?"

"Yes."

"We hardly ever see you anymore, though," He complains. "Pansy, Milli and I invite you to parties and you never show. It's like you've completely left us for _them_, now."

"I do have my NEWT's to study for," I retort.

"We invite you to study with us too, but you always do it with that Camille girl," Blaise counters.

"Things are still a little tense, I suppose."

"It's not for us!" He argues. "We just want you back, Hermione. You're our friend."

"I know I am."

"Stop pushing us away, then."

"I'll try," I answer, honestly.

"Okay, so, if I invite you to come Hogsmeade with us next week, will you say yes?"

"I'm busy that day."

"Oh, for _fuck_ sake."

"No—I really am," I emphasise. "How about today, after class I hang out with you guys?" I offer, instead.

"I'm at Quidditch."

"What about Pansy?"

"She's free."

"Well, I'll hang out with her, then? Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Blaise drawls.

III

Silently, Pansy and I cross the grounds, hands in pockets, scarves wrapped tight, hats pulled down our faces. It is a particularly cold day. I don't know why I offered to hang out with Pansy, especially by ourselves. At least if Milli had been here, she could crack some inappropriate joke and ease the tension. _Pansy was your best friend at one point, you owe it to her._ And she was. Maybe she still is.

"I'm sorry, Pansy," I blurt out.

"So am I," She sounds relieved.

"I didn't mean to completely ignore you guys, it's just—"

"It's fine Hermione. We all made mistakes," She assures me.

"Yes, we really did," I agree wryly.

"I'm glad we're friends again," She throws her arms around me, and embraces me tightly. I give her an equally tight squeeze.

"Best friends, you mean," I smile widely.

"Best friends."

"It feels so good to have you back," I sigh. And it really does. Although Ginny and I have come far in our relationship, and have even earned the status of_ Friends_ once more, she's still a year younger than me, and wasn't there in a part of my life where I did a lot of changing. Pansy was. Pansy accepted me readily, and without any hesitation. Suddenly, all the avoiding and ignoring I did seems silly.

"_Same_. Things have been so _quiet_ without you," She giggles. "Especially Draco."

I ignore her last sentence. "Really? I highly doubt that with Milli around."

"Yeah, Milli is a character. Just the other day she asked Blaise how big his dick is, he got so _flustered_, it was _hysterical_, you should've been there," She gushes.

"How big _is_ it?" I implore, smirking.

"He tried to fob us of with eight inches, but Milli said she looked while he was passed out —wild party, that you _should've_ come to—and said it was about six."

"Ew," I shudder.

"Yeah. They've gotten really close, Milli and Blaise," Pansy remarks carefully.

"You reckon? D'ya think they could get together?" I'm shocked, I'd never once put Milli and Blaise together, but now I think about it, maybe it isn't to far off.

"I really do. She brings out the happy in him, if you get what I mean. If he'd just let himself open up to her, they could have something," Pansy says animatedly, as if she'd thought about it long and hard.

"So, he's over me, then?" I'm hopeful.

"In some ways. He's accepted that he can't have you, and recently slept with some Ravenclaw, so I'd guess he's through the worse. The next step is for him to emotionally open with another girl. He just closes off."

"Right."

"You're not—_sad_, are you?" Pansy questions, incredulously.

"_No!_" _I'm carrying his child_. "Definitely not. I just wish he'd gotten over me sooner."

"Yeah, you're not alone there. Apparently him and Draco had some kind of heart to heart, a few hexes were thrown, but in the end they made up. Blaise told him to forgive you," She informs me, eyeing me cautiously.

"So everything's _good_, then? Like, I could, come around again, and it wouldn't be _weird_? Blaise would be, _normal_?" My voice is strange.

"Yes," Pansy nods her head fervently. "We really miss you."

"But, Draco—"

"Misses you too. He just doesn't want to rush into things. He thinks you're over him."

"He knows I'm not."

"You know how he is."

"Yes. I do."

_I'm carrying his child._

"How are you, Hermione, really?" Her voice is soft and gentle, it reminds of my mother, abruptly I burst into tears.

"Hermione?" Pansy worries. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," I exclaim. "I'm _screwed_, Pansy. _Fucking screwed_."

"Why? What is it?"

"It's me! And Draco!"

"He'll come around, Hermione, he partly already has-"

"It's not that!" I cry. "It's me. I'm pregnant!"

"W-what?"

"I'm about a month and half along," I explain.

"You've known for a _month and a half?_" She demands.

"No, for about a week."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you."

"I-I thought you might tell Draco."

"It is his baby, though." I am so _pleased_ when she doesn't phrase this like a question.

"I don't want him to know, yet. I haven't told anyone. Well, apart from Ginny."

"_Weaslette_ knows?" Pansy asks.

"Well, yeah, she bought me the pregnancy tests."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Pansy, don't be angry, I was just-"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself. I know now, and I'm going to look after you, alright?"

"You don't have to."

"Nonsense. Draco'll have me for my guts if he finds out that I didn't."

"He will."

"Have you been to Pomfrey, yet?"

"No—"

"So, _Ginny_ has known for a week and hasn't made you see anyone yet?"

"Well, she did tell me to. Order might be a more apt descri—"

"Whatever she said, you've still not seen a doctor yet, so it's irrelevant," Pansy says, dismissively.

She's _jealous_. Well, maybe I _should've_ told her first. Draco _is_ the father, and she _is_ his best friend. But Ginny was so sweet to me, and nice.

"I'm only a month along, it really isn't—"

"C'mon, we're going to see Pomfrey, _now_," She commands, pulling me by my arm.

"Alright, Pansy, _let go_, I'm not going to run away," I whine.

"Right, we need to organise this. Are you definitely pregnant?" Her voice takes on a direct and strict manner.

"Three positives."

"Pomfrey will clear that all up, I suppose, if you're not sure," She quickly moves on. "Right, if you are pregnant, what do you plan on doing? Do you know all your options? There is a minor adoption agency one of my mum's friends runs, but it's not really anything great, your child would probably end up being raised by nobody. There _is_ abortion, but I'd be really sad if you chose that, and I'm _Slytherin_-"

"Pansy, it's okay, I plan on keeping it."

"Really? You're sure? I mean, even if Draco isn't supportive—which I highly doubt—I'll be here, and I have _tons_ of money, well, my parents do, but I'd make sure the baby has everything, and Draco's mum wouldn't let it starve either—" She rambles.

"It's alright. I don't need money, I have my parents, they're Muggle, but they know about magic and they're financially well off, so they'd be alright."

"Right, so we're keeping the baby. I'll have to have a look at baby supplies and apartments for you to live in, oh and nappies and baby care books. Oh, there is _so_ much to do—"

"Pansy. Breathe. There's still eight months left, if I am pregnant."

"It's so exciting though, and you must be so worried, I just want to make sure you're not stressed is all. I know you're an intelligent person, and you'll want to do all this by yourself, but pregnancy changes you—ah, look, here we are."

"Thanks, Pansy."

"Madame Pomfrey!" She calls, already bustling off. "Hermione here needs to see you."

Heart hammering against my chest, I follow behind my friend. _It's really happened._ Pansy's _back_. Pansy, Ginny, Blaise, Milli... I have them all. And possibly, maybe, in the far future, Draco. I'm not alone, anymore. Well, now, I'll never be alone, not with the baby growing inside me. _I'll never be alone._ Ever. The thought makes me considerably brighten and less nervous.

After Madame Pomfrey runs the appropriate tests, she hurries off to check them over. Personally, I think she's gone to tell Dumbledore. She used _magic_, what would she _possibly_ need to check over?

"You don't have to stay, Pansy," I say, even though I want her to.

"Like I'd leave you here," She scoffs.

"Pansy, I don't even have a job planned, no savings sufficient enough to raise a baby, and I really don't want to move back to the Muggle World after I've had the baby," I voice my worries.

"Listen, I _told_ you, I have an inheritance that I get after my seventeenth birthday in May, and I can give you some, if you want, to tide you over."

"No, I don't want to live off you. I need a _job_."

"Trust me, when you tell Draco, he'll take care of everything, you don't need to worry."

"That's even worse. How could I _ever_ face him if he practically pays for me to live?"

"Because you're in love: looking after each other is what you do."

"Speaking of Draco-" Pansy starts. "When will you tell him? I know that _Ginny_ must've been advising you against it-" She sniffs. "Filled your head with this garbage about him rejecting you, but I was thinking maybe after dinner today?"

"No, Ginny wanted me to tell him. We both agreed I'd do it before the end of the month."

"_Month_?" Pansy gasps. "Are you _kidding_? Do you even understand how mad he'll be finding out that he wasn't told as soon as you found out? And you don't want to tell him until the _end of the month?_" She screeches.

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone else, what difference does a few weeks make?"

"A who—"

"I'm back, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey says, returning into the room with a few parchments of paper in her hand.

"What did you see?" Pansy interrogates.

"Well, Miss Parkinson, that's confidential information, that I can't disclose with _you_, not without Miss Granger's permission," Pansy's demanding, brusk attitude had quickly turned Madame Pomfrey against her.

"It's fine, I don't mind Pansy hearing," I say.

"Well if you're sure—" Madame Pomfrey purses her lips. "You are, unfortunately, pregnant. Forty five days along, to be exact. Luckily, your baby is very healthy, and there's nothing to worry about. I do have a list of things you should eat, and things you should stay away from, and your options regarding the child."

"Thank you," I say, reaching out for the papers in her hand.

"Do you know what you're going to do with the child?" The nurse asks delicately.

"I'm going to keep it," I tell her.

"You're sure? You are very _young_, Miss Granger."

"She's sure," Pansy interjects, rudely. "Sorry. But we've already been through this, I'd like to know the sex," She adds impatiently,_ ever the Slytherin. _

"The sex?" I repeat, confusedly.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I'm sure that in the Muggle world it'd take longer to find that out, but with magic I could tell you the gender of the baby right now, if you'd like."

_Would I like?_ What if it's a little boy, just like his father? Blonde and perfect? Or a girl, with long, blonde hair, and warm brown eyes? I could find out right now.

"No. I think I'll wait. You know, until I tell the dad," I cough gauchely.

"Oh right—yeah, what was I thinking?" Pansy says. "If that's all, and you're sure they're both healthy, we'll be off."

"Thank you," I tack on to my friends rude statement.

"Yes, that's all, Miss Granger. However, I have to insist you tell Dumbledore before the end of the month, or I will be obligated to. And, you'll have to have checkups with me every month."

"Alright," I agree, my mouth dry.

"Bye, Miss Granger, I wish you the best of luck."

Pansy drags me out of the small patient room before I have chance to reply.

"_Pansy!_ You were so rude in there," I say reproachfully.

"Sorry, but she was so _annoying_, we didn't go to her for advice, we went so she could check if the baby and you were healthy," She scowls.

"Well, next time, you either keep quiet or I won't bring you."

"I'll try," She grumbles. "How do you feel? Now you're definitely pregnant?"

"Fine," I reply, truthfully. "I actually feel fine. Worried, panicky, and scared, but, mostly fine. I mean, I have you, right? And Ginny. And my parents. They'll be angry at first, but they'll come around. The only thing I'm truly dreading is the whole school finding out when I start to get fat."

"I'm sure there's a spell for that. Plenty of pureblood mistresses used to use them so no one would suss them out."

"I'll research it then."

"No, no, I'll do it." Pansy says breezily. "We should go back to mine now, and make plans. There's so much to get organised."

"Pansy, I'm only forty days along-"

"Forty five," She chimes.

"Forty five then, and it's half seven already, we need to go get some food and sleep. We'll plan tomorrow."

"Yes, food is important. Let me have a look at that sheet," She grabs the papers out of my hand, and I sigh heavily, but contentedly at the same time; knowing Pansy will help with most of the organising, takes a huge weight of my shoulders.

"Plenty of water, greens and protein..." She mutters to herself.

"Noted." I push against the doors to the Great Hall. The smell of food invading my nostrils.

"Remember to meet me tomorrow, Hermione, before lessons. How about half seven?" Pansy says, handing me back my dietary plan, which I shove under my cloak.

"Where?"

"The Library. I'll have all the appropriate books ready, you just be there on time," She orders.

"Okay, Pansy," I comply.

"Oh, and, I'll be here whenever you want to talk, okay? Or whenever you get any strange cravings?" Pansy puts her hand on my shoulder and her blue eyes are genuine and sincere, I reach in for a quick hug, and revel in the fact that I have Pansy back.

When we let go and make our way to our respective tables, it feels like old times. The Gryffindor's staring at me. As if I don't notice them, I slide into a seat beside Ginny, reaching for a plate and loading some vegetables and chicken onto it.

"What were you doing with _her_?" Ron probes.

"Just girl stuff, Ronnie," I answer tartly.

"I hate when you call me that," He glowers.

"I know you do."

"So you guys made up then?" Harry inquires.

"Yeah."

"That's good," Camille tells me, then launches into conversation about—_what do you know?—_Quidditch, which occupy Ron and Harry.

"Where were you? I was so worried, I thought the worst had happened," Ginny hisses.

"I was with Pansy, we made up," I tell her.

"Yeah, I can _see_ that, but she doesn't know about you, anything could've happened," Ginny says.

"Don't worry, I told her," I'm not to sure Ginny will take this news lightly, but I present it as something unimportant, in hopes that she'll treat it like that.

"You _told her_? The _first_ thing she'll do is run back to Malfoy," Ginny says scornfully.

"She won't," I answer confidently.

"How do you know?"

"She's my—" _Do I deny her in front of Ginny?_ "My best friend, she won't sell me out."

"Yeah? So where was she when Malfoy kicked you out? Or when you were vomiting up your lungs? Some _best friend_," Ginny spits.

"It's complicated, Ginny."

"Whatever. I just hope you don't forget me again now that they've decided to forgive you."

"I'd never do that, you're my friend too, Gin."

"Well. I'd hope so. Did you go see Pomfrey?"

"Yeah. It's confirmed."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yep. The baby's perfectly fine."

"Good. I'm glad. Did you find out the gender?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I wanted to wait until I've told Draco."

"Ugh, _why_?" She groans theatrically. "I was so excited about finding out."

"When I do find out, you'll be one of the first to know," I assure her.

"Did Pansy go with you to Pomfrey's?"

"She was there, yeah."

"I see."

"Would you like to come, next time?"

"Maybe. If I'm not _to_ busy."

"Okay," I laugh at her.

"Bugger off and eat your food," She turns away from me playfully.

I have them all back, I think as I spoon careful portions of spinach into my mouth. I have them all back... _I'm not alone. I'll never be alone._


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes, yes, may be a little bit boring. Bare with me. I'm not in the mood to write anything to angsty yet. Maybe never, I'm so happy right now.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Monday 13th January<span>_

Everything's still great. Draco's still only polite to me, which is slightly disappointing, especially considering that I'm pregnant with his child, but Pansy says as soon as I decide to tell him, he'll get over it. Which saddens me even more. He'll only be with me because of the baby. Pansy says that's nonsense. She says I should speak to him. Maybe I will. A conversation won't hurt.

"Hermione, are you even listening?" Pansy demands, annoyed.

"Yes."

"What did I _just_ say?"

"'Hermione, are you even listening?'"

"Very funny," She retorts dryly.

"Sorry, Pans, I'm listening now."

"Right, as I was saying; I really think you should move in with your parents or something, at least for the first six months, you won't want to be alone with a newborn."

"It won't work, Pansy, I'm telling you. I'd feel so closed off there."

"Well, I guess you could rent your own place, in the Wizarding community?" She ponders.

"Well, what was the average price for those places you checked out?"

"Like, two hundred and fifty to three hundred galleons a month, for a decent place with a garden."

"I have like, eight hundred galleons, thanks to my parents, and I think they could possibly loan me five hundred more. So that's one thousand three hundred, which will cover about four months of rent.." My voice goes flat towards the end.

"Not counting food, clothes, and nappies."

"Maybe I will have to move in with my parents," I say, sullenly.

"I could ask mum if you can live with me?"

"No," I refuse quickly. "That would be—no offence—_awful_."

"I suppose. Mum _can_ be rather annoying." _And rather hateful of Muggle-borns._

"My parent's home it is the—"

"Wait!" Pansy exclaims. "I've got it! We can live together! I'm graduating this year, and mum says if I get the right NEWT scores, I'll get an internship as a Healer with one of her mates, which pays about three hundred galleons a month. It's perfect! I can help out with baby and we can share rent!"

"Pansy, no, I couldn't ask you to do that. A baby will be really stressful," I hurriedly wave away the suggestion.

"Which is why you shouldn't be alone. Look, it'll be a plan B, in case Draco doesn't offer to live with you, which he _will_, once you tell him."

"Okay, that can be a plan B. You'll check for houses, I suppose?"

"Definitely. I have all my time mapped out. Two hours a day for Baby, three for NEWT's and the other two for Pansy time, which I usually spend on the baby."

"Right. Yeah, we should probably go study now, there are a few Rune's that I'm struggling with," I suggest, tiredly.

"I really think you should speak to Draco, before you tell your parents, Hermione," Pansy comments.

"Why?"

"I'm telling you, he's going to want to know, and he will help you out, then it'll be easier for us to do all this," She says, gesturing to stacks of paper accumulated from 'baby planning'.

"Are you sure?" I ask, fretfully.

"Very. Please go and speak to him, now?" She pleads.

"Where is he?" I emit a deep audible breath.

"In you guy's old dorm, he studies there," Pansy tells me, excitedly.

"Okay. Right. I'll go _speak_ with him."

Pansy beams. "Yay!" She squeals. "I'll be waiting for you here in about two hours, okay?"

"Pansy-"

"By then you'll have spoken to Draco so we can start with the _actual_ planning."

"Have some fun while I'm gone," I tell her.

"Bye Hermione, bye Baby," She coos, bending down to pat my stomach.

Sometimes it does surprise me: Pansy's behaviour towards _B__aby_. I knew she'd be somewhat supportive of me, once I told her, maybe buy a few baby clothes, help me pick out the name, things like that. I certainly did not expect Pansy to take over and basically organise everything for the baby's arrival. There is definitely no question on the subject of godmother, with Pansy around. Her obsessive mothering, although a bit suffocating, is so helpful, I love that I can trust her with anything, that I don't have to do this all by myself, that the baby will have someone other than me to trust. I love that I finally have a friend who I can call _family_, again. Words cannot even express my joy at having Pansy, especially now. It's also comforting because, despite what Pansy and Ginny say, I fear Draco will reject me and discard the baby, and now I know that if he does, I'll have Pansy —although I really don't want her to be pressured to—to _look after me_. Being pregnant has definitely changed me. I'm more docile, relaxed, easy-going, all those things Ron said I'd never be. I don't stress over things nearly as much, even now, as I journey towards Draco, a quickened heart rate and moist palms are the only symptoms of my nervousness. No overthinking, no chewing fingernails, no swearing, no crying. I just feel light. So _light_. Excited, even, for the baby to come. For me to love it. For me to prove that I can look after the people I love. _Draco will love it to. He will. _I still love Draco. So much. So much that I still hug my pillows while I sleep, pretending it's him, that I buy his cologne that he uses, so I can smell him, that I constantly imagine the baby is a boy and looks just like him. That my chest physically aches whenever I see him laughing with somebody else: whether the person is male or female. I don't care. I just want him to be mine again. _Mine_.

"Oh, I haven't seen your pretty face in a while," My old portrait exclaims pleasantly.

"I've been busy," I answer.

"So I've heard. Come back for good, now? That Head Boy is so _depressed_ without you."

"I'm not sure," I reply. "Has the password changed?"

"That's alright, it's Hogwarts, but I'll just let you in," He pushes himself open, and I gingerly make my way inside.

The first thing I notice is the absence of a scent. Every home should have a _scent_, but this one doesn't. I just smells like... _nothing_. I do hear a quill scratching against parchment, so I conclude that Draco is here. _What am I going to say?_ As I finally arrive inside my old common room, Draco immediately looks up.

"Hello," I say tightly.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, roughly.

"I just wanted to drop in, see how you're doing," I reply, nonchalantly, gliding over to him by the table.

"I'm fine," He answers.

"Studying?" I probe.

"Yes. Transfiguration."

I peek over his shoulder at the textbook.

"_How to be an Animagus_?" I frown. "That's extremely hard, have you asked McGonagall about it?"

"No, it's just some extra research. Thought you, of all people, would get that."

"I _do_, it's just, you could get hurt trying to transform," I say.

"Don't worry, I'm only reading the method," He placates me. "You can sit down you know."

I hastily take his offer. "You're good at Runes, right? Mind telling me what these mean?" I shove my half done essay under his nose—one thing the pregancy had done to me was take away my unflinching ability in completing homework, nowadays I'm always so tired.

"Hm, I'll give it a look," He says, glancing at it. "It seems you have them all right, this one means child though, not love," He rewrites my mistake.

_Child._

_Love._

"Oh. Thanks."

We sit in silence for a few more minutes. I take the chance to admire his face, that I feared I'd forget. His straight nose, plump and pink lips, his dazzlingly piercing grey eyes, and his platinum blonde hair, that flops over his eyebrows messily._ Just like him, I want our son to look just like him._

"You changed your hair," I note."It's ... Less styled."

"Oh, yeah. I ran out of gel and didn't buy any more," He answer quickly.

"No, no, I _like_ it like this. You look all I-Just-Got-Back-From-Playing-Quidditch," I grin.

"I _did_," He laughs. "We've been practicing every day."

"You should give yourselves a break, you'll run yourself into the ground."

"I'm fine."

"I'm glad."

"I see you made up with Pansy," He comments, casually.

"Yeah."

"She says you're best friends again."

"You know what they say; absence makes the heart grow fonder."

He clears his throat. "I'm happy, Pansy really missed you."

"I'm happy to have her back."

"What about Milli?"

"Pardon?"

"Milli. You don't spend half as much time with her as you used to."

The statement isn't untrue. Milli and I just don't click like we used to. She's still one of my good friends, that I count on for a laugh and a good time, but lately, we've drifted apart, and she accepts that. In fact, I don't even think she notices, with all the time she spends with Blaise.

"She's always busy. She spends a lot of time with Blaise."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"How did you and Blaise make up?" I ask suddenly.

"Ah—" He scowls, slightly. "We argued, then duelled, then I got over it. He took all the blame, for everything, he said he'd moved on. Said he wanted to see _us_ together."

"Did he tell you that I kissed him? After you and him had the first fight?"

"No. But I suspected something happened. I can only imagine how bad you must've felt, I take some of the blame for that."

"Don't. It was me." _And my pregnancy hormones._ "I just want there to be a clear slate. No secrets."

"Good," He smiles shortly. _Do it, do what you came to do, while he's smiling. _

"Yeah. Look, Draco, I have something I need to tell you," I say, sweat beginning to _pour_ out of my palms.

"Yeah?" He puts down his quill and looks up at me.

"Draco I'm—I'm—I'm pregnant."

"W—what?" He sputters.

"I'm about forty nine days along, it happened before we left for Christmas break," I tell him.

"You have a—a—_kid_ inside you?" He asks slowly.

"Yes," I answer.

"And it's mine?"

"It could only ever be yours," I return.

"There's no chance that it's anyone else's?"

"Not one," I confirm.

"It's mine?"

"It's yours."

"Okay," He says. "_Okay_." And I see a shimmer of something in his eyes, though I can't name it, it disappears as quickly as it arrived.

"I don't want anything from you," I say quickly. "I just wanted you to know." In his silence, I begin to plough on. "I didn't want to hide it from you, I wanted you to be one if the first to know—"

"_One_ of the first?" He interrupts. "As in I'm not _the_ first?"

"_Fuck_," I say under my breath. "I told Ginny first, then Pansy."

"Pansy?" He spits. "_Pansy!_"

"They both wanted me to tell you sooner, especially Pansy, I'm the one who hid it not them," I say pleadingly.

"Why? Why the _fuck_ would you hide it from _me_?"

"I was scared of your reaction," I whimper.

"It's _my_ baby! I should've been the _first_ to know! Oh my—that's why you ran out from dinner before!"

"Yeah and we weren't—we weren't friends then, I didn't see how I could tell you."

"Oh Merlin," He stands up forcefully, pushing his chair back. "Pansy," I hear him say.

"It's not her fault," I say again.

"She should've told me. _God, _Granger! Everything always has to be complicated with you."

"I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry," He says, accusingly.

"I am."

"_Weasley_ knew," He growls.

"Ron nor Harry know, just Ginny and she hasn't told them."

"What a right laugh _Ginny_ must have had at me. I didn't even know. _Jesus_, is that how much you respect me?"

"I respect you so much," I insist.

"Well, next time you're pregnant with _my_ kid, do us a favour and _tell me first_," He snaps.

"I will," _Next time. _

He sits in the couch on the opposite side of the room to me, and glares at his shoes for a while. I twiddle my thumbs anxiously._ You were wrong, Pansy. So fucking wrong. _

"Are you sure you're pregnant, Granger?"

"Yeah, positive. I went to Pomfrey."

"By yourself?"

"With Pansy."

"Good. How's Pansy been treating you?"

"What?"

"Has she been making sure you eat right? Don't extort yourself? That you're not getting accidentally hit in the stomach with a spell?" He explains, slightly sarcastic.

"Yeah, Pansy's been great," I answer. "She's been helping me find places to live, you know, once Baby comes and she's offered to move in with me."

"You don't need her to live with you."

"Yeah, I said that, but you know, the company would be-"

"No, _stupid_, I meant that you'll be with me. My child won't be raised by _one parent,_" He explains, as if the answer is obvious.

"But we aren't together," I say dumbly.

"I'm aware of that, Granger. But you won't be taking my child away to live with _Pansy_."

"I'm not taking your child away."

"Good. So it's settled, you'll come back with me to the manor and we'll raise my child there: for the first year at least."

"With your parents?" I ask dubiously.

"That a problem? You were happy enough to meet Blaise's parents."

Low blow. _Very_ low blow. _Just let it go, Hermione, he's overwhelmed, he doesn't mean it._

"I've never met them before."

"I'll organise for you to meet them next week, then," He says brusquely.

"I can stay with my parents."

"Have I not made it clear that I'd like to be there with my kid?" He snaps.

"_Our_ kid," I correct him.

"Our kid, then."

"Fine. I'm just saying I'll feel weird living with your parents. I'll feel like a parasite."

"You're the mother of their grandchild, they won't mind, especially if it's a boy."

"Mmm," I murmur.

"Well, is it? A boy?"

"I don't know."

"You said you were over a month along."

"I am."

"Then why don't you know?" He demands impatiently.

"I didn't want to find out."

"Don't tell me you wanted it to be a _surprise_?" He asks mockingly.

"No," I stick my chin out. "I was waiting till I could find out with you, actually."

"Well thank you for that," He's being sarcastic again. "When's your next appointment?"

"Next month."

"I have to wait a month to find out the gender of my child?"

"Our child," I inform him again.

"Why are you so _adamant_ about that? It certainly wasn't _our child_ when you chose to tell me _third_ about it?"

"Because I don't want you to forget that once upon a time you liked me enough to risk having a child with me!" I yell.

"Not _now_, Granger," He speaks abrasively. "I cannot _deal _with your relationship crap."

"_Our_ relationship crap, you _prick_!"

"Unless you haven't _noticed_, you're pregnant with my kid! I have other things to worry about, like how I'm supposed to _raise a child_ _and_ have a job at _seventeen_! Not listen to you garble on about how much you love me!" He retaliates loudly.

"_Sorry_ if I thought it _necessary_ to discuss our relationship since you are the _father_ of my kid."

"Well fine, _discuss_ it then," He looks up at me, expectantly.

"Don't be like this," I implore. "Don't be angry at me."

"I'm fucking _frustrated_, Granger. I haven't even sat my NEWT's and you're telling me you're _pregnant_."

"You don't have to be involved, I just wanted you to know."

"Of course I have to be involved, that's my kid."

"But I want you to _want_ to be involved."

"What man _doesn't_ want to be involved in his child's life? I won't have my kid calling some _stranger_ daddy," He spits. "I'm going to be there, okay? I'm not going to leave you."

"This is fucked up," I pronounce.

"You're right on that one."

"Do you want to get rid of it?" I whisper.

"No. No, I don't want to _kill_ it."

"I'm just making sure."

"I thought I'd be married before this happened," He sighs.

"Maybe you should keep it in your pants then," I quip.

"You had sex with me too, Granger."

"_Three times_. How many times had _you_ done it before me? It's a wonder there aren't hundreds of tiny Draco's wondering about the place," I say.

"Are you _trying_ to make me feel like shit?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm allowed to be bitch," I answer.

"If it helps, you're the girl I wish I'd lost it to."

"Lost what?"

"Don't be dense, Granger."

"I'm not, I'm _trying_ to decipher all your little curt words and _revelations_ and pin point where _we_ stand."

"What do you want me to do? Marry you?" He doesn't even sound sarcastic or like he's joking, this makes me infinitely more sad.

"No. Well. Yeah, _eventually_. Not because of the baby."

"I never considered marrying you, you know," He tells me.

"Are you _being_ serious? I'm _pregnant_," I exclaim disbelievingly.

"No, not like that—" He says. "I just didn't think you'd want to. I thought I was just something for you to use until Ron took you back."

"The only person I've ever waited for in the way you just described is you—" I reply. "You're like—my _everything_, and it really _hurts_ when _no one _believes me-" Tears begin to trickle unevenly down my face. "And it hurts that _Blaise_ took you away from me, that I only had _two months_ with you, when I've had to endure _years_ with _Ron_. I just—I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"Stop—"

"No, you need to hear it, because it's the last time I'm saying it," I don't know where the newfound confidence and determination comes from, but it's here, and I'm using it. "I'm in love with you. I love you. I can't even fathom how I'm supposed to move on or whatever. You're just—You're Draco, you're _supposed_ to be mine. We were supposed to beat the odds and make it work. That's what was _supposed_ to happen. I'm not going to beg you to love me back anymore, because I have a baby on the way, and—and I want to be _strong_. I'm asking you, one last time, to reconsider us, if you ever cared about me, just think about it?"

"Granger—"

"Don't call me that! Why do you call me that? Why can't you say my name?" I cry.

Soon, I feel his arms around me, his mouth pressed against my ear.

"I call you Granger because—" He whispers fiercely. "I vowed I would do it until the day I could call you Malfoy."

My hearts physically misses a beat—or five.

"I ignored you because I _loved_ you! I _still_ do. I let you _in_, Granger, I chose _you_, I loved _you_, and you _hurt_ me. You found a way to hurt me, just like Pansy did. Being _polite_ to you, being _friends_ with you, was the _hardest_ thing I've ever done. Watching you but not touching you, was the _hardest_ thing I've ever done," His breath tickles my ear, I lean, not being able to stop myself, into his frame, catching his words like snowflakes and clutching them tightly, not willing to ever let them go. "If I let you back in, I _will not_ go through that again. Ever."

"Does that mean—" I pause, and allow myself to believe it. "That you're—" Another pause. "That we're—" And another. "You're taking me back?"

"I never let you go, not really."

"This isn't just because I'm pregnant, not some _decent thing to do_ crap? You love me? You _want_ me back?" I probe.

"Since _when_ have _I_ ever done the decent thing? I do what I want. I do what makes me _happy_. Sometimes, what makes you happy."

"I love you," I smile.

"I love you, too."

"This feels unreal."

"Well, I guess I'll have to prove to you that it is real," His hands begin to roam my body, pausing at my stomach, then going further down, till he his nails graze my knickers.

"Draco," I moan.

"I love you," He says again, and I don't protest. "I love you so much, Granger."

And for the first time, his consistent use of my last name doesn't bug me, instead, it feels like a nickname, one he picked out specially, it feels _endearing_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry if you think I put Hermione and Draco back to quickly, but I just couldn't keep them apart any longer. Aw. Draco's gonna be so cute handling pregnant Hermione. Btw, filler chapter, and I've decided Ron and Camille are going to get back together before I let Hermione tell everyone about the baby. Just so I don't have to do anymore Ron bashing and write him being jealous or angry or whatever. Sorry if my story's boring. But. I love fluff! I won't write any more drama between Hermione and any other students, maybe some between her and Draco but nothing serious. I think this can just be a nice, romantic fic, right? Oh. If you guys like it enough, I may do a sequel? Like. Of Hermione and Draco in five years? Or in twenty. Or straight after they've had the baby? Idk. You guys should review or PM. I really want you's all to enjoy reading this. Oh and if you guys have Tumblr, you should totally hit me up on that ;) I'm called k-fan- **

**I'll post spoilers on there for this story, even though I post like hourly :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Tuesday 14th February<span>_

I wake up alone, again. Had it all been a dream, then? Unknowingly, I place my hand over my abdomen, and lift my head up to see if any of the other girls were still awake. Instead of four snoring Gryffindor's, I see a green and silver decorated room with Quidditch posters hanging on the wall, a very seductive smell pervading my nose. It _was_ real. _It was real. Every last minute really happened. Draco's mine again. I'm his._ The pining I'd done, the waiting, the crying, it can all stop, now. I won't have to go to sleep alone, anymore. I won't have to close my eyes and dream of him holding me anymore. I won't have to watch him from afar anymore. _I can have him_. All of him.

"Granger?" I hear being called from outside.

"Draco?" I call back.

Light footsteps indicate that he is returning to me. _Returning to me. _

"You're awake," He says, sliding into the bed, spooning me from behind.

"Yeah," I breathe, pressing my body into his.

"Last night was fun," I can sense the smirk.

Memories of the night before begin to pummel me. Lots of moaning, groaning, groping, cuddling, kissing, laughter, then some _studying_, then us, drifting to sleep, wrapped up in each others arms.

"It was amazing," I agree.

"Why did we ever break up?"

"I don't know."

"You're amazing."

"What's brought on this mood?" I joke, spinning around to face him. "You're not usually so romantic."

"Yes I am!" He says defensively. "I just haven't had reason to the past few weeks."

"I still can't believe we're back together again."

"I'm glad we are. I was beginning to get lonely. I don't think you realise how important you are to me."

"The feelings mutual, I promise you," I lightly kiss the tip of his nose.

"Do that again," He orders gently, shutting his eyes.

I begin to place light kisses all over his face, even placing some on his eyelids, then eventually stopping on the spot where his shoulders and neck connects. He sighs in pleasure.

"Your turn," He announces, returning the favour, only ten times more pleasurable than I could ever make it.

His teeth nibble gently on my earlobe, while he whispers sweet nothings to me, then he gently licks the skin above my chest, slowly travelling down, until they kiss my—now, noticeably bloated—breasts. I hadn't realise how big they'd gotten in such a short amount of time.

When his kisses arrive at my stomach, I freeze slightly, has he forgotten the baby in there? The baby that will undoubtedly stop us from having mornings like this in the not to faraway future? Will he leave at the reminder of the big commitment he's making? He doesn't. He lays his head against, murmuring things I can't make out to it—to the baby— to _our_ baby. The simple affections makes me feel warm, bright, tingly, like freshly baked cookies.

"What are you doing?" I question softly, peering down at him.

"Making sure the baby recognises my voice," He answers, quickly returning to the murmurs.

"You're sweet," I mumble.

And he is. Even sweeter than he was before. Before the baby. _The baby. _In the short time I've had it, it's already seemed to patch up the loose ties of my life. I love it so much already, I'm unsure as to how I'll ever love it more, though I know I will. _The baby._ Surely, it's impossible for two teenagers to be this happy about an unplanned, inept pregnancy? It must be. It should've ruined us. Destroyed up. Eaten up any feelings or affection and—

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I bite my lip.

"Don't do that, you know it gets me hot," He complains playfully, nuzzling my still, relatively flat stomach with his nose.

"What are we doing today?" I ask, like I don't already know: Double Potions, Double Transfiguration and being with Draco.

"It's Valentines day, so I have something small planned, for later," He tells me.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"What are we doing?"

"Picnic after classes," I inwardly beam. "That's just for today, since it's in the week. We'll do something else on Saturday."

"Oh—" I mentally beat myself. "I'm visiting my parents on Saturday."

"Oh," He mouths. "Right."

"Yeah, I planned to tell them about... Baby," I finish, squirming.

"What time?"

"About ten," I supply.

"So we'll wake up at nine—did you plan to floo there? Because apparition really isn't going to happen in your state."

"I—uh—"

"We can take the train? It'll be fun," He suggests.

"Yeah, let's take the train." _He's going to come with me._ "You're okay with meeting my parents?"

"Well, obviously," He rolls his eyes. "If some boy knocks up _my_ daughter and then doesn't even have the courage to come tell me, knocking up my daughter will be the last thing he does."

"Daughter?" I repeat, questioningly.

"Oh—" He blushes. "You know—if it is a girl."

"Do you think it will be?"

"As a Malfoy, I _have_ to say I hope it's a boy, but, really, I'd like a girl. A miniature you. I was thinking about it last night, while you were asleep. Wouldn't it be so cute?" His eyes widen and brighten.

"I dunno, I kinda hoped for a boy. One that looked just like you."

"Wanna bet on it?" He tempts me.

"On the gender of our baby?" I give him a reproachful look.

"Don't get judgemental, Granger, it's just a harmless bet—five galleons says it's a girl?"

"Three kisses says it's a boy," I rebuke.

"Kisses? I kiss you anyway," He frowns.

"Yeah, but when _I_ win—which I will, mother's intuition, you know—you'll be angry and sulky, so I need a guarantee that you'll kiss me after," I explain, happily.

"Clever witch," He grins.

"And don't you forget it," I quip.

"Come on, let's go get dressed, we have Potions in an hour," He says unhappily.

"About that—" I begin. "Are we gonna—tell people? About the baby I mean?"

"You can tell Potter, I suppose, now that I know, but we should probably keep it on the down low, for a few months at least, my parents won't appreciate having to find out from the front of the _Daily Prophet_."

"Yeah, I understand. I'll tell Harry, not Ron."

"But—" He says, hugging me closer. "We're not hiding our relationship anymore, so I'm going to kiss you whenever I feel like," He warns me.

"And I'm going to let you," I smile.

"Good," He gives me a small peck.

"Are you going to tell Blaise?" I inquire, cautiously. "I—I think he should know, he is still a—erm—a friend," I stammer. "And Milli too, of course," I add.

"You can tell him if you want," Draco says, quietly.

"Okay."

"Okay," He kisses me again, before lifting me out of bed and presumably to the shower.

III

Hand in hand we stroll towards the Great Hall, attracting numerous stares from numerous people. I can't believe this is what I'd been afraid of before, people knowing about us. Because now, it feels euphoric, having everyone I see know Draco is mine, know that I am his, know that we are a unit. It's heavenly.

"Hermione, there you are!" Pansy exclaims at sight of me. "I told you to meet me back at the Library yester—" She gasps. "_Draco!_"

"Hi, Pansy," Draco greets her pleasantly.

"Are you guys—"

"Yes," He confirms. "We're together again," He says pointedly. "Thanks, by the way, for telling me about _my_ baby."

"Draco, I told you it wasn't her fault," I glare at him, and send an apologetic look to Pansy.

"Regardless, she should've told me," He says.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't force her to do that, do you know what stress and nerves can do to a baby, Draco?"

"Just because you're training to be a Healer, Pansy, doesn't mean you know what's best for my baby," He responds, coldly.

"Hermione's my best friend, I know exactly what's best for her," She replies firmly, narrowing her raven coloured eyes.

"Guys, you can't have it off, someone might hear you," I hiss. "Just hug and make up, _I_ told Pansy not to tell you."

"Granger's my girlfriend and the mother of my child, I think I know a little more about her than you," Draco retorts.

"Guys," I repeat.

"You think you're the expert on her, just because you knocked her up?—no offence, Hermione."

"None taken," I mutter.

"You went with her to her first appointment! That should've been me, not you, you're not the _dad_, Pansy," He growls.

"Jealous, Drake?" Pansy taunts. "Jealous that she trusted me more?"

"Pansy," I chastise. "Stop it."

"He's angry because it's true," She rebukes.

"It's not true, Draco," I whisper to him. "I trust you both, with my life, okay? With the baby's life."

"I'd expect so, considering _I'm the dad_," He drawls cooly. "You'd do well to remember that, Pansy."

"I will," She answers stonily. "Ready for breakfast, Hermione? Weaslette's waiting for you —worried that you didn't come in last night," Pansy's voice warms drastically as she links on to my other side, patting my stomach gently. "Morning, Baby," She sings.

"Oh, for _God's_ sake, Pansy, get _off_ my girlfriends stomach, will you?" He tugs me closer to him.

"Were you with Draco, yesterday?" She inquires, as if he had not spoken.

"Yeah."

"I take it he took the news well, then?"

"Well enough," I answer.

"Good, you need as many people possible to support you—oh look, there's _Ginny_."

"Hermione?" The mentioned red-head calls, uncertainly.

"Hey, Gin," I greet.

"You and Malfoy made up then?" She purses her lips, greatly resembling her mother.

"Yeah, we did," Draco cuts in.

"Congratulations," Ginny tells him.

"Thanks," Draco smiles thinly at her.

"If this isn't awkward, I don't know what is," Pansy says.

"Believe it or not, Parkinson, I've been in awkwarder situations—like when I was buying Hermione's pregnancy tests, for example, and the shopkeeper kept asking me how old I was and everyone behind me thought I was some common tramp," Ginny smirks, smugly.

"Thanks, Ginny," I give her a sarcastic look.

"Thank you, so very much, for your help, Weasley," Draco returns, his hold on my hand becoming tighter.

"Would you like us to pay you back for the tests? I know how hard it must've been for you to scrape together that much money," Pansy simpers, meanly.

"Pansy—" I start.

"No, it's fine, Hermione. I just came to collect you for breakfast, Harry and Ron are waiting," Ginny outstretches her arm, and I reluctantly take it, planting a kiss on Draco's cheek.

"See you in Potion's," I wave to my Slytherin friends.

Quickly, I manouver my way over to Ron and Camille, who are sat on thee far end of the table.

"What was that?" I demand, as soon as we're sat down.

"You don't know how _long_ I've waited to do that," Ginny laments.

"Can we all not get along? For the baby's sake, at least?" I whisper the end part.

"You know I'll love that baby, it doesn't mean I have to get along with its dad," Ginny says.

"Ugh, whatever, I have eight months to deal with that," I say, shovelling down multiple slices of toast. "You should take it easy on Draco, he's upset that he wasn't the first to know."

"Maybe if he had been here—"

"No 'maybe's' Ginny, just take it easy on him, yeah?"

"Okay," She grumbles. "So when do we tell, Harry?" Ginny asks brightly.

"I'll tell him now," I say. "Not Ron or Camille though," I hastily add under my breath, spying on the couple from the corner of my eye, laughing merrily about something or the other.

"Deal. Can I tell Harry?"

"No," I scoff. "I think I'll tell him."

"Ew, you're no fun pregnant," Ginny moans.

"Whatever," I sing teasingly.

Breakfast continues with light banter between Ginny and I, both poking senseless fun out of each other, which eases me. I hadn't foreseen the tension or rivalry that might erupt between Ginny and Draco or _Pansy_ and Draco. I had thought, or more appropriately, _fantasised_, that we'd all be a big team, all fawning over the baby, becoming best friends, buying baby clothes and whatnot. Obviously, there is still a rather big portion of contempt between the _team_. Even now, as I watch the Slytherin table, Draco is pointedly ignoring Pansy, only conversing with Blaise and Milli. Pansy doesn't seem too concerned though, as she's scribbling happily into a large pink book, which I can only assume is the baby book she mentioned.

"Morning guys, sorry I'm late, had a detention last night," Harry says, sitting down next to me.

"What for?" Ron asks, his tongue fighting over barrels of food to make itself heard.

"Snape, of course. Apparently he didn't like my love potion," Harry informs us grouchily.

"He just has it out for us-" Camille concludes, scornfully. "He would've given me one too, but I made it perfectly," She boasts.

"Of course you did, I'm sure you've been making love potions all you life," Ron teases, poking her in the belly.

"I'm a _human_ love potion," She quips, poking him back. "As _you_ very well know."

Ron laughs and engages in another conversation with her. I wonder who they think they're actually kidding with this whole 'friendship' thing. It's clear as day that they at least like each other, more than they're letting on. I have no clue where Camille got the idea that Ron loves _me_ from. Ron _never_ acted like that with me. To be frank, I haven't met anyone more suited to Ron than Camille. Both intense, obsessive lovers of Quidditch, food and fighting, and obsessive haters of Snape, school and Slytherins. There's more, obviously, but these are their most distinctive traits—which is quite frankly, depressing.

"Hermione, tell him," Ginny hisses, pinching me.

"Ow," I protest, catching Harry's attention.

"Yeah, Hermione?" Harry asks.

"Oh, I, uh, I uh, needed to speak to you, Harry."

"About?" The green eyed boy questions.

"Outside, yeah?" I rise out of my chair and gesture for Harry to follow.

With a quizzical expression occupying his face, he follows me, taking a last slice of toast with him and giving Ginny a fleeting hug. My movement attracts the eyes of Pansy and Draco. I motion to them both that everything's fine. Pansy returns to her scribblings and Draco returns to ignoring her. _Eurgh_, that's going to be a pain in the ass to fix.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asks.

"It's nothing bad," I say. "Well, you might think it is, but, erm, it's just, I erm—Draco and I got back together."

"Really?" He seems surprised. "When did that happen?"

"Last night."

"How? I thought he was pissed at you?"

"It turns out I'm pregnant," The words slip out between my lips before I can edit them, Harry's mouth falls open and he drops his piece of toast.

"Harry—" I begin slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Is this a joke?" He demands. "Hardly funny, Hermione."

"No, Ginny knows."

"When—" He frowns. "When did you find out?"

"The day you got back from The Burrow: Ginny was with me while I took the tests. She was the first to know."

"I—I don't know what to say," He falters.

"You don't have to say anything, but, you're my good friend and Ginny wouldn't want to hide it from you."

"Well thanks for telling me," He manages to compose himself. "Are congratulations in order?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations."

"Don't tell Ron, though," I say firmly.

"Okay, but he'll find out eventually," Harry answers, staring pointedly at my stomach.

"I know."

"How far along are you?" Harry begins fumbling with his hair and fiddling with his glasses.

"Just over a month. Look, I don't mean to shock you, I just wanted you to know. You can ask Ginny all the details, because I've got to get to class."

"Okay, wait, Hermione—" He yells, as I begin to move away. "You're happy, about this, right?"

I laugh. "I'm fine with it."

"Good. I'll be here—if you need me," He gives me an awkward one handed hug.

"It's alright, I've got Ginny and Pansy."

"Yes."

"Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Miney."

III

"How did he take it?"

"Pretty well, actually, Pansy."

"Potter was always a bit slow, it'll probably hit him fully in about a day, then you'll see his _real_ reaction," Draco remarks.

"Don't be mean," I admonish.

"It's what he does best," Pansy says.

"I learned from the best," He counters.

"Guys, stop, alright, this is pointless," I sigh. "You're best friends."

"_You're_ my best friend, Hermione," Pansy says petulantly.

"Yeah, my best friends don't keep secrets from me," Draco quips.

"Whatever, I'll deal with this another time."

"There's nothing to deal with, Hermione," Pansy tells me. "There's no problem, look at us, perfectly fine, me on your left, Draco on your right."

"Just so long as you remember your place, Pansy."

"You guys are unbelievable," I exclaim.

"Are they having a tiff again?" A low voice behind us I recognise, inquires.

"Yes," I moan. "It's fucking _relentless_," I continue.

Blaise and I have just spent two hours together in Potion's. He'd acted normally, and there was no tension or uncomfortable touching. I decided that I'd forgiven him, even though he had temporarily ruined my life. It was refreshing to have him as a friend again, his jokes, kind and easy nature, and general fun-ness, really. I haven't informed him off my present situation, yet, but I plan to do so when Draco and Pansy go to their Lunch detention with Snape for arguing in class earlier. I think it's best I tell him alone: just in case his reaction isn't pleasant.

"What's it about this time?" Blaise asks, laughing.

"Pansy—"

"Nothing important," I butt in, they both thihk I've already told him.

"It never is," Blaise says good-naturedly.

"Where's Milli?" Pansy queries.

"Detention," Blaise answers somewhat, sullenly. "Don't you two have one of Snape?"

"Yes, we'd better be off," Draco notes.

"See you, Blaise," Pansy waves, Draco nods.

"Come on, Granger," He says, at my failure to join them.

"_I_ don't have a detention."

"Oh yeah," Pansy muses.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asks.

"I'm sure Ginny's free," I laugh at their identical worried expression: am I _that_ helpless?

"Or maybe—" Blaise interjects. "She could hang out with me?"

"Yeah, that'll be fun," I agree.

"Like old times, eh?" He grins mischievously, throwing an arm over my shoulder. It doesn't feel weird, for some reason, maybe because I don't feel any underlaying feelings in it.

"Well, have fun," Pansy says, eyeing me sharply.

"I'll come get you as soon as I'm done," Draco vows.

"I'm not a murderer guys, geez, you'd think that you guys don't want me here or something?" Blaise jokes.

"Bye Pansy, Bye Draco," I say, reaching up to plant a sloppy kiss on the latter's cheek.

Eventually, with shared sceptical and suspicious looks, Draco and Pansy make their way towards the dungeons, grumbling unhappily to each other. Blaise and I continue towards the Great Hall, laughing happily. It really does feel like old times, when we enter the large room, in stitches over something Milli had said. The room falls quiet at sight of us, but when we remain oblivious to them, resumes normal volume. Ginny glares at me from where she's sat, I purposefully ignore her. _I'm having a child, for Merlin's sake, this rivalry is silly._

"Why don't you sit with me, Hermione? My table's practically empty and yours is bursting with all that Gryffindor courage," Blaise suggests.

"Is that even allowed?"

"Even if it wasn't, who's going to stop us?" He nods towards the empty Professor's table, save for the Divination's master, Professor Trelwaney.

"I guess," I comply, following him towards the green and silver.

"Sit, sit," He orders, once we reach the empty end of his table.

If people notice, they don't react in any way. Maybe they expected it, after seeing Draco and I arm in arm this morning, and Pansy and I holed up together in the Library the past few days.

"So, you and Draco?"

"Yeah," I smile sheepishly. "We're back together again."

"I'm happy, Hermione. I really am," He tells me, clutching both my hands in his. "I know that shit happened, but, I really am glad to see the both of you happy."

"I'm glad to hear it," I return. "I really hope you move on, Blaise. You deserve someone, not just meaningless Ravenclaw sex."

"How did _you_ find out about that?" He asks, shocked.

"Pansy," I answer simply.

"Of course, sometimes I forget that she's your best friend now, and not mine."

"Draco keeps saying that too," I comment. "You guys missing her, eh?" I tease.

"Please," He elongates the word so that it is three syllables long. "You can keep her."

"Fuck off, you know you miss her."

"I know," He admits. "We barely see her, she's always with you."

"Yeah. We're doing a little project," I explain, suddenly interested in the tablecloth.

"What project?"

"Just...planning," I say evasively.

_Do it, Hermione, just do it._

"For?"

"My baby."

He coughs loudly, silencing the whole room.

"Sorry?" He scrunches his eyebrows together.

"My baby," I whisper, as the chatter in the room still isn't as loud as I'd like it to be.

"By baby, do you mean..."

"That I'm pregnant, yes."

"With Draco's baby?"

"Who else's?" I demand.

"Easy," He says defensively. "Just making sure. It's not everyday my two best friend have a kid."

"Aw, I'm your best friend?"

"One of them," He answers. "After Milli and Draco, of course."

"Of course," I reply sardonically. "You all play _Quidditch_, I could never compete with that."

"Well I can never compete with a baby, can I?"

"You seem strangely calm about this," I note.

"You all seem overjoyed. Pansy especially," He shrugs. "How far along are you?"

"Just over a month," I say, for what must be the hundredth time.

"Boy or girl?" He probes excitedly.

"We don't know yet. We'll find out next month."

"Well make sure I'm the first to know," He orders.

"After Pansy, Draco, Harry and Ginny."

"_Weasley_? _Weasley_ knew before me?" Blaise sputters.

"Don't tell me you're _upset_," I scoff.

"A bit, I mean, you _hate_ her," He mumbles, sulkily.

"Hat_ed_. Past tense."

"Still, I would've liked to know before her. And her boyfriend. Now they're just going to rub it in our faces," He groans.

"Well I'll make sure you find out the gender first then, give you some ammunition."

"You'd better."

"So you really are—" I begin. "Over me? I'm trying hard not to sound to conceited here, by the way."

"There'll still be affection, there, obviously-" He answers, strangely unbashed. "But yeah. I'm over you."

"Oh," I breathe, silently relieved.

"How does it feel, bitch?" He jeers, shocking me. "Now that the one and only, startlingly _handsome_, sex _God_, has moved on from you?"

"It feels fine, since it took you like six months to do it," I reply, smirking.

"Whatever, we both know you dream about the nights we used to spend," He waves his hands dismissively.

"Not really much time to do that—what with my nights occupied by Draco," I answer, coyly.

"Doing your rounds doesn't occupy your mind, Hermione, thoughts of me still plague them."

"Yes, because rounds get me pregnant Blaise," I say.

I haven't done rounds in an extremely long time, I've practically forgotten about my Head Girl duties this year.

"Wow, you're actually pregnant," Blaise reflects. "Then _again_, with all that time you and Draco spend together, it's a miracle it didn't happen before."

"True," I giggle.

"Are you excited about it?" He questions.

"Quite, actually. Even though I'm unemployed, haven't done my NEWT's yet, and have no money."

"You know you can ace your NEWT's with your eyes closed, and hands tied behind your back—" Blaise says. "And your financial situation—" He continues. "Are you unaware of whom you're having a child with? Money's no object with them."

"That's what Pansy keeps saying, but I want my _own_ money. Not Draco's parents," I insist.

"Draco's getting his inheritance in June, you can use _his_ money then."

"What is it with you Slytherins and your bloody inheritance's?"

"It's just us pureblood's actually, I get mine in April too."

"Wow. I miss my poor friends," I say jokingly, then realise that's not exactly true, even Ron and Ginny inherit _some_ money after they leave Hogwarts, they mentioned it once, and Harry has his fortune tucked away too. Am I the _only_ one amongst my friends with no inherited money?

"No you don't," Blaise says cheerily. "With us in the picture, that baby'll never want for anything."

"Just great, my kid's going to be a rich, spoiled, brat."

"Like his dad, then," Blaise laughs.

"Oh, the horror," I feign a shudder.

"But anyways, we digressed, what I'm saying is Draco's parents aren't all that bad."

"Are you kidding? They look so _scary_."

"Well, they can be—" Blaise looks as if he is remembering something particularly bad, as he has to shake himself slightly before resuming his sentence. "A bit pompous. Well. _Very_ pompous, I mean, take a look at their son. But Narcissa,—Mrs. Malfoy—she's really sweet. Even if Lucious is against you, which I doubt, since you are carrying his grandson, Narcissa will make sure you're alright."

"Why does me carrying their grandson make me so important?"

"Sometimes you make it _really_ evident that you're Muggle," Blaise tells me.

"Whatever," I say.

"Pureblood's are really protective of their offspring, especially men, it's the only assurance they have of their name being carried on, and we do love our kids," Blaise explains.

"But—" I frown. "What about _your_ dad?"

A hard expression possesses Blaise's face, I bite my lip, scared that I may have offended him.

"My dad _loved_ me, but him and mum—they hated each other, it was an arranged marriage of course, but my dad wouldn't leave her, he didn't believe in abandoning your children," He explains, bitterly. "Eventually, I guess the stress got to him, my mum may have been slipping shit into his potions—she was pretty vile back then—and he died when I turned five," He says, grimly.

"Oh," I breathe. "That's awful. Your mum seemed so nice."

"She is. She was only eighteen when they forced her to get married and have me, and my dad was at least ten years older. It's understandable that she'd grow to resent him," He shrugs.

"It still doesn't change the fact that your dad's gone now," I say.

"It's fine, Hermione. He left bucket loads of money, even some for my mum. So did my next four step-dad's. I'm minted, Hermione, once I turn seventeen, you'll wish you'd chosen me," He readopts his playful tone once more.

"Please," I scoff. "I'm giving birth to a _Malfoy_, money's no object," I mimic him.

"Ah, _see_, you're catching on."

Lunch is great. Honestly. I can't even begin to explain how great it is in words. Great, as in, fun, relaxed and _easy_. It takes my mind of the baby and my worries about how mine and Draco's relationship will withstand the baby. My fears about possibly having to live with the Malfoy's. I remember why I used to put up with Blaise before, he has me doubled over in laughter the whole time. Still, despite the fun I have, I can't help but feel happier when Draco and Pansy finally stroll into the Great Hall.

"What you doing here, Granger?" Draco asks, slipping into a seat next to me.

"Hello to you too," I say dryly.

"Sorry," He says, giving me a light kiss.

"Hey, Hermione," Pansy chirps, sitting opposite me. "Hi, Blaise."

"Hey Pans, have you heard about Malfoy's spawn yet?"

"That I did," She replies. "Exciting, right? It'll be like we're having a baby too," She gushes.

"This is what I mean Pansy, when I say it feels like you're trying to take over," Draco intones.

"_Oh_," Blaise gapes in realisation. "That's what the argument's about?"

"Yes. Draco's annoyed because he feels like Pansy's acting like the dad."

"Yes, I can see how that would happen," Blaise nods wryly. "Pansy was always a bit overbearing."

"I'm just _supporting_ her," Pansy snaps. "Why don't you try it instead of making your oh-so-_funny_ jokes."

"My jokes _are_ quite funny, aren't they?"

"Pansy's been a real help," I cut in. "She's been sorting out nearly everything for me, she's ordered bottles, bibs and nappies already. Stop being mean."

"The point is that should've been _me_, not Pansy," Draco says.

"We can _both_ do it, Draco," Pansy tells him. "Look, I have all the stuff here—" She ruffles among her sheets of paper, and Draco grabs them out her hands, reading them sceptically.

"_You_ can help _me_ do it, until Hermione decides to join me," He corrects, sharply.

"What the he—" Blaise guffaws. "You're like a _month_ along, Hermione? Why are you buying _bottles_ and _cribs_ and _urgh_?"

"Hermione's living with _me_, Pansy, so you can get rid of the housing lists," He comments.

"_See_, I told you he would offer, Hermione," Pansy rips up a few pieces of paper than magics them away. "Although, it would've been fun to live with you and Baby."

"_Baby_? No, this is _too_ much," Blaise guffaws. "It's barely the size of _lemon_ yet—" He exclaims. "I'm going to find Milli and have some normality injected back into my life."

"Remind her not to tell anyone," I call after a fast retreating Blaise.

"What are you guys _doing_?" I demand, startled by the sight of them both, hunched over the table, foreheads basically touching, discussing something.

"Listing schools for Baby to attend," Pansy supplies. "You know, the magic schools for wizards to young to go Hogwarts, where they learn to read and write." She adds at sight of my baffled expression.

"I didn't know they had those—" I blush slightly. "Ron didn't go to one, his mum taught him."

"Of course _Weasley_ didn't go to one," Pansy almost sneers.

"They cost _hundred_ of galleons a year," Draco says.

"That's preposterous!" I exclaim.

"It's worth it, Hermione," Pansy soothes me.

"Yeah, both Pansy and I went to one when we were younger."

"Don't worry, Hermione, Draco's parents will cover the cost."

"That's not the _point_," I fume. "That's a waste of money, _I_ can teach my child to read."

"Ignore her, Draco, she's just hormonal."

"What about this one? It's very prestige, though, I'd have to get the child onto the waiting list soon."

"Let's send a letter, then," Pansy says.

"No, it needs the two possible names, you know, in case you still don't know the gender."

"Then name it." Pansy tells him.

"We don't have names yet, Pansy," He sighs exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah—" She remembers. "Hermione will you _please_ take part? This is _your baby_," She asks.

"Yeah, Granger, I get the impression that you don't care," Draco pipes in.

"Oh _my—_" I say. "You're both unbelievable. Blaise was right, this is _urgh_."

"We need to choose _names_, Hermione," Pansy urges.

"I'm going. This is _ridiculous_: come find me when you realise I'm only a _month_ gone," I say, pushing my chair back.

"You were excited about it yesterday," Pansy comments.

"I'm still excited, it's just—names? Really? Can't we just organise things it will actually _need_? A roof over its head, clothes, _food_! " I protest.

"It?" Draco raises an eyebrow.

"We're calling it _Baby_, Hermione, remember?"

"You're _both_ attacking _me_?"

"We want you to be involved," Pansy insists.

"I want us to do it together, Granger."

"I'm tired. I'm going back to Ginny's," I sigh.

"Ginny's?" They both repeat in synchronisation.

"Yeah, that's where I live," I say slowly, placing an absent hand over my stomach.

"You're back with Draco, now, Hermione, I thought you'd stay with him," Pansy says.

"Oh, yeah," I say. "I'll go back there then," I amend.

"Alright," Draco regards me weirdly. _What have I done now?_ "I'll come up when I'm finished with Pansy."

"Okay. Bye guys, you can come up too, Pansy, when you're done." I wave and toddle off.

_What just happened?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Erm. I really dunno where this story's going. But have funs reading it.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Tuesday 14th February<span>_

Absentmindedly, horizontally lay in Draco's bed, I rub the space beneath my navel, imagining my baby nuzzling up against my palm. _It's barely the size of a lemon_—Blaise's words ring in my ears. Why didn't Pansy and Draco start on _him_ for being _realistic_? It's hardly bad that I don't feel the need to plan out every detail of my baby's life when I'm not even two months pregnant. Of course I'll buy clothes, a crib, nappies, find a place to _live_, but I'm not going to start naming my child when I'm not even sure I'll actually have it.

_Oh._

There it is.

I'm _afraid_.

I'm afraid I'll loose the child.

_Wow. _

Why am I afraid?

I squirm in displeasure at not knowing something, especially something about myself. Why don't I want to name the baby? Why am I afraid of losing it? Pomfrey said it's perfectly healthy. Pomfrey said _I'm_ perfectly healthy. I won't lose the baby. I mean—I won't lose _Baby_.

I shouldn't be afraid. What's there to be afraid of? Nearly all the people I care about know about the pregnancy and support me, they're not judging me, they aren't shunning me for getting in such an un-proper situation, they're helping me. Ginny is keeping my spirit up, Pansy's basically organising everything for me, Blaise and Harry seem fine, and aren't making me feel bad about my situation and Draco—Draco's _loving_ me again. Draco's here. I'm here—I'm in his bed, my head on his pillow, I'm _with_ him again. He's going to stay, he's going to help me, we're going to do this _together_. I shouldn't be afraid.

"Hermione?" Pansy's voice rings through the dormitory, I silently breathe in relief, I can do with the distraction from my thoughts.

"In here," I call back.

"Oh, they you are," She says, perching on the edge of Draco's bed.

I sit up from under the covers, hastily run my fingers through my knotted hair and turn to Pansy. "Where's Draco?"

"Right here," He pronounces, sauntering into the room, Blaise and Milli following behind him.

"Milli," I proclaim gleefully, leaping up to embrace her.

"Hey," Milli returns, equally happy, hugging me tightly.

"I haven't seen you in _so_ long," I say. "Avoiding me, ey?"

"Doesn't seem like my absence has hindered you as much as you'd like me to believe," She grins, pulling away and looking pointedly at my stomach. "Look at you, getting pregnant like it's no big deal."

"Well you know us Gryffindors, courageous, brave, laughs in the face of fear," I laugh.

"So—" Milli's beams, turning to face the rest of the group, who are all lounging on Draco's magically enlarged bed. "What about you, Drakey-Poo, excited about providing the world with a other Malfoy?"

"You should all be," He retorts, conceitedly, pulling me to sit on him meanwhile.

"Is that so?" Milli asks, as she throws herself down next to Blaise.

"Yes," I confirm, snuggling into Draco's chest.

"See? Granger knows she made the right decision choosing me to have her baby."

"Fuck off, Drake," Blaise sings happily at the not-so-subtle dig at him.

"So you guys are excited, then? Blaise tells me you've literally planned everything."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Draco asks. "It's _my_ kid."

"_Our_ kid," I intone unhappily.

"_Our_ kid then, Granger," He kisses the top of my head.

"Aw, it's so nice to see you guys again," Milli coos. "I missed this," She adds, gesturing to us all sat together.

"Don't be soppy, Millicent, it really doesn't suit you," Draco sniffs.

"Blaise likes it, don't you Blaise?" She appeals to him, placing her hand over his chest and widening her eyes.

"Oh my _God_—" Pansy groans. "Couples, _everywhere_."

"Shut up, Pansy," Blaise says lightly. "We're not a couple."

"You're basically a couple," Pansy answers. "You do everything together, just like these two, I really need to find someone."

"There's no rush, Pans," I pipe in kindly.

"Plus, all the decent guys in this school are taken," Milli says. "Draco, Potter and Thomas."

"Thomas?" Blaise questions casually. "Your ex-boyfriend, right?"

Pansy and I eye each other knowingly, recognising the tell tale signs of jealousy, Draco chuckles under his breath.

"Yep, that's the one," Milli nods. "He's with that Cho girl now, saw them together looking all lovey dovey today."

"God, I _hate_ Valentine's day," Pansy moans.

"Remember our picnic," Draco hums in my ear.

"Do you still like him?" Blaise pries, attempting and failing at nonchalance.

"I like _looking_ at him, he's sexy _as_," Milli enthuses. "But he was annoying."

"You guys dated for like a year," Draco points out.

Gently, I allow my fingers to travel down Draco's chest, letting them hover suggestively above his hips.

"What's with the third degree?" Milli demands. "That was last year, it happened, it's done, we've both moved on."

"Have you? I mean—he has, but you're still single, you have been for like six months." Blaise probes.

"Relationships aren't my thing," Milli says. "I can have fun without having a boyfriend."

"Maybe that's what I should do," Pansy muses.

"So you don't want a boyfriend?" I ask, unbelieving.

"Slightly slutty," Draco agrees.

"Don't you guys go getting all power couple on us," Milli warns teasingly.

"It's what power couples do," I say smugly, planting another kiss on Draco.

"But you seriously don't want a relationship at all?" I continue.

"No," Milli says. "Pointless heartbreak, waste of time, and everyone annoys me. It's better for me to just have a few guys in Ravenclaw that I—"

"Mils," Blaise shudders. "We get the point."

"Who do you do?" Pansy inquires.

"Well, I don't do them, but there's this boy in sixth year, Tom Edwards, and he's _ah-may-zing_," Milli trills.

"Ugh, this bores me," I grimace.

"That's because you have Draco to fulfil your needs," Pansy says.

"Not all of us are lucky enough to have a guy completely commit to us and then get the chance to get pregnant and trap him," Milli—who else?—adds.

"Speaking of pregnancy—" Pansy chimes. "Draco and I came up with an edited list of schools for Baby, we need you to check it over."

"Oh, thanks," I mumble, accepting the sheets from Pansy.

"You alright, Granger?" Draco asks.

"Yeah, let's look through them later," I whisper, pushing them into one of Draco's drawers.

"Okay," He agrees.

"It's so cute, you guys are having a baby," Milli pouts. "You're going to be such a cute little family, right, Blaise?"

"It's kinda cute," He shrugs. "Still think you guys need to calm down, you're going to run out of things to do."

"It's better we get it out the way now, before pregnancy starts to take it toll on Hermione," Pansy says.

"Take its toll?" I question dubiously.

"Extra weight, nausea, aches, tiredness, morning sickness—"

"Wow, that's unfortunate," Blaise comments.

"That really is," Milli repeats.

"You'll be fine," Pansy tells me, encouragingly.

"Plus, I'll be here," Draco adds.

"Yeah," I say.

"I can't wait to meet them," Milli smiles, reaching over to pat my stomach. "It's gonna be such a pretty kid."

"Truly," Pansy nods fervently.

And I take a moment to observe us. Draco is sat on the edge of the left side of his bed, me cuddled up to his side, then, Blaise and Milli in an almost identical position on the right of the bed, with Pansy lay across all of our feet at the bottom of the bed. And it's great. The absence of Ginny, who can light up a room with her laugh, similar to Milli, isn't missed by me, but, it still feels amazing to have this group dynamic back. To have no reservations about anything, to feel accepted and loved. To belong. God, if there wasn't a pit in my stomach at the possibility of losing Baby, this would be bliss.

"What are you doing today?" Blaise asks Milli.

"Nothing, I finished all my lessons already."

"I meant for Valentines?"

"Oh—" Milli says in realisation. "Nothing. You?"

"Nah."

"Pansy?"

"Nope, I'm free too."

"Why don't we all do something, then?" Milli suggests. "You too, Hermione?"

"We're busy, Milli," Draco says. "Couples normally are on Valentines."

"Oh yes, I forgot. Well then just us three then? We can go Hogsmeade, buy a few butter beers—"

"And go shopping!" Pansy exclaims. "I need some new dress robes."

"Are you sure I should come?" Blaise asks.

"Yeah, it'll be boring without you," Milli tells him.

Blaise beams.

"This was fun," I announce.

"Yeah," Everyone says in simultation. "It was."

And it was. It really was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Another short chapter. **

* * *

><p>The Picnic was euphoric—simply euphoric;<p>

_Our arms were interlocked, and swung in time with our step. The air was chilly, but his hands were warm. The basket was light in my grasp, the scent of something sweet pervading the air around us. It was sweet, so very sweet._

_I had glanced over at Draco, who was whistling quietly. His blonde locks were billowing in the air, his pointed nose, defiant, almond shaped, sharp eyes were bright, and happy. They were actually happy._

_"Here we are," he announced as we neared a wooden, circle table._

_"I've never been here, before," I said, turning my head to take in the beautiful scenery: green grass, spiked with white frost, trees towering above us, leaves still sparse, it reminded me of the song Winter Wonderland._

_"You should get out more," he laughed. "Come, sit sit," he pushes me down to sit at the wooden, circular table._

_"Time for the food," I chimed, placing the basket in the centre of the table._

_"There's no mash in there, I remember you eating it before you ran out of the hall to throw up the other week, so don't worry," he smiled, cautiously opening the basket and handing me some sandwiches._

_"You remember that?" I asked._

_"Don't you?" He responded._

_"Well—obviously, but, I didn't know you—you know, remembered—" I flustered, my cheeks glowing red._

_"I'm getting the impression that you don't think I care about you, Granger," he commented._

_"Why would you think that?"_

_"You always seem so conscious around me, and surprised at little things that should be normal and expected in a relationship," he explained. "Like me remembering you can't mash potato anymore, or organising a date for Valentines day."_

_"I just think, I—just—I," I stammered. "I just think you're with me because of the baby."_

_"What?" He exclaimed. "Are you being serious?" He demanded further._

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"I was with you, Granger, for two months, before the baby, and if you hadn't kissed Blaise, I would've never left you, never—" he breathe heavily, and grabs my hands in his, our arms pressed against the cold surface of the wooden table. "—and I wouldn't leave you now, because I love you, I can't stand to be away from you, being with you makes me happy. You make me smile. So don't ever say or think that ever again. The baby just brought us together sooner."_

_"You mean that?" I whispered._

_"Every word," he said forcefully. "You're my world, and when the baby comes, you'll both be my universe," at this, he leans over and kisses me passionately, biting on my lower lip as I slid my tongue over his teeth._

_"We'll be a family," I said._

_"We will. A big happy family; The Malfoy's," he nibbled onto the side of my ear_.

_Saturday 17th February_

"Thank you for telling me, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore says, offering us both warm smiles. "I take it that you're both happy with the situation."

"Thank you and yes, sir," I reply.

"No problem, Miss Granger, now, I assume you've been to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes, she went with Pansy a few days ago, and got a dietary plan and the all clear," Draco answers.

"Oh, you didn't go with her?" Dumbledore inquires kindly.

"I was at Quidditch practice, I couldn't let my team down and Pansy promised to take care of her," he responds, and I blink and glance up at him.

"I see," Dumbledore hums. "Well, so long as Miss Granger and the baby are healthy than that's all that matters. Do have fun at your parents house, children, and congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," I monotone. "For being so understanding."

"Will you be staying overnight?"

"No, professor, we'll be back before night," Draco replies.

"I'll expect you back before ten, you may apparate away now," Dumbledore instructs us.

"Apparate?" Draco repeats. "Are you sure that's safe—in her condition?"

"Sir," I say.

"Miss Granger is very accomplished in apparating, and the baby hasn't properly formed at all yet, Mr Malfoy, they'll both be perfectly safe," The wrinkly wizards answers happily.

"Alright sir," I smile, speaking before Draco has a chance. "Bye."

Draco reluctantly takes hold of my arm and I vanish us to the quaint town that I grew up in.

III

"This is it?" Draco's eyes scan his surroundings—he looks dissapointed.

I take a good look at my home. I don't see anything to be dissapointed about. The area is quiet, organised, clean and very beautiful; gardens kept well, cars gleaming in the dull light, children wrapped up in their hats and scarves. Of course, Draco, who has _manors_ scattered across the continent must find this unimpressing.

"Yes," I answer sharply. "My house is down here," I set off briskly, leaving him behind.

"Wait up, Granger, I don't know where I'm going," he calls.

"Why are you angry?" He asks once he catches up to me.

"This is where I grew up, Draco—" I start. "It may not be much to you, but this was my home."

"I really don't understand. I haven't commented on your home once."

"I saw the way you looked at it, like it was unclean or something," I say.

"Oh wow," he laughs, he actually laughs at me. "Come on Granger, lead me to your home," he's still laughing as he takes my gloved hand in his.

"You're a dick," I say, not really meaning it.

"Don't go letting your dad hear that," he replies.

"I will," I grumble.

III

"Who's this?" Dad asks unkindly, in response to Draco's perfectly polite introduction as my boyfriend.

"Hugo," Mum says softly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"We've never heard of a _Draco Malfoy_," Dad says, screwing his eyes.

"Granger—I mean,—Hermione hasn't told you about me _once_?"

"No," my dad confirms.

"Well this is awkward," Draco states. "Because I'm here to tell you that your daughter's pregnant."

I could almost hex him for that.

"Hermione?" Mum questions unsurely.

"I don't see a ring on my daughters finger," Dad says. "So she can't be pregnant."

"Dad, calm down."

"Who is the boy, Hermione? Is this some sort of joke?" He demands.

"He's my _boyfriend_, Dad," I say. "He's the Head Boy at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I remember you mentioning him once, now. But what you said wasn't exactly complimentary, Hermione," Mum frowns.

"It's complimentary now," I return.

"How long have you been dating my daughter?" Dad turns to Draco.

"Since the beginning of November," Draco supplies easily.

"Is this true, Hermione?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Why didn't you tell us about him?"

"It slipped my mind," I mumble.

"What about Christmas, Hermione? You had two weeks to tell us then, and you still didn't," Dad counters.

"I did—well, I told you I'd made new friends," I protest lamely.

"You didn't mention that you were having sex with these friends," Dad retorts.

I cringe. "Dad," I groan.

"No, Hermione," He yells, taking me aback. "This isn't funny, this isn't a _joke_, do you understand what having a baby means?"

My mouth opens and closes soundlessly.

"We do sir," Draco voices calmly.

"Is that so?" Dad says. "You have the money for nappies, food, a place to live, clothes?"

"Actually, I do, sir," Draco answers.

"Is he being funny?" Dad asks no one in particular.

"No, he's being serious," I say. "If you let me speak, I'd have told you that Draco's a wizard—"

"I gathered that," Dad retorts dryly.

"A Pureblood wizard—"

"Those stuck-up types?"

I ignore my Dad. "And he's perfectly capable of finacially providing for the baby."

"Oh really?" Mum speaks up. "Do you have a job, Draco?" She says his name weirdly.

"No, but I have an inheritance which I get in June," He replies.

"An inheritance?" My Dad repeats. "Is he rich or something?"

"Yes," I confirm, smugly.

"Hermione," Mum scolds me. "You can't rely on his money, despite what your father says, we'll obviously pay for anything you need."

"If he's willing to, Rose, let him pay, after all, we weren't the ones that got Hermione pregnant."

"That's gross to even think about," I complain.

"I am willing to and I do plan on it," Draco tells them, his voice firmer than before. "And I'm very sure _my _parents will pay for anything we need until June."

"I'd like to meet these parents of yours," Dad says.

"No, Dad, that's _really_ not necassary," I voice quickly.

"No, Granger, it's fine. I'll organise a time for them to meet," Draco says, glaring at my Dad.

"I'll await the owl," Dad returns.

"So are we done here?" I ask, rising to my feet.

"No, honey, you've only been here half an hour," Mum protests. "Stay for lunch."

"Can Draco stay too?"

"If we say no, will you stay without him?" Dad asks.

"No."

"Well then, yes, he can stay. But I'm not finished here. How much money does your _inheritance_ actually contain?"

"Hundreds of thousands of galleons, maybe a million," He shrugs as if it is no big deal, but secretly gives me a wink.

"Wow," Mum breathes. "You sure do pick them, Hermione."

"Most Pureblood's have an inheritance, it's nothing soecial," Draco says.

"The Weasley's didn't have one," Mum points out, causing Draco to cough quite loudly.

"They have a very _small_ one," I tell her.

"And your parents, they're also willing to support Hermione?" Dad inquires further.

"Once I tell them."

"I see. Are you coming back home, Hermione, once you leave Hogwarts then?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm at home all the time, I could help you with the baby," Dad explains.

"Oh—" Right. "No. Erm—I—ah—I'm going to stay with Draco."

"By yourselves?" Mum questions doubtfully.

"No," I glance up at Draco, who seems nonplussed in the awkaward situation I'm in. "With his parents."

"Wait, Dad, before you dissaprove—" I continue. "It'll be fine. They have tons of space, so it'll be like I'm living by myself, and, I'll get to stay in the magical community."

"We'll see about that once I meet his parents," Dad says gruffly.

"Is there anything else, sir?" Draco says.

"Yes—I'd like to thank you for coming all this way to tell me in person: I appreciate that. I also appreciate the fact that you don't plan on abandoning my daughter. I'm sure I speak for my wife as well."

"Yes, he does," Mum agrees. "You seem like a very pleasant young man."

_This is so uncomfortable. _

"Hermione would like you to involved in the baby's life," Draco tells her. "I don't want there to be any animosity in the family."

"Are all magical men like this, Hermione? Or have you just placed some sort of spell on this one?" Mum jokes.

"Spell," I say, laughing.

"As competent as your daughter is in sorcery, I doubt she could place a spell of that caliber on me," Draco chimes, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Very full of yourself, aren't you?" Dad comments.

Draco merely shrugs.

"He's Slytherin," I say, as an explanation.

"Wouldn't that make you both polar opposites?"

"Opposites attract, Dad," I say.

"Why don't I get started on lunch? Everyone okay with steak and chips? You're not vegetarian are you, Draco?" Mum rises to her feet.

"No, thank you for asking."

"Why don't you help you Mum, Hermione?" Dad suggests.

"I'm fine here," I tell him.

"Come on, Miney, I want your help," Mum urges.

"Fine," I grumble, following my Mum into the kitchen.

My Mum and I quickly get started on Lunch. It seems everything has gone by in a blur, one minute I'm by myself throwing up in the bathroom, and now, everyone I care about knows about the baby and no one's reaction has been _that_ bad. Obviously, my Dad will need time to calm down and warm to the idea, but that'll take a week, at most.

"What do you think they're talking about, Mum?"

"I don't know—do you know a spell we could use to eavesdrop?"

"Mum!" I admonish, laughing.

"I'm curious," She says.

"The door's not that thick, I'm sure if we press our ears against it, we'll hear what they're saying," I tell her, still laughing.

"Alright," Mum consents, scurrying towards the door.

I join her, and eventually manage to make out the two voices over the blare of the television.

"So the people aren't actually in the box, then?" I hear Draco ask.

"No, it's been filmed already and using a satellite they play it on everyones television."

"And this is football? Like Muggle Quidditch?"

"Quidditch?" Dad restates.

"Oh yes, Hermione hates Quidditch," Draco says.

"Is it a sport?"

"Yes, played on flying brooms."

"I can see the appeal that would hold for Hermione," Dad remarks sarcastically.

"Maybe one day I'll convince her to try it."

"And maybe one day Hell will freeze over."

"I should warn you that I can persuade your daughter to do most things," Draco boasts.

"And that's how she ended up pregnant, I assume?"

"That did sound rather suspicious, I admit, but I didn't mean that."

"You seem like the kind of boy Hermione would despise—" Dad comments. "How is it that you managed to get her to love you?"

"How do you know she loves me?"

"I have known her all her life, I can easily tell when she cares for someone. But with you, it seems almost like—like you own her, or something. Every time I asked her a question, she glanced up at you for approval or something similar."

"Hmm," I blush. "I'd like to think that's how relationships work."

"How many relationships have you been in, Draco?"

"Serious ones?"

"Yes," Dad sighs. "Serious ones."

"Just the one."

"That explains it," I can almost see my Dad nodding. "You see, Draco, in a relationship you don't _own_ the other person. I didn't really notice it before, but now I do, Hermione, she's a very opinionated person, outgoing, she still keeps to herself, but I wouldn't label her as submissive, yet it seems you've made her just that. Lately, she has been rather quiet, hardly every contacting us anymore, during Christmas especially, she was practically a mute. Locked in her room the whole time. I'd like to give you the benefit of the doubt, Draco, but if you're the reason my daughter was that upset over Christmas, I won't forget it any time soon."

I make to push the door open and end the conversation, but Mum pulls me back.

"Let them speak," She whispers.

"I'm not a—I'm not your daughter, sir. I'm not selfless, caring, or any of the Gryffindor qualities. Sometimes I'm selfish, paranoid, and insensitive. So I'm probably going to inadvertently end up hurting Hermione again, and I probably won't even mean it. But, she's the only person, ever, who's made me cry. The only person I've ever willingly apologised to. The only person who makes me want to change, even if I don't."

A silence ensues.

"Just make sure you love her as much as she does you," Dad orders finally.

"I do."

"We'll see."

"By the way, I really wouldn't advise you meeting my parents."

"Why is that?"

"They're ten times worse than me."

"They're those Muggle haters, aren't they?"

"Unfortunately."

"And I'm supposed to trust my daughter will be safe with them?"

"You're supposed to trust that she'll be safe with me."

"Will she?"

"Of course."

"I'd still prefer he to live with us, and I'm going to keep trying to convince her to."

"Good luck, sir."

"You're very arrogant."

"I've been told."

"Look after Hermione."

"I will."

"Will my grandchild be inheriting as much money as you have?" _Dad's over it. He's not angry anymore. _

"Probably."

"I guess there is always a silver lining."

Smiling, I move away from the door and return to the chopping of potatoes. Mum soon joins me. We don't discuss what we heard, but when I start singing under my breath, I'm sure she can tell that I'm happy. And that's all that really matters, right?


	20. Chapter 20

**Jealous Daphne. Lol.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunday 18th February<span>_

Lovestruck, I stare at Draco as he sleeps. Yesterday, when we arrived back at Hogwarts, after spending _four hours_ with my parents, he moved all my things from Ginny's back here, in his room, and then told me he loved me more than anything. It was cute. So cute that even now, I can't stop myself from smiling. I haven't forgotten how Draco used my name to refer to me, though it stopped as soon as we left. Even though he began showing his true colours towards the end, my Mum adores Draco and Dad was polite enough afterwards. I'm sure they didn't know we'd been eavesdropping on their conversation, but knowing Mum, she'll probably have told Dad once we left.

Interrupting my daily gawp at Draco, an owl taps at Draco's window. Grudgingly, I slouch over and let it in, un-attaching the letter from its leg. Feeding it some leftover crackers, I open up the—judging the messy scrawl—hastily written letter and read it tiredly. I'm always tired.

_Hermione,_

_If this is you, Malfoy, stop reading it now!_

_Right, Hermione, I have amazing news! Well. In fact, yes, I have amazing news that we need to discuss, now! Get dressed and meet me in the library. I'm so excited! _

_Oh yeah, and I have bad news too. _

_Ginny._

"It had best be amazing news," I grumble, fumbling around the room for my hairbrush and makeup.

Grouchily, I walk into the bathroom in my bedroom, as I don't want to wake Draco up. My room is bare, the only things residing in it being a bed, a dresser, and a few of my books. Eager to escape the chilliness of my empty room, I hurry into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Naked, I can now see a small, minuscule almost, but definite bump forming at the base of my stomach. I fervently hope that that's as big as it gets. I let the warm water stroll down my body, and wash my hair in the meantime, remembering how I lost my virginity doing the same thing. Merlin, how long ago that seems now.

An hour later, I am dressed in a simple black skirt and white shirt, with tights and long black boots to keep my legs warm in an attractive way. I apply some mascara and eyeliner, grab my wand and some books I'll return and exit Draco's room.

"Granger," I hear him sleepily moan.

"Draco," I say, rushing back to his side.

"Where are you going so early? Is it Monday?"

"I'm meeting Ginny," I explain. "Go back to bed, I'll be back before you wake up again."

"Wait, let me come," He begins to lift his head.

"No, stay, she says she has 'girl news', I'll send Blaise over if you want."

"It's fine, I'll do some studying while you're gone."

"Okay," I kiss him before leaving.

III

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaims excitedly, leaping out of her seat.

"Shh, Gin, we're in a library," I say, giving her a light hug. "What's the big news?" I ask.

"Look!" she throws her left hand in my face. It takes me a moment to see the big yet modest diamond ring on her finger.

"You're—" I gasp.

"Harry proposed last night!" she squeals. "_And_ he fingered me too! For the first time!"

"Wow, congratulations," I say, unable to think of anything else.

"It was so sweet," she gushes. "It was in the Great Hall, and everyone saw, and I thought I might just explode and he went on about how much he loved me and how he couldn't imagine life without me, and he had already asked Mum and Dad and—" she breaks off into a high scream.

"Come on, Ginny, let's sit down," I lead her towards an empty table.

"You have to be maid of honour, Hermione," she tells me.

"Of course," I smile, surprised she'd ask me after all that's happened.

"You can even bring Malfoy."

"So everyone knows you're engaged?"

"Yep. Snape even clapped for us."

"You're underage, though."

"Mum signed a permission slip. The wedding's going to happen on Harry's birthday."

"That's so amazing," I say.

"I know," she beams. "I can't stop smiling."

"Molly must be so happy, she's always loved Harry."

"Yeah, she says she'll plan everything, but I told her I want to, with you and Camille's help of course—and _look_, Harry even gave me his Gringotts key and told me to use it for any wedding expenses."

"Aww," I feel tears prick at my eyes. I really am so excited for Harry and Ginny, they've been together two years now, and I haven't seen anything but true love between them since. "I'm gonna cry," I laugh weakly. "You guys—" And then the tears come.

"That was my reaction too," Ginny says, leaning over to hug me. "I searched all over for you yesterday to tell you, but Zabini said you and Malfoy wouldn't be back till morning. I even got a detention for being out after hours trying to find you."

I laugh through my tears. "So that's where you were when I got my stuff from your room."

"Aw! I can't believe we just missed each other like that!"

"Wow, Ginny, I really wish you a lifetime of happiness."

"Forget lifetime of happiness, this wedding has to be legendary," she jokes.

"Of course, don't worry, we'll make sure it is."

"I really hope your baby will be born by then," Ginny tells me.

"We wouldn't want them to miss their aunty Ginny's wedding, would we?"

"I-I'm an aunty?"

"Of course," I smile.

"I just thought, you know, with you and Pansy so close, that you know—"

"You're still an aunty, Ginny, you were my best friend for six years."

"Good. So technically, that makes Ron an uncle, then?"

"Why?"

"It's just, if he was an uncle, then he's be allowed to know about the baby, wouldn't he?"

"You told him didn't you?" I sigh.

"Not me, Harry did, but by accident. You know, after the engagement, after everyone had left, we were all in the common room talking and babies obviously came up and Ron asked how long we'd wait and Camille said obviously till after Hogwarts because I wouldn't be able to handle it before then and then Harry said Hermione does, he was defending you, but obviously—"

"Ginny it's fine, I'm not mad," I say, and I'm not, I'm simply to happy.

"Really? Great, because when Ron didn't like blow up in jealousy at the news, Camille finally realised he isn't in love with you—"

"_Finally._"

"—and they kissed and now they're back together and they want to help you and be a part of the baby's life—even Ron, and it was so amazing, everyone was so happy, even though they all still hate Malfoy, they said they'll still love the baby—"

"Breathe, Ginny," I tell her.

"I'm just so _happy_, Hermione."

"Good, you should be, everything's looking up."

"It really is—soon I'll be having babies too," she laughs.

"I'd advise you to wait a year or two."

"Gosh, I can't _wait_ to have sex, Hermione," Ginny suddenly says. "Harry's still stern we don't do it until after I leave, but last night, _Merlin_, that was something else."

"You and Harry both share a room with four people."

"It was in the common room, after Camille and Ron went up," she explains.

"Wow," is all I say.

"Anyways, I've waylaid you long enough, I'm going to get back to Harry."

"Okay."

"Bye, Miney," she waves, bounding away, towards her fiancé.

"Later, Gin."

I decide to stay in the Library a little while longer and go over some Transfiguration notes, since I barely get any studying done nowadays, especially with Draco constantly around to distract me.

It's about an hour later, after I've finished two textbooks on Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts that Daphne approaches me.

"Hello Granger," she drawls, reminding me of Draco.

"Hello, Daphne," I greet, cooly.

"I hear you and Draco are together," she remarks, sitting opposite me.

"_Back_ together, actually."

"So you're done with Blaise, I take it?"

"I don't quite get what you mean, Daphne," I say.

"I heard about what happened over Christmas—it left Draco _and_ Blaise in pieces."

"It's a good thing that they're both over it, then."

"I still think it's rather unfair of you to hurt them both like that."

"That's exceptionally good for you, Daphne."

"You must think the world of yourself, mustn't you? Two of the most elite and attractive Pureblood's in our year, wrapped around your gross Mudblood finger."

I flinch slightly at her language. "I don't have anyone wrapped around my little finger."

"They might both think you're some innocent, pretty little Gryffindor, but I see right through you."

"Is that so?" I ask.

"You're just using them so that when you leave Hogwarts you can use their inheritances to fund your laziness," she informs me.

"You're really pathetic, Daphne. Blaise and I are just friends, he's moved on to another girl, and if you think I'm using Draco, you're sorely mistaken."

"But I'm not."

"Whatever, Daphne, I have other things to do," I say, getting up to leave her.

"You don't get to just leave, you filthy Muggle—" she snaps, casting a spell over me that leaves me frozen. "I'm sick of your wisecracks, you listen and you listen closely—" she moves closer to me. "Draco was mine! My parents told me that he'd marry me, that he'd have to! Even when he got obsessed with Pansy, they assured me that both our families agreed on us wedding, and then you come along and ruin it! Now he says he doesn't want to marry me, and his Dad agrees with him, he says he doesn't need anything my family has to offer! You must think he'll marry you now, but he won't. If I can't have him, you definitely won't! I wonder if his Dad will be so approving when he finds out that Draco wants to marry _you_, a lowly Mudblood, over _me_."

Sizzling with rage, I cast a nonverbal counter spell to regain my voice again.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, if you like the way your face looks now," I hiss menacingly. "Draco loves me. He'll marry me whether his father approves or not—" I plough on, smugly. "So I'd just walk away now, if I were you, and heed my warning, because if Draco, or Pansy, or Milli or Blaise ever find out about this, you're dead." I whisper the last part.

"You smug little bitch!" She screams, pushing me backwards into the chair.

The use of non magical fighting shocks me, so I don't fight back, instead, I helplessly lay against the round table as Daphne throws verbal obscenities at me and slaps me repeatedly against the face. I manage to spit a clean shot of saliva in her face, but that only earns me a punch to the stomach, which causes me to throw up all over her. I suppose she's momentarily surprised, as she stops abusing me and screams loudly in disgust. Pupils come running towards us and I guess Madame Pince arrives as well and has me carried to the Hospital Wing. I'm not to sure, as all I can do is vomit over and over and over again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Don't worry.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunday 18th February<span>_

I'm in the Hospital Wing: I can tell because everything around me is white, and flasks of multi coloured potions surround me. Abruptly, my fight with Daphne plays over in my mind and I begin to cry: the baby must be dead, it has to be, that blow to the stomach wasn't a light one, and I remember vomiting up the entire contents of my stomach. _I'll kill her. I will kill her. _

"Granger?"

"Hermione?"

"Is she awake?"

"Someone get Pomfrey."

I lift my head slightly, and see Draco, Pansy, Milli, Ginny and Blaise huddled around me. They all wear identical worried expressions.

"Wait, don't get Pomfrey yet," I say hoarsely, my throat is dry and sore.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Pansy frets.

"What happened?" Ginny asks.

"Four visitors at a time, Weasley," Milli mutters angrily, then: "How do you feel, Hermione?"

"Granger, what happened?" Draco demands.

"What did Pomfrey say about it?" I ask.

"About what?" Blaise says.

"The baby? Is the baby okay?" I question frantically.

"Why wouldn't the baby be okay?" Pansy says sharply.

"Pomfrey wouldn't tell us anything, not even Draco," Milli tells me.

"Oh my God," I fume. "It was Daphne."

"Greengrass?" Blaise questions.

"Yes, the one that was apparently betrothed to Draco," I confirm bitterly, ignoring the protests my throat is giving me. "She cornered me in the library after Ginny left and went on about how I'm a bitch who's using Draco and Blaise and then when I got up to leave she froze me and bleated this shit about if she can't have Draco, neither can I, then I said some stuff and she attacked me."

"She _touched_ you? She _attacked_ you?" Draco hisses.

"I'll kill her," Blaise and Pansy say together.

"Did she hit you in the stomach?" Milli asks.

"Yes. Hard. I was vomiting and vomiting and—" I begin to cry. "She fucking _killed_ my baby!"

"She can't have, you would've been bleeding," Pansy assures me in a shaky voice.

"But she could've hurt it, right?" Milli growls. "She could've done something to it."

"Yes," Pansy whispers.

"I'm going to go find her and hex her until her own mother doesn't recognise her," Ginny states lowly.

"No, Gin, don't get yourself into trouble—" But she speaks over me.

"If there's anything wrong, get some first year to find me," and then she's gone, wand in hand.

"I kinda like that girl," Blaise comments offhandedly.

"Focus on the matter at hand, Blaise," Milli says. "What else did she do, Hermione?"

"Well, she pushed me into a table and then slapped me. She didn't really touch my stomach till I spat at her."

"Spat?" Blaise asks.

"I had to do something."

"God, if she's hurt that baby, I will murder her," Milli whispers.

"Don't worry Granger, if you or the baby are seriously hurt, she will know about it." Draco tells me, his grip on my hand firm. "I'll make sure she knows that you can have me, I'll make sure she knows exactly where she stands, Granger."

"I'll make sure she never stands again," Pansy adds, scaring me slightly.

"Don't get yourselves in trouble, Ginny's already gone off to tell her what's what," I say.

"We have to, Hermione, or else she'll think she can get away with this, she'll think we don't care about you," Blaise says.

"Blaise and Milli, go and find Pomfrey," Draco directs, not turning away from me.

"And send someone to get Ginny," I tack on.

"On it," Milli says, disappearing with Blaise behind her.

"You're going to hurt Daphne no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"Definitely," They both echo.

"Even though I'd personally like to see her suffer, I don't want you guys to seriously hurt her, she's just jealous, and we know the baby's still alive."

"That's your Gryffindor showing," Pansy says.

"Why can't you be like Weaslette? Look how quickly she ran off to finish Daphne." Draco says.

"Ginny's always been hot headed."

"God, if she's hurt that baby, Granger, I really don't know what I'll do to her," Draco tells me.

"I feel fine, my throat's a little sore, but that's it."

"Let's hope so."

We quickly lapse into silence. _That's your Gryffindor showing_. For reasons unknown, the comment unsettles me. Why can't I react like everyone else and want to see the life being kicked out of Daphne? Why do I feel slightly sympathetic towards Daphne?_ Maybe because you've been through it: with Ron._ Maybe. I do hope the baby's okay. It has to be okay. I've gotten so used to the idea of it, the idea of moving in with Draco, raising a blonde and beautiful baby boy together, someday getting married, playing happy families forever... If Daphne truly has found a way to ruin that, I'll make sure that any hints of Gryffindor in me are eliminated.

"Miss Granger?" I hear Madam Pomfrey call, as she bustles into the room.

"Here," I croak.

"Your friends came to inform me that you're awake," she says, unnecessarily. "How do you feel?" She begins poking and prodding me, and presses a thermometer between my lips.

"Fine," I manage to say. "My throats killing me and I have a slight headache."

"Alright, probably due to your vomiting," The nurse nods. "I did run some tests on you while you were passed out earlier, obviously taking into consideration your delicate situation, I didn't inform anyone of the results."

"They all know, you could've told them, to stop their worry."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," she says.

"Will you just tell us the results?" Pansy snaps.

"If Miss Granger is alright with you both hearing—"

"Merlin, _I'm_ the father, okay, and I'd like to know if my kid's still alive," Draco says over her rudely.

"Is that true, Miss Granger?"

"Call me Hermione—" I say, tired of hearing Miss Granger over and over again. "And yes, it is, so you can tell me the results now."

"Okay, well, the baby is still perfectly healthy, as are you Hermione, there has been no considerable damage done—"

Pansy, Draco and I all share a relieved breath.

"—except to your back, which is quite badly bruised. You won't feel any pain, as I rubbed some numbing salve on it, but I'd give you maybe three days of bed rest, to make sure it's fully healed."

"Thank you," I say.

"Does she have to stay here for the bed rest?" Draco asks.

"I'd advise it, but no, as long as Hermione rubs the salve on twice a day, she should be fine resting anywhere."

"I'll be taking her back to our dorm then," Draco concludes. "Can she walk?"

"Once Professor Dumbledore comes down here, I'm positive he won't mind levitating her."

"Dumbledore?" I say dumbly.

"Yes. He's on his way now. He was extremely concerned when he heard about your injuries."

"Is that why he's only coming to see her now?" Pansy says.

"He was away and has only arrived—"

"Now," A cheery voice interrupts. "Miss Granger," he greets me. "I was saddened to hear about your injuries."

"Thank you sir," I say.

"Would you like to tell me what happened? Madam Pince tells me that you had an accident in the Library—"

"That's a load of crap, Professor," Pansy interjects hotly. "She was _attacked_!"

"Attacked? Attacked by whom, Miss Granger?"

"Daphne Greengrass," I answer.

"I see. Did she strike you first?"

"Yes!" I reply heatedly. "She approached me and started spouting all this rubbish about Draco and whatever and then when I got up to leave she cast a freezing spell on me."

"And she hit you while you were under the spell?"

"No—I got myself out of it then said some things to her which she might not have liked and pushed me and began slapping me."

"I'm extremely disgusted to hear that," the headmaster says. "Did you hurt her in any way?"

"I spat on her while she was slapping me," I mumble.

"Considering the position you were in, I can overlook that."

I hear Pansy mutter something under her breath.

"Was the child harmed in this altercation?"

"No," Madam Pomfrey supplies. "Fortunately. However, Hermione is still quite bruised and I'd advise three days of bed rest, young Malfoy has asked to have her remain in her dormitory."

"I see," Dumbledore strokes his beard thoughtfully. "I'll need to speak to Miss Greengrass obviously, but if what you say is true, which I assume, she'll be punished, very much so."

"Thank you sir."

"I trust that she didn't know about your pregnancy."

"No. She didn't."

"Well, I'll be off, unless there's anything else you need?"

"We need to get Hermione back to her dorm, sir," Pansy says.

"I shall cast a temporary spell on her back, so that she's able to walk there, then, without affecting it," he quickly and nimbly mumbles an enchantment, and I stretch to test it. No pain.

I thank him as he exits the room.

"I do hope you stay out of harms way, Hermione," Madam Pomfrey tells me.

"I'll try," I smile thinly.

"Please do. If that is all—"

"Wait! Can we find out the gender of the baby?" Pansy inquires.

"Oh yeah," I breathe.

"If Miss Granger allows—"

"_I_ allow it. I want to know the gender," Draco interjects firmly.

"Alright then, I'll just go get the papers, I'll be right back," she says as she scuttles off.

"You guys should be kinder to her."

"Now I see what you were on about Pansy, the woman is the walking reason why Unforgivable's were created."

"Draco," I scold sharply.

"I can't wait to find out," Pansy shrills.

"Calm down Pansy," Draco says.

"What's she doing now?" Blaise asks, strolling into the room, followed by a ruffled Milli.

"What happened to you?" Pansy questions at sight of Milli's unkept state.

"We saw Daphne." She growls. "We went looking for Ginger, you know, tell her she can't do anything without the rest of us, and—" Milli breaks off into a angry scream, which Blaise muffles by pulling into a hug so her mouth is covered by his chest.

"And Ginny was roughing her up, throwing Bat-Bogey hexes all over the place and other stuff that I didn't even think anyone but a Slytherin would know—" he looks slightly impressed. "And then Daphne made some smart ass comment about the size of her engagement ring, which to be fair is pretty big, and Ginny flew of the handle and cast some sort of bleeding curse that _ruined_ Daphne's face."

"That doesn't explain the bird nest on Milli's head," Draco says.

"Oh yeah, so Milli and I got involved and started casting other spells, but before any hit her, Daphne's sister Astoria got involved, and I don't like hurting kiddies, so I backed out and told Ginger and Milli to follow suit but Milli didn't want to listen and started bad mouthing the entire Greengrass family tree with shit _I_ didn't even know about, and my Mum's dated like everyone, at which point Astoria tried to cast some sort of spell that was meant to cut of all of Milli's hair but didn't, and I cast a full body bind on her and told her never to touch Milli again then we both came here to see how you were doing."

"I told you guys not to go after her."

"Where's Weasley?"

"She got dragged of by McGonagall along with Daphne and Astoria. Milli and I didn't get in shit because we didn't technically duel or harm anyone."

Milli mumbles something incoherent against Blaise's chest.

"Milli says she wanted to Crucio them she was so angry," Blaise informs us, weirdly upbeat.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask.

"Well I'm assuming the baby's alright, since you all seem fine, plus, I got to witness four girls fight each other, which was pretty hot, especially when Daphne's blood splattered all over Ginger's top and made it see through."

"You're a pig, Blaise," Pansy sniffs.

"I know," he smirks.

"Ginger's not that hot," Milli protests, pulling out of Blaise's arms. "Her boobs are alright, but the rest of her's skinny as fuck."

"Jealous, Mils?" I tease.

"Please, my boobs are twice as big as hers will ever be," Milli scoffs.

"I noticed," Blaise winks, earning himself a punch.

"So what is it that Pansy needed to calm down about?" Milli asks.

"We're finding out the gender," I explain stoically, I suppose.

"Calm down Hermione, it's not that big a deal," Blaise says sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha, Blaise," I sigh.

"I can't believe I almost missed it! Oh! What do you think it will be?" Milli enthuses.

"Boy," I answer, grinning at Draco.

"Girl," he says.

"It's a Malfoy—definitely boy," Blaise says.

"I want it to be a little girl—" Pansy says cutely. "One just like Hermione."

"Cheers, Pansy," Draco mutters dryly.

"I'm with Blaise—it's definitely gotta be a boy," Milli says.

"I guess we'll see," I smile confidently.

"Merlin, where is that good for nothing—" Pansy begins, exasperatedly.

"I'm bac—oh! You have more visitors," Pomfrey's smile wanes at the sight of Milli and Blaise.

"Yeah, you don't mind them being here, do you?" I ask.

"Not as long as you don't," she replies. "Well I have your results, and it seems I made a slight mistake before."

"Mistake?" Draco restates sharply. "You're not supposed to make mistakes."

"No, no, it's nothing bad—well, depending on how you see it, it's just, it seems Hermione is pregnant with twins," I feel the breath being knocked out of my body.

_Twins. _

_It seems Hermione is pregnant with twins._

_Twins._

"And you're not making one of your mistakes this time?" Blaise eventually says.

"No, I'm positive that it's twins. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Wait, wait, hold on for a sec—" I position my hands in a stop gesture. "Twins? How did you miss the _extra_ baby in me last time?"

The nurse blushes profoundly. "You were very early in your pregnancy."

"You still should've been able to see it, according to—" Pansy begins condescendingly.

"Guys, why does it even matter if she should've known or not? She knows now and we still need to find out the genders," Milli butts in impatiently.

"I guess, but can I see the scan? Just out of curiosity," Pansy stretches out her hand and is grudgingly given the appropriate papers.

"Yeah, see, there's the second head—" she points it out to me, but I don't see anything except blobs. "Oh look! It's a _girl_!" She shouts, leaping from her seat.

"What?" The four of us demand.

"Is that right, Madame Pomfrey?" I ask. "Is it two girls?"

We all await her response—except Pansy who is dead set on her conclusion that they're both girls.

"A girl and a boy. I triple checked for you Hermione, so don't worry."

The room erupts in cheers and screams, and I cry silently into Draco's chest. Out of happiness of course, and fear. Now I have two babies, I wasn't even sure how I'd manage to look after one, and now I have two. _Two. _Draco seems happy though, extremely happy if I'm being detailed. Maybe I should be happy too? If I was going to loose either of the babies, I surely would've lost them now? After Daphne's beating? Surely.

"You're free to go back to your dorm now, Hermione. Your next appointment is in two weeks, on the first of March."

"We'll be here," Draco assures her, taking my hands and helping me to my feet. "Let's hurry, before Dumbledores spell wears off."

"Let's."

III

"Pass me that Parchment and quill, Blaise," I ask.

We're all back in Draco's room, on his magically enlarged bed, even Ginny, though she's carefully perched on a chair by the bed, with her Owl in hand.

"Here you go—" he says, stretching over Milli's back, taking a rather long stare at her bum. "So how much trouble did Daphne get into, Red?"

"I told you not to call me that," she snaps. "And loads. She's suspended for a month, and when she comes back she has a month of detentions. Apparently it'll go on her record or something that she's violent whenever she applies for a job."

"So she's gone?" Milli asks forlornly. "Before I got the chance to properly fuck her up?"

"Her sister's still here," Ginny shrugs. "I can't believe _I_ got a month of detention too."

"You split her face open," Blaise reminds her, laughing.

"Yeah, but Pomfrey fixed her in seconds."

"You're lucky you weren't suspended too," Pansy comments.

"How _unfortunate_ it would be if _you_ were gone for a month _too_," Draco drawls.

"Stop it," I hiss.

Draco and Pansy are still rather cool towards Ginny.

"No, it's fine Hermione, I don't care if they hate me," she shrugs.

"You should. I can easily stop you from seeing my babies," Draco says.

"Like Hermione would ever allow that," she scoffs in reply.

"I dunno, _Red_, Hermione's very weak willed wherever Draco's concerned," Pansy remarks.

"Harry, Ron and Camille all said get well soon, by the way, they would've came to visit but they all had detention," Ginny tells me, ignoring Pansy.

"Tell them I said thanks."

"Harry says you should come visit soon—so do I. Camille misses studying with you, too. Plus I need help planning the wedding."

"Hermione's under enough stress as it is," Pansy quips.

"I'm sure she can manage thirty minutes of discussing _dresses_ and _flowers_ with me."

"I can. I'll be there whenever."

"I'll see when I can get leave to go back home, and when Fleur, Katie and Luna are free too."

"I still can't believe you're engaged, Red, you're still like fourteen," Blaise comments.

_Mum and Dad,_

_Just found out I've got twins. Boy and a Girl. Draco said I should tell you guys. Everything's well with us, I'll come visit for Easter. Love you._

_Hermione._

"Here's the letter, Gin, it's for my parents."

"Alright, I'll give you their reply," Ginny gets up to leave.

"You're going?" Blaise and I both chorus.

"Yes, she has a fiancé to get back to," Milli says curtly.

"That I do. Harry'll be furious with me for getting into trouble. I won't be able to go to any of our Quidditch practices."

"Poor you," Pansy simpers.

"Bye Hermione, see you tomorrow," Ginny, once again, ignores Pansy.

"Bye Gin, tell Harry and Ron I said hi."

"Will do. Oh—it's Camille's party in two weeks, she's having a party, you're coming right?"

"No," Draco answers.

"Why not?" Ginny challenges.

"Party equals fire whisky, drunk boys and consequently drunk magic. Granger's not going anywhere near that."

"That's not fair, you don't _own_ her," Ginny protests. "You want to come, right Hermione?"

Everyone turns to me expectantly. "It's probably best that I don't—I'll celebrate with Camille another day though."

Pansy, Draco and Milli all laugh. "See what I meant about weak willed?" Pansy says.

"Sure, Hermione," Ginny walks out and I faintly hear the portrait being slammed shut.

"That was mean, guys!" I object. "Ginny's my friend, you need to stop treating her like that."

"I can't help myself," Pansy says.

"You're going to have to. She's important to me and so is Harry, stop being pricks."

"She's not even that bad," Blaise adds. "She's alright, actually, look at what she did for Hermione. A months worth of detentions."

"Alright Blaise, we get it, you like her," Milli folds her arms.

"She reminds me of you," Blaise implores, attempting to get Milli to unfold her arms. "You're both so similar, I don't get why you hate her."

"Then you're an idiot, Blaise," she snarls before rising to her feet and exiting the dorm with heavy angry steps.

"You really _are_ an idiot, Blaise," I shake my head.

"I don't get it. She's been acting like this for days now, it's weird," he exclaims.

"Go find her—she's probably on the Quidditch pitch," Pansy advises him.

"Fine. Come with me, Pansy? In case she decides to Crucio me?"

"Sure. While we're gone you can both name the babies."

"_Ugh_," I groan.

"Double _ugh_," Blaise amends.

"Bye guys," Pansy calls fleetingly, skipping out followed by Blaise.

Soon, Draco and I are alone again. I kiss him sloppily. His hands clutch at my waist, and mine grab at his shirt. Our tongues dance together before his abandons mine to travel down my neck. I grab at his trousers, unfastening them quickly, and reaching for his member—which is already semi-hard—eagerly. I grip it between my hands and rub up and down, making Draco moan against my chest. Then, slowly, I lower myself, and lick the tip of it teasingly, as he grabs my hair. I continue to swirl my tongue around the head, before eventually taking it fully in my mouth—during the process of this, Draco just pulls my head closer to him, groaning my name over and over again.

"God, where did that come from?" He gasps, as I swallow the last drops of his cum.

"I felt like it," I answer happily.

"Merlin—" He sighs. "It's been ages."

"It can't have been more than a week."

"You have to promise, that you'll have sex with me five times a week once that babies come."

"Are you mad? I won't be able to have sex with you for _at least_ a month after the baby comes—and then after that, I'll be so tired and exhasute—"

"The excuses are coming even before they're born—" he cuts over me. "I'll give you a month to heal after the birth. But then, you have to have sex five days a week."

"Three days a week and I'll give you a blow job on the other two days instead?" I counter

"Deal," he accepts.

"Good," I lay against his chest, pressing my ear against his heart.

"Hey, Granger," he speaks up after a moment. "You don't think I _own_ you, do you?" He asks me awkwardly.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well—your father mentioned it and Weasley just said it too, and I'm wondering—are you afraid of me or something?"

I openly laugh at this. "I care about your opinion."

"But you just blew of that party. You could've at least pretended to want to go."

"Why? I didn't want to go anyways. As much fun as Ginny is, she wouldn't make up for the absence of you, Pansy, Milli and Blaise."

"I suppose. You have grown rather fond of us, haven't you?"

"Obviously."

"I just want you to remember that, that—that you're _good_, alright? You're not Slytherin, you're Gryffindor. Like Weasley and Potter."

"I remember," I tell him. Though sometimes I do forget. _I'll make sure all traces of Gryffindor in me are eliminated. _"I guess I just pick up a few of your traits."

"Don't. They're all horrible."

"And that's the guy I'm having two children with."

"Two children," he muses. "Can you believe it? Two? A boy _and_ a girl?"

"Nope. I guess we all won the bet."

"Or we all lost," he suggests.

"How are we going to find time for each other, with two babies?" I whisper.

"We'll do it. I have House-Elves aplenty, who'll be more than happy to help out. And an unemployed Mother," he laughs at the end.

"I want our children to be raised by us, not various House-Elves—whose enslavement you know I'm totally against—and your frankly quite scary mother."

"My mother's not scary."

"Well I beg to differ."

"You'll see once you meet her—which by the way is in about two weeks."

"What?" I splutter. "Two weeks? Have you told her yet?"

"Yes, I did while you were in the bathroom, expect a letter tomorrow. She's hosting a dinner, the whole family will be there. Aunt Bellatrix, Uncle Rodolphus, even Uncle Sirius."

"Sirius?" I repeat. "That's Harry's godfather. How is he related to you?"

"My mother's cousin. He was disowned at first, after being sorted into Gryffindor, but when he married that Pureblood—Amy Nott—he was forgiven and received his inheritance again."

"He married her out of love, you know. Not just to be forgiven."

"Of course, honey."

"Don't patronise me."

"It's what I do best," he says, tracing the outline of my lips.

"What shall we name the babies?"

"For the boy, Scorpius or Abraxas—after my grandfather. For the girl, I'm not sure."

"I like Abraxas," I murmur. "Scorpius sounds...deadly."

"That's why I like it," he chuckles.

"What about Aquila? Keep up the whole constellation thing your family has going?"

"Aquila..." He tries out the name. "It sounds sweet, but she may hate us for calling her that when the majority of her friends will probably be called Jessica and Hannah."

"How bland," I drawl, imitating him, he laughs.

"So Abraxas and Aquila?"

"Two A's. How coincidental."

"Are we in agreement then?"

"Yes." _How easy._

"So onto middle names?" _Of course._

"Really?"

"Yes. If we want to sign them up for that school I was telling you about, I need their full names. What it will look like on the birth certificate."

"I still haven't agreed to any of those schools yet."

"Just come up with the middle names, Hermione."

"Alright," I comply, secretly soaring at his use of my first name. "We could use Scorpius?"

"No, no. One of sons _will_ go by the name Scorpius, if I have to impregnate you a hundred times to do so."

"Alright then, how about Kendra?"

"_Please_. Lucius?"

"No."

"Black? My mother's maiden name."

"Nope."

"Have _you_ got any suggestions?"

"What about Lyra, for the girl? And Draco for the boy?"

"So two more constellations?"

"Exactly. Abraxas Draco Malfoy and Aquila Lyra Malfoy—two half normal names."

"Malfoy. I keep forgetting their last names will be Malfoy. You'll be the odd one out."

"Maybe you should marry me then."

"Maybe I should."


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry. I had to skip ahead. Thanks again for the reviews. I really do love reading them. You lot are great. Yeah. Cool. Oh and sorry about the lack of reaction of Draco's parents—you'll receive it via Bellatrix Lestrange. By the way, sorry if Draco and Hermione's romance seems sorta dry, I just want to portray how comfortable they are with each other. Oh and also, the NEWT classes I've done are complete rubbish I know. Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Milli and Pansy all take the same NEWT classes (Potions, Charms, Transfiguration ect ect) but just sometimes at different times, even though in the books NEWT classes are small and taken you know, at the same time. Sorry. Erm. Soz.**

**oh and guys, everyone's like totes amazing, reviewing nearly every chapter, and the people who don't review but follow and favourite, you're all so amazing! So, I made a Tumblr account which I'll probably post taster chapters on, since I won't be updating as often as usual now. The reason for this is that six months ago, I wrote the first twenty chapters of this story, which I've now posted and you've all read, which is why I was able to update like every day because it was already written xD anyways, I'm going to have to take a break and post like every week or more, while I write up the next twenty chapters.**

**So follow me on Tumblr for taster chapters (since I go on Tumblr like all the time) and other things I write about Dramione and my attempts at Tomione. **

**My name is: k-fan-**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunday 1st March<span>_

"See, I told you everything would be fine," Draco says, swinging out interlocked hands in an attempt to cheer me up.

"I know, I know," I mumble.

"Abraxas and Aquila are perfectly fine."

"You know, your parents were far too fond of those names than what is normal," I comment.

"What did you think they'd be after you decide to name our son after my dad's dad, and our daughter after some constellation."

"If I remember correctly, you picked out Abraxas' name."

"Oh yes—" he says. "I guess I forgot since nowadays you never let me make any of the decisions."

"I _do_!" I object. "I let you sign them up for that school, _and_ choose cribs for them."

"Only because you know that school is the best London has to offer and you don't care what cribs they sleep in," he counters.

"Maybe. Fine, what decisions is it that I've made that you feel left out on?"

"The decision to make Pansy godmother," he answers quickly.

"Who else would you have chosen?" I ask with a heavy eye roll.

"That's not the point—" he rebukes. "The point is you should've asked me before telling her. Plus, they're not even born yet, we don't know if we're even having a Christening."

"Alright, true. But all babies have one, it's just a thing."

"Still."

"You can choose godfather," I offer.

"I only have one male friend, it's not like I'm exactly overwhelmed with choices."

"You really make me laugh, sometimes," I tell him.

"You're infuriating," he snaps.

"That's why you love me," I sing.

"Whatever," he grumbles.

Two weeks have simply flown by. One minute I was just finding out about my extra baby and now I'm regularly corresponding with Draco's parents—particularly Narcissa—who are extremely supportive and have sent me numerous boxes of white chocolate ever since Draco told them that's basically the only thing I eat, nowadays. I haven't been to the manor yet, but Lucius and Narcissa did visit us at Hogwarts last week. I'm still slightly sceptical of Lucius, and he was at first very distant towards me, but after they found out what we planned to call the babies, he warmed considerably—even more so when I told them how I planned to move to the manor to raise Abaxas and Aquila. It's quite nice, speaking to them, almost being friends with them. Like I'm really part of the family. They haven't even made any disparaging comments about my Muggle-ness, though, Draco did tell me that the rest of the family were upset that the children would be half-blood. But other than that, everything concerning Draco's parents is perfectly fine. So fine, in fact, that I'm not scared at all about going to Narcissa's dinner and meeting her infamous sister: Bellatrix.

Things at school, though, aren't as great. Thankfully, no one but my selected few are aware of my pregnancy, but unfortunately, the selected few aren't getting along. Everyone seems to be at odds with each other, and Draco and I are like the people caught in the middle. Pansy and Ginny still don't get along, making it hard to spend time with both. Obviously, Pansy's my best friend now, and I do spend a lot of my time with her, but Ginny was my best friend for six years, and spending time with her normally means helping her plan the wedding and seeing Harry, which I do miss. Overall, my Gryffindor friends seem to be seeing me less and less as it's easier for me to just spend time with my Slytherin friends as they all get along with Draco, who is of course, my main source of company. Which then fuels the thoughts I've been having lately, about me losing what makes me, me: my courage, bravery, helpfulness, and just being a Gryffindor, really, to Draco, to Slytherin.

Then there's Milli and Blaise who are friends one minute and then at each others throats. Everyone, but them, can see it's a mixture of jealousy and suppressed romantic feelings. Milli constantly gets angry with Blaise because lately, he's been spending some time with Ginny, which is slightly suspicious, but Ginny's engaged, so it's no real cause for worry, I'm guessing Milli's just jealous because she isn't his only friend—outside of Draco, Pansy and I—anymore. Blaise doesn't see that she's jealous of Ginny spending time with him, but sees it as her trying to control him, so he then becomes angry at her saying that she's playing mind games and he's sick of girls and their drama and that's why he never wants to be in a relationship, which obviously makes Milli even angrier. It got so bad, that during their well awaited Quidditch match with Ravenclaw, Milli and Blaise refused to co operate and almost cost them their victory. And that caused Draco to be angry at them for a while. Luckily, though, they're both friends again, for the time being, and should be in their Herbology class.

I am angry with Ron, as per usual. Not for the reasons you'd think. He's not angry at my being pregnant or with Draco, he's angry because he feels he's not going to get to spend any time with the babies, and that I never owl Mrs. Weasley anymore, and that I'm technically a House traitor for constantly being with the Slytherins. It's true, but what can I do? I'm in love with one of them. The last argument we had was about him saying if he's such a brother to me, why can't he spend time with the girl carrying his future niece and nephew. It was quite nauseous, hearing him speak about my children as if he owns them, and talking about family, as if I looked at him like that anymore, but, out of respect for the six years I spent with him, and the love his family showed me, I promised to spend more time with them, and that once the babies were born, he'd get to see them as much as Pansy, Milli and Blaise will. Thankfully, the subject of godmothers and godfather didn't come up, or else that may not have ended pleasantly.

"Hello, you two," our portrait trills. "Password?"

"Constellations," I answer with a knowing grin.

"In you go," the portrait says, allowing us entrance.

I stumble in and fling myself down on the couch, the residues of my attempts at studying left on the table. I've been finding it hard to concentrate for long, recently. It's rather annoying, since I'm used to being able to finish a four inch book in a week, not taking almost thrice that to finish a relatively easy essay and short book on Charms.

"You really need to start studying, Granger, you'll be really upset if you don't get all O's on your exams," Draco tells me seriously, lifting my legs up, sitting down, then placing them over his lap.

"I know, but, it's so hard lately," I complain. "I don't think I'm ever going to do this again."

"You mean school?"

"Exams, work, essays," I list. "I just can't seem to focus."

"You don't want a career anymore? You just want to laze around all day, raising children?"

"Your mum did it," I say.

"My mum was a spoiled, cosseted, pureblood brat. That's all that was expected of her—but you, everyone expects you to achieve great things."

"I'll raise beautiful children," I pout.

"C'mon, even Pansy's doing something."

"I do want to do something, but what I want to do won't work around newborn babies."

"I've already told you, you just need to be there the first six months, then Mum will handle any childcare you need."

"If I'm going to leave my kids while I work, I'd prefer to leave them with your mum, not some random nanny."

"As if Mum would allow some random nanny to touch her grandchild," he snorts.

"Maybe I'll have a look at internships in the Ministry, then."

"Not an Auror?" Draco frowns.

"No, maybe in the Magical Law Department? I'd like that."

"I think you would."

"Another thing to add to my list of things to do," I sigh.

"What else is on there?"

"Besides raising two kids? Pick up some new robes."

"You're funny."

"Aren't I?"

"It's rather empty in here," I note.

"Yeah. I'm used to either Weasley being in here or Pansy, Mils, and Blaise."

"What's the current status of those two?"

"Friends, _again_. Pansy says she's working on them becoming a couple by the end of the week, so I'd guess the friendship won't last long."

"Maybe I should say something."

"They'll realise soon enough."

"I hope so. Then we can all have babies," I coo.

"That would be disastrous. A pregnant Milli? God, I can't even think about that," he shudders.

"That would be quite—_illuminating_. But imagine, tiny Blaise's and Milli's running about—" I pause for a moment. "You're right. That's awful."

"Yep. Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"You know the other week, when you said maybe I should marry you?"

"Don't tell me this is you proposing?" I demand.

"No, of course not," he says, affronted. "Have I not already proved to you that I'm a romantic at heart?"

"Then why else are you bringing it up?"

"You obviously know my parents want us to get engaged soon, before the rest of the school finds out about Abraxas and Aquila. I was asking if you'd want to get engaged to mollify them or if you want to wait?"

"Wait. It's like you don't know me at all. I want you to woo me with your loving sentiments and chivalrous romance."

"Just making sure. But, we have to be married before the kids realise your last name's different."

"Yes, yes, you don't want your children being raised in a broken home," I mimic him wearily.

"And don't you forget it."

"We will, we will."

"Alright then."

A tiny owl, I recognise as Narcissa's, flutters into the room, giving Draco affectionate nips before stretching out its leg to hand me the letter along with a box of white chocolate.

"Mother really needs to stop sending that," Draco scowls. "I don't want you putting on unnecessary weight."

"Don't be nasty," I punch him lightly. "You know where all the weight goes to—and you love it, so."

"Just open my mum's letter, will you?"

_Hermione,_ it reads, not in Narcissa's handwriting.

_My wife is out of the country, visiting her mother in France, who I despise, so I am here, enquiring on her behalf, and out of my own concern, too, how the check up went? I do hope Abraxas, especially, is well, and that he's not causing too much trouble for his sister or his mother, as us Malfoy men can be quite active. The cribs have arrived at the manor, so you may have a look at them when you visit next Friday for the dinner. I have also redecorated—along with Narcissa—the South Wing of the manor, so that it is ready for when you and Draco return. The nursery and your room, Draco told me you would not need separate ones, I have left blank for you, so you may tackle that whenever you feel so. How is my son doing, by the way? Not too much trouble, I hope? We do want our Abraxas to have a good role model. Oh, and I have also sent along those very fattening chocolates you adore. Don't eat them all, you are carrying my grandchildren, I wouldn't want them developing a sweet tooth from so early on. That can be a pain in the neck to stamp out. Oh, and I also read that spinach is good for developing babies, especially boys, so please do eat some with every meal, we want Abraxas to be strong and athletic, just like the man he was named for. Well, that is all, please reply quickly._

_Lucius._

"You're dad is obsessed with my son," I pronounce, bewildered. "It's unnatural," I say, handing him the letter.

"I did warn you—Merlin, he doesn't mention Aquila _once_ in this letter."

"It's worrying."

"Well, at least she'll have Mum."

"And my parents," I add.

"And your parents."

"I hope Abraxas inherits all of my traits," I say coyly. "I'd love to see your dad's face if his dear grandson got sorted into Gryffindor."

"That _would_ be extremely fun to watch."

"But then that would mean Aquila would be like you—" I point out sullenly. "My little girl, cunning and sly."

"You can't have them both, Hermione. You have to choose one." He says, mocking seriousness.

"I want Abraxas to be just like you. But not Slytherin."

"Then he won't be just like me. And for someone who continually ditches her other Housemates to spend times with said Slytherins, you sure are discriminating of Slytherins."

"I'm pregnant. I get to be illogical."

"I hope that isn't an excuse I'll have to hear for the next eight months," he sighs.

"Don't you have a free morning lesson, tomorrow?" I ask.

"Potions first, then a free hour."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Whatever you are," he answers easily.

"I'll be in Transfiguration," I remind him.

"It's rather irritating that we're not in the same classes all the time," he scowls.

"It's healthy to have space, Draco."

"For some people, but not me. When I'm not in your presence I feel so _bored_ and worried, and kinda sad. Space is an inconvenience."

I hide my happiness at his words—although very loving, Draco doesn't often put his feelings for me into words, it's warming to hear how much he cares.

"Inconvenient," I agree. "But still healthy."

"Have you wrote a reply to my dad yet?" he questions lazily, flicking his wand about absently.

"Write it for me?"

"Fine. What do you want me to say?" He picks up a parchment and quill.

"Abraxas _and_ Aquila are both fine, spinach is disgusting, thanks for the chocolate, tell Narcissa I said hi and you're not in any trouble," I list.

"On it."

As he begins scribbling in his cursive writing, so different to my messy scrawl, I pick my Charms book up: _Charms and How to Charm your Examiner. I will finish it._

I open it up and begin the first paragraph, making sure that every word is imprinted into mind. _I will finish it._ Soon, I'm reading chapter two, then chapter five, then I'm halfway through the book. And everything's sinking in. Enunciation and gesture is key to performing charms spells, and I also pick up five new charms that I wasn't aware of beforehand. A charm to change the temperature around me will is quite helpful. Without even realising, I reach for my mediocre essay and clear everything I've previously written and begin again. Recalling the many hours I'd spent watching Draco write, I carefully try to imitate his writing, adding curls here and there, and the uniquely strange way he writes 'z''s. _I will finish it._

Eventually I find myself signing the bottom of the paper in my newly adopted calligraphic writing.

"Finished," I announce proudly. "I finished it."

"I noticed," Draco says wryly. "It took you about two hours, you know."

"Really?" I deadpan. "And you just sat there and watched me?"

"It was satisfying—and worrying. It only confirms my suspicions that you _are_ afraid of me and _do_, do anything I say."

I sigh heavily. "You don't _own_ me, Draco, and even if you did, wouldn't that make you pleased? Feed on your very inflated ego?"

"You'd think," he replies seriously. "But it makes me feel weird."

"It's just because people keep commenting on it in an negative way, if they didn't you'd feel great about it."

"I guess," he begins massaging my feet. "You should organise a shopping trip or something, for Mum's dinner on Friday. Bring Milli and Pansy."

"And Ginny," I add.

"And _Ginger_."

"Why don't you like her? It's mean and annoying the way you and Pansy treat her."

"Well firstly, she's a Weasley, Muggle-lovers, I'm practically wired to hate them. Secondly, she treated you horribly in the beginning of the year, which I won't forget, and thirdly, I already have to share you with Pansy and Milli, if I can get rid of another thing that'll limit your time with me, I will."

"She's not a _thing_, Draco," I immediately chastise. "That's cute, but, you can't just get rid of people. She's my friend, and if you were nice to her, right now we could be having sex, but instead I'm having to lecture you. _Again_," I continue, sounding more and more like a Mum, despite the having sex part obviously. "As well as that, you're a complete hypocrite for hating her because she doesn't _blindly hate_ Muggle's like you and your friends do—you're having _twins_ with a Muggle," I exclaim.

"None of my friends hate Muggle's, none of the close ones anyways, since they all love you," he points out serenely. "Also, in my eyes, you're a witch, not a Muggle, so you don't really count. And I can manage a few days of abstinence."

"Yeah, sure you can," I scoff, looking at his hands which are now groping my thighs. "That's beside the point anyways. I just need you to be nice to her, okay? Just do me this one favour, Draco? Is it really so hard?" I implore, beseechingly.

His gaze falters at my words. "I won't be so openly rude, alright?"

"Alright," I concede, smiling.

"I love you, you know."

"You'd better," I retort, tapping his nose. "All this morning sickness and nausea you'd better fucking love me."

"It's a good thing I do, then."

"I love you too," I kiss his cheek and ruffle his hair. "More than a normal seventeen year old should."

"Seventeen?" He feigns a gasp. "You're so _old_."

"Hush down," I say.

"No, but really—" he insists. "You're practically a cougar."

"Oh—" I aim spark at him using my wand, he easily blocks it.

"Tut, tut, Granger. You need to work on your non-verbal spells."

"I can do non-verbal spells," I argue.

"Hm, let's see then."

I obviously fail and end up trying to curse him.

"C'mon, up on your feet, time to tutor you," he orders.

"You're tutoring me?" I feel slightly displaced. "I'm the smartest witch of my age," I mumble, dejectedly.

"Of course you are, Granger. Come on, let's get to silently cursing one another," he teases.

"Yes. Let's," I mutter firmly.

_I will finish this. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry about the mistake earlier, I guess I was just really tired. Sorry.**

**I has a plan. A horrible plan, but a plan nonetheless. Lululul.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Wednesday 4th March<span>_

The fork lingering at my lips, I stare at my surroundings. It's Lunch hour, and the Great Hall is relatively empty, only a few students scattered across the room, most people are either studying, doing detentions or playing in the new 'friendly' Quidditch games that Harry and Thomas—a seventh year Ravenclaw—have organised. I really do detest Quidditch. It's such a dangerous sport, and I hate that nearly all my loved ones constantly play it; watching the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw a few days ago had me biting my nails in anxiety, willing for bludgers to stay firmly away from Draco, Milli and Blaise. Now, I have an inevitably violent match between Gryffindor and Slytherin to look forward to in May. That should be fun.

I notice a familiar red head skipping happily towards me, a huge smile plastered across her face, her now legendary diamond ring sparkling on her left hand. Although I'm sat at the Slytherin table, as usual, she still bounds excitedly to me, planting herself in a seat across from me.

"Hello, Astoria," Ginny calls sweetly, in response to the blonde girl sneering unkindly at her. "How's Daphne? Give her my best wishes, yeah?"

"Why don't you fuck off back to Gryffindor, Weasley?" Astoria spits.

"Aw," Ginny mocks sadness. "I thought you'd be happy to see me, Astoria."

"You're _both_ mentally challenged," Astoria hisses, pushing out of her seat heatedly. "I can't wait until Draco and Blaise come to their senses and drop the both of you," she flounces off, nose pointed in the air.

"God, I _hate_ that girl," Ginny says. "I can't wait till her sister comes back and I can—"

"Easy, girl," I laugh. "You won't be doing anything to Daphne, okay? You're already in enough trouble."

"I wouldn't mind another month of detention if it means I can be the one to break the news to her about yours and Malfoy's baby."

"Really? Aren't you stressed about not being able to play Quidditch? About having to spend like three hours with Snape or McGonagall every evening?"

"I don't even care," she tells me darkly. "I just have to be the one to tell her."

"Don't worry, Gin," I say. "I'll make sure everyone's there when _I_ tell her."

"Please do."

"So, why aren't you holed up in some detention?" I question casually.

"I was with Luna in nearly all my lessons, she keeps me level headed."

"Ah, I see."

"Where's Malfoy?"

"Extra Transfiguration," I supply.

"What about Pansy? She's normally free."

"No, she's doing extra Potions."

"What about Blaise and Millicent? Still arguing over me?" She grins.

"You're despicable," I giggle. "And no, actually, they're still friends."

"That's not what Blaise told me," she winks.

"What?"

"You know he and I hang out sometimes, play a bit of after hours Quidditch, meet up in the kitchens, we have a good tickling match—" she winks. "Etcetera etcetera," Ginny explains breezily.

"Instead of entertaining his feelings like the witch you are, why don't you encourage him to act on his feelings for Milli," I respond, curtly.

"You're not _really_ blaming _me_, are you?" Ginny exclaims, far too loudly.

"A bit louder, Gin, Aquila didn't quite make out what you said," I comment dryly.

"Answer my question," she demands. "Are you saying I should try to convince Blaise to be with Milli?"

"All I'm saying Gin, is that when you and him hang out together, you shouldn't flirt, you should—"

"Are you completely forgetting the fact that I've barely been friends with him four days?" She interjects hotly.

"No, but, you seem to be the only person he talks to anymore," I defend.

"Because I'm the only one who'll listen!" Ginny yells. "You're supposed to be his best friend, you, Parkinson and that _boyfriend_ of yours! But you're all so wrapped up in yourselves, you're all forgetting about him!"

"_Sorry,_ if I'm slightly excited about being with the love of my life again! And his best friend is Milli, not _me_."

"Oh, _wow_," Ginny breathes unbelievingly. "Are you thick, or something? Can you not see that they're constantly walking on eggshells around each other? You're suppsed to know him, Hermione, I mean, you guys were so close last year, and now you've just abandoned him for _Malfoy_! You've abandoned _everyone_ for Malfoy except that fucking Parkinson, who literally glues herself onto you!"

In my shock at her words, I pause and notice the stares we've attracted, normally I'd flush and hurry out, but I don't now, nobody, _nobody_ will blame me for spending time with my boyfriend.

"You know what it's like being in a relationship, you and Harry used to go off all the time!"

"We never neglected you or Ron!"

"It was different for you guys! I have at least five different people all demanding time with me, and none of them get along with each other!"

"You're so wrapped up in your _family_, I'm surprised you even noticed."

"I don't get what you want me to do! I'm not going to give up time with Draco for _you_—" the words are out of my mouth before I can take them back, even I can see I've gone too far.

"You self centred _bitch_," she whispers fiercly. "I give up so much time with Harry to come see you and put up with your _prick_ of a boyfriend and _whore_ of a best friend, but I guess that doesn't matter, does it?"

"_Don't_ call him a prick," I say firmly. "And Pansy's no more a whore than you were."

"_Merlin_—can you not see what he's done to you? When would you have ever called me a whore? We're supposed to be friends, Hermione, and he's fucking destroying you!"

"He's not!"

"You've barely been with him six months and you're already _knocked_ up and falling behind in classes!"

Cutlery clatters to the floor, creating a loud, ominous bang, I vaguely notice a small child quickly fleeing the Hall in my anger.

"You're just jealous," I respond harshly. "Jealous that Harry doesn't want to fuck you. That he would rather play Quidditch with _Ron_ at Lunch, than spend it with you."

Her lip twitches and her hand instinctively flies for her wand in her pocket—I subtley finger mine too. We remain silent, eyeing each other readily, the entire Hall following suit. It's surprising that no teachers have come to our aid.

"Look at you," she snarls. "Selling out your friend who stood by you for six years just because some _man whore_ decided to spare you a second glance."

"Don't _ever_ speak about him like that."

"Why not, Hermione? He's said worse to me over the years, worse to me over the past week, why haven't you humiliated _him_ in front of the whole school yet?"

I stay silent in absense of an answer. Draco's just Draco, he wasn't being hateful or mean, he was just being honest. _I love him._

"Maybe because what he says is true," I reply.

"You're lucky you're pregnant, or else I _swear_ I would've fucking _crucio'd_ you by now," she growls.

"I thought we were supposed to be friends?" I mock her. "You will never, _ever_, come before Draco or the twins. _Ever_. Don't ever speak bad about him in my presence—ever."

"What's your fucking obsession with him? He's a crooked, prejudice, _slut_, who's slept in more beds than a fucking—a _fucking_—_I don't even know!_ You act like he owns your or something! What the fuck has he done to you?"

Before I can respond, people come flying into the heat filled room. No teachers, though, thankfully.

"Granger!" His voice yells.

"See?" Ginny laughs mirthlessly. "He can't even say your _name_—" she says. "He's no good, Hermione, and you trying to force yourself to change for him is stupid and pathetic—" his arms clutch at my waist, and Milli and Blaise run to my side too. "You're a _Gryffindor_, Hermione, however much you want to deny it. And he's not sacrificing anything for you, so why are you giving up everything? Like he's your God, or something? Why do you do everything he says, no questions asked? Are you that desperate for a guy to like you? Or maybe you're just afraid he might leave you with your bastard twins!"

Gasps erupt all over the room. Even Blaise, Milli and Draco are stunned—I would be too, hours ago, Ginny and I were the best of friends.

"Ginny—" Blaise begins unsurely.

"Don't fucking talk to me," she snaps. "_Hermione_, you're _best friend_, has warned me to stay away from you, to not _lead you on_," she sneers.

"Wha—"

"Weasley," Draco finally warns. "Stop. _Now_."

"I'm not your girlfriend, Malfoy, you don't tell me what to do," she retorts. "In answer to your question, Blaise, Hermione blames me for you and Milli not fucking each other yet, so for that, _I apologise_."

"What are you talking about, Red?" Milli questions.

"Not here, Ginny, have a bit of class," I say.

"She's just looking out for you, Blaise, making sure everyone fits into her perfect little world that only Malfoy manages to exist in."

"I'm leaving," I announce.

"Don't want to dear old _Draco_ to hear the truth? That he's practially changed you into a bitch who doesn't give a fuck about anyone but him? You don't even care about yourself anymore, your grades are slipping, you barely ever eat, you don't do anything but miss him or _fuck_ him—"

"Easy, Ginger, watch how you speak about my best friend—" Blaise starts.

"It's so sad that you all think she even cares about you, because she doesn't! Does she even know what you're going through with your mum, Blaise? Or that you're—"

"Shut up, Ginny," Blaise tells her lowly.

"What?" I whipser. "What's going on Blaise?"

"Finally remembered his name? Fuck it, I'm done arguing with you. I came here to keep you company, even though I could be planning my _wedding_ or watching my _fiancé_ play, but you don't care because I'm not _him_! _God_, I'm sick of this! I'm sick of watching you do this to yourself! By the way, Mum wants to speak to you, she sent you a few letters too, congratulating you on the babies, but I guess you're too busy organising your _dinners_ with _his_ parents," and with that, Ginny storms out the hall, her various papers whirling up in the air behind her.

I exhale heavily, rage colouring my vision, a pound beginning to start in my temples. Realising that everyone in here knows I'm pregnant out of wedlock, with Draco's babies, and they've all heard Ginny hurl some pretty mean things at me, I follow behind Ginny and out of the tension filled room. As soon as I'm out, I dash towards the Room of Requirement. I have to escape. I can't manage their questions, their looks, _them_.

"Hermione, wait up!" I hear Blaise shout, his steps quickening to meet me.

"Leave me alone, Blaise," I cry, running towards the magical door. Anywhere but here.

"Hermione!" He calls.

I sprint into the room—hopefully it will shut him out.

It doesn't. "What was that?" He asks me deliriously.

I glance at the plain, brown room, warm and stifling with the scent of lily's.

"What do you _think_ it was, Blaise?" I retort loudly.

"I don't _know_, Hermione!" He answers, frustrated. "Why were you arguing with Ginny?"

"Why are you calling her Ginny?" I round on him. "A week ago she was Weaslette."

"What?" He frowns. "I thought you'd like us being friends."

"It seems like she's way more than a friend," I quip.

"Are you being for real, Hermione? She's engaged," he says.

"I know," I mumble. "I know, but—but when did you start talking to her instead of _me_?" I ask quietly. "We used to be best friends."

"Hermione—" he begins, pleadingly. "Not you as well. I get enough of this from Milli."

"Because she fucking likes you, Blaise, and I can't fathom how you don't see that," I answer sharply. "Use your brain, Blaise."

"I _know_ she likes me!" He suddenly roars. "I know, but I don't want to ruin what we have. Because the last time I fell for one of my friends, she ended up breaking my heart for Malfoy."

Tears spring to my eyes and trickle down my cheek. _No, stop this, you've done nothing wrong, Hermione. Nothing._

"So it's my fault?" I barely voice.

"I'm not blaming you, Hermione, I'm just saying that I'm afraid to ruin things again. I like Milli, she's amazing, she's almost _perfect_, and if we start dating, and it goes bad again—"

"But it won't, Blaise," I interrupt. "Milli's not me, she's—she's Milli. She became your friend for completely different reasons than me, she doesn't take advantage of you, like I did, she appreciates how great you are, and she enjoys your company, Blaise. She's not me, she's not going to—going to choose anyone over you."

Blaise stares at his feet intently for a few moments, and I take a moment to clear my mind and dull the throb in the side of my head. It's alright, it's over, she's gone, and he's, he's—

"I love you, Hermione." My pulse quickens momentarily. "You just—just amaze me. It took me so long to fully get over you, so _fucking_ long—" he hesitates. "You wouldn't even speak to me, and that made it so much harder. It was Milli who let me curse her into oblivion and pretend it was you. She was always there, smiling, laughing, and—and one time, one time we kissed and I swear I heard you say Draco, like you did that last time. And I pulled away from her and she didn't even get mad, she just sorta cried and hugged me, and we we just sat there for hours and I finally said I didn't love Hermione anymore and she asked me if I wanted to play Quidditch, like any normal day," his voice is pensive and edgy.

"How do you feel about that, Blaise?" I inquire calmly.

"I feel like she just sees me as a friend, Hermione," he answers, equally calm. "She laughs and jokes with everyone, it doesn't make me feel special."

"Blaise," I implore. "You know that's not true."

"But I don't, Hermione, I really don't," he sighs.

"Ask her out, Blaise."

"You think I should?" His eyes wide and innocent.

"I really do. And I promise that if it doesn't work out, I'll be your friend. I'll be here for you, Blaise," I clasp his fiddly fingers in mine, and force him to look at me.

"I will—I'm gonna—gonna go find her," he stutters.

"Wait—" I halt him. "What Ginny said... Is it—is it true? Have I really been... acting like that?"

"You're in love," he states simply. "It's fine to be a bit wrapped up in yourself, especially since you're both so happy about Abraxas and Aquila. But—" he sighs. "You used to be so caring, you used to make time for me before, even if it meant upsetting Draco. I miss that. I have Milli, she's great, but, you're like my voice of reason."

"Oh," I mouth. "Do you think I'm blowing everyone off for him?"

"Yes," he replies quickly. "You are. But Ginny is really more annoyed at the fact that she's been replaced. Because you do make time for her, but—you're just different, Hermione."

"I just—I just don't want to upset him again, Blaise. I don't want what happened at Christmas to happen again. But I can see it. Everything Ginny said—about me selling out my Housemates, I can see myself doing and I can't stop. I don't even _want_ to stop. I just—I don't know."

"I think you need to do what makes you happy, Hermione. You're really stressed right now and that can't be doing wonders for the babies. And, Ginny, although her hearts in the right place, she was totally out of order telling the whole school about the pregnancy and saying that shit about Draco. And I'll make sure she knows it."

_Fuck_. I'd forgotten that the _entire school_ must know about the pregnancy by now. "I'm not prepared to sacrifice Draco for Ginny."

"Then don't," comes the firm reply. "But she's right, Draco doesn't own you. Stop acting like it."

"I'll try," I promise. "Let's make a deal to spend a lunch together, just us two, every week?"

"Deal," he smiles.

"You and Milli should come shopping with me on Friday—for Narcissa's Dinner."

"_No_," he protests. "I've already been with my mum—she got invited too."

"You're going to be there too?"

"Yeah, I'm her date since she can't bring the Muggle."

"About your mum—" I say. "What was Ginny talking about when she mentioned her?"

"Nothing, really," he mumbles.

"You don't want to tell me?"

"It's not important."

"Will you tell me when it is?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll be waiting then."

"Alright," he grins.

"But Blaise, I really think Ginny was right when she said I'm trying to be Slytherin. I think I _am_ too comfortable around you guys."

"We're your friends."

"But you're—"

"No, Hermione, we love you just as much as much as any of your Gryffindor friends do. Probably more. What I think she should've said is that you shouldn't sell _yourself_ out, _your_ values. You're the brightest witch of your age, Hermione, act like it."

With that, Blaise exits, planting a lingering kiss on my cheek and a friendly hug. I do hope he and Milli work out. I do hope everything works out. I do hope that Daphne nor Astoria find out about the twins. And I do hope nothing changes between Draco and I. Ginny. She just had to ruin everything. Draco doesn't own me. I admit, his words have a strangely large impact on me, and I do sacrifice time with my other friends for him, but, what can I do? I _love_ him. I'm having _his_ babies. Ginny's not a priority anymore, and the sooner she realises, the easier it will be for us to be friends again. I make time for my friends! Pansy and I spend tons of time together, and just yesterday Milli and I studied together. Yes, Blaise has been left out of the mix, but he never voiced his concerns to me. Milli did. _"I just want to spend some time with you, Hermione, we used to be best friends"_- and that's all it took for me to do something about it. I'm not a mind reader. It's _Ginny_. She just has a problem with the fact that I'm not just her best friend anymore. She's exaggerating my faults in a sad attempt to make me feel guilty about finding new friends. _I don't know._ I'm so confused and my head hurts so much. So _fucking_ much.


	24. Chapter 24

**I really dunno. Has a plan, plan's not working, so just writing fillers for now. **

* * *

><p>"Granger," he exclaims, when I finally enter our common room.<p>

I don't reply and instead throw myself into his arms. He lifts me up bridal style and carries me into his room, where we end up intwined with each other: my palms pressed up against his chest, legs between the two of his, his arms on my waist, thumbs rubbing against my abdomen.

"What do you want me to do about Weasley?" He asks after a while.

"A very big part of me wants you to curse her out of the decade—" I reply quietly. "But I know that in some warped way she's trying to look out for me, so I'm going to listen to the small, tiny Gryffindor in my head and tell you to leave her alone."

He sighs loudly. "I did warn you about spending so much time with us."

"She was saying all this stuff about you Draco," I say. "She called you all these names, and blamed you for me not spending much time with her, I couldn't just let her say all of that about you."

His lips quiver, as if he's about to cry. I lightly trace them with my fingertips, and feel drops of water slowly splash onto them.

"Shit," he mutters. "Why can't you just hate me like the rest of your House?"

"Because I love you," I answer. "I won't sacrifice you for my friends again, I won't loose you."

"The thing with Blaise was completely different; he was _in love_ with you. All your Gryffindor friends are asking is for you to not be so—so different with me."

"I thought you didn't want me spending so much time with Ginny."

"I don't," he says, "But everything she said—it seemed so true. Why do you try so hard to please me? Why do I bring out the bad in you? What will the kids be like if I'm such a bad person? God, I'm going to end up ruining three lives and—"

"Shh," I murmur. "You're not going to ruin anybody's life," I assure him. "I admit, since we got back together, I have spent less time with my friends, especially Blaise, but, we're together Draco, we have kids on the way, I can't worry about pleasing my friends anymore. They're not the ones I'm going to spend eighteen years raising children with, you are. So if I can, I will please you, and I'll happily blow of Ginny for it. Or pansy. Or Milli. It sounds cruel, but you mean so much more to me. Merlin, that sounds so cold. I just meant—"

"It's fine. I know what you meant."

"Stop worrying about them all. You don't bring the bad out in me, you make me someone that I like better than my old self. I like that I think about myself more, about what makes me happy and not the people around me. So what if you do own me, Draco? I'm yours anyways."

He stays silent and allows the tears to fall some more.

"Mine," he repeats softly.

"Yeah. If Ginny can't accept that then she won't be a part of our life: or the twins."

"So you're just going to leave them again?"

"Yes," I reply defiantly.

"I don't want you to, but I do at the same time."

"I know."

"I love you," he says.

_Thursday 5th March_

"Excellent, Hermione, ten points to Slytherin," Professor Flitwick gushes happily.

_Slytherin._

"It's Gryffindor, actually, sir," I correct him, squeamishly.

"Oh yes, my mistake," he flushes. "Ten points to _Gryffindor_ then."

"Don't worry, sir, Hermione's basically Slytherin these days," Ron says loudly, giving Pansy—who kicked him in the shin for his comment—a hard glare. "Nobody remembers she's Gryffindor anymore," he sends me glance that I think means _'especially you'_.

The bell ostentatiously rings, and I grab my stuff together hurriedly. "End of class, off you go," The Charms Professor trills. "Very good essay, by the way, Hermione, one of the best I've seen in a while," his praise causes me to stop in my tracks and mutter a 'thank's Professor'.

"It's so good to see you back on the ball again, Hermione, especially considering your condition," he adds quietly.

"Thank you, sir," I repeat.

"I just hope you know that the whole school's supporting you, Hermione. Please do carry on with the excellent work."

"I will, sir."

"Alright, off you go then," he waves me away good-naturedly. _Finally._

_The whole school's supporting you. Yeah right._ It's been a day since Ginny revealed to the whole school that I'm pregnant. Breakfast was the worst. Stepping into the Hall and having to put up with everyone's stares, having to sit with a table full off Slytherins giving me either jealous, appraising or hateful looks. Teachers muttering amongst themselves, other Houses giving me sideway glances, and then her—Ginny. I'd thought I'd be able to overlook our argument, that I wouldn't want to duel her should I be faced with her, that I'd be able to apologise for the slight neglect and move on. But I couldn't. The moment I walked in for breakfast, and felt all that hostility and tension directed towards me and remembered she was to blame for it, I wanted her blood to boil. I wanted to yell, kick, scream and curse. How fucking dare she? Tell me how much time to spend with my boyfriend? Just because her fiancé is about as loving as a boiled fish. I don't need Ginny, nor Ron, nor Camille. I have Draco, Pansy, Milli and Blaise. You'd think that Ginny would've realised that already.

"Watch where you're going," someone spits at me as I tumble into them.

An insincere apology lingering on my lips, I look up to be faced with Ron and his long ginger locks. "How about you watch your tone, Weasley," Pansy interjects, linking her arm onto mine.

"Piss off, Pansy," he retorts. "What are you, in love with her or something? Don't you have anyone else to be around."

"Shut up, Ron," I say. "Just because I'm not friends with your sister doesn't give you the right to bully Pansy."

"_Pansy_," he mocks me, meanwhile Draco quietly appears at my side. "Are you under the Imperio or something? Why are you selling us out for them?"

"Are you really that stupid, Ron? I mean, I know you're not the brightest bulb there is, but really? Are you forgetting when you sold me out for Camille?"

"What's going on here?" Harry frowns as he and Camille approach us, standing defensively by Ron's side.

"Just Ron being dim as usual," I say lazily.

"Don't be condescending, Granger, just because you finally finished one of your essays," Camille says.

"Hermione's ten times smarter than Weasley will ever be," Pansy counters.

"That's not the issue here," Ron grinds through gritted teeth. "The problem is you and your ex have placed some sort of curse on my friend!"

"What's so hard to understand, Weasley, about Hermione being in love with me? Being pregnant with my kids? Preferring mine and Pansy's company over yours? I'm sure she's made it perfectly where you guys stand with her, and I don't appreciate you and your siblings starting silly arguments and consequently stressing out my girlfriend and our children," Draco finally drawls.

Harry and Camille are gaping at him, while Ron shakes in anger, beginning to glow red. I take the opportunity to make it hurt.

"If that's all," I say. "I have places to be," —I don't, but I know what this comment will do to Ron, how he'll react.

"Why, Hermione? Why him and not me?" he cries. "What's so good about him?"

"Ron!" Camille shouts scoldingly.

"Why do you care, Weasley?" Draco asks.

"Yeah, Ronnie, why do you care?" Pansy echoes.

"You were supposed to be mine, Hermione," his eyes pleading and wide. "It was supposed to me and you, Harry and Gin, why did you have to leave just get pregnant for him?"

"Are you forgetting that you left me for your current girlfriend, who is, by the way, stood about a foot to the right of you."

"I didn't think you'd move on! Camille was someone new, and—and I fell for her, but you, you were supposed to wait for me, supposed to love me," he exclaims, causing Camille to sprint out of the room, Harry watching her go, torn between staying with his best friend or comforting the girl who he'd just hurt.

"You're such a fucking dick," I state lowly. "A fucking, moronic, dick."

"Hermione—"

"Stop saying my name," I say over him. "What sort of prick expects his girlfriend to wait for him while he tries out something new? You're disgusting. Disgusting."

"I miss you, Hermione, I want—," he pleads.

"I'm pregnant, Ron, tell Ginny I said thanks, by the way, for telling the whole school about it," I say wryly. "Can you not see my boyfriend stood right beside me?" I demand. "Or your girlfriend—probably ex now—not standing here anymore? You and your deluded sister need to understand that I'm not one of you anymore. I stopped being one of you when you dumped and humiliated me in front of the whole school last year. You both need to understand that you're not a priority anymore, you're not my best friends anymore, we're not family. We're housemates. That's it," I say in a clipped tone. "That's all it'll ever be."

And I walk away from him, Ron Weasley, followed by Draco and Pansy, who are probably overflowing with smugness right now.

"Pass the message onto your sister, won't you?" Pansy calls teasingly.

III

"I'll kill Weasley."

"I know you will, Draco."

"Why didn't I?" He shouts. "He was stood right in front of me! I could've immobilised Potter and finished him, right there..."

I ignore his murderous mantra, and instead turn to Blaise.

"Sometimes I really wish I was sorted into Slytherin," I say.

"You don't mean that," Blaise says easily. "You're just pissed. And rightly so, what's with the Weasleys?"

"I don't even know," I sigh. "I feel bad, but at the same time good. Hopefully they've gotten the message now."

"Hopefully," Blaise grins.

"Why are you _always_ so happy?"

"Happy is the best way to live," he informs me cheerily. "Plus, it used to annoy the hell out of Draco when we were younger, now, I just do it out of habit."

"Of course," I mutter.

"By the way, I'd watch out for Astoria," this halts Draco's chanting.

"What?"

"Apparently her parents have appealed for Daphne's return to the school, stating that it disturbs her NEWT's training, and should be returning next week or the other. I doubt that, her parents probably heard about the pregnancy and want Daphne to come get rid of it."

"She's coming back?" I ask.

"Apparently. Heard it from Crabbe. I'd suggest you introduce Hermione to the rest of them, so that no one sides with Daphne when she comes back. We wouldn't be able to protect her against a house full of angry Slytherin's," Blaise delivers this news while picking his nails absently.

"Do you find this all to boring for you, Blaise?" I demand snappily.

"Calm down, Granger, stress isn't good for the babies," he patronises me.

"Oh fuck you, Blaise," I say, crossing my arms.

"I always knew it was my kids you wanted to have—" he grins. "Who wouldn't want perfect little caramel babies to call their own—_ow_," This time I grin and give my boyfriend a hug. "No need for the shocking curse," Blaise grumbles, rubbing his neck where the curse had hit him.

"No need to tease my girlfriend," Draco retorts.

"Teasing Hermione is the only thing I know how to do," he whines, sticking his bottom lip out comically, I flip my middle finger up at him.

"Alright," he finally concedes. "I'll keep the 'you always loved me' jokes to a minimum."

"Good," I smile smugly. "So, Daphne, what are we going to do about her?"

"What Blaise said," Draco replies, sinking down into the couch next to me. "You can come up tomorow and I'll introduce you, I suppose."

"I think you should let Pansy or me do it," Blaise says. "You're not as prominent in our House as you used to be, what with all your time and efforts being spent on Hermione."

"I just led us to Quidditch victory. I'd like to think I'm prominent enough."

"Whatever you say, I'd just siggest having Pansy there too. Half the House are scared of her and the other half love her. Minus Astoria and her small group of bitches."

"I'll never get used to that. Remember when Pansy used to be so little and scared?"

"Yeah, and we had to walk her to the bathrooms and back," Blaise smiles fondly at the memory.

"And Mum would constantly write us, making sure we were keeping an eye over her."

"Ah, the memories."

"I remember once, in fourth year, Harry thought Snape was trying to poison him and he followed him all the way into the bathroom without even realising it," I suddenly pipe up. "Those detentions were some of the worst I'd seen."

"Potter always playing hero," Draco's lips curl.

"It's a wonder how you ever put up with them."

"They weren't always so bad, especially Harry, he was always great."

"Too bad he's stuck with Weaslette now," Draco says.

"Despite her obvious faults, Ginny and Harry suit each other well. I used to always hope I'd find someone who loved me as much as Harry and Ginny loved each other."

"You know those sort of comments make me want to vomit, Hermione," Blaise scowls.

"Whatever, Blaise, just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"I'll have you know that I'm extremely emotionally mature. Ask Milli."

"Speaking of good old Millicent," Draco says. "What's going on between you guys?"

"Yeah. Pansy said you asked her out."

"I did," Blaise tells us. "But she said she's not ready for commitment, so I said it doesn't have to be anything serious and she said she told herself if she ever got to go out with me it had to be serious, and then she asked if I wanted to fly for a bit amd I said yes and then just like that it was as if I'd never asked her out. God, I'm sick of waiting. Do you understand how long it's been since I've seen a pair of boobs?"

"Ew, Blaise," I grimace.

"Feel sorry for you, mate," Draco says, reaching over to touch my boobs.

"Why are girls so fucking complicated? Especially the hot ones," Blaise moans.

"You think Milli's hot?" Draco questions lightly.

"Definitely. Don't you?"

"Blaise," I say, reproachfully.

"Nice boobs, I'll give her that. Eyes are cute too, they'd look better if she was blonde though."

"_Draco_!"

"What?" He frowns at me.

"Hermione's getting jealous," Blaise sings.

"I'm _not_!" I huff. "It's just—innapropriate. Milli's our friend."

"Our very hot friend," Blaise says.

"Don't tell me you're upset, Granger? If it helps, Blaise and I used to discuss how hot you were."

"How hot I _am_," I correct stoutly. "I'm still hot."

Blaise erupts into loud laughter.

"Definitely," Draco smirks, befor nuzzling my ear with hid nose. I remain stiff and unloving.

"Not for much longer. When the stomach comes in—"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Blaise."

"It's only the truth," he shrugs, still chuckling.

"I'm leaving," I announce. "You guys are such pigs."

"Where you going?" Draco asks.

"To find Pansy or Milli. I need some female company."

"When will you be back?"

"Merlin, Draco, she's not going off to Mars, you know."

"Shut up, Zabini."

"You two have fun," I call fleetingly, exiting the common room.

Walking down the halls without Draco attached to my side feels weird, I guess this is what 'space' feels like. I don't like it very much. Especially since many people—especially the Ravenclaws—are giving me judgemental glances, looking pointedly at my stomach. I'd much prefer to have Draco with me. However, I won't hide the fact that the silence and the absence of constant groping is slightly refreshing. Though I'm sure I'll miss it if I spend more time than necassary without him. As I glance to my right, I see a mass of curly blonde hair and watery brown eyes.

"Hermione," Camille says, walking up to me.

"Hello," I voice tightly.

"Ginny is sorry, you know, even though she'll never admit it. She hates herself for telling the whole school about the twins, and blames herself for pushing you even further away from us."

"That's good to know," I answer.

"Please don't be angry at her for too long, she just misses having you to herself like she used to before you hooked up with Malfoy."

"Well tell her when she realises that things will never be the way they were before Draco, she can come find me and apologise. To both of us."

"She'll never do that."

"Then I guess we'll never be friends again."

"I hope that's not true."

I sigh. "I'm sorry about Ron, Camille." And I am. Slightly.

"I always knew it was you," she says.

"It's not. It never was. Despite his usual tactless way of saying things, he did admit, he fell for you, Camille, while he was supposedly in love with me. That doesn't happen if you truly are in love with someone," it's exhausting having to help patch up Ron and Camille's relationship, although I feel marginal guilt at being the object to tear them apart, I hardly see it as my duty to help.

"He made me sound like some mistress."

"It's Ron, Camille."

"I don't think he'll ever be happy with me, Hermione, not like he was with you. I just don't feel a part of things, not when they constantly go on about the many adventures that you went on them with."

I sigh again. "Ron and I weren't happy. Ask Harry. We were miserable and constantly argued. And these adventures they're going on about are just numerous pranks that earned them immense amounts of detentions. I've seen you and Ron together, and I can assure you, me and him never shared even a quarter of that happiness."

Camille mulls over my words for a few minutes, leaving me waiting impatiently by her, tapping my foot. "Thanks, Hermione, for putting up with me."

"My pleasure," I respond sardonically.

"Here—" she hands me a small package. "It's from Harry. He told me to give it you." And then she's off, leaving me alone in the deserted hall.

Carefully, I open the package, making sure to preserve the pretty moving wrapping paper. Inside holds a smaller brown cardboard box with a note taped to it, I read the note;

_Hermione,_

_Ginny and I made this for you when we found out you were having twins. I think she got the pictures of Malfoy from Blaise then wiped his memory of it after, and some from Milli though she didn't know what they were for. There were supposed to be more pictures as we were going to give it to you at the surprise baby shower she was organising, but I doubt that'll happen any time soon and I felt like you should have this. Ginny's sorry about what she did. I'm sorry about what she did. If anyone gives you any hassle about the babies, send them straight to me and I'll deal with them. _

_Harry._

Of course it's from Harry. Harry: ever the peacemaker.

Already annoyed with the second all-to-soon-on-behalf-of-Ginny apologies, I pry the cardboar box open.

My mouth falls open.

Inside are two baby books, one blue and one pink, with Draco and my faces on them, and an assortment of baby toys and two baby bottles. Finger trembling, I open the blue book and gasp when a holographic image of Draco and I holding hands pops up. His eyes are creased up in laughter and I'm looking at him, grinning wildly, my own eyes clearly smitten. His hair is messy and flowing in the wind, the way I like it, and not gelled up like some model. My tangly curls are for once tamed and fall below my shoulders. In the background I can vaguely make out Pansy and Milli giggling and pointing towards the camera, which Blaise is holding. I remember this day, we were all going for a walk around the surpsingly empty Quidditch pitch and Blaise decided to turn it into a photoshoot. Underneath the picture reads the words:

_Dear Abraxas, _

_Firstly, I'd like to say I'm really sorry about the name, but your mum wouldn't let me tell her otherwise about it, something to do with family traditions and whatnot. But don't worry, your aunt Ginny will create a normal nickname for you by time you go to Hogwarts. _

_Sorry about your aunt Ginny, Abraxas, she never knew when to keep her mouth shut as I'm sure you'll find out as you grow older. I'm your uncle Harry—or just Harry if you prefer. I'll probably be the one to teach you all about Quidditch, as I'm rather excellent at it, though your dad is good too. Anyways, your aunt and I made this book to show you just how in love your parents were when they were in Hogwarts, and how excited they were when they found out they were having you guys. _

_And to show you that your other aunts and uncle were sometimes half decent in their younger years, as I expect they'll be right prats when they're older. _

_Excuse your aunt Ginny, Abraxas. I'll probably be saying that a lot. _

_Okay, so, this is your mum and dad on the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts—Merlin knows that three out of that group should be on brooms if they ever hope to beat the invincible Gryffindor team. _

_Ginny._

_Sorry, anyways, your uncle Blaise is holding the camera, and the two girls giggling in the distance are your other, less fun, less pretty, less—_

_Ginny._

_Aunts. The brunette is Pansy, who I'm sure you'll see a lot of during your childhood, and the almost blonde one is Milli, who will probably end up with Blaise. _

_Ginny._

_What? It's true. By the way, if you're wondering why Harry is writing my name in a scolding way, as it would be awkward to write Ginny each time rather than just say it to me, it's because he's saying this to me while a magically charmed pen writes down whatever we say. I thought it's sound more natural, this way. Extremely useful for Professor Snape's homework's too, don't worry, I'll make sure you and your sister have an infinite supply of them. _

_Hermione won't like that._

_Hermione's your mum by the way._

_Of course they'll know that Ginny._

_I'm just making sure, with Malfoy's genes you never know—_

_Ginny, you know what Hermione's like when you insult Malfoy._

_He insults me!_

_Yeah but he's their dad, you can't write bad things about him in here._

_Why not?_

_So, Abraxas, back to the very lovely picture. In the middle is your mum and dad. Your mum's obviously said something to make your dad laugh the way he is, Merlin knows what, as your dad's signature expression is a scowl, not a smile._

_Hermione brings out the happy in him._

_That she does. Your dad was hardly ever smiling during his time at Hogwarts. And he hardly ever went on walks with girls holding their hands. It wasn't until he found your mum that he started doing all the lovely things you'll probably see during your childhood and in this book. _

_I guess he loves her. _

_You say that like it's a bad thing._

_Well Malfoy wasn't my ideal match for Hermione._

_He's not too bad to her. _

_He better not be._

_Aunt Ginny and your dad don't get along as well as your other aunts might. They're both very stubborn._

_How come you're allowed to talk bad about him?_

_I'm not, it's just the truth._

_Well if we're talking truth here then I have tons to say—_

_As I said earlier on, sorry about your aunt, Abraxas. I do try very hard with her. Anyways, turn over to see more moments your parents shared in Hogwarts. _

_And remember that it was Aunt Ginny—not Pansy, that showed you your first bit of magic with this enchanted book._

_And Harry._

_Yes, and uncle Harry._

I shut the book and cry for a few moments. Ginny made this even though she despised Draco with an unflinching passion. Given, it might've been because she wanted to prove she was the better Aunt, but aside from that, it's still an amazing gift that I'm sure the twins will treasure forever and ever, and if they don't—I certainly will. The pictures that Ginny managed to pry of Blaise and God knows who else, as some of them are very private, are absolutely beautiful. I never thought Draco could look any more handsome to me, but with every turn of a page I'm proved wrong. The book is truly magnificent. I'm tempted to open Aquila's, but decide to wait until I'm with Draco so we can look through one of them together. I haven't forgiven Ginny. I'm still furious that she told the whole school about Aquila and Abraxas, and angry with her brother for trying to speak up earlier. But—I guess I'm less angry than I was five minutes ago.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay. So you guys don't like how Hermione's acting? That's cool, I'll fix it and make sure she doesn't fall out with Ginny again, but the argument was sort of necessary for her to see exactly how she's been acting, if you guys understand what I mean? Oh well, I do care about your opinions, so thanks for reviewing and letting me know how you feel. Ginny and Hermione make up here we come.**

* * *

><p>Friday 7th March<p>

I've thought about Ginny a lot these past three days. I've thought about what she said. And I've realised every word of it is right. Sure, I love Draco, and sure, I don't want the Christmas fiasco repeated, _but_, does that really entail completely ignoring all my other friends? It doesn't. And to be honest, Ginny cares about the twins, and me, just as much as everyone else. And I do care about her. The anger and hatred from earlier in the year is completely gone. Now I see Ginny as a friend again, as a best friend. I have to apologise. It's crucial that I do.

III

She's sat alone, in a very secluded area of the Library, with what I assume are wedding plans in a halo like circle around her. Taking in a deep breath, I walk over to her.

"Ginny, are you busy later?" I ask casually, slipping into the seat next to her. "Orange? Really?" I comment on one of her ideas for bridesmaid dresses. "We'll match your hair," I joke.

"Hermione?"

"Who else?"

"Y—you're talking to me?" she stammers.

"I'm your maid of honour, right? Who else is going to help you with all of this?"

"So you're not mad, anymore?"

"No, I'm not mad anymore. Both Draco and I realised that what you said was kinda true," I shrug.

"I was only looking out for you. I am sorry about saying all that stuff about Draco, he's alright, really."

"I know," I smile.

"About Ron—" she starts, squirming slightly. "He's just—I don't even know. Him and Camille are—I don't even know. Camille says she's thinking about moving back to France."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I am, Camille shouldn't be forced to move away because of Ron's idiocy.

"Camille deserves someone who knows what he wants: Ron's still a kid, he's not ready for commitment."

"I really can't make an unbiased comment on Ron and his relationships."

"True," Ginny laughs. "So—" she clears her throat. "How is everyone treating you? I mean—"

"It's fine Ginny," I assure her. "Harry and Draco sorted everyone's issue with the twins."

I grin at the memory of Draco threatening all those gossiping fifth years and instructing them to spread the word, and of Harry glaring and hexing some of the people in the Ravenclaw house for their 'looks'.

"Yeah, Harry mentioned it."

"I'm sorry for what I said about you and Harry, Gin, anyone can see he adores the ground you walk on."

"Well I hope so, look at me losing sleep over our wedding."

"How's the planning going?"

"Horribly. Mum's so annoying, Harry's always busy with the upcoming Quidditch match that I can't be a part of, and Camille's completely out of it," she groans, pulling her hand through her already messy hair.

"Need any help?"

"Well, this is the place I want for the ceremony, it's like a huge castle and it's basically so beautiful, but, I'm having trouble finding a ceremony official and booking the place because nobody's answering my owls and—_urgh_! God, I really can't do this anymore, Hermione."

She begins to cry.

"Ginny—" I say awkwardly. "Listen, it's okay, I'll do some of this stuff, okay?"

"But you have the—the t—wins," she sobs.

"Look, Pansy's dealing with everything twins, I honestly have nothing to do. Give me the names of the official's and the people. I have to talk to about the castle and I'll handle it, yeah?"

"Thanks," her smile's watery. "Here you go."

"And you want it booked for Harry's birthday, right? The thirty first?"

"Yeah, from nine to twelve. You know—in case I'm late."

"Right," I laugh. "Anything else? I can organise bridesmaid dresses too?"

"Here are my final choices, the colours you can choose from are blue and green—preferably green because you know, Harry's eyes—" she blushes. "And ask the girls which of these styles they like best, then get them to try them on and order them under my name, please."

"Right."

"Wow. Thanks for the help, Hermione, I already feel better."

"And the girls include: Luna, Camille, and?"

"Well, I don't really want anyone else. I mean, these dresses aren't cheap and I don't want to use all of his money. So just you, Luna and Camille. Make yours a bit special though, Miney, just so everyone can tell you're the maid of honour."

"Will do," I wink.

Ginny sighs in relief and resumes reading the long piece of parchment she was engrossed in before I interrupted her earlier.

"Thanks, by the way, for the gifts for Abraxas and Aquila—you know, the books. And for planning a baby shower."

"Y—you got those?"

"Harry sent them to me, he thought it would make me realise how awesome a friend you are and forgive you."

"Well, I guess he was right."

"It's amazing, Gin. They're so cute, I just—wow. I haven't even gone through them properly yet, I want to wait till they're born."

"The pictures were hard to get. There's only so many memory charms I can cast."

"I only saw the first one, of me and Draco."

"Oh, so you only looked in Abraxas'?"

"Yeah, just the first page, why are they different?"

"Slightly. Harry gave me more freedom in Aquila's because he thought she'd like my words of wisdom."

"I see."

"How's Draco?"

"Do you even care?"

"Of course—" she answers quickly. "Well, I do. I've just not seen him around lately."

"He's away at his parents. His mum's having this dinner tomorrow, but her mum's ill, so he's helping his dad organise things."

"When did he leave?"

"On Thursday."

"So you've been alone for two days?" She gasps.

"I've hardly been alone, what with Pansy, Milli and Blaise around twenty four seven. Pansy even spent the night with me, in case anything happened. It was a bit weird, I'm used to sleeping like half naked, and then Draco—" I break of into an embarrassed giggle. "Never mind. It was just weird because it wasn't Draco."

"Oh, Hermione, you naughty girl!" She laughs. "Isn't it weird—having sex when you're pregnant?"

"Even if it was, it's not like that would stop him. He's fucking relentless."

"_Eurgh_," she shudders. "Imagining Draco in bed is like imagining Ron in bed. Sickening."

"That's weird," I frown. "You used to comment on how hot it would be."

"I dunno," she says. "He's like your husband now, and you're like my sister, so it's like imagining my brother having sex."

"Well that would be weird," I agree, secretly glowing at her regarding me as a sister.

"So we're friends again?"

"More than friends," I smile warmly. "Sisters," and we are, or as close as you can get.

"I guess now I'll _have_ to make up with Draco and Pansy."

"That would probably help. Just bring up Ron and you can all bond with your hatred for his stupidity."

"Noted."

"Anyways, I'm gonna get going. Pansy's waiting for me."

"Alright, see ya."

"Do you wanna come?"

"Can I? I mean, won't Blaise and that be there?"

"C'mon, it'll be the first step to us all being friends," I coax.

"Alright," she sighs. "Let's go."

"Plus," I say. "If you and Pansy hit it off, she's amazing with this planning shit."


	26. Chapter 26

**Woops. I haven't been on here for a while xD apologies, apologies, and I decided to write this from third person. If it's too confusing or you don't like it, please let me know, as I do plan on using third person a lot in chapters to come.**

**Btw, I know the story might seem a bit boring, but I promise in about two or three chapters there will be action. I just need some time to solidify the new friendships made in this chapter ;)**

**Again, thanks for your lovely reviews!**

* * *

><p>Hermione, holding the many stacks of paper she'd found Ginny with led the way to her very shared Common Room. For some reason, she had high hopes about Ginny, Pansy and the rest of the group becoming friends. Now that they had all, somewhat sorted out their own problems, adding another member to the group should be easy, she thought. She inwardly beamed at the thought of being able to invite Ginny to the very frequent, against school rules, parties and sleepovers, and maybe even Harry if he and Ron ever got over their aversion to Slytherins.<p>

Ginny, however, was nervous. She knew that Hermione cared deeply about Pansy, Milli and Blaise, and was completely head over heels for Draco, and it had already been proven more than once that Hermione would choose them over her if it came to it. With her brother, boyfriend, and best friends—apart from Luna—departure from Hogwarts coming up, she worried about life after Hogwarts. Ginny genuinely loved Hermione, and didn't want to lose her, especially with the twins—who she loved equally, if not more—on the way.

"Hermione, are you sure about this?" The redhead questioned, as they neared their destination.

Hermione glanced at her friend, amused. "I've never seen you this nervous before. Except when you went out with Cedric Diggory and Ron found out."

"Yeah—" Ginny winced. "Not the best of my decisions."

"Definitely."

"Look, I don't want to cause trouble, so if they're just going to tell me to get fucked, you may as well let me leave, because I won't—"

"Gin!" Hermione interjected, laughing. "They won't tell you to get fucked. Plus, you and Blaise are already kinda friends."

"Yeah, right," Ginny scoffed. "What about his girlfriend? Or Pansy?"

"Well, we'll see now, won't we?" Hermione replied.

"Hello, Hermione," the portrait greeted. "I've never seen this one. New friend?"

"Yes, and she's allowed to come in at any time."

"Right, got it. Password?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Constellations."

"In you go," the portrait swung open.

"Coming?" Hermione turned to her friend.

"Yeah."

The two girls climbed in and entered the wide, light blue room, that held three friends studying. One was sat at the table, her brown hair pulled into a messy bun, her blue n eyes screwed in deep concentration. The other two were sat in the large sofa, the newly blonde, blue eyed girl had her head placed in the tall, dark boys lap. He had been reading her a passage from: _Transfiguration for Bright Minds,_ before being interrupted by Hermione and Ginny.

"Red?" The dark boy, Blaise, asked incredulously.

"The one and the only," Ginny answered playfully.

Pansy and Milli raised their heads, and narrowed their eyes at sight of Ginny, while Hermione shot them warning looks.

"I asked Ginny to come help me study," Hermione announced. "I'm going to put these in my room and get my books, okay?" Her voice held warnings to her friends.

As Hermione walked away Ginny awkwardly shuffled towards the empty brown chair usually occupied by Draco with his girlfriend in his lap, and sat down.

"Hi Pansy. Milli," she said after a moments silence.

"Hello," Pansy replied cooly.

Milli merely nodded her head, not to happy to have Ginny there, especially with the knowledge that she and Blaise got along. Pansy wasn't happy either, but figured once Draco came back she'd never have to see Ginny again.

"So, Red," Blaise started, eyes twinkling. "How's the wedding coming along?"

"Awfully," Ginny admitted. "My mum's a terror, Harry's always busy, my bridesmaids are all caught up in their own lives, apart from Hermione I guess, and I can't find an official."

"Is that all?" Blaise laughed.

"No—I can't decide between roses or lilies for the table decorations."

"Wow!" Blaise exclaimed sarcastically. "I'd say roses, but then again, what do I know?"

"Nothing," Pansy answered. "She should obviously go with lilies, it's a summer wedding right? Lilies are summer flowers. Plus, wasn't Potter's mother called Lily?"

The room went silent, and Hermione, who was just about to enter, froze behind the door. Pansy, aware of what her friends were thinking, simply shrugged and turned to Ginny.

"Go with the lilies."

"Erm—okay," Ginny coughed.

"And as for Potter being busy, that's bull. Tell him he has to make time for you, or the wedding's off."

"I think that's slightly extreme, Pans," Blaise said.

"Obviously it won't be, but he won't learn unless she gives him some tough love."

"I think I'll try that. Thanks, Parkin—Pansy," the last two words tasted weird in Ginny's mouth, but when Pansy smiled at her before returning to her Herbology book, Ginny warmed a little.

"So, you're still banned from Quidditch then, Ginger?" Milli asked, deciding to be civil also.

"Yeah. It's actual torture," Ginny added, eager to form some sort of friendship with Milli, which would leave only Draco for her to build bridges with.

"Well, it was for a good cause."

"Definitely. Daphne deserved what she had coming," Ginny replied fervently.

"Bitch," Milli added.

"I hear she's coming back."

"Yeah, we heard it too. She'd best sleep with one eye open."

"You share a room with her?" Ginny visibly brightened.

"Yeah."

"Oh Merlin, so many revenge opportunities," she said.

Milli laughed at this. "I like the way you think."

"I grew up with Fred and George," Ginny shrugged.

"You know, you could come fly with us sometime? Technically, Dumbledore only banned you from playing on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"He took away my broom."

"I can easily get one of the second years to lend theirs to you. Or Blaise. Or pansy, for that matter. We're practically Slytherin royalty," Milli boasted jokingly, all of sudden warming to Ginny, probably due the recent reminder that the latter was engaged to be married, and not after Blaise.

"Come on now, Mils, it's not cute to brag," Blaise scolded lightly.

"It is when I do it," she retorted, tapping him lightly on the nose.

"So, are two together yet?" Ginny asked.

Blaise was about to answer in the negative, when Milli beat him to it. "Yes, we are actually," she smiled coyly before kissing Blaise full on the mouth.

Pansy dropped her quill in shock, and Hermione tumbled in through the door.

"That's new," Blaise said once she pulled away, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Really new," Pansy nodded.

"Very new. I have to tell Draco."

"So this is new?" Ginny said, laughing.

"A bit," Milli answered. "We are a pretty hot couple though, right?"

"As hot as they come. Even hotter than Draco and Hermione," Ginny winked.

"Well, Potter's not too bad looking," Pansy said.

"No, he isn't too bad looking at all," Ginny agreed, her thoughts on her fiancé.

"Milli used to have a crush on Potter, you know? Back before she started playing against him in Quidditch," Pansy announced suddenly, abandoning her revision, and moving to sit cross-legged by Ginny.

"Really?" Ginny answered, shocked, not only at the revelation, but at Pansy's lack of hatred for her.

"Ugh, shut up Pansy," Milli groaned, burying her head in her boyfriend's chest.

"It's true, Gin," Hermione chimed in, sitting opposite Pansy. "She liked his hair, especially."

"Right, all of you shut up now," Blaise said, wrapping his arms around Milli, secretly ecstatic to be with her.

"Jealous, Zabini?" Ginny smirked.

"God, I hate it when Draco goes away. There's no one to keep Hermione and Pansy in order," he groaned, earning himself a shocking curse from the two witches.

"Draco doesn't keep me in order," Pansy snapped.

"Plus, he wouldn't care if we were teasing Milli about Harry, either," Hermione added. "He let's you get away with teasing me all the time."

"Hardly! I still have burns from the last time I suggested that maybe all along, you actually fancied—"

"Do you want a matching scar?" Hermione demanded above him.

"So, I'm guessing Draco's the leader here?"

"Pretty much," Hermione nodded.

"Yep, he's the boss. I used to be the queen till Hermione came along," Pansy mock pouted.

"Draco's just a leader by nature, I guess," Milli said.

"What? I'm sat right here, you know?" Blaise sputtered. "I'm supposed to be your leader," he frowned at Milli.

"We've been going out literally five minutes. Stop being so needy," she joked.

"You guys really are something else," Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah, we really are," Pansy laughed in agreement.

Nobody from the group were actually aware of when, in the two hours they all spent talking, the acceptance of Ginny became unanimous. When the redhead had first stepped into the common room, the only one to greet her without hostility had been Blaise, and he was easy going by nature. Pansy had detested the ginger because of her close bond with Hermione, and the perfectness of her life, and the fact that she was a Weasley and a Gryffindor. Soon, once Pansy realised that her friendship with Hermione wasn't in jeopardy, she considerably warmed to Ginny, and offered to help her find an official for her wedding. Even Milli, who had despised Ginny the most, due to the attraction Blaise had held for her, began to converse easily with her, and realised that everyone had been right when they said the two were similar, and by the time Ginny was ready to leave, they had both scheduled a time when they could play Quidditch without Dumbledore finding out. By the end of the afternoon, Hermione was ecstatic and relieved to finally have all the important people in her life get along.

"Well that was fun," Milli commented, once Ginny had departed, with the contact details of a particularly good florist in hand, courtesy of Pansy.

"It was, wasn't it? She seemed so nice this time," said Pansy.

"I told you," Hermione sang happily.

"As did I," Blaise tacked on.

"Still, I don't want you getting to close to her," Milli warned.

"You know you're my number one girl," he kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"I need a boyfriend," Pansy groaned.

"Don't worry, you're time will come Pans," Blaise told her lightly. "And if it doesn't, I don't doubt that your parents will fix you up with some elite pureblood."

"Ha ha, Blaise," the brunette retorted dryly.

"So you guys like Ginny, then?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, we love her!" Blaise exclaimed, winking at his girlfriend meanwhile.

"She's okay, I'll weed her out properly tomorrow when we play," Milli answered.

"Just so long as she doesn't try anything bitchy, I have no problem with her," Pansy shrugged.

"Great."

Milli was on the verge of suggesting they all sleepover with Hermione again, since Draco hadn't showed up, when the infamous blonde sauntered into the room, an irritated expression occupying his face.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, running to hug him.

Draco hugged her back, and kissed her head, before turning to the rest of his friends.

"I hope you don't plan on staying the night?"

"Ah, good to have you back bro," Blaise sighed cheerily.

"We do, actually. Is that a problem?" Milli asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hermione wants us to, we've stayed the past two nights," Pansy said.

Hermione silently cursed her friends.

"Is that so?" He glanced at Hermione questioningly.

"You weren't supposed to tell him," Hermione hissed. "And it's only because you weren't here and I was lonely."

"I'm back now, so they can return to their usual rooms," he then sat on his favourite chair, pulling Hermione into his lap.

"You're much more Draco-ish than usual, what's up?" Milli inquired.

"Too much time with my dad," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "Hey, why's my seat warm?"

No answer came for a few moments, as they all bit their lip on the subject of Ginny being initiated into the group. Finally, Blaise spoke up:

"Red was up here."

"Weasley?"

"Yeah, I invited her back to hang out," Hermione said quietly.

"She's really cool, Draco, and funny too," Pansy piped in.

"So she's the new best friend?" Draco demanded. "I thought Milli was the last one."

"She is really cool, Draco. I invited her to play Quidditch with us tomorrow before you and Hermione leave."

"What? She's on the opposing team! Have you all gone mad in the short two days I've been away?"

"She's not trying anything shady!" Hermione protested. "She says she wants to build bridges with everyone, especially you."

"So you all just hung out and she sat in my chair? She's already messed everything up!"

"Chill out bro, you're acting paranoid," Blaise intoned.

"Honestly, she's not bad. Come play with us tomorrow morning, and you'll see," Milli urged.

"Drake," Pansy said quietly, seeing his expression turn from irritated to fuming.

The blonde looked to his friend and saw her pleading eyes. Before he met Hermione, those eyes would convince him to do the craziest of things, but now that had little effect on him, compared to what Hermione could convince him to do. Yet still, he took pity on his friends and decided not to be the bad guy for once. The last thing he needed was for all of them to turn on him.

"Fine. But I will be watching, not playing," he eventually grumbled.

"Yay," Hermione squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Great," Milli smiled. "It can be two on two. You and Ginger versus me and Blaise."

"I just said I'm not playing."

"That's what you say now, but we all know you'll be one of the first on the broom."

"Well even if I was, I'd be with Blaise not Weasley."

"Yeah," Milli scoffed.

"C'mon Blaise, you and me, like old times?"

"Sorry man, gotta side with Milli on this one, or else I won't be getting any tonight," this remark earned Blaise barks of laughter from Pansy and Hermione, a playful punch from Milli followed by a light kiss and a gaping Draco. "By the way, Milli and I are together."

"For good this time," Milli added.

"Wow. Two days," Draco said, shaking his head disbelievingy.

"A lot can happen in two days."

_A lot can happen in two days._


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the late update, but recently I've been finding it really hard to write this story since I've been working on projects of my own. But I promise I'll finish it, and currently I feel there are at least ten more chapter till it's over. And I do plan on writing a sequel, if anyone's interested? Focusing solely on the life of Abraxas Malfoy II :) I've pictured him as a really interesting character... Anyways, before I get too carried away, I'd best finish this story, right? So anyways, here's the next chapter, excuse the lack of... anything good really. Expect an update next Friday/Saturday.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday 8th March<span>_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open in response to Draco's impatient shaking.

"It's Saturday," she murmured into his chest. "Why am I up while it's still dark?"

"We have to go play Quidditch with Weaslette in an hour," Draco replied.

"An hour?" Hermione repeated loudly. "Why did you wake me up now?"

"I wanted to speak to you," he answered defiantly.

"We speak all the time."

"No we don't," Draco shook his head fervently. "We're never alone together anymore."

"We're alone nearly every morning and night," Hermione argued.

"Sure, but we don't talk like we used to. In the morning you're rushing around for classes and night you always fall right asleep because Pansy and the rest stay here till all hours."

Hermione frowned slightly, digesting the information.

"You don't like hanging out with Pansy, Blaise and Milli?"

"I love hanging out with them—even Milli, though I'll deny it if you say so. But, I miss when me and you would hang out together and talk and obviously—"

"Yes," Hermione finished dryly. "And obviously the sex."

"I'm being serious, Granger!"

"Okay, okay, I understand what you're saying. I didn't know you felt that way, I thought we were all supposed to chill together like a group."

"I'm not saying we can't, Blaise is my best friend. I'm just saying, especially since Pansy introduced you to the rest of the House, there's always people around. We don't get to be together anymore."

Hermione observed her boyfriend's expression, spending time on his eyes and ruffled hair. She had realised that they weren't spending as much alone time together as before, but she thought that's what came along with having a big group of friends who came to you for advice, company and shelter. It was understood that Draco was the unnamed leader of the group, and Hermione as his girlfriend had become the Leader-ess of sorts.

"I'm sorry I've neglecting you," she said lightly, brushing his nose with her own. "How about we spend the night at your parents? We can check out our rooms, too? Oh—and fix up the cribs!"

"Yeah, sure," Draco complied.

Hermione blushed, believing she had turned him off by mentioning the crib, when he probably had another idea of how to spend the night. Hermione was wrong, Draco was very pleased to spend time preparing a home for their future children, and at the prospect of showing Hermione his home, where so many of his memories had taken place, he imagined her brightening up his home and somehow helping him reignite the spark between his parents. However, he thought of the recent activities one of his parents had been involved in and his head began throbbing again.

"I guess I'd best go shower then, since I'm up," Hermione decide

"I guess I'd best join you," Draco grinned, glad for the distraction.

III

Millicent Bulstrode, commonly known as Milli B, quickly bounded towards her boyfriend's room, anger boiling her blood.

"What the—" a fourth year Slytherin boy demanded sleepily, while rescuing the door to the boy dorms from Milli's knuckles.

"Out of my way, Savers," Milli growled pushing past him**.**

"You're not supposed to be here," he called after her. "I'll tell Dumbledore!"

"No you won't," Milli answered, turning around to face the boy menacingly. "Because if you do, I will break your legs and make it look like an accident, and you will never play Quidditch again," she hissed. "And if I find that that's not possible, I'll see to having Draco replace you as Keeper, got it?"

"Got it," he grumbled. "Night Bulstrode."

Milli continued striding down the hall, thoughts already departed from her small encounter with fellow Quidditch player. Finally arriving at Blaise's room, she stormed in and completely ignored the other four naked boys sprawled out on their beds. Quickly she cast a Silencing Spell.

"Blaise!" She cried, throwing herself on top of him.

Blaise opened his eyes, and gave himself a few moments to wake up and tried to place a reason for his girlfriend being in his bed so early in the morning.

"Mils?"

"Blaise," she threw her arms around him and abruptly began to sob. "God, Blaise," she continued.

"Fuck, Mil, what's up?" Blaise immediately felt awake, and heaved himself up to encircle Milli in his arms. "Milli?"

"It's Dad—" she sobbed. "He says—" again, Milli choked on her words. "And Nott—"

"Nott?" Blaise all but growled. "What's he done to you Milli?"

"No, it's—" Milli paused to breathe. "When I went to bed last night, I had this dream that I got a letter from my dad, saying he was sick or something, and I didn't think it was real, so when I woke up about two hours ago to pee, I didn't even think anything of the parchment by my bed, and, and—"

"What is it, Mil? Is your dad ill? Did the Nott's do something to him?"

"Blaise," Milli said haltingly, her voice suddenly quiet and soft. "I'm betrothed. Too Nott."

Blaise's thoughts immediately froze and he stared at his girlfriend for a few silent moments before speaking again. "That's bullshit."

"I know! Blaise, I swear I begged and pleaded with my dad, you know with that magic mirror—and he says he owes the Nott's dad and that to repay the debt I have to marry his son—"

"How much? I'll pay the debt, however much it is—"

"No, it's not money, it's something personal he said—"

"What is it Milli?" Blaise yelled**.**

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me! All he said is that I have to marry Theodore!"

"God that's so fucked up Milli, what about us? Am I supposed to just let you marry him?" Blaise spat. "Why are you okay with this? I thought you loved me! God, you're _always_ doing this—"

"No, I promise, I hate this as much as you, but my dad—"

"I don't give a fuck about your dad! What about us? You? I love you, Milli."

"I love you too," she replied.

III

Despite her distraught, Milli insisted on her and Blaise attending the Quidditch meeting with Ginny, and both did well in concealing their predicament, and did actually manage to have some fun.

"Good game, Red," Milli smirked, once she'd dismounted her broom.

"Thought I was Ginger?" Ginny smiled.

"I like Red better."

"Fair enough."

"I didn't know you could play Seeker, too," Draco commented, still in awe at Ginny's amazing Quidditch skills, and in her ability to not be annoying.

"Harry taught me," she shrugged.

"I suppose you learnt from one of the best," Draco said.

"You should teach Hermione," Ginny suggested.

"Not while she's pregnant."

"Obviously. I mean after. None of us could ever get her on a broom."

"Well I'll see if I can," Draco grinned.

"Where's Hermione and Pansy?" Milli questioned.

**"**Probably in the changing rooms," Blaise answered.

"I guess I'd better get going," Ginny began. "Thanks for the game guys."

"No problem, Red."

"You're welcome."

"By the way Draco, I think you're just as good a Seeker as Harry," she refrained from adding 'maybe even better', firstly because it wasn't true and secondly because she knew that would be laying it on too thick.

"Thanks," Draco said awkwardly. "You know—if you and Potter aren't busy, you can come over later. We're all going to this dinner and we're getting ready at mine."

Ginny frowned slightly before realising that Draco was attempting to befriend her.

"Harry may not be up to it, but I'll definitely be there. Bye," she waved and began walking off again, pulling up her cloak so it covered her head.

"I kinda like her," Draco told his friends, once she'd left.

"Watch it, Drake. We don't need you knocking up any more Gryffindors," Blaise joked.

"Shut up," Draco retorted, his mind preoccupied with the thought of having to spend an _entire_ evening with his _entire_ family.

"Blaise and I are gonna go hang out, so later Draco," Milli announced, wrapping her arms around Blaise's waist.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Draco said.

Blaise remained mute, as he remembered Milli's current predicament, and his blood began to boil as he pondered on the possibility of Nott—of all people—marrying Milli, having Milli, kissing Milli, making love to Milli: something—despite what his friends may think—he hadn't had the chance to do yet.

III

Draco decided to use his solitary walk back to wherever Hermione and Pansy had disappeared of to, to collect and organise his many recently acquired thoughts. Some of them revolved around Hermione and the twins. Since he found out that she was pregnant, he hadn't really thought about what it would be like, how it would feel to have a family of his own, he'd only thought about the practical things: food, clothes, shelter and education. He had often joked with Hermione about which one of them would end up in Gryffindor and Slytherin, but nothing further than that. Now, he wondered how it would feel to watch his own children blossom and grow, develop their own personalities, and grew more excited at the prospect of sharing that experience with Hermione. He planned to propose to her soon, definitely before the birth, but he wasn't sure exactly how, and with his mother abroad he hadn't had chance to discuss it with her. Normally, he'd then go to Pansy for advice, but for some reason he didn't want to. Ever since he'd gotten with Hermione, his friendship with Pansy grew more and more distant, as if they were the ones who'd become friends only a few months ago. He thought about possibly going to Milli, but remembered that he can't and that she must have her own problems. Which led Draco to his other more worrying, more pressing thoughts: the Pureblood's. Draco's short vacation with his father had revealed to him that generations of prejudice and Pureblood supremacy had infinitely grown and festered into something very dangerous. Thankfully, he could say that his father wasn't as involved with the plans of these murderous lunatics, due to the upcoming birth of Lucius' half-blood grandchildren, however, he still had a lot to do with plans made before his hatred for Muggle's had dimmed slightly. Draco had summarised that at least five Pureblood families planned to do something big—something against Muggle-borns. What they hoped to achieve from their actions, he had no idea, but he knew whatever they planned to do would include murder.

_"You mean to tell me that while Hermione's carrying my children—your grandchildren, you've been plotting the mass murder of her kind!" Draco spat accusingly, disgust etched across his face._

_"I'd warn you to have your facts in tact before you point the finger," Lucius chided. "I admit, five months ago, when Nott and Goyle came to me with their plans of ridding the Wizarding World of a few undesirables, I wasn't opposed to the idea. I didn't plan on personally murdering any—I do have a reputation to keep, and it would rip your mother apart if I did—I just planned on causing a few screams and tears here and there—"_

_"You're disgusting," Draco cut in._

_"Listen, son. I was never present in any of the meetings that they kept, I was never a prominent figure in their plans, as I knew your mother was against it and I didn't want to upset her. By Christmas, I had completely forgotten about it and assumed they'd decided not to go through with it. I don't know what you've heard, but I know next to nothing. All I do know is that the Goyles, Nott's, Crabbe's, Lestrange's and the Bulstrode's are part of it."_

_Bulstrodes! _

_"Well you need to find out more. All but one of those families have children at Hogwarts, and since they do plan on going through with their ideas, it puts Hermione, along with the twins, in danger. We don't know what they're planning on doing," Draco said firmly. _

_"Trust me, son, whatever opinion I have of your girlfriend—" Lucius shuddered at the word. "I would never knowingly allow harm to reach her, especially when carrying my grandchildren."_

_"You'd best hope none does," Draco replied sharply, before departing the room._

Draco was—for lack of a better word—terrified. He had no idea when or if his father would find out any news, and, if he did find out what the Pureblood's were planning, what he would do in retaliation to that. He had to keep Hermione and his children safe at all costs, even if it meant betraying his own family. He also knew she had to be kept well away from the Slytherin's. Possibly even Milli. Draco hated to think bad of someone he'd finally come to call a friend, especially since she was also his best friend's girlfriend, but he had no idea which side she was on and what she would and wouldn't do to keep her family happy. Milli was a risk. Draco wasn't prepared to take any.

His brief breath of aloneness came to an end once Draco reached his common room and found both his girlfriend and her bestfriend laying asleep together on the sofa, books and parchments on the floor.

Slowly, Draco padded across the floor towards the snoring girls. He took a moment to observe his former (?) best friend. He couldn't see her eyes, but he could picture them perfectly, along with the many nights they were the last things he saw: brown and sharp, almost constantly narrowed, with light brown, almost blonde eyelashes framing them. He used to admire the contrast they made. He stretched out a hand to finger her long raven hair. It was almost as thick as Hermione's, he noted. Nostalgia began to creep up Draco's spine as he remembered the love he once harboured for Pansy, and the pain that had followed her telling him that his feelings weren't returned. For a few months Draco hadn't known what to do. Pansy told him that she loved him like a younger brother, that she felt like she had to look out for him—although often it was the other way round—and Draco hadn't known what to say to her. He though since they'd had sex, they had to stay together, but her casual dismissal of what they'd done, and her obvious preference for Blaise made Draco think sex was nothing. Absolutely nothing. So he slept with anyone he found remotely attractive, to prove himself better than Blaise and to rub it in Pansy's face. But all Pansy felt for him was pity and guilt for turning into some sex crazed monster. She tried to talk him out of it, and told him to save himself for someone special. Draco eventually calmed down when he realised there were no romantic feelings between Pansy and Blaise, and when he started sleeping with the same girls twice. Feeling nothing but brotherly love, Draco gently kissed Pansy on her cheek and whispered 'sweet dreams' before turning to the real love of his life.

His feelings for Hermione couldn't be described with anything as mundane as words. It wasn't safe and simple like it was with Pansy. Each day with her brought him excitement and thrill and happiness, so much so that he began dreading night time, for it meant he wouldn't be awake and with her. Even then, as he allowed himself to trace her lips, he felt something inside him erupt, and had to literally fight the urge to kiss her awake. He lifted his hand to her hair, and twirled a loose, wildly curly strand around his finger and laughed. The amount of times he'd teased her about oddly human kinky ness of her hair couldn't be counted on two hands. But now, if he couldn't feel her mass of curls on his chest at night, there was almost no hope of Draco getting any sleep. He simply loved her. Everything. He saw her flaws but they didn't bother him. He loved them too. He especially loved that he was her first and her only. It was his only regret, Draco often thought, that he didn't lose his virginity to Hermione. He loved her.

A small smile playing at his lips, Draco trudged towards the bathroom to shower.


	28. Chapter 28

Poorly written I know :( and extremely late too... I'm really sorry but I just couldn't muster up the motivation to complete this until now. I've decided not to make any more promises about updates since I so clearly can't stick with them... But, I will complete this story before and during Easter! There, you have a timeframe now. Thanks so much for the reviews btw! I really love reading them, they're the reason I continue to write this story! Omg. I wrote this AN before finishing the chapter, but I'm now 3/4 through it and I realise I'm going to add some angst! Oh God, please forgive me readers.

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday 8th March<span>_

"No one's asking _you_ to come," Ginny spat at her brother.

"There is no way in hell you're bringing my best friend into a dorm full of Slytherins!" He shouted back.

"Hermione's up there too," Ginny protested.

"She's practically one of them, too!"

"You're just bitter because she chose Draco over you!"

"Since when did he become _Draco_?" Ron mocked her.

Silently, Harry was thinking the same thing. Having had enough of the arguing siblings, he decided to step in with his answer to Ginny's troublesome question.

"Fine, I'll go, Gin."

"Ha!" Ginny immediately jeered before turning to her fiancée. "Thanks, Harry, Hermione and I both appreciate it."

"Wow," Ron breathed incredulously. "I can't believe you're selling me out like this."

"I'm not selling you out, you know you're practically family, but it's _Hermione_," Harry sincerely hoped his best friend would lose his anger and remember how good a friend Hermione was to them.

"Remember Hermione, right Ron? The girl who loved you for a large portion of her life? The girl who would have done anything for you? The girl you embarrassed in front of the entire school? The least you could do is accept her relationship with Draco," Ginny added.

Ron folded his arms determined not to cave, but he couldn't stop his sister's words from entering his mind. In his anger and hurt at Hermione's betrayal, he'd forgotten how much he loved her and how much he missed her friendship.

"I love Hermione, too. This crap with Camille is all because of how much I care about her, so don't ever suggest otherwise," he stated firmly.

"It's all right," Harry said.

"If you're all going, then I'm coming too."

Ginny instantly opened her mouth to object, but Ron beat her to it. "Look, why should I be left out? I was her best friend for six years too, and her boyfriend for some of it. I want to make peace as well."

Ginny turned to Harry angrily, deciding to let him decide, since he was the most level headed of the group.

"I guess it's all of us, or none of us, right?" The green eyed wizard smiled wryly.

"Just don't fuck it up, Ron. I don't want to lose Hermione again, alright?"

"Alright," her brother grinned triumphantly at her.

"I swear aunt Molly should pay me for putting up with you two," Harry muttered.

"I'm sure my company makes up for it," Ginny winked while linking onto his arm.

III

"You invited Ginny back?" Pansy repeated disbelievingly.

"Yeah. It gets a bit boring playing the bad guy twenty four seven," Draco replied.

"Well I'm glad you did," Hermione said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "And Harry too! It's going to be so fun."

"We'll see," Milli said. "Potter looks like such a kill joy."

"He's not," Hermione frowned.

"I bet the funniest thing he's ever done was fall of his broom in second year," Blaise scoffed.

Hermione allowed her friends to continue their cynical conversation, while she thought about her old friends. Previously, her feelings for all of them—bar Ginny—was simply indifference, because at the time she couldn't have them and Draco, so she made the rather easy choice. But as she thought about it, she realised how much she'd actually changed, and wondered whether the change was all that great. She wondered whether it would be all that bad to reunite with Harry and even Ron. They had their endless faults, especially the latter, and she did prefer the Slytherin's company over theirs most of the time, yet she couldn't help thinking how fun it would be to finally reminisce over their many memory's and adventures—that she used to outwardly scorn and deny—as Pansy, Blaise and Draco often did. Plus, Hermione couldn't deny that Harry would be the best possible uncle for her twins, despite her love for Blaise.

"What are you wearing Hermione?" Pansy inquired.

"What? To the dinner?"

"Yes. That's what we've been talking about for the past five minutes."

"Oh, a dress."

Blaise sighed loudly, earning a giggle from his girlfriend—who'd—after a long conversation with Blaise—decided she simply wasn't going to go through with her arranged marriage and would tell her father so at the dinner.

"What kind, Hermione?" Pansy said patronisingly.

"It's a surprise, like I told you yesterday."

"You let Ginny see it," Pansy pouted.

"Because Ginny won't be at the dinner, and she wanted to see."

"Whatever," Pansy rolled her eyes, clearly not liking the explanation.

Gentle rapping at the portrait announced Ginny, Harry and Ron's arrival. Excitedly, Hermione leaped up to let them in.

"Gosh, Hermione, you don't have to look so sad about them coming," Blaise commented.

Hermione flipped her middle finger up at him in response as she opened the portrait. Ron, being Ron, decided to enter first. His presence earned looks of bewilderment from everyone.

III

"Ron?" Hermione gasped.

"Why's he here?" Draco growled, rising to stand behind his girlfriend protectively.

"Same as my sister and best friend," he replied, as Ginny and Harry gingerly made their way inside. "Making peace with Hermione."

"They've made their peace with her. They came here on my invitation."

"I did try to tell him," Ginny piped in. "But he wants to speak with Hermione."

"He's not trying to cause trouble," Harry added.

"Yeah, well he's not wanted," Pansy said.

"How's Camille, by the way?" Milli chimed in meanly.

"Guys," Hermione intoned.

"What? You're really letting him in?" Blaise demanded.

"Granger," Draco said warningly.

"Look, I want to make peace with him okay? So just cool it."

"I can't believe—" Pansy began.

"So where can we talk?" Ron asked over her.

"In my room. Come on Harry and Gin," she answered, ushering the three quickly into her abandoned bedroom.

After securely shutting her door, Hermione gestured for her three friends to sit on her cold, unused bed.

"This room looks so empty," Harry remarked.

"Yeah, because I share Draco's," Hermione told him.

"So you guys are serious then?" Ron questioned.

"Very."

"That kinda sucks," Ron said.

"Ron," Ginny admonished.

"No, it's fine, we need to be honest with each other. So I'm being honest when I say up till very recently, I hated every inch of you, Ron. I don't know why I changed my mind so abruptly, but now, I really want to make friends. Like the old times."

"Really?" Harry and Ginny echoed.

"Obviously not exactly like the old times. I'm still with Draco, and Pansy's my best friend, as is Blaise and Milli. But, you guys are my oldest friends, right? And you're a part of my life that I don't think I want to forget anymore."

"Right," Harry nodded unsurely.

"So there must have been something I liked about you, and now I'm determined to find it," Hermione finished brightly.

"Somehow, that sounds like an insult," Ron said.

"It was. Look, Ginny and I are as close as ever now, and I never really had a big issue with Harry. What I'm saying is I'd love for us to be friends again, Ron."

"Good. How about a hug to seal the deal?" He grinned.

Hermione pondered on whether to tell him where to shove his hug, or relent for the sake of peace. "Alright. No funny business though," she warned, before allowing him to embrace her.

"I missed you," the ginger whispered into her ear.

"Maybe if you didn't act like such a dick I could return the compliment," Hermione quipped.

"Fair enough," he smiled, pulling away from her.

"So what now?" Harry eventually asked.

"You get to go bond with Draco and Blaise," Hermione answered cheerily, but at sight of the gloomy expression, Hermione softened. "Or, you could help me get ready with Ginny?"

"I never thought I'd say this—but that sounds so much more fun," Harry breathed.

"I'll just go tell the rest where we'll be," turning to her ginger friend, she added: "Get my stuff out of the other room, please?"

"Sure thing, Miney," Ginny complied.

Moments later Hermione entered her very tense common room, and blanched momentarily at the angry glares everyone wore. Draco's betrayed expression almost made her forget about Ron and run into his arms and swear off communicating with anyone but him. But she took a deep breath and remembered how badly she'd already managed to damage her friendships outside of Draco's intimate circle, how she wanted her twins to have plenty of family around them, how she used to be—before Ron broke her heart. How kind she was. With this in mind, Hermione drew herself to her full height and confronted her friends.

"Change of plans. Harry, Gin and Ron are gonna help me get ready. We'll be done in about an hour," her voice was firm and clear despite the hammering of her heart.

"Only Ginny was supposed to help you get ready," Milli stated.

"C'mon Mils, it's the least I can do. They're—"

"You're really gonna forgive _Weasley_?" Pansy spat. "_Weasley_?"

"I only invited Weaslette and Potter—and even him I wasn't too keen on having," Draco growled. "I want Weasley out."

Before answering, Hermione decided to investigate whether Ginny's claims about her behaviour towards Draco were true or not. She glanced around the room and saw the glee filed smug grins everyone wore—except maybe Blaise, who wore his usual cheery smirk—and finally realised it was true. Just because Draco had ordered her to, they all expected her to follow. To _obey_, as if she was his pet or something. Rage bubbled in Hermione's blood and it took every ounce of control she had not to yell in indignation right there and then.

"Ron's my friend. I want him here," Hermione rebuked firmly.

Blaise whistled lowly, and eagerly turned to his best friend, awaiting his reaction.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Pansy hissed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded. "Ron's my friend, and I'm saying that I want him here. This is my home too."

"What's this about Granger?" Draco looked genuinely confused—he'd expected Hermione to do as he said, like she always did.

"This is about me not following your orders like some sort of minion! You don't tell me what to do!"

"Merlin, Hermione," Milli whispered.

"Whoa, is everything alright Hermione?" Blaise inquired gently.

"No!" She yelled. "It isn't! Ginny was fucking right! I mean, I guess I sort of believed her before but now I can fucking see it! You think you own me! You don't. You fucking don't."

Tactful as ever, Ron chose that moment to poke his head around the door. "Everything alrigh..?" His question hung in the air.

"Get out Weasley," Pansy said.

"Don't speak to him like that!" Hermione all but screamed.

"Hey, watch how you speak to Pansy. What the fuck's gotten into you, Granger?" Now equally angry, Draco was on his feet almost nose to nose with his girlfriend.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione's voice was startlingly quiet and composed. "I'm a Gryffindor. I'm smart, I love reading, and... My best friends were Harry, Ginny and Ron. I was brave and stood up for what I believed in and I always said I'd never let a guy rule my life.." The entire room held it's breath, including Ginny and Harry who were eavesdropping. "I don't even recognise who I am anymore, Draco. Bottom line is, Ron, he's a part of my life now, I don't know how long it will last, but he's here now, because I want him to be. Got it?"

"No, I don't think I have," Draco replied.

"Then I guess we're...over, then," she answered shakily, not believing the words leaving her mouth.

"Hermione!" Blaise gasped.

"Granger..." Draco began to shake his head disbelievingly.

"I'll come to the dinner and I'll act like everything's alright and I'll look at the twin's nursery if you want. But when we come home—" she hesitated. "I'll be sleeping in my room," deeply, she inhaled. "Let's go, Ron," she muttered, leaving the room.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey, I know these kind of AN's are a bore but.. I feel I really should address some of your valid points about Hermione's behaviour in this story. First off, I'll start with defending myself by saying I warned all potential readers that there would be some OCC-ness, and Hermione was one of them. I even solidified that fact by mentioning multiple times that the breakup with Ron affected her personality. If you wanted a Hermione exactly like the one from the original series, you probably shouldn't have read past the first chapter of my fic lol... Anyways, now that I have you as readers, I don't really want to lose you, so I'll try my best to keep Hermione mood swings to a minimum and stop her from being 'dumb as shit' or 'stupid'. I just felt she should make up with her old friends while also confronting the unhealthiness in hers and Draco's relationship. I'm sure you all agree? Anyways, again, thanks for the reviews! I'm up to 70+ by now, and I'd really love it if I could get 100. Even if I don't, the comments I've had so far are pretty much amazing and I'm really grateful for them. A particularly nice one that made me smile was: illwriteamemo32**

**Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p>I really don't know what I've done. I seriously think I am a mental abnormality. Why did I argue with Draco like that? Did I really break up with him? Strangely, I don't feel heartbroken at all. I mean, I don't feel like it's real. Obviously, my abrupt decision to stop being ordered around by Draco is incredibly bad timing, considering I'm pregnant with his twins, set to move in with him in the summer and completely and utterly in love with him. But, there was this feeling inside me. Or outside me to be exact. I felt—caged. Like I'd fallen into this role of the perfect wife, and I was living this brand new life, where everything was pretty much happy and my future seemed bright—but it didn't feel right. Not me. I hated myself last year, I'd even dubbed myself as the unsavoury <em>Old Hermione<em>. But there must have been something good about her right? The Old Hermione didn't cause half as much drama in six years as the New Hermione has in six months. I need balance. I need air. I need my old self back. I want my kids to know me as I was when I was sweet, kind, caring and forgiving. Yet I also want them to know me now, fun, edgy and cool. I really don't know. I'm confused and I need a break from such a committed and close relationship.

_"Hermione—" Ginny started carefully._

_"You guys are my friends and I love you all. I'm my own person, alright, that's all I'm going to say about it," I interrupted._

_"I feel kinda bad," Ron admitted._

_"Don't. I've felt this way for a while, I just didn't realise."_

_"Hermione, I really don't want to cause—" Harry began fretfully._

_"You haven't caused anything. It's all my fault. Mine."_

_"Well if that's all," Ron clapped his hands together and smiled around the room. "Let's make Hermione irresistible, eh?"_

_"Wow, I'd almost forgotten your knack for tact, Ronald," I said dryly._

_"Well it's a good thing I'm back then," he grinned._

_"Ugh," Ginny groaned. "C'mon Hermione, let's start on your makeup."_

_"Makeup?" Harry repeated._

_"Yes, Harry, makeup. You can help by passing me whatever I need."_

_I giggled at that._

_"Right, pass me the compact, Harry," Ginny ordered._

_"Compact?" Harry asked hopelessly._

_"The circular thing, mate," Ron answered from his spot on my bed._

_"The fact that you know what it is," Harry started, passing Ginny the foundation. "Is scary."_

_"As is your face, but you don't see me complaining," Ron retorted._

_This earned laughter from Ginny and I, in retaliation Harry chucked my eyeshadow at him._

_"See if you know what that is, mate," Harry said._

And so the evening went. Ginny got me dressed and made up, while Harry and Ron provided me with entertainment. It was not as bad as I thought it would be. Not at all. In fact, I'd say I had a lot of fun, even with Ron there. Quite obviously, this didn't sit well with any of the people I left sat in the common room.

"Hermione, darling," Narcissa trills, widening her arms to embrace me in a hug.

"Hello," I smile in reply and return the hug.

"You look wonderful."

I guess I look nice. Ginny did an excellent job on my face, adding many layers of mascara allowing my eyes to really stand out. And my dress is hardly average: a one shoulder, red, fitted dress that clings to all my pregnancy curves, that flares out at my knees. Still, it's nothing compared to Narcissa, who wears a long black dress that looks gorgeous against her pale skin. It depresses me somewhat that an almost middle-aged woman has managed to look better than I, a witch in her prime.

"How are the twins?" She asks.

"Fine," I answer.

"You seem a bit under the weather," she points out worriedly. "You're not ill, are you?"

"No, I'm just a bit cold," I lie.

"Oh that won't do!" She exclaims. "Draco!" She calls. "Come here."

I inwardly groan. I've managed to avoid Draco—and Milli, Pansy and Blaise—quite well since we got here an hour ago. As soon as we entered I quickly made my way to some familiar Ministry workers and left him speaking with some uncle or cousin. I haven't seen the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange quite yet, I do hope she's ill.

"Mother," he answers, gliding over to us.

"Hermione's cold, dear. Sort it out," she instructs, before giving me a sly wink and departing to speak with her husband.

Without any trace of subtlety, I turn on my heels to leave.

"Granger," he sighs, placing a hand on my elbow.

"Yes?"

"Stop avoiding me."

"Why?"

"Why do you even need to ask? You're my girlfriend, we're supposed to stay together."

I don't remove my elbow from his grip. "I thought I broke up with you," I say.

"Are you being serious? You'd really break up with me? For Weasley?"

I ignore the last question. "I need a bit of space, Draco. I feel imprisoned."

"How? What have I done to make you feel like that?"

"You don't do it on purpose—"

"So why are you punishing me?" He demands.

"I'm not," I snap. Breathe, Hermione. "I'm not. I was just angry, that's all."

"So what? I'm supposed to sit there and let you humiliate me in front of my friends every time you're angry?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what's the issue?"

"Draco. Do you think I'm the same person I was in sixth year? Or even six months ago?"

"Well no, but—"

"Exactly. When I'm with you, I don't think clearly, I can't make decisions that make sense. I'm just a drone, almost. I don't know. I was just worked up before."

"If that's how you're gonna act everytime Weasley shows his mug—"

"Whether Ron was there or not, the moment would've come. I feel like I've lost my independance to you. Ron used to be my best friend, ever."

"Well now I'm your best friend ever, right?" He draws me into his chest.

I lean against him and sway slightly, as if we're dancing. "Yeah. Then there's Pansy and Blaise. I don't want to have to choose anymore. I want you all."

"I don't like competition. Male or female, as you know."

"There isn't one," I assure him.

"I love you, Hermione. More than anything—don't upset me."

"I love you too."

"What's the point of this then?"

"I don't know," I admit. "I guess I was just worked up and I wanted to be myself again."

He quirks an eyebrow. I can tell by the way his fingers twitch that he wants to run his hand through his hair. He does it whenever he's frustrated. I decide to do it for him.

"Stop getting worked up, alright?" I say. "I was just reminded of what I used to be like when I saw Ginny and that, okay?" I lean and peck him on the nose. "Kay?"

"I'm not happy about this."

I wait for him to continue.

"You're mine."

"In a romantic sense, yes I am," I tease.

Before he replies, one of Lucius' business partners approach us, quite rudely, and ask to be shown to the infamous Malfoy broomstick collection. I take this moment to walk over to Pansy and Blaise, who've been eyeing me for the past thirty minutes.

"Not much of a dinner, is it?" I comment.

"They never really are," Pansy sniffs. "Just a bunch of Pureblood's drinking wine and eating cheese."

"And grapes," Blaise adds, popping said fruit into his mouth. "Seen Milli anywhere?"

"No. Isn't she with you?" I frown.

"No," Blaise's face is suddenly hard.

"Draco said he saw her speaking to the Nott's," Pansy offers. "She probably wasn't though, Milli hates everyone but us."

"Yeah," Blaise nods, but his eyes are still unmoving.

"Drake's been a bit off lately, hasn't he? He barely speaks with anyone from our house," Pansy's voice drops to a whisper, but I still hear the heavy concern in it. Something in my chest aches momentarily.

"I wish I hadn't caused such a scene earlier. I could've chosen a better time," my voice is low.

"Yeah, you could've," Pansy's voice momentarily sharpens, probably seeing my reaction she offers me a kind smile. "You know I love you, right? It's just... Although I think you're the best thing to ever happen to Draco, I wish all this drama between you two would stop. It's bad for the twins, especially."

"Yeah," I mumble.

"You and Drake made up then?" Pansy says.

"Yeah."

"It's all Weasley's fault," she sneers. "He's practically poison. You shouldn't invite him over again, Hermione, he'll ruin your relationship with Draco," she says warningly.

"I'll keep a large distance between them both," I tell her.

Pansy snorts and takes a small sip from her glass. Blaise is unusually quiet, and his face looks stone like and anxious.

"You alright?" I ask him.

He nods tersely.

"You don't look it."

"I'm fine, Hermione."

"Where's your mum?" I decide to change the subject.

"On the tour," he almost snaps at me. "The one Narcissa organised."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Look, it's not always about _you_, Hermione," the sharpness of his voice startles me so much so that I almost drop my glass.

"Blaise?" Pansy ventures uncertainly.

"I'm going to look for Milli," he grumbles, stalking off.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea," I shrug.

"Miss Granger," a smooth voice says. "Miss Parkinson," he adds.

I turn around to see Lucius Malfoy, looking quite handsome in navy dress robes and his long white hair combed back.

"Hello," I nod.

"Evening, Mister Malfoy," Pansy responds, years of Pureblood etiquette evident in her voice.

"May I borrow Miss Granger for a moment?" He asks, already placing a hand on mine.

"So long as Miss Granger allows, sir," Pansy answers, flashing me a look.

"Of course," I mutter.

"Come on then, Miss Granger."

Surprisingly, I'm not as nervous as I imagined I would be in a situation that included myself and Draco's father alone. He leads me out of the dinner room and down a stream of dark hallways. It's after about five minutes of this that sweat breaks out across my forehead and my heart rate quickens. I bite my lip, and refrain from asking where Draco is. After all, we're almost family now, right? I can trust Lucius—as long as I'm carrying his grandson.

Eventually we stop in front a set of double doors that are black and full of engravings.

"In you go, Miss Granger," he instructs, nudging the small of my back.

"What happened to Hermione?" I ask.

"My apologies, all these formal events, you know," his chuckle is short.

"It's alright," and I push the door open.

It's a Library. Huh. It's wide and bright, with baby blue walls and light brown shelves containing brightly covered books ordered neatly across the room. There's a section towards the East that looks very childish, the books are thinner and full of pictures and large words and plush toys are scattered around.

"We had it redecorated for the twins," Lucius says, noticing my stare.

"Ah, so you've arrived," a loud, smug, voice announces somewhere to my left.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange is stood in front of me. And boy, her beauty really has not been exaggerated. I find myself almost dumbfounded at sight of her large black eyes, outlined perfectly in black, framed nicely by her long lashes that I suspect didn't need a hundred layers of mascara. Her hair, often said to be wild and untamed, is caught back in a neat bun not one curl in sight. Her lips, pulled back in an unnatractive smile are simply pink. No lipstick or gloss. As if this isn't enough, her figure is also extremely desirable. She's tall, yes, but not gangly—_shapely_. She's obviously aware of this, since she wears figure clutching dress robes.

"Oh, and you have the Mudblood with you," she adds, startling me from my envy filled thoughts. "Hello there," she says as if speaking to a child.

I blanche at her casual use of such language and go mute.

"Come on, Bellatrix, she's not half bad."

"Doesn't it speak?"

"She," I hear myself saying.

"Sorry?" She raises an eybrow.

"She. Me. I do speak. Hello."

"Not very well, evidently. I was under the impression she was intelligent?" She turns to Lucius as if I'm not there. "I agreed I would approve of Draco impregnating some Muggle so long as she _is_ the brightest witch of her age."

"I don't need your—" I start.

"She is, Bella, I assure you."

"Where is my nephew?"

Finally.

"He's—he's helping Cissy make some cocktails."

Narcissa? I'm sure I left her in an animated conversation with her old schoolfriend. Cocktails? Wouldn't the House-Elves make those? Apparently Bellatrix is thinking the same.

"You really should have your elves do that."

"You know Cissy," Lucius shrugs.

But I notice something else. His fingers are twitching the same way Draco's do..

"Draco doesn't want me down here, does he?"

Lucius' hesitation to answer me sparks Bellatrix's renowned temper.

"Is that so, Lucius? Draco—who I loved like a son—forbids me from seeing his Muggle?" Bellatrix demands.

"Draco is worried about how you'd react. He wouldn't listen to his mother's arguments against it."

"He should've thought about my reaction before he touched this—"

The door being flung open cuts Bellatrix's surely cutting remark short. It's Draco. I breath a sigh of relief.

"Father," he spits. "I told you I wanted Hermione _nowhere near her_," he grabs me roughly.

"Draco," his father growls warningly, his eyes widened and flared. "Your aunt simply wants to speak with Hermione."

His hold on me loosens none, instead it tightens, to the point where it's almost painful.

"Oh really?" Draco scoffs, pulling me away. "Speak away then, aunt."

"I have nothing to say to her now," she hisses. "I'm shocked that you'd allow her to turn you against your own flesh and blood."

"She is my flesh and blood now," he counters.

"Nonsense! She is using you for your fortune and that alone!"

"Bella!" Lucius shouts. "Cissy would—"

"She's not you, _aunt_," Draco yells. "She loves me!"

I feel I should say something to defend my honour and my love, but what can I say?

"You're a fool," she roars. "You should've all followed me when you had the chance!"

"Bellatrix," Lucius' voice is suddenly low, it sends a shudder down my spine that I try fruitlessly to direct away from Aquila and Abraxas.

"But go on, allow the Mudblood to poison your minds! I shall spare no mercy on her or the rest of her kind!"

This is much more than a family dispute. Much more. This seems like—

"We shall spare no mercy on you," Draco says coldly.

"I don't understand," I finally say.

"Maybe a little rest would help clear your mind," Bellatrix simpers, a wide grin spread across her palely beautiful face.

The rest happens quite quickly. Bellatrix draws her deathly looking wand from her robe, Lucius fumbles for his and moves to stand protectively in front of me, Draco frantically pushes me towards the door, urging me to run and call Narcissa. It's all pointless. I hear her loud cackle before the spell bursts from her wand and into my chest. I scream.

"Granger!"

"The twins!"


	30. Chapter 30

_Monday 9th March_

The pain registers first. Immense pain that is present all up and down my body. I have no idea what I did to cause this. I open my eyes and the light blinds me. I close them again and don't open them for a few more days—apparently.

_Friday 20th March_

I am only just beginning to recover from the curse Bellatrix used on me.

Milli's missing. Or married, as Blaise constantly insists. Which could be true, since Nott, Goyle and Crabbe are missing too.

Apparently there was some conspiracy going on between some Pureblood families against Muggle's, Muggle-borns and Half-Blood's. According to Draco, many of our classmate's families were involved. Including Milli's. This revelation caused Draco and Blaise to fall out. Blaise insisted that Milli would never turn on me, that her entire family were supporting of Muggle rights. Draco insisted differently, he assured us all that Milli's father and grandfather were one of the first families to come up with the idea of punishing Muggle's for infiltrating what was strictly wizards and witch's only. Blaise says Milli was forced into marrying Nott, that her family must have made her a part of this. Draco says that since they hid the betrothal from the rest of us, they can't be trusted. Pansy believes Blaise, she doesn't think Milli could ever do what Draco's insinuating, but, she still sides with him. Of course she doesn't ignore Blaise, but she says she could never leave Draco, even if she wanted to. She says he's the first person she ever truly loved. She said this in confidence to me. I felt uncomfortable. Draco's mine. Whatever problems we have, he'll always be mine. Pansy's claim to him makes threatens mine. But I don't say anything, Pansy's still my best friend, and I don't want to be the person that causes any more conflict.

Dumbledore ordered teachers to check students and dorms for anything that could be used to harm pupils, and after Milli's disappearance has forbidden anyone from leaving or entering the castle.

I'm scared.

The most discerning thing about this all is that the majority of the school are blindly unaware to what's going on beyond Hogwarts. I'm probably the only person outside Slytherin and the staff that knows about it. And Ginny, Harry and Ron of course. I've tried to talk to them more, and not hide things. Draco wasn't too concerned about me telling them. In fact, it's benefited him in a way. Ever since finding out that Milli may be a traitor, Harry and Ron have taken to making sure at least one of them is with me at all times, which subsequently means more protection for me. This usually means direct contact with Draco, though. But with bigger fish to fry, they've all refrained from arguing. Now, Harry and Draco sit together in Astronomy—a class none of our other friends take—and make polite small talk when not forced to. Ron and Draco are another situation entirely—but as I said, bigger fish to fry.

I'm frightened.

I find it so hard to organise my thoughts. With Draco's constant hovering, his parents constant owls, and the glares I receive from every Pureblood, and Milli's unexplained absence, I don't know how I'm going to keep safe. I'm pretty much a walking target. Ron's floated the idea of me moving back into the Muggle world or going to the Burrow—the last place I'll be looked for, apparently. We all know who that idea didn't sit well, but I can't care. I'm constantly on edge. Waiting for one of Bellatrix's minions to finish the job, or take someone else I care about.

Breathe.

I see Blaise by himself. Harry sees him too. I'm with Harry as Draco is in class. Harry is indifferent to Blaise, and doesn't understand my almost maternal feelings for the italian—nobody does. But Harry won't stop me from talking to him like Ron, Draco or Pansy would. I need the distraction of someone else's pain. Desperately.

"Blaise!" I call hoarsely.

He turns, he's clearly been bawling and refusing to sleep. "Off your leash now?" He retorts, glancing at Harry, standing not to far away, gaze trained on me.

"When was the last time you slept?" My voice cracks—He looks haggard, none of the cheeriness that's usually associated with him.

"How can I sleep?" He demands. "When I have no idea what they're doing to her?" Tears roll down his dry cheeks.

I don't know what to feel about Milli. She was always a bit of a mystery to me once we stopped being best friends. Truthfully, I'd like to think we'd have all noticed if she was up to something, but you never know. Maybe if it was just my life at risk, I'd be able to forgive her readily. But with my two twins completely dependant on my survival, forgiveness is definitely not on my mind. It was a miracle they survived Bellatrix's curse. However, I know exactly how I feel about Blaise.

"You can't go on like this," I persist. "You look awful. I'm sure Milli wouldn't want to see—"

"Stop," he snarls.

"No," I say forcefully. "I'm not leaving you until I know you're eating and sleeping, at least."

"Why do you even care? You think she betrayed you."

"It's not about Milli. It's about you—and I _love_ you," I tell him, placing a supporting arm across his shoulders. "Come on," I urge.

"Where are we going?" His words come out in a swirl of sobs.

I beckon Harry to come forth and help me. Grudgingly, he complies, and stands behind Blaise should he fall over. "Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever she is," he whispers.

We find ourselves in the Room of Requirement. Blaise asked for Milli's bedroom. I managed to spoon feed him some porridge and he drank about five glasses of water. I see no improvement. The growing silence gives me too much space to think about my own predicament.

"D'you think he'd wanna play Quidditch, Miney?" Harry says quietly.

I shrug. "Blaise?" He doesn't respond. "Harry's wondering if you'd like to go outside? Play some Quidditch?"

"Without Milli?" He rasps. "No."

Harry looks crestfallen, I feel some pity for him. "You should go, Harry. Ginny's probably finished her detention."

"I have to stay with you."

"I have Blaise."

Harry raises his brow and gestures to the pathetic figure of Blaise, crying against my shoulder. "Go, honestly, I'm fine."

"I'm not leaving you, Hermione," he insists.

"Look, I can handle myself, alright? No one can curse me in here."

"Hermione—"

"Just go," I snap.

"Draco's going to be furious when he finds out," Harry informs me, rising to his feet. "He trusts me to look after you when he can't."

"I'll handle Draco," I mutter.

"Alright, Hermione," and he leaves.

Silence ensues for a few more moments, until Blaise surprisingly interrupts it.

"Harry and Drake are friends?"

"A little," I reply. "They sometimes play Quidditch together."

"Right. So now tears are being spared over me, I see?"

"Everyone's in panic mode."

"Does no one even care?" He says. "That she's disappeared completely without a trace?"

I wonder whether it would do him good for me to humour him or be truthful.

"Never mind, I already know the answer to that."

"Blaise," I sigh. "It's suspicious that she's gone, especially after what Bellatrix pulled. He thinks she's part of the conspiracy."

"She's not!" He insists. "I swear on my life, she isn't a part of it! She'd never hurt you, Hermione, or the twins. Never."

A pain erupts in my chest.

"I know, Blaise," I say softly.

"I promise you I'm not lying," he adds.

"And I promise I'll look after you until Milli comes back."

"I don't need looking after, Hermione."

"But I need someone to look after," I laugh quietly.

"Look after yourself."

I didn't notice when it happened, but I'm now leaning against Blaise's shoulder as he rubs my back soothingly, our roles switched.

"You know I'm not good at that."

"Then I'll help you. We'll look after each other, eh?"

"Okay."

"How's Draco? And Pansy?"

"Worried," I admit. "Pansy's running on sheer determination. I haven't seen her eat in ages, and Draco's constantly thinking about something. Always stressed out."

"That's Pansy and Draco for you. I still can't believe they just left me like this."

"Do you miss her?" I say softly.

"I wouldn't describe what I feel as missing her," he answers. "That's what I'd say about my mum, when I know she's safely at home. No—this is completely different. It hurts. That's the only way to say it. I can't do anything. Nothing. My head constantly hurts, I can barely move, and I-I—" he sighs. "This is probably the first time I've had a moments peace since. And I know once you're gone, it's going to start all over again, ten times worse. I don't know, Hermione. I seriously don't know."

"Blaise," I whisper. "I don't know how to make you feel better," my voice cracks, and soon the taste of my own tears fills my mouth.

I faintly hear Blaise trying to console me, his own sobs lingering at the back of his throat. For some reason, Milli going missing has only just hit me. I guess, surrounded by Draco and Ron, I'd accepted that she was a traitor and none of my tears should be shed for her—no, I'm not that cruel. I hope. What I mean is that Milli hadn't been a concern. But now, realising that her being gone affects Blaise causes me grief I haven't felt since Draco and I broke up—worse than that even. Milli and Blaise haven't broke up, Milli's gone—disappeared, and none of us have any idea if she's really part of the conspiracy or kidnapped or—or—no, I can't.

"Oh God, Blaise."

Blaise smiles a wry kind of smile as I begin to feel a tenth of what he must have been suffering these past two weeks—alone.

"Even if she is part of it—" I start. "I can't stand the thought of not knowing. Anything could be happening to her."

Blaise doesn't reply, only tightens his grip on my arm.

"And you," I say. "What are you—_how_ are you—" I collapse into a pile of sobs for Merlin knows how long.

"Minnie," I hear Blaise say.

"Mouse?" I murmur weakly, still leant against his shoulder.

"What? No. Minnie is what Milli used to call you to me."

"Minnie?" I frown. "My name's Hermione."

Blaise laughs quietly. "It started off as a parody of Miney, and eventually it stuck."

"Hmm. Minnie," I ponder. "I kinda like it," to be honest, I don't care if Milli called me Grindewald to Blaise, but it obviously holds some meaning to him.

"Minnie," he grins, ruffling my hair. "Doesn't really suit you."

"We'll make it suit me," I grin back.

"There's my Minnie."

III

I, being me, manage to spend the entire day holed up with Blaise, deciding to return to my room only now, an hour before curfew. I'm surprised no-one's come to find me, but maybe Harry covered for me.

It wasn't fun. It couldn't be fun, not with all the danger lurking not to far away. But it was pleasant. Reminiscent. Blaise always had a way of making others around him instantly happy, and although he's not in the best of places now, he managed to do that with me. Where death and extremists occupied my mind, baby clothes and awkward groping replaced it. We talked of how we used to be a 'thing', the Christmas fiasco, the twins, and my future with Draco. It reminded me of my late night chats with Ginny, or Pansy. It was a very welcome change from worrying over whether a fifth year Slytherin was going to curse me into my grave. We didn't speak of Milli, though. I think it's too painful for him. I can't even pretend to empathise with him—that kind of pain is foreign to me. Just thinking of spending an indefinite amount of time without Draco is enough to send me into a frenzy, let alone not even knowing if he was alive or not.

"Thanks, Hermione, for today," Blaise says, taking my hands into his.

"Anytime Blaise. I'm your best friend, remember? It's kinda my job to be here for the embarrassing breakdowns."

I small smile crosses his face. "Right. I forgot."

"Get some sleep, Blaise."

"I think I might," he answers.

"If you don't—" my voice is firm. "Please come find me. I have a spare room."

"I will. You have to promise that you and Drake will keep it down, though."

"I make no promises."

"Night, Hermione."

"It's Minnie, remember?" I smirk, for the first time in days.

"Night, Minnie."


	31. Chapter 31

**Super short, sorry I know. So sorry. Ugh. It'll be better next time, I promise.**

* * *

><p>I walk into a full common room.<p>

Draco, Pansy, Ginny, Harry and even Ron are sat in the unnaturally bright dorm, expressions solemn upon sight of me.

"Hermione," Draco states on my arrival, accompanied by a breath of relief. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Pansy rushes and grabs me into a fierce hug, once she releases me I see her tearstained cheeks.

"Harry said you went off with Blaise?" Ginny says, unusually quiet.

"He wouldn't say where. Insisted that you were fine," Ron adds.

"Anything could've happened Hermione," Pansy cries. "Blaise isn't safe—"

"Why would you do that?" Draco calls above her.

"Stop, guys," I barely voice. "As Harry said: I was with Blaise and perfectly fine."

"Him and his no-good girlfriend are traitorous trash, Miney!" Ron yells.

"Watch it, Weasley," Draco growls.

"Watch what?" Ron counters. "I don't know about you, but I want to keep Hermione alive, and leaving her alone with Blaise isn't the way to go about it!"

"Are you trying to insinuate that I don't—"

"Shut up!" Someone screams—me, I think.

"Miney?" Harry asks.

"Shh."

Strong arms wrap around me. It doesn't smell like Draco though.

I lean into Ron's frame and cry. I don't know—but the arguing is making my head pound, and all I can do is pine for the mildly peaceful day I spent with Blaise.

"Get off her, Weasel," Pansy orders. "Know your place."

Strangely, Draco makes no reply or move to hug me instead. When I eventually open my eyes, I see why. He's trembling. He's either furious or broken.

"Blaise is a mess," I announce, staring straight into his eyes. "I don't care or know what Milli was up to, but he loved her and now she's gone."

"That's not your problem," Ron says. I wriggle out of his grasp, and pat him on the shoulder in thanks.

"The twins, Hermione. I can't loose them. I can't loose you."

"You know he'd never hurt me," I breathe.

"I can't trust him. Not after what Milli pulled."

"Pansy," I implore. "You love him. You both do, and he needs us."

"D—d—draco's right, Hermione. Blaise will have to... deal with it alone. Or come to us and pledge his allegiance."

"Pansy..."

"She's right," Ron adds, surprisingly sombre. "You have to think about you and your safety. Blaise is fine, nobody's out to hurt him. But you—your existence is in serious danger."

"You can't abandon him," I persist. "He's your best friend."

"No," Draco says, walking to me. "You're my best friend." He pulls me into his arms.

"What if it was me? And not Milli," His chest captures my words.

"You can't think like t—" Harry begins.

"No," I insist. "What if it was me that had disappeared? And Muggle-Born's had concocted a conspiracy against Pureblood's? Would Blaise have ever treated you like this?" I demand.

I force myself to stand tall and face both Pansy and Draco wearing identical expressions of shame. We all know I'm right—Blaise would never sell his friends out like this, especially in their time of need.

"Malfoy, you can't really be falling for this?" Ron says incredulous.

"What do you know, Ron?" I snap.

"I know he's—"

"Blaise is one of the most genuinely kind and happy people I know. He never ever went out of his way to hurt anyone, unless he truly thought it was justified. That's more than you can say."

"I'm only trying to protect you, Miney, don't jump down my throat for it."

"And I'm really appreciative of it," I soften my tone. "But you don't understand. Blaise would never hurt me."

"I think Hermione's right," Ginny breathes. "I want her as safe as much as any of you," she says quickly in response to the harsh glare she receives from Ron. "But I really don't think Blaise would hurt her, and I only really knew him for a few weeks."

"Wow, a few weeks," Ron mocks unkindly.

"Watch how you speak to her," Harry almost growls. "Personally, I think the guy's a wreck," he appeals to Draco. "That's the only reason I left Hermione with him. He really looked like he needed her. Someone. If you guys are truly his friends, you'd reach out to him."

Silence follows Harry's statement.

"I think we should leave," Harry suggests quietly, after a while.

Ginny glances at me first, I give her a short nod, and she smiles thinly. "Okay. C'mon Ron."

Once they leave, Pansy lets out a long sigh, and falls heavily into the sofa. Draco does the same, but instead walks off into his room, and closes the door tightly. I decide to stay with Pansy.

"You can stay in my room."

"By myself? No thanks."

"You can stay with us then. I'm sure you and Draco have shared a bed before."

"Thanks, Hermione," hurt fills her voice.

"Not like that," I say. "I mean as kids—sleepovers and stuff."

"I'll just go back to my room," she says quietly. "But if you don't mind, I might stay out here for a little bit."

"Alone?"

"Please," she says.

I get up to leave.

My hands wrap around the knob of Draco's room.

They don't move though.

Inside I can hear him crying.

I know I should go in there and comfort him but—

I walk into my room.


	32. Chapter 32

Today will be better. Because Pansy's in charge of looking after me, and I know my speech about Blaise touched her.

"Who's with Hermione today?" Harry questions.

"Me," Pansy answers.

"I feel so loved," I comment dryly.

"We're just making sure you're safe," Ron chimes in, pinching a slice of toast of my plate.

"What about Camille?" I say.

Silence.

"What about her?" says Ginny.

"Isn't she half-blood or something?"

"Yeah, but her magical family are very elite and french. She's in no danger here," Ron tells me.

"Still. You should set up a baby-sitting rota for her too."

"We've been through this, Hermione, we're not babysitting you—"

"You are," I cut Pansy off. "Don't you guys care about her anymore?"

"Obviously," Ron growls. "But she's made it clear she wants nothing to do with me after—after…"

"You went into a jealous rage over me having the twins?" I supply.

"Yeah, that."

"I don't blame her," Pansy says snottily. "You're an absolute asshole, Weasel."

"And you're a saint, right Parkinson? Why don't you—"

"Enough, guys," Harry intones. "I swear I'm in your common room more than my own, Miney," he adds after a while.

"You must be sick of us," Ginny says.

"No, I'm used to it. I like the company."

"Draco doesn't," Ron grumbles.

"Speak for yourself," Pansy quips, stretching out her arm to me. "Let's go, we have McGonagall."

"Alright. You guys can see yourselves out, right?"

"We probably shouldn't leave Weasel alone here, Draco won't be happy."

"Pansy," I chastise half-heartedly.

"What?" She says defensively. "I'm only saying."

"It's fine," Ginny says. "I'll make sure he doesn't destroy anything."

"Well," Pansy purses her lips. "Fine, let's go then Hermione," and we go.

It's strange how Pansy trusts Ginny now. I guess with the absence of Milli she needed another fun-loving Quidditch playing girl friend. Merlin. What has my life honestly come to? What has the world honestly come to? I've read about the dark times that resulted in the death of Harry's parents. That resulted in Harry becoming a celebrity, practically, and the deaths of many deemed unsuitable in You-Know-Who's eyes. But—that was in the dark days. It can't be happening. Voldemort's _dead_! Harry killed him, and all his ridiculous ideals. Bellatrix very nearly killed me. Her curse basically poisoned any oxygen I inhaled, which resulted in my brain and limbs not receiving enough. Had Draco not rushed me off to St. Mungo's while his father dealt with the crazed witch, I'd have died—and if I didn't, the twins definitely would've.

"Hermione?" Pansy's sharp voice echoes in the barren halls. Funny, the halls always seem to be empty.

"Hm?"

"I was talking about Weasley. You really need to get rid of him, he's annoying and an imbecile."

Sighing heavily, I answer: "He's my friend, Pansy, and I trust him."

"But—"

"No buts, Ron's staying, okay?"

"If he must, please tell him to keep his gob firmly shut when I'm around."

"Will do."

"Hey, Hermione?" Her voice is timid and quiet now. I know she's going to talk about Blaise.

"Yeah?"

"I do love Blaise. So does Draco."

"I know."

"Is he really—" her voice cracks, and I see the tears fall from her eyes. It's heartbreaking really, Pansy's so beautiful, that when she cries, you can't help but want her to stop.

"Broken? Yeah, very."

"I really d-d-do want to help him but–" she sniffles. "Milli—"

"Isn't here. She's gone and none of us know where. For all we know, she could be dead for trying to stop whatever her family were planning."

"They won't have killed her," Pansy says.

I shrug. "Tell Blaise that."

III

Potions was always what I considered a very easy subject. Follow the instructions written in black and white—commit them to memory, of course—and voila, you have your Potion. I never really dabbled in creating my own potions, as Draco did, I suppose since it wasn't required for any examinations it held little to no attraction to me. Now it does. I've always wondered what that potion was that Draco gave me all those months ago, after that disastrous party, I suspect it was some concoction that reaches your thoughts and forces you to speak them alone. It's admirable that he was able to make a potion of that caliber at such a young age. The patience and understanding needed for creating and brewing potions… Sometimes I forget just how intelligent Draco is. I'm rambling.

"Where's Drake?"

"With Dumbledore. And his father."

"Really?" Blaise's eyebrows shoot up. "What managed to drag Lucius Malfoy away from his busy schedule?"

"The Pureblood's, of course," Pansy answers, her eyes narrowed at me. "You said you were going to the bathroom."

"Pansy," I say. "It's Lunch, I don't need you to babysit me."

"Draco wo—"

"Why don't you take a seat, Pans?" Blaise gestures to the empty seat by him.

"It's cold," she says, folding her arms.

"Pansy," I say once again. "Just sit on the bench and be friendly."

"Hmph," she protests, but reluctantly sits by Blaise, who throws his arms over her shoulder.

"See? Not so bad, is it?"

"You don't seem totally broken and depressed to me," she remarks.

"_Pansy_," I hiss.

"Sorry," she mutters, shame filling her eyes. "It's just, you know…"

"Hermione's presence makes things seem less bleak. Rest assured, once she leaves, I'll be as broken as depressed as you want."

"Look, Blaise, I'm really sorry about what happened to Milli—"

"No, you're not. You think she's a traitor."

"Okay, _fine_. I'm sorry that you're suffering because of it."

"Yeah, so am I."

"Listen, she's fine, alright? If she's really married to Nott, as you say, she's fine. We both know Nott nor his father would hurt one of their own."

"That's the _point_, Pansy, she's not one of them! She's one of us, I was supposed to marry her," he explodes.

"I didn't know it was that serious," says Pansy quietly.

"Yeah, well it was."

"Draco didn't know either. We thought, we thought that you were just hung up on her.. we thought it was just a crush.."

"You think I'd defend her against my best friends in the world if it was just a-a-a _crush_?" He snarls, scaring even me. "Compromise Hermione's safety?"

"Okay, Blaise!" Pansy yells in reply. "There's the dangerous part, since you love her so much, what if she is on their side, huh?" Blaise opens his mouth to answer. "No, just imagine, for one second that maybe, just maybe, she's decided to follow her family and marry Nott? If she were to ask you to help her get rid of Hermione, if she _begged_ you, told you her life depended on her getting rid of Hermione, who would you choose? You forget what war is like, Blaise, forget what our families told us."

By this time, my heartbeats are barely distinguishable, and my breathing ragged. I forgot that Pansy and Blaise, and Draco, even, actually experienced the Dark Days. Given, they were barely two at the time, but those stories must've been passed down through the years. Stories from their parents about what it was like serving Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…

"What's that?" I ask suddenly, at sight of a flying figure soaring towards us.

"What?" Pansy snaps, I ignore her tone, she's obviously just angry at the situation not me.

"It's an owl," Blaise says.

The small, brown owl perches itself on my shoulder and wiggles its leg impatiently, as I reach to take the small note from it.

"Didn't Dumbledore he was going to monitor any external mail?"

"Yeah," I mutter, unraveling the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_Stay with Muggle's for Easter and don't use any magic._

_Tell Draco and Pansy not to go home for Easter, let them stay with you._

_I'm sorry, I love you all._

_Don't reply, I'll send another letter if I have to._

_MN_

I think I faint.


	33. Chapter 33

"What is it, Hermione?" Blaise shouts, I think he already knows. "Salazar's sake, Hermione, what is it!"

"Shut _up_, Blaise! It's probably from Draco."

"Hermione!"

Soundlessly, I hand the letter to Blaise. It's only when his eyes widen at the signature that I realise maybe I should've ripped the letter up and claimed it was from Narcissa.

"Blaise, what is it?" Pansy demands. "Blaise!" She says irritably at his silence.

Calmly, he slides the letter towards her.

"Hermione," Pansy says slowly. "This isn't from Milli, right?"

"I don't know," I admit. "It's signed MN, though, and Milli's initials are MB."

"Who else do you know who would send you a letter like this, then?"

"Stop tip-toeing around me," Blaise suddenly says, his voice basically a croak. "We all know that it's from Milli. She's married now, so her last name has changed."

"Even if it _was_ from Milli—"

"It is."

"And she is married, why wouldn't she just sign it MB? It's us."

"I don't know," I breathe. "Maybe it's not from her."

"It is," Blaise growls. "We need to show this to Dumbledore!"

"What?—why?" Pansy snaps.

"So he can trace it somehow and find her," Blaise answers incredulously.

"Blaise, you know that's impossible," I say.

"Don't you want to find her, Hermione?"

"Not particularly, she's obviously one of them now! She pretty much declared it by signing it with her married name."

"Pansy, don't you—" Blaise begins lowly.

"Blaise, look at me," I say firmly. "If this is from Milli, we can't show it to Dumbledore, he'll search for her, and alert the Pureblood's of its existence or just alert them of Milli's actions, which will ultimately put her in danger if we don't manage to find her before her husband or whatever finds out that she's still protecting us. And Dumbledore, being the wise man he is, will probably say the same."

"Plus there's a possibility that it's a trap," Pansy adds.

"It's not a trap," Blaise says, and I'm forced to agree.

"Blaise is right, she's still looking out for us. She must think that none of us trust her, which is why she apologised, especially since Draco and his family have shunned all of them. If it's a trap, it's far to obvious."

"Right, and what if she wanted us to think this? I don't trust her. Who is she to tell me not to go home for Easter? No offence, but my family will never allow me to stay with Muggle's for Easter instead of them."

"It's Milli, Pansy. I refuse to believe she'd set me up the way you're insinuating."

"You can't be believing this?" Pansy spits.

"Yes, she is, Pansy! Milli would never set us up!"

"Us, Blaise?" Pansy repeats. "She didn't mention you."

"Pansy, that was mean. Stop being spiteful," I grind out in anger.

"Huh? Wait, she didn't mention me? What? Hand me back the letter, Hermione," he grabs it from in front of me and his eyes scan over them again.

"It says she loves us all, Blaise," I say consolingly, kicking Pansy under the table.

"I'm sorry Blaise. It's probably too painful for her to mention you, considering Nott and everything…" she says.

"You know that's bull, Pansy," he spits.

"What do you want me to say then, _huh_ Blaise? It's _quite_ literally in black and white, she didn't mention you!"

"Stop arguing, please," My plea falls on deaf ears—or angry Slytherins.

"Why didn't she?" He all but screams, water filling his eyes completely.

"I don't know Blaise! Maybe she had a limited amount of time and didn't want to waste it composing a poem about her love for you!"

"Or maybe she didn't love me!"

"You know that's bull, Blaise," Pansy mimics him.

"So why didn't she mention me? Better yet, why didn't she send a letter to me?"

His voice cracks on the last word, and all of a sudden, Pansy and Blaise are hugging each other. Not a quick embrace, but a strong, tight, engulfing hug. It's so intense that I almost feel awkward watching them. Especially when Pansy starts fiercely whispering incoherent words into his ear, her own tears streaming down her face. Suddenly I'm reminded of the fact that Pansy and Blaise were best friends for six years, before I came into the picture.

Eventually they release one another, but Pansy's palm doesn't leave Blaise's shoulder blades. Shyly, I reach out for Pansy's letter and place it in my bag. Partly because I want to show Draco, and partly because it feels like I should keep it. Milli was our friend after all, and if she's really still looking out for us, I don't want to disregard her letter. I wonder what Draco will think of it.

"Sorry for ruining your robes, Pans," Blaise sniffles.

"Don't worry about it—I'll be ordering new ones on your tab," she teases.

"Like I have a tab in any of the stores you frequent," he retorts.

"I'll just make one and say I'm your girlfriend or something."

"I'm sure you did that once with Draco."

Pansy lets out a small giggle. "I did. It was in fifth year when he started acting pissy with me just because I called his dad a prick."

"You also insinuated that he wasn't actually Draco's biological dad."

"He shouldn't have called my mum shallow then," Pansy pouts.

"So you charge hundreds of galleons to the Malfoy's."

"Yes."

"You're truly something else."

"I am, aren't I?"

They venture into another conversation about some other revenge plot Pansy hatched against Draco for calling her a slut this time. I smile when they laugh. I don't even feel upset that they've managed to forget me sat opposite them. I'm just glad that things are slowly beginning to piece themselves together again. Now we just need to get Draco on board. And Milli back with us, unmarried. And of course, those Pureblood's in Azkaban.

III

So Blaise and Pansy are friends again. I zoned out a lot throughout their _very_ long conversation, so I don't know if they spoke more about Milli. I did overhear some comforting words being muttered to Blaise. During the whole course of events I'd forgotten that Pansy and Milli were miles closer to each other than Milli and I were. That during the whole Christmas debacle, Milli and Pansy had quickly become very close friends, who were also roommates and probably shared many things with each other. I'd always wondered why Pansy was so mute on the whole Milli going missing issue—up until very recently, obviously—and had missed the fact that they were the best of friends. They truly loved each other. And while I can say I cared for Milli deeply, did I love her? Did I even cry when I found out about her disappearing? Did I even care? I need to stop thinking the entire world revolves around me…

Awkwardly, we stop outside my dormitory.

"You're coming in, right?" I ask them both.

"I'm not sure it's appropriate that I do," Blaise replies ruefully.

"So where are you gonna go?" Pansy inquires.

"Back to the dungeons, you know, where I live," he playfully nudges her.

"What, with all of your roommates gone?"

"I've been doing it for a while now."

"Well you won't be doing it any longer," I interject firmly.

"Nah, Hermione, I'm not—"

"No, she's right," Pansy says over him. "You're coming up with us and Draco'll have to suck on it."

"And Weasley and Potter?" He laughs.

"They can suck on it too," I say.

"To be honest, I'm sure Weasley wouldn't even mind," this causes me to snort.

"Yeah, well I have a girlfriend so he'll have to just stick with sucking Potter's, won't he?" The sentence is extremely bittersweet, as is the thin smile Blaise offers with it. We don't mention it though.

"Constellations," I tell the portrait.

"Ah, Zabini, yes?" He drawls. "I haven't seen you for a while. Take care not to trash the room this time, hmm?" He adds, referring to the time Draco and Blaise had a major fight which involved cursed items being thrown.

"I always hated that fucking portrait," Blaise comments as we bundle in.

"The lost one returns," I say once we enter the common room, something I'm sure I've heard before.

III

**Draco's POV**

"You'll just have to do what he says, son," Father tells me.

"Do what he says?" I snap. "Don't you care that all your fucking _cronies_ are plotting to kill my girlfriend?"

"Of course I care," he says quickly, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "But I don't intend on starting a war against so many wizards and witches so well equipped in the Dark Arts as they are."

"So that's it?" _Is he fucking joking?_ "You run off and tell Dumbledore what you know, and now you don't care?"

Father simply shrugs and continues down the hall, oblivious to my rage.

"You're just a coward, father!" I yell. "An evil, narcissistic, foul, stupid, _coward_!"

The words aren't out of my mouth a second before he turns on his heels and marches towards me, so that we are nose to nose. Instinctively, I flinch under his cold glare, as I would in my younger years. It takes me a moment to remind myself that I'm no longer afraid of Father.

"I have just spent _hours_ in that stuffy room with that naïve headmaster of yours ensuring yours and your Muggle's safety, practically _begging_ that he watch the both of you—especially _her_—constantly, and notify me whenever anything out of the ordinary occurs. I have shunned all my friends, or cronies as you so eloquently put it, who, contrary to popular belief, I did like, and relayed every bit of information they told me in confidence to _Dumbledore_, of all people! Just to keep you and your _girlfriend_ safe! That necklace I gave you to give Hermione was _charmed_, son, so that should she ever be in danger, the matching one I gave to your mother will glow red along with the matching rings you and I wear! I am trying my _damnedest_ to keep this family safe, even the muggle-born you love so much, in that vain hope that you may drop this horrible opinion you have of me, with the very real threat of all the other Pureblood's taking out their vengeance on any one of us. I will not stand here and have my own son call me a coward, do you hear?"

For a few moments I'm silent, boiling blood coursing through my veins. How dare he act like he actually cares about Hermione! He obviously doesn't. The only reason he tolerates her is because of Abraxas and Aquila.

"Don't I even deserve a response, son?"

"I didn't know the necklace was charmed," I mumble.

"Despite what you believe, there's quite a few things you don't know," Father replies.

"Of course, Dad," I sigh.

"Come along, Draco, I don't want to spend any unnecessary time in this school and I still have much to discuss," at this, he begins briskly gliding down the halls, leaving me to catch up with him.

"Like?" I prompt.

"Your mother's extremely worried, even about Granger, to be quite honest, I'm alarmed at how worried she is for Granger. I wasn't quite aware of how fond she was of the girl… I suppose she sees her as the daughter she always wanted—"

"Yes yes, I know."

"Watch your tone with me. As I was saying, your mother's very worried and wants you to write to her every day—yes, I know, preposterous, but please send her one at least every week. At least Granger manages to write a note about how things are going every once in a while. On to the next point, I suggest you never let Granger out of your sight. While Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and that Bulstrode girl are gone, many other dangerous families still have children here. The Greengrasses, for example. I know Daphne nor her sister are too fond of you."

"Right," I growl, the last thing I need to remember is Astoria or her bitch of a sister. "I already have people watching her at all times of the day."

"Really?" Father curls his lip. "What people? That Zabini boy? He's hardly suitable, considering his attachment to Bulstrode—"

"Blaise is my _friend_, father, he wouldn't betray me," I say sharply, surprised to find that I actually do believe this statement. "It's not Blaise anyways."

"Who, then?"

"Pansy, Potter, Weasley and Weaslette. Well. Potterette."

"_Weasley_?" My insides clench at his incredulous tone. "_Pansy_? These are the people you've entrusted with Abraxas' safety?"

"Abraxas, _Aquila_ _and_ their mother, yes," I reply.

"Pansy is hardly what you'd call an able witch. You expect her to protect Granger should someone attack her? And _Weasley_? I can't even fathom what would cause you to have such a lapse in judgement. I expect you to be with her at all times."

Just breathe, Draco. Keep breathing. No, don't hex him, he's your dad. Mum would be furious.

"Trust me, I would if I could, but I can't. I have classes, and revision lessons, and Quidditch—"

"I hardly think—"

"_And the fact is_, Hermione likes having her friends around her. I trust Potter and Pansy to keep her safe while I'm otherwise engaged."

"Potter, maybe I can see how you reasoned that one. His DADA marks have not missed my ears," Father sniffs. "And I suppose you're far too attached to Pansy to see how she might not be the perfect protector. But I do expect the Weasley's to not be left alone to protect my grandchildren."

I don't even bother arguing.

"I'm off to see Snape quickly before I leave. Do keep an eye out, son, I'll see you at Easter,," and with that, he vanishes into the Potion Master's room, leaving me in the dark corridors, positively fuming at his nerve.

Slowly, I go over everything I have learnt today, as I do everyday. Firstly, Dumbledore has many plans to protect every who may be at risk, and plans on mailing parents before Easter to be mindful of where they allow their children to venture, same with the students. This will at least mean more people are aware and vigilant against the threat of the Pureblood's. Secondly, Dumbledore has placed extra security spells on mine and Hermione's dorm. He obviously plans to do the same for every other student, but since Hermione is the only one in immediate danger, we managed to persuade him to administer hers first. Thirdly, I'm really going to have to start watching Hermione, since Father has recently learned that Bellatrix has tried entering our home via Floo three times. He says that Mum heard from one of the gossips she frequents with that Bellatrix wants to take Hermione out personally. _Salazar_, what fucking happened? One minute Hermione and I in the shower…—then we're dating, then Blaise is getting in the way, then I have to ignore her, then she's pregnant, and for a second, it's all great. Mum loves her, Dad tolerates her, and I'm getting used to, excited even, at the prospect of raising these kids, having these kids, loving these kids, God, they're gonna be my kids… Mine. Hermione was mine, Aquila and Abraxas were mine, I felt like I could rely on all my friends, the future started to seem bright and not bleak. Shit. Nothing's going to happen to her. It's _Granger_ for Merlin's sake; the know-it-all of the century. No, life wouldn't be that cruel. It wouldn't take her away from me. She's perfectly safe. Father's wrong. She's fine with her friends. They love her, even Weasley, maybe even _especially _Weasley, even he would never allow anything to happen to her. I have to admit, it felt strange defending Potter and Weasel to my father, after spending so many years despising and lamenting about their idiocy to him. But I'm right, I know I am. Potter's ten times the man my dad will ever be. What was that thing about Blaise, though? I don't trust Blaise. I can't trust Blaise. Blaise is a traitor. He loves a traitor. But Blaise is my friend. And I love him. Ew. _Really_, Draco? Way to sound like Pansy…

"Malfoy," a familiar voice jolts me from my thoughts.

"Weasley," I say on sight of the ginger. "Here to keep Hermione company, I assume?"

"That and I can't find my sister or my best friend, so I thought they'd probably be here."

"You're probably right. You Gryffindor's seem to think my dorm is your new socialisation club headquarters."

"Whatever Malfoy, just let me in."

"You don't know the password?"

"I forgot what it was," he mutter unhappily.

"Wow," I say, letting us in.

I'm still marvelling at Weasel's absolute hopelesslness when I walk in to find none other than Blaise sat with Pansy practically on his lap and Granger laughing merrily at something he must've said

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ:<strong>

**Okay! So I have a little game for all you awesome followers/favourite -ers/reviewers/readers out there on the net doing me the awesome favour of reading this fic. If you can remember where Hermione heard the line: "the lost one returns" or something similar in this story, you get to help choose how Draco will react to Blaise, Pansy and Hermione all becoming friends again, and Blaise showing up and help me write the chapter! To enter all you need to do is PM me the chapter the line cropped up in and who said it! I know it doesn't seem much fun, but I felt like doing something different, so here you go! First one to get it correct wins!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Congratulations to BellaFlame for winning the minor game/contest I had on the last chapter and for helping me write this chapter and choosing how Draco should react to Blaise! Enjoy! Oh & also, sorry for the late updates, but I have exams and stuff and the cinstant worry that my writing's not good enough.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

Honestly, Weasel is the most hopeless case I've ever had the misfortune to meet. Forgetting the password! What if Granger was in there in dire need of help? And he has the nerve to forget the—

"Please stay the night? Both of you?" I hear Granger plead.

"I would but I'd honestly prefer sleeping with those hoes in my dorm than alone in your room," Pansy says.

Behind me, Weasley begins muttering and shuffling forwards, irritably I smash my fist into his chest and he gets the message to stay quiet. _Honestly_, most hopeless case I've ever met.

"Then Blaise can stay with you in there?"

Blaise?

"Look, Miney, I'm definitely not staying. I should probably leave before Draco shows up."

"Please, Blaise?" Granger insists—I can almost see her eyes widening the way they do when she asks me for something. Me, not Blaise.

"Look, I'm fine—"

"No you're not!" She yells above him.

"She's right, Blaise," intones Pansy.

"Hermione it's fine—"

"It's not. Why won't you let me look after you?"

It's the sob that cuts through her words that break me. Why, why does she still care? They haven't spoken in weeks, he loves a traitor, she should hate him. Why won't she just hate him?

"You gonna go in or carry on sulking around like the snake you are?" Weasel hisses.

"Just assessing the situation, carrot."

"Carrot? That's a new one," he huffs. "How long does it take to see that Zabini's here and we need to get him out?"

"We?" I raise an eyebrow, though he can't see.

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

And there he goes, before I can pull him back and curse him. Surprised gasps greet him, and then Hermione stuttering a nervous hello.

"Why's he here?"

"Ron, calm down and let me explain," Granger begins in that soothing voice I absolutely love.

"You have nothing to explain, Hermione. Why don't you do one Weasley?" Pansy spits.

"Piss off Parkinson!"

"Don't speak to her like that," Blaise and Granger chorus.

"Are you fucking _retarded_ Hermione? Do you want to be killed? Why would you hang out with him?"

"Look, don't ever insult my intelligence or judgement, Ron. Secondly—"

"Nothing you say will excuse this Hermione, so there's no point even saying anything."

"Don't interrupt me!"

It's probably time for me to step in and defend her but all I can really hear is her begging him to stay.

"You're such a fucking idiot, Hermione!"

"Weasley," Blaise says warningly.

"Don't touch me you traitor _scum_!"

Now I know I have to get involved. Can't have Weasel thinking it's fine to manhandle us.

"Alright Weasel, enough's enough," I drawl, strolling into view.

Silence befalls the room, and I stare open-mouthed at the scene before me. Pansy's wand aimed for Weasel's head, Blaise's robes bunched up in Weasel's fists and Granger attempting to separate them.

"Draco?" She gasps.

"Let go of him, Weasley," I instruct, ignoring her.

"But he's a—"

"Let go of him," I repeat firmly.

"No!—"

"Look, you don't come into my common room and manhandle my friends. So let go before I pull out _my_ wand."

Reluctantly, he releases his grip. The suddenness of his action causes Blaise to tumble to the ground. He doesn't move or anything, but remains still. Granger immediately falls to the floor and begins shoving him gently and stroking his cheek. Pansy casts a worried glance his way but doesn't remove her wand from Weasley's head. For some reason, this reminds me of Granger's House. What a stark difference.

"Potter nor your sister are here, so you can leave."

"You're really going to let him stay here, Malfoy?"

"That's none of your concern, Weasel," Pansy spits, inching her wand closer to him.

"Malfoy, come on you can't be serio—"

"Get out, Ron."

I refuse to look her.

"I wasn't asking you, Hermione. You're letting your screwed up feelings for him cloud your judgement!"

"He's staying, Ron, and nothing you say will change that, so leave. Before I pull out my wand, too."

"Just go, Weasley," I sigh.

"I can't believe this," is all he says, before angrily departing, making sure to slam the portrait as hard as possible.

To say it was awkward would be the understatement of the decade. All of us stood still, breathing heavily, until Granger finally realises what she was doing and begins fussing over Blaise again. This time, Pansy joins her, and they both lift him up and place him on my chair. Pansy sits on the arm, and holds his hand, whispering Merlin knows what into his ear, while Granger kisses him on the cheek then sits on the other arm, leaning against him.

"Well isn't this cosy," I eventually comment.

"Not now, Draco," Pansy responds sharply.

"When then, Pansy? Are we just not going to address this?"

"He's hurting, Draco," whispers Granger, not even looking at me.

"It's Blaise, Draco," adds Pansy.

"You not going to say anything, Blaise?"

Quite forlornly, he lifts his head and looks at me. He stretches his lips into a small grin. "I realise now why you like this chair so much."

Deciding to humour him, I lean against the table behind me and fold my arms. "The cushioning, right?"

"No I was thinking more the two girls on either side of me."

I laugh. "It does seem to attract the ladies, yes."

"So we good, then? Or you still think I'd sell Hermione or the twins out?"

"It wasn't you I didn't trust. It was your girlfriend."

"She would—"

"Maybe so. But they have her now and Salazar knows what they could be doing to her. If she asked you to kill Granger to save her life what would you do?"

"Draco," Granger admonishes.

"Well?" I ignore her again.

"She would never do that. I don't think I'd ever forgive if she did."

"I'm not hearing an answer to my question."

"I-I'd save… Hermione. Obviously. I'd probably then go on to lead the most sorrowful life ever."

"I'm still not convinced. However I do believe that you're right about one thing. She'd never do that anyways."

"She sent a letter."

My blood freezes. "She what?"

Noiselessly, Granger hands me an almost perfect piece of parchment. I read it. MN. I hand it to Blaise. "She signed it with an 'n'," I say.

"Well she's married now," Blaise answers.

"You weren't lying."

"I'd never lie to you."

"Vice versa."

"We think she's trying to protect us," Granger pipes in.

"Why didn't she mention you?" I ignore her again.

"Focus on the matter at hand," Pansy interjects, flashing Granger a confused look. "We have to stay with Hermione this Easter."

"You don't honestly believe this is Milli, do you?"

"Yes," they all reply.

"What do you think they plan to do over Easter?"

"Kidnap you guys, probably," Granger suggests.

"Us? They'd more likely take you," says Pansy. "Maybe that's why Milli wants us by you. For protection."

"I can protect myself just fine," Granger snaps in reply. Realising her tone, she offers an apologetic grimace to Pansy. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"We can't all stay with Granger. Her house is too small, and I don't think her parents would be up for it."

"I could cast some sort of spell on them?"

"Milli said no magic," Blaise reminds her.

"Let's stay at Draco's?"

"Mine?" I frown at Pansy.

"Yeah. I trust your dad to have all sorts of protective charms around his house, and it's big enough to fit us all in and Hermione can just tell her folks that she's staying at school."

Taking a few moments to mull the idea over, I nod in agreement.

"Ah, just like the old days."

I wink at the Italian. "Except no sneaking girls into our rooms."

"I'll go owl my mum then."

"I'll go with you," Pansy leaps up and follows Granger out the room.

"How've you been?" I ask, once they've left.

"Fine. But would you mind brewing me some Dreamless Sleep?"

"You get them too?"

"Nightmares?" He laughs bitterly. "I've had them since I heard my aunt congratulating my mum on successfully killing my dad."

"Way back then?"

"They're ten times worse now."

"It's a war, isn't it?"

"I think so. They're not going to surrender. Ever. My mum's been speaking to her old flame, Nott's uncle, they're adamant about putting Muggle's in their place."

I run a hand through my hair.

"You look like your dad when you do that."

"That's what Granger says."

"How are you guys, anyways? You ignored her the whole time I've been here. I could hear her sniffling back tears."

"Do you love her?" I ask abruptly.

"Yes."

"More than Milli?"

"I can't compare it. It's completely different. Hermione's like a second mother to me, now. Pansy's like a sister and you're just the annoying mutual acquaintance I have to put up with for their sakes."

"Haha."

"Why are you ignoring her again?"

"She loves you," I state simply.

"Right, but—"

"It's not like how she loves Weasley, or Potter or even Weaslette. It's like you guys have your own world. And you were gone long enough for me to forget that. Being reminded was just a nasty shock."

"Oh God, Draco, don't tell me it's the jealousy thing again. How many times does she have to prove she loves you beyond reason?"

"How would you feel if Milli fawned over me the way Granger just did for you? Huh? Don't treat me like some sulky child."

"She's just a carer. That's who she is. And her and I do go way back."

They do, don't they? Go way back. Further than her and I. And he never called her Mudblood. She was willing to give up all her friends for me. Except him. Not him.

"Stop overthinking this, Drake. Hermione loves you. Unconditionally and with her entire being. Stop hurting her feelings by being a prick. Or else I'll be forced to curse you into another dimension."

"Yes, yes, whatever."

"You still love her right?"

I narrow my eyes in response to his imbecilic question.

"You excited about the twins?"

"I haven't even had a moment to think about them. It seems unlikely that they'll even be born. What with their mother a walking fucking target."

"Don't think like that."

"What? Realistically?"

"She won't die."

"Right. Fingers crossed."

"C'mon. Let's play something?"

"Hide and seek?" I say sarcastically.

"How about chess?"

"Sure."

III

"What's his problem now, Pansy?" I demand.

"Look, he's just came back from spending an entire day with his dad, you know how that affects him," she says soothingly, placing a hand between my shoulder blades.

"He just completely ignored me!"

"We're all under tons of stress, Hermione, okay? Stop being a baby."

Her words are like a slap to the face.

"Don't look at me like that," she says defensively. "You know I'm right."

"Yeah," I mumble, drawing hand across my cheek. "You are."


	35. Chapter 35

**So I did a large part of this chapter from Milli's point of view. Tell me what you guys think? **

* * *

><p><span><em>Monday 31st March<em>

The blonde in Milli's hair had begun to fade. Her roots were brown and prominent once more. She hated it. Every time she looked in the mirror, she was reminded of her old life. Before she met Hermione, Pansy, Draco and… Blaise. When she was a brunette. She wished she could dye it blonde once more, but _they_ had confiscated her wand.

Presently, Milli was seated by her husband, beautiful and silent, as a dutiful wife should. He had his hand around her waist and every ten minutes or so, would bend his neck to gaze lovingly upon her face, as an adoring husband should.

"—and the Malfoy's are completely besotted with their Mudblood—" Milli hadn't been listening, but the mention of her old friend had peaked her interest.

Her newly beloved felt his wife stiffen. He knew why. He knew why she always insisted on attending these meetings, even though most of the women preferred not to.

"Mud—Muggle? What Muggle?" Milli asked, earning many unfriendly glances. She ignored them. She always did.

"That Granger girl," Bellatrix confirmed, her eyes glistening with rage. "Smartest witch of her age," she added mockingly.

"She _is_," Milli replied.

"And how would _you_ know?"

"She's my best—"

"They were in the same year at school. We both were," Theodore interjected.

"And you confirm that she's rather intelligent, son?" Anthony Bulstrode asked.

"She is very bright, yes."

"Bright or not, she's bewitched my family completely," Bellatrix spat. "Even Lucius is protecting her."

Milli internally sighed in relief. Hermione was relatively safe.

"Maybe we should just leave her be, then?" Theodore suggested hopefully.

"No," snarled Bellatrix. "She escaped me once, not again."

"_What_?" Milli demanded. "She escaped you once?"

"Oh, did nobody tell you?" Bellatrix simpered.

"Enough," her husband, Rodolphus, intoned.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," she quickly defended. She was a dutiful wife, also. "Just informing little miss Milli of the current events."

"Control your wife, Lestrange," Theodore growled.

"Tell me," Milli demanded.

"I cursed her," Bellatrix smiled wide and proud, a maniacal gleam in her eyes. "At that dinner party. Poisoned every breath of air she inhaled."

Milli felt a literal punch to her gut. The room began to spin, and she found it hard to sit upright. "You what?"

"She may live, unfortunately, but her little pups are most certainly dead. There's no way they could've survived it."

She threw up. Milli vomited all over the floor, her husband, and most importantly, Bellatrix. She kept going until there was nothing left in her stomach. The twins… The twins which they had all eagerly awaited, which they loved, which she loved… Abraxas… Aquila… Dead.

She leapt across the room and her fingernails carved lines in Bellatrix's smooth, unblemished skin.

"Get off me you insolent child!"

"Milli!"

"Control _your_ wife, Nott," Rodolphus said, rising to assist his wife.

"Get off her at once, Millicent," her father ordered.

"I hate you! I hate you all! You evil _bitch_!" Milli punctuated each sentence with a long scratch, exciting further when she drew blood.

"Stop it, Mils," Theodore said softly, once he'd lifted her out of the attack. "She's not worth it," he added.

"Don't call me that. I'm not Mils to you," and with that, she stormed out of the room.

"I told you not to bring her here," Anthony said lowly to his son-in-law.

"She insisted," Theodore said simply.

"You should've insisted!" Bellatrix screamed, whilst being restrained by her husband."You're lucky she's one of us! Or else I'd have a Crucio waiting for her!"

"You'll not harm my son's wife, Bellatrix," murmured Aurelius Nott. "She's a child who's grown with far too liberal parents. She knows not what she does, only that you cursed her friend."

"_Friend_? She has no friends amongst Mudbloods!"

"Nonetheless," he continued. "You'll not harm my daughter. Understood?"

Bellatrix didn't reply. She couldn't. She would not agree to understanding anything. She'd soon exact her revenge, a few sweet words into her husband's ear, a deserted hall, an imperio here and there and she'd soon be happy.

"I wish to be brought home," she said to her husband.

"Until we meet again," Rodolphus stood and offered a hand to his wife. They apparated away without another word.

"They aren't to be trusted," Anthony stated.

"I'm aware, Anthony," Aurelius replied. "But Bellatrix is a very able duelist. I'd be a fool not to enlist her support."

"She's psychotic," Theodore ground out.

"Can you duel as well as her, son?"

"Obviously not—"

"Well, then she must stay. You'll just have to instruct Millicent to hold her tongue."

"The Mudblood was her best friend, father."

"The Mudblood is going to die. You will murder her—"

"_Father_—"

"And that will be the formal start to the war."

"A very smart and bold move, Aurelius," Anthony immediately complimented.

"A move which I won't be making," Theodore said scathingly. "I offered you my Potion's expertise, father, not my wand for the murder of children."

"She's no child, Theodore—"

"I'd like to converse with my son, alone."

"Of course," burbled Anthony as he stammered his way out of the room.

Once the blundering Bulstrode had departed, the elderly Aurelius rose to his feet and strode towards the wide window. Outside lay a very beautiful garden, which Theodore and his friend: Tinny the Elf had tended to, yet all Aurelius could was his late wife's face. She was a beauty. Not like Bellatrix, not obvious or dark, with a striking figure. No, Mary Nott was slender, and extremely tall, with dark blue eyes, almost black, and long fair fair. She was bashful and elegant, and the true epitome of a dutiful wife, not like Bellatrix or Narcissa even. A true gift from above.

"I heard from Amy last Wednesday," Aurelius began.

"My cousin?"

"Yes, the one recently married to the Black boy."

"An interesting match," Theodore commented. "I thought he was a blood traitor."

"He was, until he found his way. Now he's one of us."

"Why isn't he here then? Why can't he murder Granger?"

"Because, when we win this war, I want my son to claim that particular victory. Not some ex blood traitor."

"You truly believe we'll win?"

"Yes. Which is why you'll kill the smart Mudblood. After she's had her children, of course, we can spare mercy for half-bloods, especially Malfoy half-bloods."

"Milli will never forgive me."

Aurelius let out a dry chuckle. "Millicent has nothing to do with this."

"She's my wife."

"In name only, son, but in every other way she despises you, aches for that Italian son of a whore. It's why we had to take away her wand. She would've killed you in your sleep and fled to him."

"She would not!"

"Yes she would! She does not love you the way you love her. You stole her. She was merely a price her father had to pay to join us—"

"Don't speak of her like that!"

"Stop bringing to her to our meetings. She hears too much."

"There's no way for her to contact anyone, what she hears is harmless."

"Stop bringing her to the meetings. Or else we'll have issues."

"She won't—"

"She will. Because you'll order her to and she'll listen, as a wife should. As your mother would."

"You're—"

"Dismissed. Leave me."

You didn't disobey Aurelius Nott. He was a ruthless strategist, with a knack for wandless magic. So Theodore left his abusive father. Fuming and praying to every god he knew that he wouldn't run into Anthony on his way back to his room. His father's words had pierced him. He knew Milli hated him, of course he did, but it didn't stop him from loving her. As he always had, ever since he saw the way she handled a broom. A talent he'd never been able to master. Since they were twelve he'd admired her very hidden beauty, seen how her eyes shone when everyone else labelled her as a butch, seen her shapely legs and fiery personality when everyone else had shunned her. When Zabini was still halfway up Parkinson's arse, _he'd_ been the one to notice her. _He_ deserved her! _Theodore_, not Blaise.

"You're back already?" His dearly beloved wife inquired nastily at sight of him entering their room.

"Obviously," he answered.

"Someone's in a bad mood. Want a back massage?"

"Not now, Milli."

"Ooh," she taunted. "What happened to Mils?"

"Shut up."

"You gonna make me? Go on, I dare you, make me," she laughed.

"I said," he bounded towards her, gripping her shoulders. "To shut up."

"I think this is the closest we've ever come to consummating our marriage, Theo," she playfully winked.

"You're so infuriating," he sighed, releasing her.

"I've been told," she said.

"I'm sorry about your friend."

"No you're not."

"It hurts you so yes, I am sorry it happened. Bellatrix needs a leash."

"Stop acting like you care about me, already!" She snapped. "I'm sick of it. So just conjure up your bed and wall again and leave me alone."

"It's not an act, Milli," he reached down to touch her cheek, she bit his hand.

"Don't touch me. I'm taken."

"Yes," he murmured, sitting down by her on the bed. "By me."

"By Blaise you sick bastard," she hissed.

"Blaise?" He demanded. "Blaise who only noticed you after Granger broke his heart and you lost fifty pounds and became blonde?"

Milli couldn't find any words appropriate for a reply. She stared at him.

"I loved you when you were Millicent. Since we were twelve. When you did a figure eight on your broom, and dropped your diary. In which you wrote about how charming Potter and Malfoy were. I've loved you since then, that's why I asked for you."

"_You_ asked for me? _You_ ruined my life?"

"I saved you, you ungrateful cow! I took you away from those soon-to-be-corpses you call friends. So you could live, Milli."

"At the expense of Hermione's babies? I loved those kids like they were my own!"

"I didn't know! If I had it would have never happened!"

"Like you could've stopped Bellatrix."

"I would've for you," he reached out to stroke her cheek once more. This time, she merely turned her head, a small tear escaping her eyes.

"What do you expect me to do, Theo? I don't love you. I _can't_ love you! And now I feel ten times more shitty cause your life is ruined as well as mine."

"You don't have to love me like you love him…" He whispered. "Just a small piece of your heart would be enough for me."

"I wish to go to bed. You should probably go now."

"I know you sent the Mudblood a letter, Mils. To protect her. I kept your secret for you."

A breath hitched in Milli's throat. "You did?"

"Yes. I saw you writing it."

"Tinny got me the owl."

"Tinny is very good elf."

"I told her to stay with her parents. I told Draco and Pansy to stay with her too."

"So when your father attacks the Malfoy Manor with the rest of our cronies, your friends won't be there."

"If you truly love me, you'll tell no-one," she said fiercely.

"I haven't and I've known for weeks."

"I signed it with my initials."

Initials? Theo was confused with the sudden change in Milli's demeanour. He suspected her spirit was finally breaking, her previous walls and barriers were crumbling in the futility of her situation. He desperately wanted to exploit it, but he couldn't.

"As everyone does."

"No, idiot, with my new initials. MN."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't even mention him in the letter, and then I signed it with your last name. I basically crushed him."

Again, he was severely confused. "Why?"

"I wanted him to hate me," a tear cracked her sentence, and then a few others. "So he could move on. 'Cause I'm your wife now, aren't I? And I couldn't bare the thought of him pining over me, when I'm already gone."

Tentatively, Theo placed an arm on her back. "You'll see him again."

"Shut up," she wiped her eyes.

"Seriously. I'll make sure you do."

"Well, if you do, thanks in advance," she elbowed him playfully.

"Anytime," he smiled.

"Aw look at that, I think it's the first time I've ever seen you smile, Theodore."

"And you too, Millicent."

"What awful names we have," she laughed.

"Hey! I'm rather fond of my name."

This made her laugh more. "Well, if you're not an arrogant, stuck up, racist, daddy's boy, I'll use it more often, alright Theo?"

"Alright, Mils."

III

If I just keep walking, soon I'll be back in my room. Then I can stare into space for as long as I want without everyone fucking pestering me. They don't get it. How scared I am. And mine and Draco's relationship… Practically nonexistent. Just clammy hand holding for the rest of the school. But Pansy knows, as soon as the doors shut, and everyone's gone home, our hands let go and we drift to our opposite sides of the bed. Barely touching. I hear him thrash all night, it stops me from having more than three hours sleep. He calls out my name, Aquila, Abraxas, Pansy, Blaise, even Ginny. And then he cries, and I can't comfort him. I just can't. I try, Merlin knows I try. I stretch out my hand, and I attempt to stroke the way I used to, to kiss him lightly, kiss away his nightmares. But I can't. My fingers recoil from him like poison. All I can do is curl up as far away from him as possible and try very hard to not hear his screams. It's easier with Blaise though. When he cries, I wipe the tears away. When he screams, I whisper soothingly to him. When he holds my hand, I squeeze it back. And that kills me.

"No-one's here," he says. "That's a change."

"Yes."

"Do you want to hang out together?"

"I have to study."

"We can study together? Like we used to."

"Draco," I say. "I can't be what you want me to be. I feel lifeless, Draco, like there's no point in living."

"I noticed."

"I want to be there for you."

"Like you are with Blaise."

"Yes. But it's harder with you."

"Why?" He says angrily.

"I don't know!" I cry.

"Yes you do!"

"I don't!"

"Why, Hermione!"

"Because it's my fault!" I scream. "You're hurting because of me! It's all completely my fault! But with Blaise, I have almost nothing to do with his pain. How can I comfort you when I'm the reason you need comforting?"

I'm breathing heavily.

"It's not your fault," he whispers against my cheek. "It's my aunts, and all her other crazed followers," his hands creep up my back and finger with my hair. "Don't leave me again. Not for Blaise again, please."

"Never," I wrap my arms around him.

It's not like it was back in November. Or even three weeks ago. But it's not like it was all last week. We both feel one of the twins kick.

"Was that…?"

"Yes," I beam. "They kicked."

"Oh my God," he presses his palms firmly against my stomach, he feels a slight nudge and laughs. "I was beginning to forget you were in there, Abraxas."

"Hey," I hit him. "It could've been Aquila."

"Right, and I could be a dancing ape," he rolls his eyes.

"Kiss me, Draco," I order. This is the lightest I've felt all week, I'm not going to waste it. "Now, Malfoy," I attempt to smirk.

"Yes, Granger," and he obliges.

It's the first time I've slept on his side of the bed in weeks.

I still can't find it in myself to kiss his eyelids as he screams, though.


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't know about you guys, but I really enjoyed writing from Milli's perspective, it was fun and a change from the depressing and rather boring life of Draco and Hermione (for now!). Since Blaise has been somewhat accepted back into the group, and everyone's friends now, I'll write primarily about what's happening at the Nott residence. Mostly about the youngest Nott and his wife. I know it seems like Theo and Milli will be endgame, but trust me, Mils is waiting for her Italian Stallion to come rescue her, but while she's stuck there, she figures if she has one friend life may not be as bleak. I'll obviously add little snippets of what's happening back at Hogwarts, though.**

**Oh and the twins are most certainly not dead! Have you no faith in me, readers? That's just what Bellatrix thinks because obviously she has no way of knowing they haven't died, since it wasn't publicised to the general public and she's still in hiding ect.**

**I use way too much dialogue. Soz.**

**-Melanie**

* * *

><p><em><span>Tuesday 1st April<span>_

Millicent Nott awoke to darkness, as she usually did. Instinctively, she fumbled around for something to touch, but as usual of late, she found nothing but blankets and cold pillows. She hated sleeping alone, even back at Hogwarts, five days out of seven she'd usually share a bed with Pansy, or Blaise, even before they were dating. And if she didn't, at least she'd hear the snoring of whomever she was sharing a room with at the time, as she never ever slept in a room by herself. But now she had to. There was no way she'd ever share a bed with Nott, even if he had supposedly loved her since he'd set eyes on her. Milli found it hard to believe he had loved her for so long. No one had loved her back then, only her father, but apperently even his love didn't stretch to allowing hiw daughter to marry whoever and not be kidnapped by racist pigs. But apparently Theo did. She'd be lying if she said that his sentiments hadn't touched her; they had, that's why she'd allowed him to stay on her bed talking till all hours of the night, rather than frostily ignoring him as she had done for the past month. And although her heart ached for Blaise, she couldn't stop herself from laughing with her socially awkward husband. Deciding that staying in bed alone for the next few hours was unbearable, Milli threw her legs over the bed, and made to stand up. Not realising how cold the floor was, she winced at the contact her bare foot made with it.

"Milli?" She heard Nott call uncertainly.

"You're up?" She called back.

"Obviously," she could see his lopsided smile.

"Why? It's four in the morning."

"Three forty five, actually."

"Do you have a clock in there, or something?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

"Obviously not."

"What are you doing up, anyways?"

"I need the toilet," she quickly lied.

"So you were going to go wandering round looking for the toilet, in complete darkness?"

"Well, if I had my wand, I could cast a lumos," she retorted irritably.

"Here, you can use mine."

"Your wand?" She gasped.

"No, my toilet."

"Oh," of course he wouldn't trust her with his wand. "You have a toilet in there?"

"Obviously. Don't you?"

"Obviously not."

"Oh."

"Hurry up and take the wall down, then."

"Alright."

Once the temporary wall had come down, Milli's mouth fell open. Inside what should've been the corner of her room, was a space just as big as it, with what looked like an en suite over to the left, fully furnished, with a large bookshelf.

"Where did all this come from?"

"I just cast a spell that changed this into my old bedroom. From when I was little."

"That's… Incredible," she said, stepping inside.

"It's nothing."

"And you let me think I was punishing you by banning you from my bed," she laughed.

"You were."

"Well, obviously not. Is this mattress filled with feathers?" She exclaimed, patting the bed.

"Yes."

"Wow. We've got to switch rooms."

"You don't like the original room?" He frowned. He'd spent days working on the perfect marriage suite for her.

"It's okay," she shrugged. "But this one feels more… homey. Like the little fingerprints all over the bookshelf. Or the pictures of you."

"You can have it if you want. I'll sleep in the other room."

"Really?"

"Sure."

Milli sat down in the bed quietly, and continued rubbing the smooth yet cushiony fabric. She continued this ritual for a further five minutes.

"Milli?" Theo ventured unsurely.

"Hmm?"

"You're crying again," he stated, reaching down to brush away her tears.

"Obviously," she smiled crookedly. "But only a little bit."

"Is it Zabini again?"

She shook her head. "Well, yeah, but it's not just that… What the fuck happened, Theo?"

"Huh?"

"This is like the Dark Days all over again. Your father's gonna start a war, isn't he?"

Theodore sighed heavily, taking a seat by Milli. "So he says," he answered carefully.

"I thought my dad was the best man in the entire world," she admitted. "Even after I met Blaise, I still thought Dad was the greatest man I'd ever known. He never beat me or my mother—Merlin knows where she's gone—and he always hugged me and kissed me, and I never had to go to those bloody etiquette classes like all the other pureblood girls. But what really sealed the deal was that he never, ever hated Muggles or half-bloods, even when the Malfoy's or the Lestrange's were breathing down his neck to join the cause—"

"Milli."

"So what's changed? What happened? What the fuck is so scary about your dad that made mine sell his only daughter?"

"He didn't sell you, Mils, remember, I asked for you, asked that my dad made Anthony give you to us if he wanted to join the cause. It's _my_ fault."

"No it's not!" She snapped. "Because you're a kid! You make mistakes! You're not a forty five year old father who's supposed to protect his daughter!"

"Milli—"

"No! I want to know why he just had to join this stupid cause so badly that he made me marry you!"

Theodore didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. Part of him wanted to break something, and another part desperately wanted to break Anthony Bulstrode.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Milli once she's finished bawling into Theodore's chest.

"So am I."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry I asked for you. I didn't think you were this…_good_."

"What d'ya mean?"

"I thought you'd support your father wholeheartedly—"

"I did, didn't I? That's why I'm sat here," she snapped.

"No, I meant, I didn't think you had any strong feelings for this cause.. Or the Mud—Muggle. Granger, I mean. I didn't know you loved her."

"Neither did I, to be honest."

"What?"

"Hermione was my best friend. I befriended her first."

"I remember, you brought her to that party and announced yourselves as lesbian lovers."

Milli chuckled softly. "Yeah. I liked her energy, she reminded me of my best friend; Laura."

"The one that died?"

"The one that was murdered, yes, her," Milli said bitterly, remembering her red-headed friend. "Hermione was so small and innocent, almost like a baby, even though most would say she's a force to be reckoned with."

"Smartest witch of her age, and all that."

"Look, I'm trying to tell a story, okay?"

He laughed. "Okay."

"Anyways, like I said, Hermione and Laura seemed so similar. Especially when she and Draco got together. She was like this small little deer caught up in a world full of lions, like Laura was. Little Laurie caught up in a war of wizards. But yeah, as you know, Hermione and Draco fell out because of Blaise and then she disappeared for weeks, and I hung out with Pansy. She became my best friend. I don't know how it happened, but I found myself telling her everything, about Blaise, about how weird my dad was acting, everything. She still is my best friend. When Hermione and Blaise had their fall-out, I befriended him, I helped him get over her. I'd never seen someone so broken before. He really loved her. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. I was. No-one had ever loved me to that extent. I think that's when I stopped missing Hermione. It sounds so bad, but she was like this barrier that was stopping Blaise from moving on. I didn't hate her, but I was glad she wasn't there anymore. But then she and Pansy made up, and I was pushed into the dust again, but it didn't matter, cause I had Blaise now. He didn't love her that way anymore, and she had her heart set on Malfoy. I guess Blaise and I had more in common than we thought. Always second best, except when it came to each other. But yeah, Hermione and Pansy became friends, and she told everyone that she was having Draco's babies, and they got back together, and when she hugged me, Hermione by the way, I felt loved. Accepted. Like she truly missed me. And I was ecstatic about the babies, I felt like they were mine almost, Blaise and I would joke about kidnapping them. I loved those twins. And after a few days, I finally loved Hermione. Properly. I felt like we were all family. Her presence made the entire group just work, she was like a mother. And every time I spoke with her, she made me smile. She's just so kind, like Laura, I honestly don't know what any of us would do without her."

"You make her sound like an angel," commented Theo.

"She very well could be."

"If she died, you'd be unhappy, then?"

"Of course," she replied sharply. "If she dies, I'll lose one of the best friends I've ever had. Not just me, Pansy will, Draco will lose his soulmate, and Blaise… I don't if he could survive her death. So yes, if she died, I'd be incorrigibly unhappy."

"Fancy word."

"Well, my best friend does happen to be _the_ Hermione Granger," she smirked.

"I always wondered why you never joined one of the Slytherin cliques. I was surprised when I saw you in the halls with Malfoy and Parkinson. Nobody was allowed into their little threesome, and then you, being you, became the fourth musketeer in a day."

"Draco didn't like me much, at the beginning," she smiled. "But Hermione made him, and eventually he became a good friend of mine. We never hung out much by ourselves, but when we did, it was fun. And I'm sure I heard him threaten Crabbe and Goyle for laughing at my hair once."

"Wow, Draco Malfoy defending you. You truly are something special."

"You'd better not forget it," she teased. "What about you? Why did you never join a Slytherin Clique?"

"Ah, my turn to tell the story, huh?" Theo said warily.

"Yes," Milli beamed. "As a bedtime story?"

"Alright," he relented, smiling. "First, let's get you tucked in."

"I was about to say 'yes daddy' but then I realised how disturbing and awkward that would've been."

"I've heard some girls like calling their husbands, 'daddy'," he retorted, pulling the sheets up around her.

"_Eugh_," she shuddered. "Girls like Astoria, probably."

"Aww, there goes my whole daddy slash daughter fetish," he joked.

"Shut up and tell me my story, before I go back hating you again," she returned, feigning anger.

"Alright, where to begin. Ah, well I never joined any of our House's cliques because they're all stupid. The end."

"Theodore." It was the way she said his name, that made him open up to her, as he hadn't been planning to.

"I guess I was a bit like you," he began. "The whole friend concept was ruined for me at an early age. My mother was my best friend. Then she died when I was eight, and I never wanted anyone else to replace her. So I didn't make friends at school, I never dated any girls, I pretty much ignored them all. You were the only one that repeatedly caught my attention."

"What was your mum like?"

"Beautiful. She had really long hair and she was tall and graceful. I used to call her 'Princess Mummy'. She was an amazing singer. Everything about her was beautiful."

"If she were here, would she support your father's war?"

"Never."

"But she wouldn't stop him, would she?"

"She was my mother," he growled.

"Yes, I know that, but she was his wife too, and wives here don't go against their husbands."

"Why do you have to say things like that?"

"What? _Realistic_ things? I've seen your mum, Theo, her pictures are everywhere, I know she was beautiful and graceful and elegant, and the epitome of perfection. And I believe that she was a good mother to you. Most women are good mothers, even the bad ones. But would she have stood up to your dad or stood by him? Despite what she truly felt?"

"She would've run away," he eventually said with a tone of certainty.

"And taken you with her?"

"No. She always wanted me to go to Hogwarts. For some reason, she admired Dumbledore to a great extent, she wanted me there."

"Well if she admired Dumbledore, she must've been a wise women as well as pretty."

"I don't remember her much," he admitted. "But I like to think so too."

"I miss Blaise."

"I know you do. I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I'm sorry too, I know you don't like me speaking about him, but sometimes I can't help it. I wonder what he's doing."

"Do you think he misses you?"

"Of course he does. He loves me."

"I was just asking."

"It was a stupid thing to ask."

"I know. I hope he loves you as much as you love him. Or else I'll murder him."

"That's slightly extreme. But if he doesn't, you don't have to worry, I'll make sure he pays for his lack of love."

"I think it's time you went to bed," Theo said softly.

"I don't want to."

"Nightmares?"

"Sometimes," she bit her lip. "I hope Hermione's taking care of him. She will."

"What about Parkinson? Or Malfoy?"

"They're Slytherins," Milli said by way of an explanation. "But Hermione will definitely make sure he's alright. He likes to starve himself when he's upset. Shit. I should've told her to make sure he eats, in that letter. I hope he isn't ill. Merlin, what if he isn't sleeping, either? He hates sleeping when he's upset. He feels likes he's suffocating. Oh God, I need to see him," she ranted.

"It's touching how much you care about him."

"I try to ignore it, but when I'm going to sleep or _asleep_, I just can't. It'll catch me off guard, I could be in the shower, or just staring into space, and I'll just hear him laugh, or see him grin in that really annoying but endearing way, and my mind just spins. It's dizzying. I guess this is what comes with love, right?"

"It's how I felt about you, before you came, and my father would make plans to attack your friends. Well. Friend."

"I know you don't want to hear this, but it's been driving me mad this entire month. I just need to unload."

"I understand. He's important to you."

"We can be friends, you know? I don't like the situation, I don't like being your wife, and I'd do anything to go back to Hogwarts, but I really wouldn't mind being your friend. Just so long as you understand that friends is all we'll—"

"Yes, I do. I want to be your friend."

"Okay, well. I hate sleeping by myself, so could you somehow take the wall down but leave this bit? We can't share the same bed—"

"Obviously."

"But if we're in the same room, and I can hear you breathing, I might sleep easier."

"I'll just conjure up a bed in here."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"What are friends for?"

For the first time in weeks, Milli slept without restlessness or nightmares, this night she dreamt of her and Blaise playing Quidditch, and her hair was a glittering blonde. And Theodore, he didn't sleep, he replayed his and Milli's conversation in his head countless times, wondering why she had decided to open up to him, to forgive him for ruining her life.

III

_Thursday 3rd April_

Pansy glanced over to her pregnant best friend and wondered why she was so happy, lately. For weeks, Hermione had been nothing but gloomy and unresponsive, and in a matter of two days, she was almost back to her old self. Draco was too. The couple were back on cloud nine. This annoyed Pansy, how could they be happy when Milli was missing? It annoyed Blaise as well, but he was more understanding that Pansy, he accepted that they needed their happiness.

"I can't believe they're completely healthy," Hermione mused, rubbing her now protruding stomach.

"You were told that they were okay straight after the accident," Pansy said stiffly.

"Yeah, but I was still worried, now I know for sure that they're fine."

"It was a huge relief," Draco agreed.

"We should write your mum about it, she sent a letter asking about them yesterday."

"Yeah, you write it and tell her I said hi. Have you told your parents, yet?"

"Nope, but I will."

"Are we still going to mine for the Easter hols?"

"Sure," Pansy said forlornly.

"And Blaise too?" Hermione said.

"He said he's not sure. I think his mum wants him to stay with her, she's worried about his safety."

"How is he safer with _her_?" Draco spat. "All she knows are cosmetic spells! My entire house is _encased_ in protective charms," he finished.

"She's his mum, Draco, she just wants him near her," Hermione reached over to clasp his hand in hers. "Where is he?" She turned to Pansy.

"Probably in his dorms," she shrugged.

"Are you okay, Pans?" Asked Hermione, concerned.

"I'm fine. Are you?" She quipped in reply.

Draco and Hermione shared a worried glance. "I'm going to go find Blaise," Hermione announced, walking briskly into another hallway.

"Wait! I'll go with you—"

"She's fine, Pansy. She'll be with Blaise in a minute."

"You're just gonna let her walk off by herself? Are you mad?"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you being so irritable?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Well if I am, maybe it's because you and Hermione have gone off into that world where you play happy families and forget about everyone else."

Draco sighed, and placed a hand on Pansy's shoulder. "So you're jealous? Because our relationship is finally working out again and you don't have her to yourself anymore?"

"What do you fucking take me for? Some sort of bitchy lesbian? I'm not jealous you dumb fuck! I'm angry that you've both forgotten about Milli!"

"The same Milli who ran off into the sunset with Nott and his Muggle hating dad?"

"Her father forced her too! You can't still believe she's a part of the conspiracy?"

"I don't know what to believe, Pansy, all I know is that I was this close to losing everything that's important to me!"

"So that's it, then? Hermione and the twins are okay, so you don't care about anyone else? Not me, not Blaise?"

"Of course I care about you guys, but—"

"But what, Draco? You never liked Milli, so now you're happy her father kidnapped her and forced her to marry Nott?"

"Look, I may not have been her best friend but I'm not happy she's gone, whether it was voluntarily or not."

"Yes you are! If you missed her, the way I miss her, or Blaise misses her, or even Hermione misses her, you wouldn't be able to keep up this happy families routine!"

"The happy families routine keeps me sane, Pansy!" He exploded. "Because without Hermione and the twins as a distraction I feel like I'm going to fucking kill someone! _Okay_? I miss Milli just as much as you, I liked her presence and her influence on Blaise and Hermione, just as much as you! Do you think I like seeing my best mate banged up the way he is? But I have a family, Pansy, who mean more to me than Milli ever will. The same goes for Hermione. Priorities change when you have children, Pansy. When you have people who are depending on you to keep them safe."

Pansy started to cry. "I know. But I just feel like I'm the only one who misses her. Even Blaise seems to forget about her whenever he's around Hermione."

Draco pulled her into a hug. "He'll never forget about her. But we're not as strong as you, Pansy. Thinking about the bad things drives us mad. So we can't think about it. We take advantage of our distractions and try not to."

"I wish I had a distraction," she mumbled into his chest.

"I'm sure my devilish good looks are distracting enough," he joked, earning him a light punch.

"They do make me want to vomit, sometimes, and I guess I can't be sad while I'm throwing up."

"Thanks, Pansy."

"Well at least I have two weeks at your manor to look forward to. Shopping with Narcissa again should be fun. Oh, and I'm helping her and Hermione decorate the Nursery."

"See, there you go. Your distraction is organising. And trying to replace me as the dad, but whatever."

"Shut up, will you?"

"Come on, let's go find the other half of our quartet before the Gryffindors do," he threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, the way he used to.

"_Ugh_, the only one I can stand is Ginny. I'm honestly praying that the other two will do something stupid and make Hermione hate them again," groaned Pansy.

"Trust me, you're not the only one," Draco said. "Potter's not too bad though."

"Ooh, does Drakey have a crush on the boy wonder?"

The two laughed their way down the halls, and it was a pleasurable experience for both. It had been a long time since Pansy and Draco had spent together, without the presence of anyone else. It reminded them of the days when they were each other's best friend.


	37. Chapter 37

**Flashbacks are from Milli's point of view. They're not necessarily in chronological order. Just random, really. Ah, this took forever to write and it was really emotionally draining. Just remember, my stories always have a happy ending. Always. So just keep the faith, please.**

**-Melanie**

* * *

><p><span><em>Friday 4th April<em>

_Milli and Laura lay with their faces towards the sun, hands clasped, in the warm July grass. Milli had recently revealed to her best friend that she was a witch, a pureblooded witch, at that, and to her upmost surprise, Laura had replied by saying she already knew._

_"How did you know?" Milli gasped._

_"I didn't know exactly," Laura answered thoughtfully. "But I could tell you were different. Special."_

_"Oh," Milli mouthed._

_"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," her friend assured her._

_"Pinky promise?" Milli grinned at her perfect use of one of Laura's muggle sayings._

_"Sure," Laura laughed in reply. "But you have to let me see your wand!"_

_"I told you," Milli sighed. "I get my wand next year."_

_"Oh yes, when you go off to Hogwarts."_

_"I'll show it to you then," Milli insisted, not wanting Laura to feel bad. "Or I can show you my dad's," she offered._

_"Really?" Laura squealed. "He won't mind, will he?"_

_"Definitely not," Milli smiled. Her dad adored Laura. He wouldn't mind. "And then I'll find you a quill and parchment, so you can write an essay about quills and parchments," she added, knowing her friend's tendency to record everything she knew about everything._

_"Parchment," Laura mused. "This is so fun!"_

_"Only you would find parchment fun," Milli shook her head. "Anyone else might be excited about all the spells I'll learn—oh, I'll get to make polyjuice potion!"_

_"What's polyjuice?"_

_"It's this potion that can make you look like anyone," explained Milli excitedly. "Dad made it last year and turned me into Pansy Parkinson's mum—you know Pansy, right? This girl who dad says I have to be polite to—anyways, it was so fun!"_

_"Wow! Can you make me some? I can pretend to be Alesia and borrow the big girl books from the Library," Laura enthused._

_"I would, but I haven't learned yet. They'll teach me in Hogwarts, dad says."_

_"Oh," Laura had visibly saddened. "Do you have to go Hogwarts, Mil?"_

_"Yeah, how else will I learn how to do magic?"_

_"But you'll be gone for most of the year," Laura pointed out. "What about us going to Saint Peter's for year seven?"_

_"I had to practically force dad to let me go to a muggle primary school, he'll never let me miss Hogwarts. Plus, I really want to go. Pansy says that there's this room that can turn into anything you want, that apparently Draco's house elf found when he used to work at Hog—hey, what's up?"_

_"I don't know who Draco is," Laura said, her lips trembling._

_"You don't have to look so sad about it. I barely know who he is either, he's like royalty, I only know this because dad's practically forcing me to befriend Pansy, and she seems to like having female company, but we're not even close at all, but yeah, Draco and Pansy are really close, so she tells me some of the interesting stuff about Hogwarts. Like apparently the headteacher, Dumbledore, Pansy doesn't like him much because he's apparently a complete Gryffindor…" Milli garbled on animatedly, recounting all of Pansy's exhilarating tales about Hogwarts to her now, very worried best friend, who feared of losing the only person she'd managed to sustain an enjoyable friendship with._

_III_

_"What do you want, Parkinson?" Milli sneered, arms crossed._

_"Just give me my necklace back, Bulstrode. I know you and your friends took it," Pansy answered with an exaggerated sigh._

_The two girls stood face to face with one another, none of them remembering the mildly enjoyable times they'd shared when they were younger, before coming to Hogwarts, where Milli clearly didn't fit in with Pansy's preferred company and Pansy clearly didn't share many interests with Milli._

_"She didn't take your necklace, Parkinson, so just shut up," Adrienne, who despised Pansy due to her connection with Draco, barked from her corner of the room._

_"I wasn't speaking to you," Pansy said, glancing at Adrienne distastefully._

_"Look, I don't have your precious little gift from Malfoy, okay? So do us all a favour and get lost," Milli said._

_"Right, I'm giving you one last time or else I'm going straight to Draco and telling him you little bitches stole his grandmother's favourite necklace," Pansy spat venomously, her voice rising by several pitches._

_"Ooh, I'm so scared," Milli smirked. "What are you doing with his grandmother's jewellery, anyways?"_

_"She gave it to me," answered Pansy smugly. "As a gift. For keeping Draco out of trouble."_

"Right," Milli said, disinterested. "Well I have Quidditch practice to get to, so I'm afraid I _can't stay and chat."_

_Pansy drew her wand. "I'm being serious, Millicent, give me the necklace, or else it'll be Draco you'll answer to."_

_"Here, I have your bloody necklace," Adrienne grumbled, flinging the silver at the pretty brunette. "Merlin, you ain't half dramatic."_

_Pansy quickly placed the necklace, almost reverently, into her pocket. Then aimed her cold stare at the skinny red-head. "I'll be telling Lucius about this. He won't be happy about you stealing his mother's belongings."_

_"I thought she gave it to you," commented Milli. "So technically, she stole your belongings, which I don't see Lucius Malfoy being too bothered about."_

_"We'll see," was all Pansy said before storming out the room angrily, her nose pointed in the air._

_"She doesn't half hate you," Adrienne chuckled, once Pansy had left._

_"Yeah, well I fully hate you. What were you doing, stealing her necklace?"_

_"It was pretty," she shrugged. "Thought it might catch a good price."_

_"We'll see what it catches once Malfoy finds out you stole from his precious Pansy," Milli retorted._

_"I think he'll be quite understanding," Adrienne smiled a knowing smile, and Milli suddenly realised just where her roommate had been the previous night. She shuddered._

_"Eugh, I really didn't need to know."_

_"Whatever," Adrienne rose to her feet, smoothing out her very short skirt. "You're just jealous."_

_She pranced out of the room before Milli could form an adequate response to Adrienne's ridiculous comment. Of course she wasn't jealous! Malfoy slept with anything that had tits and the appropriate parts. Once upon a time, maybe, but now Milli was completely over her crush on the blonde prat. To be honest, she'd rather sleep with Zabini than have someone as perverted as Malfoy even touch her._

_III_

_"You'll never guess who I saw yesterday!" Milli exclaimed, bounding towards her best friend._

_"Who?" Laura inquired, hoping it was one of Milli's wizard people, Ollivander, perhaps, how interesting it must be, Laura thought, to create wands, such an intricate art._

_"Draco Malfoy!" Milli answered proudly, causing Laura to sigh quietly. "He was on a broom. You know, the flying one I told you about? He was like, twenty feet in the air, and he did a figure eight and—"_

_"Now you can't wait to go to Hogwarts so he can teach you just exactly how to fly a broom in that perfect way of his?"_

_"That would be fun, wouldn't it?" Milli, oblivious to her friends sarcasm, ploughed on happily. "Though Pansy says he wouldn't teach me. Apparently he keeps to himself, except for her, of course."_

_"Of course," Laura muttered._

_"But I don't necessarily need him, my dad can teach me, he's amazing on a broom, he goes as high as those plane things, I'm sure."_

_"I'm not. He wouldn't be able to breathe that far up, the air's far too thin, and—"_

_"Yes, something to do with Science or Maths but, you remember that boy I told you about? Harry Potter?"_

_Laura brightened some, she enjoyed the tales of Harry Potter, the baby who defeated the_ _muggle hating terrorist that could've destroyed her entire world. "Yes?"_

_"Well, Pansy says he lives with muggles, which is preposterous really, I mean, I know he's half-blood, but you'd think they'd let him grow up around his own people, he has no idea about Hogwarts or any of that stuff! Can you imagine, you, an ordinary muggle, know more about wizards than Harry Potter?"_

_Laura was starting to wish she had no idea about wizards either, ever since Milli had divulged her secret, all she ever spoke about was what Pansy Says…_

_"I think that's a good thing," Laura said. "Now he won't grow up thinking he's the best thing since sliced bread. He'll be humble. Modest, even though he practically saved the world."_

_"Hm, I guess," Milli shrugged. "I can't stay long today, I'm going to floo over to Pansy's for this class her mother's doing for girls."_

_"But it's barely been half an hour," protested Laura._

_"I'll see you tomorrow—oh, maybe I can even bring Pansy with me? She knows way more about Hogwarts than I do, not more than dad obviously, but he doesn't tell me everything because he doesn't want to ruin the surprise, but—"_

_And Laura once again allowed her to garble on._

_III_

_Milli bent down to retrieve her books. She always tripped over these stairs, she growled in frustration;_

"You _always_ do this to me!" She stomped her foot. "Snape's gonna skin me for being _late," she grumbled._

_"Here," a cold voice said, while a pale hand swept her books up in less than a second. "Now maybe you'll get away with just a telling off," his voice was peppered with sarcasm._

_"Yeah, maybe," Milli said, standing up. "Cheers—" then she saw who it was and immediately changed her demeanour. "Nott," she levelled her voice and took back her books._

_"Nice game, by the way," he said lightly. "Didn't know Weasley's broom could move that fast."_

_Milli chuckled. "Nor did he, I expect."_

_"Well, see you," Nott said, offering her another small smirk. "Try not to kill any stairs."_

_"If I do, they deserved it," she retorted._

_By time she reached her Potion's misty classroom, Milli's thoughts had already returned back to her rather explicit fantasies about an unruly haired Gryffindor._

_III_

_"You're sure they won't mind me coming? Even Malfoy?" Milli bit her lip._

_"Even if he did, Pansy and Blaise both want you to come. In fact, Pansy really wants you to come," Hermione assured her, with a warm smile._

_"I've noticed that," Milli said, whispered really. "Pansy and I… we don't exactly have the best history, but she seems so nice, now."_

_"Yeah, she told me about it. She says she's over it, as far as she's concerned, you were both idiot kids," Hermione said breezily._

_"Yeah. I never hated her, I just got a big shock when I came to Hogwarts and she had all these people who already loved her, and I had a broom and muscly arms."_

_"And a crush on Draco, who she had wrapped around her little finger," Hermione grinned. "Do I have competition, Millicent?"_

_"Shut up," Milli blushed, playfully punching her friend._

_"Just come," Hermione urged. "It'll be tons of fun. Trust me."_

_"Alright," Milli eventually sighed. "So long as you'll be my date again."_

_"Why, of course!" Hermione exclaimed in an ostentatious accent._

_III_

_"Let's go to the park, Mils?" Laura asked hopefully. "All we ever do is hang out in this boring meadow."_

_"I'm trying to get in touch with my magic," Milli responded testily. "Pansy says this is how Draco managed to use his without a wand and before going to Hogwarts."_

_"I'm sure," Laura muttered. "You've been doing this for an hour. If it was going to happen, it would've happened already."_

_"Stop being so mean, don't you want me to do well at Hogwarts?"_

_"If being an arrogant and annoying cow is what they teach at Hogwarts, you'll do splendid!"_

_"What's your problem?" Milli demanded. "You're always so irritable."_

_"I'm sick to death of hearing about Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy! That's what my problem is," Laura yelled._

_"You're just jealous," Milli stated coldly. "Pansy says most muggles are. Pansy says that—"_

_"I don't care about Pansy!" Laura screeched. "Or Draco! Or Hogwarts! Or even you! You're so full of yourself, you think you're so much better than me just because I'm normal and not some mutant! I hate you, Milli! You and all your witchcraft trash! You're a freak! So leave me alone and run off back to Hogwarts and Pansy!"_

_III_

_"Why does he love her so much? It's always someone else! If not Hermione, then you, if not you then Laura! Nobody ever loves me!"_

_"It's not her fault," Pansy argued indignantly. Even Pansy preferred Hermione to her, Milli thought angrily. "Hermione's pretty special, and she and Blaise did have some sort of relationship back in September."_

_"I know. I know. I don't hate her, but it's hard, he comes to me, as if I can magically make him get over her. Does he not realise how much it hurts to see him crying because he loves someone else?"_

_"What's really annoying," Pansy said. "Is that Draco isn't even with her. Which means he's suffering too. I just wish Hermione would speak to us again."_

_"Yeah," Milli said quietly. "Me too." It wasn't a complete lie._

_III_

_"I hate you, Milli! You and all your witchcraft trash! You're a freak! So leave me alone and run off back to Hogwarts and Pansy," Laura's spiteful words had hurt Milli profusely, she hadn't been able to even reply, as Laura's words had completely stunned her._

_It had been two weeks, however. Laura couldn't be angry anymore. Milli walked determinedly towards her best friend's bright blue door. She's promise never to speak with Pansy ever again, or even think about Draco Malfoy, and she'd promise to come back every weekend. Laura would have to forgive her then. In Milli's hands was her mother's old copy of_ _Hogwarts: A History. Milli figured it would make Laura feel as if she was part of things, and wasn't being left in the dust for those inbred little purebloods._

_Laura didn't answer the door when Milli knocked their special eight beat knock, that her parents knew to ignore. Someone completely unfamiliar answered. And most peculiar of all, he was wearing wizard robes, like her father's._

_"Laura?" Milli ventured unsurely._

_"Millicent. I've been waiting for you," the odd man smiled grotesquely._

_"How do you know who I am?"_

_"I'm a friend of your father's," the man answered._

_"Oh," Milli let out a long sigh of relief. "Well, what are you doing here? Wait—are you telling Laura she's a witch too? Ah—is Laura coming to Hogwarts, as well?" Milli immediately began smiling and jumping about excitedly._

_"Why don't you come in, Millicent," the man said instead._

_Milli had been in Laura's—in comparison to her own—rather small home many times, and found it very warm, and cosy. She particularly liked the all the interesting juices they had, that were infinitely better tasting than the bitter pumpkin juice she'd been forced to ingest since she was two. This time, instead of rushing upstairs to Laura's room, Milli decided to use her new skills from etiquette classes with Mrs. Parkinson and greet Laura's parents instead, who insisted she call them Frank and Elissa. However, when she poked her head politely into the lounge, she saw all three members of the family sat rigidly in the sofa._

_"What's wrong with them?" Milli asked._

_"They're under a spell. Well, two of them are."_

_"Which spell?" Milli asked, fear beginning to clench her gut._

_"Imperio," the man whispered. "Do you know that one?"_

_"That's against the law to use," she said lowly, as she inched closer to her best friends stiff body._

_"Not on muggles."_

_"Especially on muggles," Milli replied hotly. "We're not supposed to use magic on them."_

_"And we're not supposed to tell them about our world, either, but that didn't stop you,_" _he replied pointedly._

_Sweat was now starting to trickle down her face as she slowly stretched her arm out towards Laura's body. When her small fingertips finally made contact with Laura's limp, lifeless, auburn hair, she froze. Laura's eyes hadn't moved once. Timidly, she grazed Laura's freckled cheeks—they were ice cold. Frantically, she pinched her friends soft cheeks—still nothing. Then, as a final test, she leaned her head on her friend's chest. Nothing. Milli vomited. Then cried when she realised how messy her dead friend's body was now, because of her. Then she fell to the floor in anguish when she realised her best friend was dead—because of her._

_"Frank. Elissa. You can move and speak now."_

_Their cries harmonised with Millicent's._

_III_

_"You love me?"_

_"Yes," Blaise answered snappily. "How many times do I have to tell you?"_

_"Enough times so I magically forget how hung up you were on Hermione," she replied sharply, folding her arms._

_"Come on, Mils," he implored, carefully unfolding her arms, knowing that this signified her anger or irritation. "I'm over her. You helped me get over her. It's you, Milli, you and no one else," he traced her neck with kisses._

_Quickly, she melted into his arms and moaned softly. "I've loved you for months, Blaise."_

_"I didn't know," he returned. "I was messed up. I am messed up. But I love you, now, I'll always love you Mils."_

_"Yeah, well, you'd better," she quipped lightly._

_"I do, I'm not that good an actor," he whispered teasingly into her ear._

_III_

_"Oi! Stop it, Blaise—ah! That tickles," Milli giggled, fruitlessly trying to push Blaise off her._

_"That's the point," he grinned._

_"Will you two get a room?" Astoria said snidely._

_Blaise held Milli firmly, remembering the many threats she had discussed acting on in concern to Astoria Greengrass. "I think it's time you went to bed, don't you, Astoria?" Blaise said lightly._

_"Nope, not really," she answered, a defiant smirk on her face._

_"I can always let go of Milli,, and see what she has to say about it?" Milli snapped her teeth threateningly, consolidating his point, causing Astoria to scamper out of the common room quickly._

_"She's such a cow," Milli fumed. "Every time I see her I want to scratch her eyes out."_

"_Calm down, hun," Blaise soothed, pressing his lips lightly against the back of her neck._

_"For some reason," Milli began. "I think you'd make the perfect interrogator."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yeah. You have a way of making people feel so comfortable around you, I bet any girl would admit her crimes if you kissed her like this."_

_"Nah, I think _you're_ just hopelessly in love with me," he kissed her gently._

_"Blaise," she murmured. "Remember, we're not doing this. Not until you're serious."_

_"I _am_ serious," he said, suddenly angry. "You're the one rejecting me!"_

_"I'm not rejecting you," she insisted. "I'm just not—we're just not ready for this, yet. I want it to be perfect, Blaise."_

_He exhaled loudly, rubbing a spot on the back of his neck. "Right. Fine, sure."_

_"You're pissed, aren't you?"_

_"No," he answered, very unconvincingly. "No, babes, I love you," he added, with much more sincerity._

_"Okay," she smiled a small smile. "Let's go find that best friend of yours, we have Quidditch practice."_

_III_

_Draco and Millicent sat through yet another awkward, drawn out, silence, waiting rather fervently for the rest of their group. Anyone, really._

_"Who are you waiting for?" Draco eventually asked._

_"Blaise. Or Hermione. Or Pansy," she told him. "I can leave, if you want?"_

_"Nah, don't be silly. Someone else should get here soon."_

_"Hopefully."_

_"My company that bad, is it?" Draco teased._

_"Well…" giggled Milli, pretending to consider the question. "We've just never hung out."_

_"We play Quidditch together all the time."_

_"With Blaise. And the rest of the team, never by ourselves though."_

_"Eager for some alone time, ey?" He winked._

_"You wish," Milli scoffed._

_Another long silence erupted. It lasted almost twenty minutes before the two of them realised no one else was coming any time soon, so either one had to leave or they'd have to overcome the barrier stopping them from having a normal conversation._

_"So you and Blaise, huh?"_

_"What?"_

_"Pansy hints that you two are together now."_

_Milli sighed while rolling her eyes. "We were. Sort off. Then I broke it off."_

_"You don't like him?" Draco questioned tersely._

_"No, no, of course I do, but he's obviously not ready for anything serious yet. He only recently accepted that Hermione's in love with you. I'm nobody's rebound."_

_"I see."_

_"Glad to hear your eyes work."_

_"Ha ha," Draco said dryly._

_"Would you mind—" Milli began hesitantly._

_"Mind?"_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_"Look, Millicent, we both know Pansy and Blaise are in class for the next half an hour, and Hermione's probably holed up with_ W_easlette, so please, for the love of God, converse with me."_

_Milli chuckled nervously. "I just wondered if you would keep an eye on Blaise."_

_"Blaise?" Draco demanded incredulously. "Me?"_

_"Yes. It's just—recently he's began to sleep less, and he never eats lunch anymore, and barely touches his breakfast. I know if I say anything it'll just make him stop eating and_ s_leeping altogether in some fucked up way of getting at me. He acts like him starving himself affects me in the slightest," quickly, Milli's voice began to get more heated. "I see him dozing off in lessons, and I noticed that his mum sends him these little pills every day, and I just happened to see one he dropped so I took it, asked Hermione about it and she said it's some sort of muggle anti-depressant. Like, what even is that? All I know is it sounds worrying. I'd ask Pansy to do this, but she's running herself dry trying to organise everything for the baby, and—"_

_"Milli, stop. Calm," Draco said, his lips pulled into an amused smile. "I'll keep an eye on Blaise for you. I know about his whole not sleeping thing he pulls whenever he's upset, so I'll just have Crabbe or Nott keep an eye on him. As for the anorexia thing you say he's doing, I'll keep an eye out and make sure he eats."_

_"Thanks," Milli sighed, a huge wave of relief coming over her._

_"You sure know a lot about him, though," Draco commented. "I'm glad he has you. None of us would've been able to tell he was starving himself. Or known about the muggle pills."_

_"I'm sure Hermione would've caught on eventually," Milli shrugged, blushing._

_"Probably," something Draco was clearly not too happy about._

_"Shall we just go find where those Gryffin-dorks have Hermione?" Draco suggested._

_"Yes," agreed Milli, eager to leave the rather embarrassing conversation behind._

_"While we look for them, I do need your opinion on something for the baby…" and the two of them departed the Head's common room, debating how many nappies Draco should initially purchase before the birth._

_III_

_"I hate you Milli!"_

_"Just because I'm not a mutant!"_

_"I don't care about you!"_

_"Just leave me alone!"_

_"You're a freak!"_

_"You're a freak!"_

_"You're a freak!"_

_And suddenly, Blaise was there._

_"I love you, Mils, only you."_

_Abruptly and with a frightened expression occupying her otherwise beautiful face, Milli almost leaped awake._

III

Breathing heavily: "Merlin, oh Merlin…"

"Milli?" Theo inquired from across the room, where he sat reading a book. "You okay?"

"Huh? What? Yeah. Yes, I'm fine," she answered blearily.

"You've been asleep for ten hours," Theo informed her. "That's good, right?"

"Really?" Milli hand't slept for more than five hours at a time, since she was ten. "Yeah, amazing."

"You seem… Perplexed."

"In English, please?"

"Panicked. Weird. Worried. Bad dreams?"

"No," she responded far too quickly.

"You don't have to tell me, I suppose," he said lightly. "I just thought we were friends, now."

"Fine, _friend_," she snapped. "Can you please find me an owl. A good one, that'll get past the security at Hogwarts."

"What for?"

"I need to send a letter."

"Why? And to whom?"

"As a friend, you really should trust me enough to do as I ask without questions."

"Right. And this letter wouldn't happen to be a written apology to Bellatrix for the incident? You know, the only letter you really _should_ be sending?"

"No, actually, it doesn't happen to be that. But I promise, you get me that owl and I'll apologise to Bellatrix in person. I'll even ask for tips on how to be the perfect wife," Milli said in a sarcastic tone.

"Milli, my father won't—"

"Theodore," she said haltingly. "Please."

"Fine," he said after a few moments. "Wait here, write your letter. I'll be back soon."

She beamed inwardly. Realising just what Theo had promised to do for her, she quickly called out: "Thanks, Theo. A lot. You're a good friend. Well, for now at least."

"Obviously," he smirked, before shutting the door behind him.

Neither of them noticed the tall, shapely brunette stood by the door.

III

"I think I'm gonna bounce, guys," Pansy announced with a loud yawn.

"_Bounce_?" Draco repeated sceptically.

"Yeah, bounce, like I'm going now," she explained.

"Just leave it, Drake," Blaise interjected. "You know what Pansy's like."

"What?" Pansy demanded, annoyed. "It's a _thing_."

"Yes, Pansy," Blaise nodded.

"Whatever. You coming?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to speak with Hermione before I left," Blaise replied.

"She's with Potter and Ginny," Draco said. "She we shouldn't wait up It's some sort of baby shower thing, to distract her."

Pansy snorted derisively. "With all due respect, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Doesn't like too bad an idea," Blaise said quietly.

"Didn't you object to it?"

"Nah," Draco said. "Ginny came and asked me if I minded first, since obviously I wouldn't be able to go, and she seemed so eager and excited, I just said yeah," he shrugged. "Plus Hermione was made up when she found out, so I 'll definitely be getting my reward for that," he grinned.

"Ew," Pansy shuddered, while Blaise smirked knowingly.

"What did you need to speak to her about, anyways?"

"Nothing in particular," Blaise shrugged. "Talking to her usually calms me enough to get a few hours sleep."

"Oh."

"What's that?" Pansy pointed to the window, where something tapped incessantly.

Blaise recognised the owl, and instinctively held his breath.

"It's an owl," he informed them.

"Do you reckon it's from Milli again?" Pansy asked, quite upbeat.

"Let's see," Draco said, walking over to let the owl in.

As soon as he'd untied the rather long parchment from the animal's leg, the owl perched on his shoulder, his leg still outstrecptched, probably waiting for a reply.

"It's for Hermione," Draco pointed out. "We should wait for her."

"She'd want me to open it," Blaise said lowly. "Please, I just need to know if it's from…her," he finished.

"Open it," Pansy ordered. "I'll take the blame."

"No, I will. I could say I thought it was from mum or something," carefully, he unrolled the paper, and read it aloud:

"Hermione, it's Milli," he began unsteadily. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry. I will kill Bellatrix for what she did. Trust me, as soon as I get my wand back, she's dead. I promise. I promise you, Hermione. I'm also sorry for continuing to burden you with these letters, but I think I'd go mad if I couldn't talk to you in some way—" this caused Pansy to sniffle quietly. "How's Pansy? Give her a hug from me, and tell her that under my bed I have those sweets my dad used to send that she loves. And Ginny, tell her to look after my broom for me, and that I hope the wedding goes well, in case I'm not there to see it. And even though I'm very certain that he despises me, give Draco a big sloppy kiss from me. I miss seeing you two together. Like, a lot. I miss you, so much. Also, in case you're worried about me—which I know, you're most likely not—I'm fine. My dad basically sold me to be somebody's wife, and I don't have my wand or broom, and I'm basically a prisoner, but I'm well. And—don't tell any of the others!—Theo and I have a truce of some sort. We get on, I mean, so I'm not completely alone. You know, you and him would've got on quite well. He has the same unhealthy obsession with books and school like you do! And, he's really sarcastic. Maybe one day you guys will be able to have a conversation and see what I'm talking about. Probably not. Anyways, in case you haven't guessed, I'm married now. Can you believe that? It was a really small ceremony and Bellatrix and Goyle's sister were my bridesmaids! Merlin, my entire life is just ruined. And Theo's, because I don't love him, and now he's stuck in a loveless marriage. I really hope you and Draco work out, even if—there are tear stains all over this part," Draco frowned.

"Keep reading," Blaise insisted in a low, rough voice.

"Even if the twins are gone. You guys belong together and I need you guys to work out. So, you don't ignore him, and tell him not to get jealous. And Hermione, please could you just, watch Blaise for me. It's the least I owe him. Make him eat and sleep and—and tell him that I've changed. That I'm on the other side, anything to make him hate me. Please, Hermione. Ah, I've run out of parchment now. Bye. I love you. Remember to stay at your parent's house, Hermione. Please. Oh, and you can reply to this letter, the owl will take it directly back to me. Please just scribble something, anything back."

A sob tore its way out of Pansy's throat just as Hermione stepped into the room, with a laughing Ron behind her.

"Honestly, your brothers are something else, Ron—" Hermione laughed.

"Fred scares me, the blokes got no—" he stopped short at the sight in front of him. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong, Ro—" her voice fell flat, as she saw Pansy silently crying.

"Parkinson?" Ron inquired unsurely. "What's wrong with her, Malfoy?"

"I need to…" Blaise started faintly. "Sit," he finished, shakily lowering himself onto the ground, his eyes unfocused and glazed.

"Draco," Hermione said, looking helplessly from one friend to another, her hand placed on her stomach. "_Draco_."

"Milli sent another letter," he breathed, throwing the parchment at her, as the owl fluttered over to Hermione's shoulder.

"Milli?" Ron hissed. "Her, _again_? I thought we agreed—"

"Shut _up_, Weasley!" Pansy cried, throwing herself at him, fists clenched.

"Pansy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Get off me, you bitch," he threw the slender girl onto the ground angrily, not realising how powerful his shove had been.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished, immediately bending down to help her friend.

"Leave her, and read the letter," Draco ordered, as he knelt down beside Blaise, attempting to get the latter to return to lucidness.

"Ron, look after her," Hermione snapped quietly, shooting him a firm glare. "You pushed her," she added at his reluctance.

Gingerly, the red-head reached down, and began patting Pansy's back awkwardly, while Hermione read the letter.

"This was addressed to me," she stated.

"Look, we know, but Blaise—" Draco started.

"This was addressed to me," she repeated, again. "_Me_. For a specific reason. None of you guys can handle what she has to say," she gestured to Blaise and Pansy.

"I can," Draco instantly retorted, regretting almost as instantly. "Blaise needed to hear it, we didn't know when you'd be back," he sighed.

"She asked me—Milli asked me not to show you guys this."

"I'm sorry, okay?" He raised his voice above Pansy's bawling. "I thought this time she would say something that would help them stop missing her so much!"

"She's a prisoner, Draco!" Hermione exploded, her own tears beginning to fall. "A prisoner! Who's been forced to marry someone else! Whose father sold her! What part of this would help them to not miss her?"

"I don't know," he answered simply, his lips trembling. "I don't know," and just like that, he was gone, storming out the portrait.

"Hermione?" Ron asked quietly. "What should I do?"

"Just—just stay with Pansy. Make sure she doesn't leave."

"What about him?" Ron jerked his head towards the rather statuesque form of Blaise.

"I'll take him."

And just like that, Hermione had gone from playing Exploding Snap, Pin the Wand on the Witch and laughing over funny tales with a warm cup of cocoa, to dragging Blaise's almost lifeless body down the halls, doing no favours for her pregnant state, while looking for her boyfriend. She knew where he had gone, of course.

"Blaise?" She coaxed. "I have to write back to Milli. Would you like me to say anything from you?"

"Tell her she won," he replied, startling Hermione. "Tell her she won. I hate her. She can have Nott."

"Blaise, that's not what she meant, she just doesn't want you worrying."

He mumbled something unintelligible and Hermione was unable to get any other words from him.

She had only just slumped heavily onto the walls outside the Room of Requirement, before she heard light footsteps coming towards her. Please let it be Dumbledore, she prayed.

"Granger," a girl's voice called out silkily. "Alone with Blaise again, are we? Seems Daphne was right."

"No, no, no," she almost sobbed. "Don't let it be her. Blaise," she shook him, failing to get an answer. "_Blaise_!"

"Stupefy!" Astoria yelled, causing Blaise to completely stumble to the floor. "Now it's just us, we can get to business."

"Protego," Hermione immediately whispered, then, "Expelliarmus!" Astoria's wand flew into Hermione's sweaty grasp.

"Oh," Astoria sneered. "Been duelling with Potter, have we?"

"Petrificus Totalus," Hermione said. "Now that I have yo frozen there," Hermione went on, quite breathlessly. "You can tell me why you cursed Blaise."

"Simple. He humiliated my sister."

"Wrong answer," Hermione said, grabbing a handful of Astoria's hair and tugging it out. Hard.

"I hate you!"

"Wrong answer," Hermione repeated, grabbing more of the luscious locks and tugging.

"Because my mother told me to!" She screamed, as blood began to drip onto her face.

"What?"

"My mother said to get you alone!"

"How did you know I'd be out in the halls this time?"

"I heard about the baby shower in Gryffindor! I knew you'd go back to your boyfriend, so I waited out for you! But you were with that ginger idiot, so I waited again. Then you came out with Blaise and I knew he was in no state to fight me!"

"You're on the other side," Hermione abruptly realised. "You're with the Nott's."

Astoria laughed loudly. "The Malfoy's insulted my family. For you," she snarled. "You mudblooded bitch."

Shakily, Hermione began running away from the partially bald teenage girl, only to run into her worst nightmare. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Where you going, muddy?"

"Expelliarm—"

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix screamed over her. "You think your little Milli could write you letters without my finding out? _Crucio_! She told you to return your Muggle lodgings! Tried to protect you! _You filthy mudblood!_ _Crucio_!"

"Blaise! Draco! Draco!" Hermione bellowed. "Expelliar—"

"Good muddy, bring Draco to us," she cooed. "He's the one I need. Not you, you dirty little wench. _Crucio_!"

"—Miney?" Blaise mumbled. "Hermione?"

"Ah that won't do. It's a shame I've been told to spare the Italian. The things I'd do to that dirty blood traitor," the raven haired witch sighed a sigh of longing. "Stupefy," she said, sending Blaise back into another stupor.

"Take me, please! Leave Draco and take me!"

"Adorable, isn't it, Astoria?"

"Disgusting," the fifth year witch, who'd been freed from her bonds, spat. "Kill her. Mother said we could kill her."

"Your mother's a fool. We leave her, and take Draco. Find him."

"What about this one? Surely, we can take Zabini? He's a pureblood. They'll want—"

"Quiet, you naïve witch. Nott says we take Draco or Parkinson if possible. Nobody else."

"And me, too?"

"Yes, yes, now stupefy her and put her in the room. With the spare."

"Okay," Astoria aimed her wand at Hermione's abdomen.

"Are you an idiot?" Bellatrix hissed. "Stupefy," She pointed the wand at Hermione's legs. "Now put them in room. Nothing else."

"Fine," Astoria muttered.


	38. Chapter 38

**I feel I should admit something to you awesome readers… I have no plan for this story whartsoever. None. I am literally writing each chapter as it comes. I was actually going to end the story at Chapter 26, but then I thought, why not add some angst first? I have no plot, no plan, I'm making it up as I go along, which is incidentally how mistakes like having Bellatrix enter Hogwarts come about. So for now, I'll just use the way Draco let the Death Eaters in through the vanishing cabinet in HBP as the way Bellatrix got in this time, but with Astoria ****and others finding out about the vanishing cabinet. This so confusing, I'm really sorry. I think now might be the time for me to jot down a plan.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunday 6th April<span>_

I wake to the scent of medical potions and tears.

Once my eyes focus, I see Ginny, Harry, Pansy and Ron sat in a semicircle around my bed. Harry and Ginny are staring at me, worry in their eyes, while Ron sits with an empty expression across his face. Pansy—Pansy, with her puffy cheeks and red eyes, has obviously just been crying. As soon I focus my eyes on her, she begins sobbing once more, and surprisingly, she throws herself into Ron's chest, and he—even more surprisingly—holds her tightly, though his expression doesn't change.

Then I notice something.

"Where's Draco?" My voice is raw and rough.

Apparently, the question is too much for Pansy, who runs out of the room, properly crying now, with an awkward looking Ron following behind her.

"Where's Draco?" I repeat.

"Gin," Harry whispers, nudging his fiancé. "Tell her."

"He's—" she begins, in a broken voice. "He's gone."

"What?" I mouth.

"He's gone, they—" Ginny chokes on her words, and hides her face in Harry's cloak.

"Where is he?" I demand.

"They took him, Miney," Harry replies solemnly.

"Who?" I breathe.

"The purebloods," he answers.

No.

III

"Did you hear what happened to Draco Malfoy?" Parvati Patil asked her family in a hushed voice.

"I read it in the Prophet just this morning," her father said gravely. "An awful thing, his parents must be devastated."

"Kidnapped, right under Dumbledore's nose," her mother shook her head, sadly.

"It's Hermione I'm worried about," Parvati said, remembering how smitten her Housemate had been with the Slytherin. "She's having his babies, as well."

Padma, a rather stuck-up young lady, scoffed. "It's _her_ kind who kidnapped him in the first place."

"_Padma_," Parvati scolded.

"Well, it is," the Ravenclaw defended. "It's in the Prophet: Muggle-borns took him."

"In retaliation to the way they've been treated over the years, by purebloods like the Malfoy's," Parvati retorted.

"Not that the purebloods haven't treated Muggle-borns dreadfully," Mrs. Patil said. "I just feel that kidnapping innocent children is a disgusting way to seek revenge."

"As do I," Padma said smugly.

"I still pity Hermione," Parvati crossed her arms angrily. "She not only lost Draco, but Millicent Bulstrode as well. She and Hermione were good friends."

"I pity the families," Padma argued. "Theodore Nott was taken as well, one of the smartest boys in our year."

"Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Astoria Greengrass have been taken too ," the twins father interjected. "Six children gone. Two taken straight from Hogwarts and the other three from their own homes. The Muggle's should be punished for this."

"I agree. This is atrocious."

"I'm just glad that You two are half-blood," Mrs. Patil announced. "That way these kidnappers won't target you two."

"I second that," her husband muttered, handing over a plate of toast to his daughters.

III

They're lying, Hermione. They hate you, so they're lying to you. They can't have gotten Draco. They're _lying_.

"Miney?" Harry says, once more. "Hermione, you can't ignore us forever."

"Why am I not at Hogwarts?" I ask, instead.

"Huh?"

"If I was cursed," again. "Why am I not at the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts? Why am I at Saint Mungo's?"

"Dumbledore sent every student home on Saturday. And he said your injuries were far too complex for Madam Pomfrey."

"Complex? The only thing wrong with me is a sore throat, and a bad headache," I frown.

"She tortured you, Hermione. Bellatrix used the Cruciatus."

"I know, Harry," _I was there._ "But I feel fine."

"Dumbledore also said you'd be suffering from emotional wounds as well as—"

"I'm fine. The twins are fine. I want to go home."

"Hermione, you're ignoring what's—"

"Where's Blaise?"

"Malfoy's gone, Hermione, and—"

"Where's Blaise?"

Harry sighs. "He's somewhere on the ward. I think Ginny went off to find him. He asked for you, he was in here too, before you woke up."

"So he's fine?"

"Unresponsive and practically mute, but yes, he's safe and well."

"Why didn't they take him?"

"Who?"

"Bellatrix," I reply. "If she was taking purebloods, why didn't she take Blaise?"

"Hermione, there's something else I should tell you," Harry begins, his eyes boring into mine.

_He's going to tell me that he's lying. See, Hermione, it was all a big joke._

"We're the only ones who think—_know_, that it was the purebloods that took Malfoy."

What? "I don't understand."

"There was a note, of some sort, for the Ministry, that said it was," he glances at me carefully, and my heart begins to pound. "Muggle-borns who kidnapped Malfoy. In retaliation to the way they've been treated by purebloods like him and his parents. They want money from the famili—"

"Stop lying to me, Harry! Stop it!"

"I'm not, Hermione, I swear—"

"Shut up!" I press my palms against my ears.

"They say they kidnapped Astoria, too, and Goyle and Crabbe and Milli! They're saying Muggle-borns kidnapped all of them!"

"You're _lying_!"

"But we know the truth! Dumbledore knows, he's doing all he can—"

"I hate you! You fucking _liar_! Get out!" _Someone's screaming, yelling, why won't they stop? My head kills_. "Get out, Harry Potter! You liar!"

"I'm going to find the nurse," he says fretfully, scurrying from the room.

"Don't come back!" A pillow is thrown at my door. The screaming stops. And I think I cry.

III

"Unfortunately, Miss Weasley, we can't disclose that information with anyone but Miss Granger's next of kin," Nurse Prowler informed the distraught witch.

"I _am_ her next of kin," Ginny cried. "Her parents are _Muggle's_, they don't know where she is or that she's hurt!"

"We have sent an owl to Miss Granger's family, informing them of their daughter's state."

"How long will it take for them to get here?" Ginny demanded.

"We haven't received a reply, as of yet, Miss Weasley, but I assure—"

"I have to see her!"

"Miss Weasley," the nurse said sharply. "You have no relation to Miss Granger, nor her children, therefore, you cannot be considered as immediate family, or even family."

"I do!" Ginny insisted, wondering how long it would take Harry to return with Dumbledore's note. "I'm the children's godmother!"

"That doesn't count, Miss Weasley, blood relations only."

Just as Ginny was about to push past the obnoxious medi-witch, a cold voice called out from behind her:

"Is there a problem, here?"

Ginny spun around to see a tall, hard faced Narcissa Malfoy, accompanied by a quietly sobbing Pansy Parkinson. "Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny breathed in shock. "Pansy?"

"Hello, Ginny," Pansy replied hoarsely.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy, may I help you?" Nurse Prowler inquired politely.

"I'd like to know why you're arguing with my son's friend?" Ginny flinched at the term friend, wondering if she and Draco had managed to achieve that before he'd been taken.

"Miss Weasley wishes to see a patient, who she shares no blood with, and can only be visited by blood relation."

"It's Hermione," Ginny told them. "Harry told me she went crazy and they won't let any of us in to see her!"

"Where are her parents?" Pansy asked.

"We don't know," Nurse Prowler cut in. "And unless you happen to be related to Hermione or her twins, you may not see her."

"Then you will let me in," Narcissa said cooly. "I am the grandmother of Hermione's twins."

"Oh," Nurse Prowler's mouth shut. "Before you go in, I must inform you of your…—"

"Daughter's. She's my soon to be daughter-in-law."

"Of your daughter's health. However, I cannot share it in the presence of Miss Weasley nor—"

"Miss Parkinson, yes, I understand," Narcissa nodded. "Go and find Blaise, Pansy, you go with her, Miss Weasley," she instructed the girls.

Both girls, reluctantly on Ginny's account as she had already been to see the unresponsive boy, trudged of to find Blaise.

"Now, where is Hermione?"

"I must ask, Mrs. Malfoy, if your aware of the stories circulating about Miss Granger? Regarding the kidnapping of your son."

"Yes, I'm aware that the majority of the Wizarding World assume Muggle-borns took my son as an act of revenge. If this is true, I assume the terms of a ransom will be sent to my home by this time next week."

"Yes, and I'm terribly sorry to hear that, but, you must know that many think Miss Granger conspired for the children, your son in particular, to be taken straight from their beds, under the nose of Albus Dumbledore—"

"Then many are wrong," Narcissa hissed. "Hermione loves Draco. She is pregnant with his children! She did not organise for my son's terrible fate."

"But her kind—"

"I highly doubt Muggle-borns took my son, Nurse, and if they did, as I stated earlier, I expect I'll have terms of a ransom for Draco by next week."

"Right," Nurse Prowler was flustered. "Well, in concerns to Miss Granger, she is currently suffering from extreme grief and refuses to acknowledge nor accept that your son has been taken, and after learning that it is her kind that are assumed to have taken them, went into a manic state, screaming, throwing things, threatening to burn the entire hospital down etcetera. She is in a very fragile state, and I'm not sure if seeing you will do wonders for her mental health, considering your resemblance to… Draco Malfoy."

Narcissa's jaw tightened, and a lone tear glistened in her left eye. "How long will she be here for?"

"Medically speaking, two weeks, but Dumbledore insists she stay here longer, for fear of the reaction she'll receive back at Hogwarts."

"And the twins?"

"Perfectly fine, despite the amount of curses Miss Granger has endured. However, we cannot speak for their mental state once they are born, considering the Cruciatus Curse they suffered."

"_Cruciatus_?" Narcissa gasped. "She was tortured and nobody thought to contact us? Her friends?"

"We weren't sure whether you'd want to speak with her," Nurse Prowler stuttered. "And her friends aren't blood relations."

"Miss Weasley and Mister Potter would do anything for Hermione. Next time, I think you should allow them to see her. On my authority. Now, bring me to see her."

"This way," Nurse Prowler hurriedly shuffled down the hall towards Hermione's room.

There were several charms that had to be undone before Nurse Prowler could open the door. She lingered in front of the door for a few moments, before awkwardly looking back to Narcissa.

"Miss Granger is very fragile at the moment."

"You've informed me of this, already," Narcissa scowled.

"Yes, but I fear you aren't—"

"I will see her. All of her friends are overcome with worry, as am I and my husband. Let. Me. In."

"Of course."

Hermione was asleep. Her hands lay softly against her abdomen, and her hair spread wildly out around her head. A breath hitched in Narcissa's throat, she momentarily gave herself over to the relief she was feeling at finding Hermione, relatively in tact. However, it didn't last long, as she allowed her eyes to wander, she saw shards of glass on the floor, the spittle marks down Hermione's face, and the stiff way Hermione lay, as if she was being held…

"I'll just leave you to it," Nurse Prowler said. "Please call if you need assistance."

And she left.

"Hermione," Narcissa whispered, stroking the witch's face. "What's happened?"

There was no reply.

"Please wake, dear," she begged. "Lucius is furious. He is on a rampage, searching for Nott's hideout, where they're keeping Draco. He won't talk to me, he doesn't hold me when I cry, he is simply angry. I need you, Hermione, someone who misses him like I…"

"You have Pansy," Hermione—startling Narcissa—croaked. "Apparently she hasn't stopped crying."

"Hermione," Narcissa gasped. "Darling…"

"Can you undo the full body bind? Or get some nurse to?" Hermione asked roughly.

"Of course I can do it," Narcissa replied, quickly muttering the counter-spells. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks," Hermione answered, flexing her arms and legs. "Why are you here?"

Narcissa blanched at the rather blunt question. "To make sure you're alright. And the twins."

"Right, well they're fine. Apart from the possible mental implications they'll suffer from once they're born. Or the fact that their dad's probably dead."

"Draco's not dead," the elder witch said firmly. "He's being held hostage. Taking him implicates you. That's why Nott did it; he gets back at you for taking away Lucius and helps his own cause."

Hermione didn't respond immediately. Narcissa took the silence to properly check her over, and fuss with Hermione's hair. "They planned it."

"What, dear?"

"They didn't kidnap Astoria. She went willingly. She cornered me after that stupid baby shower, stalled me until Bellatrix came, cursed me, then they both walked off."

"Yes, Blaise told Dumbledore something like that before he decided to stop speaking."

"They didn't take Blaise," Hermione frowned. "Bellatrix said she had orders to leave him."

"Blaise's mother has many connections. They wouldn't dare touch her son."

"But so do you and Lucius, and they took Draco."

"But they also have a lot of dirt on us to, from back when Lucius and Nott were friends. Our hands have been tied. If they had taken Blaise, his mother would've exposed them."

"But you won't expose them," Hermione stated.

"We have tried, but we have no proof, only Dumbledore's support. The Ministry won't hear us. Mrs. Zabini however, she must have concrete evidence, but refuses to share since her son is safe," a pinch of bitterness could be heard in Narcissa's voice.

"Safe," Hermione chuckled softly.

"The nurse told me you were mentally fragile. In denial."

"I'm none of those things. I feel fine. And I accept that they have Draco, now."

"Not for long, Hermione, we will get him back."

"I'm done, Narcissa," Hermione said quietly. "So you can try and get him back, but I'm done."

"Hermio—"

"I'm exhausted. I'm fucking _exhausted_. The one person who made getting out of bed worth it, is gone. I feel… nothing. Nothing! When they told me that the twins could have mental problems… I felt nothing—" a small whimper interrupted her sentence. "It's selfish and stupid and foolish but… I can't do it, without him, Narcissa."

"That's not stupid, nor is it selfish. You're hurting. But you can't just give up, Hermione—"

"I don't have the _strength_," Hermione said. "I just want to finish school, and go home."

"Home? The Manor? Surely you know it isn't safe—"

"_My_ home. With my parents."

"You're going to raise your children—"

"In the Muggle world, yes. For the sake of my sanity, and their safety, I'm leaving the Wizarding World."

"But you're a witch, Hermione!" Narcissa exclaimed. "The brightest of your age, being magical is a part of you."

"I don't care."

"Draco will come back, Hermione. He's not gone forever."

"Please, Narcissa," Hermione said quietly. "I'm tired. Let me sleep."

"He's not gone," the blonde witch whispered forcefully, while placing a hand on the younger witch's forehead. "He wouldn't leave you."

III

"Milli, please," Theodore pleaded, to the back of Milli's head. "Let me explain?"

"You betrayed me. You told them about my letters, and now—" her voice cracked. "Now—"

"I didn't betray you! My father saw Tinny coming from this room and tortured her until she accidentally let it slip that she was supplying you with parchment. And even after that, I tried to lie for you, I told him you were trying to find your mother."

"Am I supposed to believe you?" Milli screamed. "They have all my friends! Everyone that I love is in the clutches of your father!"

"Not everyone," Theodore whispered.

"What? You mean Hermione? Oh yes, I'm so _glad_ he left her, since the entire Wizarding population believe all of this is her fault! Everyone probably hates her, she has nobody, Theo—"

"She's not alone, Mils," Theo insisted quietly.

"I'm not talking about Potter or his fiancé, they don't understand her like we do—"

"She has Zabini, Milli," Theo eventually snapped. "She still has Blaise."

"What?" Milli breathed.

"My father left Blaise."

"Really?" Her lips trembled.

"I told him to do it as a favour for his brother. He loved Ms. Zabini, they were married before he died."

"Blaise is safe?"

"Yes, he's with Hermione. He won't let anything happen to her."

"Yes, yes you're right," her voice still shaky. "You made him leave Blaise? You hate Blaise."

"But I love you, and you love him."

"Thank you," she mouthed. "Thank you."

"They only really got Draco. He didn't even get Parkinson, apparently the youngest Weasley boy was with her."

"Pansy's safe?"

"Marginally. My dad has made it his mission to capture her. If he gets all of Granger's friends, it will make her look guilty as ever."

"Pansy's safe," Milli repeated, her voice raspy.

"Yes," Theo said, moving over to place a comforting arm across her shoulders. "We only have Malfoy, and they won't hurt him. At first they'll try to convert him."

"Where is—" a loud knock at the door interrupted Milli's sentence. "Come in," Theo called.

Rodolphus Lestrange entered. "Your father wishes to see you and your wife in the conference room."


	39. Chapter 39

**PLEASE READ.**

**So I have a plan and there are going to be exactly 50 to 51 chapters for this story, including an epilogue. Now that I know exactly what's going to happen, I assume my writing and pacing of the plot/story will be much better. I'd just like to take a moment to thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU for sticking with me through the awkward smutty chapters, boring filler ones, and the ones that probably made you want to pull your own hair out. Thank you. Also, I have a really serious question for all of you… Would you read a sequel to this fic, which wouldn't begin as a smut? I have all the characters written out and the beginning chapters, and you would all get to see more of Draco, Miney, Blaise, Milli, Pansy, Ron and Ginny. Please leave a review on this, thanks.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Friday 11th April<span>_

Blaise silently read the birthday card his mother had sent him, with an unreadable expression on his face:

_Dear Blaise,_

_Happy birthday, honey, I can't believe you're eighteen already! You make me prouder and prouder each year, and infinitely glad to have you. You're an absolute star, Blaise, and I know you'll go on to do great things. Keep safe, I love you._

_P.S. I know your father would be proud, too._

He didn't know what to feel, or how to reply to his mother's words, and he certainly had no idea what to do with the message about his dad. So he simply folded the emerald coloured card, slipped it into the pocket of the trousers he'd been wearing since Monday, and continued staring at a speck of dust currently floating above Hermione's head.

"What did it say?" The brunette inquired lightly, not expecting an answer, considering the Italian hadn't said a word to her since taking up residence by her bedside. Sighing heavily, she took out a large textbook labelled: _O level Mathematics_, and continued in her light tone, "How come you only got one? Wouldn't Pansy have sent a card too?"

Blaise, as usual of late, didn't answer, but merely shrugged, barely moving his shoulders.

"Oh, was that the piece of parchment you hid before you came in?" Hermione was now used to holding one-sided conversations. "You could've told me, I'd have liked to write her a letter."

A Healer entering the room interrupted whatever Hermione planned on saying next.

"Afternoon Miss Granger, feeling all right?"

"Quite."

The kind-hearted, Muggle-born Healer, gave a quick greeting to Blaise before she began fussing over the witch. "We had visitors for you earlier, Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley—"

"You sent them away, right?"

"As you requested," the Healer answered kindly. "But I do think you should allow them to see you, they are simply worried, and your friends have visited numerous times as well."

"Harry Potter?" Hermione guessed sourly.

"Yes, and Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson and Neville Longbottom."

"Neville? How kind of him," she commented.

"They were really anxious to see you. It was a shame to have to turn them away."

"I'll see them all soon enough, just not now, especially with Blaise the way he is."

With a concerned look on her face, the Healer glanced over at the wizard. "I suppose…"

"He's still not speaking," Hermione's voice was clipped.

"So I've heard, but as we've explained to you, physically there's nothing wrong with him—"

"That may be so, but he's not _speaking_," Hermione rudely interrupted. "Can't you guys get him a Mind Healer?"

"We could, but unless he's a risk to either himself or society, we can't technically force Mister Zabini to attend the sessions, and he obviously won't go of his free will since he refuses to leave that chair except to use the restroom," the Healer said soothingly.

"But he's not—"

"Miss Granger," the Healer laughed. "If only you showed the same concern over your own wellbeing."

"I would if there was any need for concern," snapped Hermione.

"Of course dear," the Healer chuckled. "Now, drink this and this, and here's your lunch which you need to eat immediately after, not just for you but for—"

"The twins, yes I know."

"Glad to know someone's listening to me," she chortled. "I'll be back in three hours with your—"

"Mind Healer, yes, will you be there this time?"

"Would you like me to be?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be there," she replied cheerily. "What's that you're reading?"

"Nothing," responded Hermione quickly.

"O levels?" The Healer questioned, frowning. "You're taking your O levels? But that's—"

"None of your business."

"Do you not plan on residing in the Wizarding community, Miss Granger?"

"I just enjoy reading, is all."

"If you say so," the Healer said sceptically, giving one last minute of fussing before moving to leave. "I'll see you for your session later," and with that she left, her powdery scent trailing after her.

Hermione, quite disgruntled, stopped trying to coax Blaise into conversation and immersed herself into her book with a new found ferocity, even ripping a few pages as she turned them. Thankfully, Narcissa hadn't revealed to anyone Hermione's plans for after Hogwarts, else the witch was sure she'd have already received angry letters from her friends, however, Hermione wondered whether anyone but Blaise would actually miss her…

Unbeknown to Hermione, Blaise gazed at her in wonder, he asked himself whether he deserved a friend like her, someone, who even when everything in her life was royally messed up, had the strength and ability to worry about him. He wanted to be like Hermione, he wanted to speak and communicate and function, be he couldn't. Every time he tried to reply to one of Hermione's many questions, his tongue fell limp in his mouth and he just couldn't dredge up the effort or the want, to say anything. To do anything. And of course, the fact that he only received two or maybe three hours of sleep a night, didn't help, but the exhaustion did take his mind of certain other things…like his missing girlfriend.

Blaise didn't realise or maybe even, understand, that Hermione wasn't functioning, not at all. Inside, she had to fight against her own mind in order to keep it from revolving around Draco or the fact that her twins, her beloved twins, could be as screwed up as Bellatrix, or her future, which was once bright and full of magic, now dreary and lonely. Blaise didn't know, that by focusing all her energy on Blaise and her studies, and being dismissive and offhand to everyone, she was able to just about get through each day.

"Happy birthday, by the way," Hermione said, offering her friend a small, nowadays rare, smile. "Hopefully, next year, we can have a proper celebration."

Blaise tried really hard to answer.

III

Having spent the past thirty minutes alone, in her brown and subdued room, Pansy had begun to get anxious and her heart pounded against her rib cage, so loud she was sure everyone could hear it. This wasn't new. Ever since the incident, she loathed being left alone. Another five minutes passed before she realised if she spent another second alone, she was going to have a panic attack, and while getting to her feet, she fabricated a lie in her head, storming across the hall.

"What the—_Pansy_! What are you doing?" Ron Weasley exclaimed, quickly trying to cover his revealed chest with his hands.

Pansy, ignoring his embarrassment at being caught in only a towel, strode deeper into his room. "You took my hairbrush," she accused angrily. "_Again_."

His red cheeks beginning to return to their normal colour, Ron assumed an incredulous look. "What would I want with your hairbrush?"

"You tell me," the raven haired girl retorted, folding her arms and sitting on his bed.

"Is this you not wanting to be alone again, Pans?" He grinned. "Because if it is, you can just come stay in my room."

"Technically, this is my room," Pansy rolled her eyes, the entire house was hers, or at least would be once she married."But you know what I'm like…" She carried on softly. "Hate being by myself for too long."

"I know. I hate you being by yourself too. I didn't spend all that time listening to you cry for you to get kidnapped as well," he playfully nudged her, as he sat down on the bed.

Tears welled in her eyes as she smiled thinly. "Thanks for lying to my dad, by the way."

Ron grimaced. "Well, I'm not sure they'd be too happy knowing you had a Weasley boy in your room. But next time you make me polyjuice, use someone who tastes better."

Pansy laughed, remembering the look on the red-head's face when he had drunk the essence of some random fifth year Slytherin. "My dad wants to join them."

"What?"

"He _knows_ it wasn't Muggle-borns that took Draco. He _knows_ it was Nott, but instead of telling Dumbledore, he wants to join them," she stated, coldly.

"Force him too, then! Drag him to the Ministry, get them to give him Veriteserum and—"

"The Ministry ignored Dumbledore. They won't listen to me, plus, I could never force my father to do anything," she slumped her shoulders.

"Then—"

"They took my mother, Ron. Last week she said she was going shopping and never came back. We've reported her missing, but nobody's seen her. My dad wants to join Nott so that I can stay safe."

Ron exhaled shakily, not knowing what to say, before finally just wrapping his long, lanky arms around her and allowing her to cry for a while. "I just want Draco back," she bawled.

"I-I know."

"I thought it was bad when they took Milli, but…this is ten times worse. He's my best friend. I don't know what I'm going to—"

"Don't think about it, Pans," he said rather abruptly. "Mal—_Draco_," he shuddered. "We'll get him back. Harry and Dumbledore are working on it."

"Yeah," she nodded weakly.

"And Hermione won't rest till she gets him back, either," he added.

"Hermione's a wreck."

"Pansy—"

"Well, she is. Narcissa told me she doesn't want to know anything about it. About Draco. That she's given up on him, and wants to go live with her parents," her voice was muffled by Ron's chest.

"Really?" Ron gasped.

"Apparently. They want me to go and somehow fix her. I want to, more than anyone, Hermione's family to me, but I just can't," her voice was shaky. "You get it, right? I'm not a bad person, well, maybe I am—"

"You're not," Ron said firmly.

"But I need someone to fix _me_, this time. She has Blaise. Not that he's any better, but at least she's not alone. God, she _always_ has Blaise. I wonder if he even thinks about me—"

"Well, you have me," Ron smiled. "I'll fix you up, piece by piece. Even though you're such a girl, it's unbelievable."

Pansy giggled. "I'll be taking that as a compli…" Her voice trailed away as she realised she'd just spent the past ten minutes leaning against Ron's naked chest. "Ah!" She exclaimed, leaping away quickly. "You're _naked_!"

"What?" He glanced down at his loosely wrapped towel. "Not completely!" He protested.

"If my dad had walked in on that," she said. "I can't believe he hasn't come to check on me once."

"Neither can I," Ron agreed. "My mum wouldn't have given us a moment of peace if we were at mine. Nor my brothers."

"Where do they think you are?"

"With Harry and Gin at Sirius'," he shrugged.

"You could go home, you know," Pansy said, wincing as she said it. "I mean, you must hate being stuck here with me."

"I did, this house is creepy. And way too big for three people. But—" he hastily went on, seeing Pansy's expression. "You make me laugh."

"Well, I try my best," she responded sardonically. "But honestly, I know you miss your family," she went on wistfully, wondering what it must be like to have so many siblings, and have a mum who cooked, and laughed.

"I do… Hey! Why don't you come to The Burrow with me? My mum wouldn't mind, she lets Hermione and Harry stay all the time," he enthused. "And I can ask Ginny to come home, and you guys can girl bond," his eyes were gleaming.

"Ron…" Pansy said dubiously. "I'm a Parkinson. Your family hate me."

"Maybe Fred and George," he shrugged. "But Mum will like you, and Percy's with Audrey so we don't have to worry about him. Mum will be ecstatic, really, she misses having a girl to spend time with, since Hermione doesn't come round much anymore, and Ginny's always with Harry."

"My dad—"

"Hasn't come to see you in a week," Ron interrupted. "Just tell him you're with Hermione. Or Blaise. He likes them, right? Come on, Pansy, it'll be so much better at mine, you won't be stuck with nothing to do but worry about Malfoy."

"Draco," she corrected firmly. "I don't know, Ron, I mean we're barely friends. You're only here because Hermione told you to look after me."

Ron's smile faltered at her words, as he knew they were true—partially, at least. At first, he had only remained with Pansy because he felt it was down to him to keep her safe, and secretly enjoyed having someone depend on him, again, and having someone who didn't see him as Harry Potter's Best Friend. So, like a loyal pup, he had followed her everywhere, allowed her to cry on his shoulder, or his chest, really, for the first few days, the two hadn't even spoken, he just let Pansy burble on about trivial things in order to distract herself. It wasn't till after they'd heard how Hermione had reacted to the news, that the two had a conversation, both worried about their friend's wellbeing, and they talked for hours, until eventually they ended up in the Parkinson Manor with a shaky companionship. But Ron didn't just see Pansy as someone to protect because Hermione told him to anymore, he didn't particularly like her, but he felt sorry for her, and genuinely enjoyed spending time with her, rather than acting as the third wheel with his sister and best friend.

"Since when do I do things just because Hermione told me to?"

"Since forever," snorted Pansy. "Everyone does what she says."

"Not me. That's why we always argue."

"So you really want to take me back to your house?"

"Yeah, trust me, you won't have any time or space to worry."

"Okay," she agreed unsurely. "I'll go tell dad."

And of she went. Ron was ecstatic at having the chance to leave the dull and rather frightening Manor, and for a second wondered whether Pansy would turn her nose up at his humble abode. He banished the thought from his head, and while whistling, he got dressed.

III

"_What does he want?" Milli asked Rodolphus._

_"You'd best tell you wife to be on her best behaviour," Rodolphus addressed Theo, ignoring Milli. "Your father's not in the mood for her insolence."_

_"Thanks for the advice," Theo said dryly, he then turned to Milli and whispered, "Please just act the way they want you to. Don't give them a reason to punish you."_

_"Thanks for the advice," she mimicked him meanly. "But I do what I want to, not what I'm told."_

_Theodore sighed, and put her arm through his as they neared the conference room, he breathed out in relief when she didn't fight him. He smiled, when she leaned against him._

_"In you go," Rodolphus instructed, and like a sheep being brought to the lion's den, Milli and her husband entered the brightly lit room._

_Instead of the scattered sofas, there was instead a long table in the middle of the room, with Aurelius Nott sat at the head, with Bellatrix and Anthony Bulstrode sat on either side of him. Milli scowled at her father, who only flinched slightly at her reaction. Goyle and Crabbe Sr were also sat at the table, Milli noted their striking resemblances to their sons. But what truly shocked her was seeing Astoria, Daphne and their mother, with smug smiles on their faces. Theo felt Milli's arm tense in his, and gave her a warning glance. As Rodolphus took his seat by his wife, who gave him a rather mechanical kiss on the cheek, Aurelius cleared his throat._

_"Father," Theo said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_"Why so formal, Theodore?" Bellatrix sneered._

_"I wanted to introduce you and Millicent to our new recruits," he gestured to the Greengrass family. "You're probably already acquainted with Daphne and Astoria, however not their mother; Annabelle Greengrass. Unfortunately, her husband could not make it today."_

Yeah, because you probably have him locked up somewhere for not wanting to join you, _Milli spat inside her head._

_"This, Annabelle, is my son, Theodore, and his wife, Millicent."_

_"Pleasure to meet you, Theodore, I hear your Potion's skills are prodigious," Annabelle drawled._

_"As have I," he responded._

_"Charming," Annabelle smiled, her eyes glinting._

_Milli was fuming at being ignored, and had to bite her tongue and repeat the mantra: Just behave, in her head in order to not leap at any of the Greengrass' as she had Bellatrix._

_"Millicent," Aurelius said. "Your acts of misconduct have not missed my ears."_

_"Not much does," she answered coldly, squeezing Theo's arm._

_"You're right," he chuckled. "Despite Theodore's obvious liking for you, I cannot allow your behaviour to go unpunished."_

_Hardening her eyes, she said, "Obviously. Are you going to lock me up and force me to marry your son? Oh wait—"_

_"What do you intend to do?" Theo interjected._

_"Bellatrix will crucio her for twenty minutes. You will not intervene, but you may heal her afterwards."_

_At this, Bellatrix smiled widely and twirled her wand menacingly, before standing and aiming straight for Milli's chest._

_"Father—"_

_"Any words, Millicent? Would you like to defend your actions?" Aurelius asked._

_Milli gritted her teeth and didn't respond._

_"Crucio!" Bellatrix cackled._

_The observers all expected to hear Milli's screams fill the room, hear her beg for mercy, that was what Aurelius had expected to happen, then he could order Bellatrix to stop and show Milli that he protected his own. But none of that happened. Milli forced her lips not to part, and only whimpered in pain twice, vowing that the day she begged Bellatrix for mercy, hell would freeze over. Soon, the torture ended, and Bellatrix angrily demanded to do it for longer._

_"No, her minutes has been served."_

_"I hate you!" Milli yelled weakly, from her crumpled state on the floor._

_"Anything else, father?" Theo asked, lifting Milli up._

_"You twisted bastards!" Milli again shouted, attempting to attack, Theodore pulled her tightly into her arms, as she kicked and screamed._

_"We have another recruit for you to meet," Aurelius said smoothly. "Davis, bring him in!"_

_The room froze as Davis escorted a bloodied and ragged Draco Malfoy into the room, and Milli finally noticed that the unfamiliar wand in Aurelius' fingers was Draco's._

_"No," she whispered._

_"You knew we had him," Theo reminded her quietly._

_"You said he was safe! You said they wouldn't hurt him!"_

_The room erupted into laughter, save for Aurelius, Milli, Draco and Theo._

_"We would not have, had he complied with us," stated Aurelius._

_Milli stared at her friend, her eyes watering._

_"Draco, this is the new Mrs. Nott. I assume you're already acquainted with her?"_

_"You bitch," Draco snarled at her._

_"Draco, no!" She rushed to him. "I—"_

III

"I get it. You don't want this. You've been here for a week. You can leave now," Draco said harshly, from behind the metal bars.

"But you don't believe me," Milli argued. "You think I wanted this. That I chose this."

"How can I believe you?" He snapped. "_Mrs Nott_," he sneered.

"He did that on purpose! He did it to cause this distrust between us, we're _friends_, Draco."

"Really? So why is it that for the past month you've been here lounging about with your husband, while all of your _friends_ have been worried sick over you," he spat.

"Lounging?" She yelled. "You think this is fun for me? My dad sold me like some common cattle! Everyone here wants me dead, except maybe Theo, and I fucking miss Blaise! They tortured me, Bellatrix _tortured me_ for twenty minutes!"

He hesitates before angrily retorting, "I would happily let Bellatrix torture me if I could see Hermione!"

"Don't you think I would do the same for Blaise? I'm trying to tell you that I'm not one of them! That's why they gave your wand to Theo and not me, because they know I'd kill them all if I had a wand!"

"Not all," he said lowly. "Not _Theo_."

"That's not fair," she stated. "He's not part of this."

"Just because he's had some unhealthy obsession with you since he was twelve, doesn't make him innocent. He's still one of them, Milli, and if you truly are my friend, you'll get my wand of him."

"How?"

"Well you heard what his dad said—you have a month to produce Nott with an heir. You sleep with him, while he's all high from the sex, find out where my wand is, and we get out of here."

"That's not fair on him."

"You know what's not fair? This," he gestures to them both. "You seem to have grown complacent. Just because you seem to like Nott doesn't mean this is right. They _kidnapped_ me! They tortured me for hours, with and without wands. They showed me her parents, tortured them as well, then obliviated them and sent them to Australia! None of this is fair."

"I'm still not going to use Theo like that. I don't betray my friends. Not you, not him."

"You love him," he accused.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed. "I'm just…I'm just saving myself for Blaise," she admitted.

"If you don't do this," he began gravely. "There'll be no Blaise to save yourself for."


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi there. How was everyone's summers? Drop a PM and tell me about it. As you may have noticed, my name has been changed, because I no longer feel that Uniqua123 is a name I can identify with, or one that I particularly like. Melanie Chester is my name I use when writing, so you can find me on Tumblr under the same name, where I also post my one-shots and snippets of my other pieces. I'd love to hear from all of you on there, too.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Monday 12th April<span>_

Pansy politely listened to Molly Weasley chitter on about some scandalous witch from the Department of Mysteries, who'd apparently tried to seduce Kingsley Shacklebolt, despite him being happily married. Pansy had already heard this particular piece of gossip, weeks earlier, and was ashamed to admit that she was actually acquainted with the seductive witch. During the past three days at The Burrow, Pansy had felt shame more than a few times. The happy, harmless banter that the family shared, the pranks the twins' played, the constant smell of cooking, and Ron's almost endless supply of smiles, had affected Pansy greatly. _What was the point of it? Being pureblood? None of that matters, if it means missing out on a family like this_, she had sadly mused one night, in the bed Hermione used to sleep in.

"Have you heard from Hermione, dear?" Molly asked, for the second time, jolting Pansy out of her pained thoughts.

"No," Pansy mumbled, as she found it quite hard to communicate with the people she had humiliated and ridiculed for years.

"Nothing at all? Not even from the wizard who's been stuck in her room since last week?"

"No, Blaise hasn't said anything to me," she answered, _he didn't even reply to my card_.

"I still don't see why _he's_ been allowed to stay with her for an entire week, and I can't even spend ten minutes," Molly huffed.

"I don't think Hermione _wants_ to see us," Pansy muttered, thinking back to her own visit to St. Mungo's, where she'd been angrily told that '_Miss Granger has made it perfectly clear that she wants no visitors._'

"Preposterous. We're the only family she's got, since nobody's heard from her parents," Molly said dismissively. "But since there's no blood involved, we can't even make them let us in. Imagine that? I've known her since she was eleven! Spent every summer with her, but just because Narcissa Malfoy is distantly related to her twins, she's been allowed in."

Gulping nervously, Pansy opened her mouth to reply, pointing out that Narcissa's relation to the twins wasn't that distant, but was beat to it by Ron.

"I hardly think a grandmother is that distant a relation, Mum."

"Ron," Molly beamed. "Is your sister with you?"

"No, she decided to stay with Harry. Says something about not being able to control herself if she saw Fred after the anniversary fiasco," he told her cheerily, while giving Pansy a one armed hug. "Sorry about Mum," he said.

"I haven't done anything!" Molly protested. "Me and Pansy have been having a lovely conversation, about Hermione."

"Yeah, your mum's been fine, Ron."

"Oh. So I take it you heard the rant about Malfoy's mum that she's been on since Saturday?"

"Ron," Molly scolded, blushing.

"It's fine," Pansy said, offering Molly a small smile. "She's just frustrated Hermione's not letting any of us see her."

"I know, Ginny was just talking about it," Ron said. "Maybe you can ask Malfoy to go see her?"

"_Draco_?" Pansy choked.

"No, _no_," he said hurriedly. "_Mrs_. Malfoy. You and her are friends, right?"

"Oh, are you?" Molly gasped. "Oh, Pansy dear, I'm so sorry about going on—"

"Honestly, Mrs. Weasley, it's fine, I understand that you're concerned."

"Molly, please."

"Okay. Molly," Pansy laughed unsurely. "And yeah, Ron, she's my godmother, but I haven't spoke to her since the uh—"

"Yeah, but we could still ask her, right? Tell her we're just worried, and she's the only one who can actually force Hermione to see her. Because of the family thing."

"I guess. I'll write the letter later," Pansy said.

"Excellent," Ron beamed. "Right, let's get you away from my mum. Do you wanna fly?"

Pansy wrinkled her nose, before stoutly answering in the negative.

"Oh yes, you don't fly."

"Take her for a walk, Ronald," Molly quipped. "_Honestly_," she rolled her eyes at Pansy. "He's hopeless."

"Don't worry, I know," Pansy laughed, before remembering how cruel she'd been to the Weasley's.

"All right, bye Mum!" Ron called, walking through the front door with Pansy.

For the first ten minutes of the walk, Pansy and Ron remained in comfortable silence, as Pansy pondered on what she was going to do about the Hermione situation. She knew she couldn't really let Hermione leave the Wizarding World, but she also understood how hard it must be for Hermione to give birth to Draco's twins when Draco was gone. And she understood how tempting it must be to have an escape such as the Muggle world, when things with wizards was going so disastrously. Especially for Muggle-borns. Especially for Hermione. Then, her mind wandered to the Weasley family. Ron had been right in warning her about Fred and George's reaction to her, as they had teased and pranked her mercilessly since she arrived, until Molly has sternly told them to knock it off and be sympathetic to her 'situation'. So now, even though they weren't outwardly mean to her, they didn't speak to her, and often blatantly ignored her when she asked after Ron. Mr. Weasley was nice enough to her, but still, it was clear he wasn't fond of her. Only Molly had been welcoming to Pansy, and true to Ron's word, had barely given her a moment of peace since her arrival. She asked Pansy for fashion advice, how best to style her hair, how Ron was getting on at Hogwarts, whether Ginny was still being mean to her, after Hermione and Draco's relationship and even if she and Ron were considering a relationship. Although it was quite annoying, she liked the company, and found the motherly woman very endearing.

"Sorry about Mum, again," Ron smiled ruefully. "I know she hasn't left you alone since you came, but I did ask her to keep an eye on you."

"It's honestly fine, she's good company. And she cares about Hermione. A lot."

"Yeah," Ron laughed. "She's very protective about her kids. Or just kids in general."

"I didn't know that Hermione used to come here every summer. That means you and her are pretty much like me and Blaise. Or even me and Draco," she flinched at saying his name.

"We were, she was my best friend."

"Until we came into the picture," Pansy finished sadly.

"No, not really. Me breaking up with her in front of the entire school was probably what did it."

"Yes, I'm still mad at you for that, in fact," the witch sharply replied, punching Ron lightly.

"Ah, there's my girl."

"But we kept her away from you, and your sister. Out of jealously."

"It's understandable. Hermione's pretty special, I get not wanting to lose her."

"She is."

"But I don't love her like that, anymore. Not since that argument in Charms."

Pansy chuckled at the memory, earning a pout from Ron, causing her to laugh harder. "Yeah, I can see that speeding up the process. You know, you really can be a dick sometimes."

"_Moronic_ dick," Ron corrected.

"Oh yes."

"It's just—" he hesitated. "It's hard being me."

"Ron, I'm not in the mood for a sob story about how Hermione broke your heart," Pansy said immediately.

"No, look, listen _will you_?" He interjected. "I mean being me. Both my best friends were these amazing people, I mean, Harry killed Voldemort when he was _one_! And Miney's the Brightest Witch Of Her Age. And what was I? Oh, he's the youngest Weasley boy. I don't stand out. I'm just average. Charlie was amazing at Hogwarts, and works with dragons, Bill's handsome, Percy's a dead bright, a prat, but bright, even Fred and George are known for their charm or whatever. And Ginny's the only Weasley girl in generations. Everyone has something, and all I am, is one of those Weasley boys. My entire life, that's all I've been."

Pansy didn't answer straightaway. She took a few moments to really think about Ron's speech, and then try to empathise with him. And she came to the startling realisation that she cared about Ron Weasley. When had Pansy Parkinson ever stopped and tried to understand Ron Weasley?

"I think Harry and Hermione would disagree with you," she said softly. "I think Harry would say you're one of the most loyal friends ever, and Hermione would say the same."

"Oh great, I'm loyal, like every other Gryffindor. _And_ Hufflepuff."

"No, your loyalty is different. It's fierce, like your mum in a way. And you're protective. And you come from one of the best families in Britain. And you seem to act like a prat without even trying. And your devotion to Quidditch is unreal. And when you love people, you love them completely. You're not average Ron. Everyone at Hogwarts knows you. Respects you—except us Slytherins of course."

Ron was shocked into silence, something that rarely ever happened. So instead of trying to stutter through a response, he took Pansy's had and vowed to make Fred and George start being nice to her.

III

"I think being a teacher is a good career," Hermione thought aloud. "They're basically Professor's, by the way," she added for Blaise' benefit, despite the fact that he still hadn't spoken a word. "It's a way to have more kids, without actually having to have kids," she went on, twirling a strand of her very much overgrown hair. "Since I obviously won't ever have any more kids of my own. Not without…" Her voice trailed off, and she returned to reading her book on teaching.

Blaise regarded his friend strangely, unsure of whether she was serious about leaving the Wizarding World. He'd already decided that if she was, he'd follow her, mutely of course, as he couldn't imagine living in a world without both Milli and Hermione. The concept caused his chest to contract. And he thought he could be the father figure for Abraxas and Aquila, if Draco really didn't make it back. With the return to school looming in the not to faraway future, Blaise wondered whether they'd force him to return, and what they'd do when he cursed them all and refused to leave Hermione's side. Then, his thoughts went back to Pansy, and her numerous letters. They'd all arrived at the front desk, and they'd all been successfully hidden from Hermione. In every letter, her main point had been that Blaise had abandoned her completely when he needed her most, and that he should convince Hermione to let people see her. He'd toyed with the idea of writing her back, but decided to scrap it. How could he put into words that he didn't want to see Pansy because she'd make him cut his ears off? That he knew all she'd want to do is cry or talk about Milli and Draco, and that that would cause him to completely break down? That he couldn't handle her inevitable insistence that he speak? That Hermione made him feel safe, like he had a purpose? He couldn't. So he didn't reply, and he let Hermione's voice soothe him.

"You know, I must be the worst mother ever," Hermione said eventually. "They're not even born yet and I've managed to completely ruin their lives. How am I supposed to raise them without their dad?"

Blaise didn't answer, and for some reason, this angered Hermione more than it had before.

"Can you hear me, Blaise? Because this silent thing you're doing is getting on my fucking nerves. I'd like you to talk to me Blaise. Tell me what I'm supposed to do with the fact that my kids could turn out as screwed up as Bellatrix?"

At his refusal to speak, Hermione exploded and threw her book at him, narrowly missing his head. Blaise grit his teeth, but still didn't utter a word.

"You know what? You can just leave, Blaise, because you are no help whatsoever! You know refusing to talk won't make the pain go away."

"Neither will ignoring it," the sound of the wizard's rather smooth voice surprised them both.

"You're speaking again?" She asked hopefully.

The silence was answer enough, and Hermione, deciding that she was getting far too close to thinking about her problems, began to melt down. She tore at her sheets, threw her potions against the wall, ripped her numerous books to shreds and even launched herself at Blaise. But instead of fending her off, the Italian held her in his arms, cast a silencing charm, allowed her rage to die, and hugged her till she fell asleep. He was on the verge of sleep himself, when an owl tapped at the window. He frowned, as all mail was brought to the front desk. He let the owl in, and untied the parchment on his leg, deciding that it must be one of Milli's owls, the ones that seem to get past all security measures.

_Hermione dear,_

_Pansy says that the entire Weasley clan is worried about you. She wants me to force you to see me, using the family by blood, and inform her of your state. I don't want to that. I am barely managing as it is, and I'm not sure whether the sight of me, especially in my worried state, would do you any favours, so I beg that you allow your friends to see you. Especially since you plan to leave. Or else I will come and see you. Keep well._

_P.S. Don't give up, he's coming home._

Blaise scowled at the fact that Pansy was now part of the Weasley clan, blaming himself for pushing her away. He then scrunched the letter up and sent the owl away. He was sure Hermione would react badly to Narcissa Malfoy's threat of forcing her way into this room, and Pansy not contacting her directly. He stroked Hermione's hair softly, feeling a surge of protectiveness run through him.

III

_I can't use Theo_, Milli repeated firmly in her head, reminding herself of how much it hurt to be used by her dad, someone she had loved and trusted, and how she couldn't bare to do that with Theo, someone she'd come to care for in her short time as his wife. Torn between her loyalty to Draco, and her mismatched feelings for Theo, and love for Blaise, Milli had decided to remain outside Draco's cell, and ignore her husband and his father's cronies. With Draco insisting she do something, and her conscience insisting that she couldn't possibly betray Theo who had protected her ever since she got here, Milli had been feeling tortured and forlorn, wishing miserably that she could speak to Hermione, Pansy, _any one _of her old friends, about what to do, though she knew that every one of their answers would be.

_Hermione: Save Draco, Milli, he's your friend, he doesn't deserve this._

_Pansy: Milli, are you being serious? Theodore isn't worth Draco being a prisoner!_

_Blaise: Mils, what are you doing?_

_Even Red: Get yourself out of there. With Draco. Now._

"You're still here," Draco stated dryly, as he awoke from his nap, hunger nagging at him.

"Of course I am, I'm not leaving you alone."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"You don't know what they're like. They'd come down here and mutilate you, if it wasn't for me," she pointed out angrily.

"Like wandless little you would stop them," he mocked.

"I could, actually. They can't hurt me. Else Theo would—"

"Oh yes, your husband and his father would punish whoever touched a single hair on your head."

"Draco, stop being like this."

"You're refusing to help me, and refusing to leave me alone."

"I'm _not_ refusing to help you!" Milli protested. "I'm refusing to use a friend. To use _sex _as some sort of weapon."

"Look, Blaise being your first, is irrelevant, you don't need to be each other's first for the relationship to work, okay? Me and Hermione are fine, aren't we?"

"I have _values_, Draco, _morals_," she argued. "Plus Theo doesn't deserve that."

Something inside Draco clicked in that moment. Similar to finally fitting that last puzzle piece. And in that moment, Draco Malfoy began to cry and laugh at the same time.

"You fucking love him," he accused. "And you've deluded yourself into thinking he loves you. Fantastic."

"Draco—"

"Get away from me," he spat. "Get away from me, now," and finally, Milli obeyed and silently left the dark, damp prison.

Meandering, she eventually found herself in her shared bedroom with Theo. However, she paused at the door before entering, thinking back to Draco's face when the truth finally dawned on both of them. _I love Theo_, she said in her head hollowly, _I love him, what the fuck? I love Blaise_. Pacified that at least the last statement was true, she opened the door and stepped into the chilly room, immediately feeling tension and foreboding.

"Millicent," Aurelius Nott greeted her cooly, stepping out from the shadows which suited him so well. "You've returned."

"Where's Nott?" She asked harshly, wrapping her arms around her chest defensively.

"Why, I'm right here," Aurelius smirked. "And you're right there. So you must mean my son? Unless there are any more Nott's I'm unaware of."

"If you hurt me—"

"I'd never hurt you, Millicent, you're my daughter."

"I am _not_ your daughter," she growled.

"You and the Malfoy heir are close. You've spent the past week with him. You didn't even call for food, lucky thing my son thought to send some down anyways."

"What do you want?"

"What I want is complete control of Britain. But you must mean what I want from you," he smirked once more, and took a step towards her, and for a scary second, Milli thought she was going to be raped.

"Where's Theo?"

"If you do not begin the process of producing my son with an heir by the end of the night, the Malfoy boy will feel _my_ wrath."

Milli's breath hitched in her throat, as she pictured the horrors that Aurelius Nott could put Draco through. Poor, innocent, Draco, who had twins on the way, Hermione probably going mental with worry.

"Forced sexual intercourse is rape."

"Not with your husband, Millicent."

"_Nothing_ will make me desperate enough to sleep with your son, _Nott_," she retorted.

"Not even my son?" He quirked an eyebrow, and before Milli could become confused, Theodore appeared out of one of his father's shadows in a bloodied and beaten state.

"I was lenient on him, of course, he is my son after all," Aurelius said, almost regretfully.

Milli ignored him and stared at Theodore, tears welling in her eyes as she regarded the bruises and cuts, the hunched shoulders, and the obvious use of Sectumsempra.

"Did you do this to him because of me?" She rasped.

"Of course."

"Does it—hurt?" She appealed to Theo.

"No, Mils, I'm fine—"

"You're a monster," she glared at Aurelius.

"I'm pragmatic," he shrugged,

"I'll… _Once_, we'll do it once, and if I'm not pregnant by—"

But she was interrupted by Aurelius Nott's laughter. "How fortunate and pleasing it is that you care more for my son than the Malfoy boy downstairs."

"I don't—" but her voice wavered and fell short as she glanced back at Theo.

"That is—well done, son. For this, I will let the mudblood carrying his twins live. Just so she can see this too. I—" he broke off into laughter once more.

"Hermione would have you begging for mercy for what you did to Draco," Milli snapped, fruitfully trying to hurt the man before her.

"Are you sure about that, Millicent? I'm her enemy. Of course I hurt her loved ones. But you, you're her friend. I can't wait to see that reunion," and with that, he left the room, chortling quietly to himself.

The door clicked quietly behind him, and the couple avoided each other's glances for minutes before Theodore could no longer ignore it any longer.

"I won't sleep with you."


	41. Chapter 41

_Monday 19th April_

"I said no visitors," Hermione insisted.

"Miss Granger," the Healer began with an exhausted sigh. "Professor Dumbledore is in charge of your education, you can't _not_ see him."

"Hermione," Blaise said quietly.

He did not look up from the ground. Since their argument, Blaise still hadn't returned to normality, nor had Hermione really, but he'd began to speak more, lend a comforting arm here and there, and in turn, Hermione stopped talking about sad things and the two laughed twice.

"Fine," Hermione relented.

"He will be here shortly," relieved, the Healer hurried from the room.

Hermione didn't like being a bad patient. She despised it. She'd watched Ron and Harry and Ginny and Fred and George cause mayhem whenever saddled with a Quidditch injury. And even then, they were never troublesome on purpose—except maybe Fred and George—it was just in their nature to not want to be in bed all day, when they could be doing something, like Quidditch. But she was _purposely_ being difficult. _Purposely_ causing trouble. _Purposely_ acting like a child. And she just couldn't stop.

"Miss Granger, Mister Zabini," Dumbledore greeted cheerily, unaffected by the hostility with which he was met.

"Sir," Blaise nodded his head respectfully.

Hermione only tugged herself up higher, to stop herself from looking as if she were being drowned in pillows and sheets.

"How have you both been? You in particular, Miss Granger," the old wizard asked.

"Hermione, please," she muttered, thoroughly sick of hearing her formalised name.

"Hermione," he smiled. "How have you been?"

"The Healers and Nurses are very kind," she answered. "My stay here hasn't been completely unbearable."

"I'm glad to hear," he said earnestly, while fiddling with one of her potions.

"If you're worried about my health, sir," Hermione began, "I'm perfectly fine. Ready for school on Wednesday."

"Are you?" Dumbledore asked, picking up one of the many potions and observing in the light. "These potions are quite potent . . . Surely not one you would give to a perfectly fine witch."

"They're just precautionary," she insisted. "Just to make sure the twins are completely healed."

"Oh yes, your twins," his eyes twinkled. "How are your children?"

"Fine," the witch replied, her tone suddenly sullen and dry.

"Hmm."

"I have to go back to school, sir, I can't stay here indefinitely," she protested.

"Of course not," he said. "But you most certainly cannot return to school, Hermione."

"Of course I can! I'm eighteen, an _adult_! No offence sir, but you can't stop me."

"Hermione," Blaise warned lowly.

"I'm aware of how old you are, Hermione, and I'm also aware of how competent a witch you are as well, which is why I am sure a few weeks away from Hogwarts will not affect you too much."

"Sir—!"

"Hermione, as you very well know, the common opinion about you is not at its highest, and I will not allow you to return to school where you will face hundreds of witches and wizards who may actually wish to cause you harm, in response to your most heinous crimes."

"_Heinous_—sir, you must know I did not sneak anyone into Hogwarts to kidnap Dra—to kidnap _anybody_!"

"Of course _I_ know that, Hermione," he chuckled. "Not everyone is as enlightened as me, however."

"I don't care about them, I just want to go back to school. I'm going crazy being locked up in here," her voice caught and cracked, exposing just how fragile she actually was.

"You have two twins depending on you for their life."

"Professor—" Blaise interjected.

"Coming to Hogwarts will cause you unnecessary stress, which I won't allow to befall your children. If you don't comply, I will be forced to suspend you."

"_Suspend me_?" She gasped, unconsciously placing a hand over her abdomen. "Me?"

"Can she not do her N.E.W.T's away from school then, Headmaster?" Blaise suggested. "I think it's not having anything to focus on which is making her frustrated."

"And being stuck in these four walls," Hermione added.

"Well, I do come with a solution for both those concerns. I have already prepared for Hermione to reside with an Order member until all this fuss has died down, whom will be fully qualified to assist her with her studies meanwhile."

"Not the Weasley's, surely," Blaise said.

"No, no, Molly is not particularly equipped to deal with Hermione right now," the wizard shook his head. "Nymphadora and Remus Lupin are an option, Remus was very eager to have you stay with them and their newborn son. Or if you're not up to living with a young child, Sirius and his wife, Amy Nott—who despite her maiden name, has nothing to do with recent tragedies, and whom Harry has spent his Easter with—have also offered their homes."

"Sirius?" Hermione repeated dryly. "You want me to stay with Sirius?"

"Or the Lupin's."

"What about my parents?"

Dumbledore's steady smile faltered momentarily, before being replaced entirely with a sympathetic grimace.

"No," Hermione breathed.

"Unfortunately we believe they have been taken by those who have taken Mister Malfoy and Miss Bulstrode."

"The Pureblood's got them?" Hermione asked blandly. "My parents? They took my parents?"

Silently, Blaise noted all the signs which warned Hermione was on the brink of a meltdown: darting eyes, restless hands, faster breathing, flared nostrils . . . _What is wrong with this man_, Blaise hissed in his head.

"We are of course, looking for them relentlessly, but we do believe they have been taken, yes."

"You let them _take_ my parents?" She demanded, her voice a low growl. "And you expect me to just hide out until _you_ feel letting me back into school?"

Before Dumbledore could object, Blaise interrupted. "Hermione can stay with me. In my mother's cabin."

"Pardon?"

"My mother has a cabin about thirty miles from Hogwarts, I'm sure she wouldn't mind Hermione and I borrowing it."

"You intend to stay with Hermione?"

"Of course," both Blaise and Hermione replied instantly.

"I'm not sure if that's ideal," Dumbledore said. "No Order member to keep an eye on you, or any Healer's to observe your health. I'm not sure if I agree."

"I can look after myself just fine," Hermione snapped.

"How can I trust that you won't go gallivanting of to find your parents?"

"I'll make sure she stays put," Blaise vowed. "And takes all her potions."

"I still don't think this is a good idea," the man frowned.

The three spent a rather long hour debating on why staying alone with Blaise would be best for Hermione and why staying with Remus and Nymphadora would be best for Hermione. In the end, they cam to the conclusion that, being the self reliant person she is, Hermione should fare well alone with Blaise, so long as they allow Remus to check in on them every day and provide them both with their schoolwork. It was far from what Hermione wanted, she had hoped someone had located her parents, so that she could return to Hogwarts, complete her exams and move back home as quickly as possible. She did not see spending an indefinite amount of time alone with Blaise, and no friendly Nurses, particularly enjoyable, especially since he still refused to hold proper conversations. But it was better than the other options Dumbledore had for her. Much better.

Blaise was shocked. Simply shocked. Shocked that Dumbledore, someone Hermione and the rest of her former trio had harped on about being the greatest wizard alive, could be so inconsiderate of such a delicate situation. How could he threaten to suspend her from school if he believed her innocent of the heinous crimes? He was treating her like a criminal, as if she'd done anything wrong, then tried to placate her by simpering about the wellbeing of her twins. Anyone with half a brain could tell that he was only trying to save himself from any trouble or Howlers from unhappy parents. What a cowardly thing to do, Blaise thought with some slight amusement.

"I'm going to have to see them soon then, right?" Hermione asked softly, hours after Dumbledore had left, stating she must leave tomorrow.

"Probably," Blaise nodded.

"I hate this," she admitted. "Hate having the likes of Dumbledore organise my life."

"He's trying to do what's best."

Hermione snorted derisively. "Best for him and his precious school."

"Still, seeing Pansy and the rest shouldn't be too bad."

"Maybe not for you," she whispered.

"Right," he laughed humourlessly. "This isn't fun for me. Just because I don't say it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"I know," she mumbled, ashamed. "Pansy must be driving herself mad without you," she commented with a small smile.

"Pansy's . . ." He pondered on how best to tell Hermione exactly where and who Pansy had spent her Easter with. "She's worried about you."

"I think she'd be more worried about losing Dr—her best friend."

"She's handling it a lot better than I thought. She has Weasley," he added quickly.

"Ron?"

"She spent the holidays with him and his mum."

"_Pansy_?" Hermione repeated, aghast. "And _Molly Weasley_?"

"Apparently. I think she and the Weasel are an item. Of some sort."

"Of some sort?"

"Everything's complicated, these days."

"How do you know all this? She hasn't sent any letters."

"I listen to the Nurse's gossip," he lied smoothly.

"Of course. Slytherin," and there was that small smile again.

"Just nosy," he quipped.

"I guess I'll send a letter to Pansy and Narcissa tomorrow. Let them know they can come see me if they'd like."

"I'll go get you some parchment, then."

As he walked away, hands in pocket, head held high, Hermione mentally thanked God and Merlin alike for gifting her with a friend like Blaise. Their short, pained conversation had reminded her of what they used to be like. A pang of guilt had inevitably hit her square in the chest when she thought of how rigidly she'd avoided Blaise when Milli first disappeared. Of how she'd taken his loyalty for granted and played games with his heart. She remembered how she'd smiled twice once Dumbledore had finally left. If she couldn't have Draco, couldn't have the family she'd wanted, at least she could have Blaise. Her best friend.

III

"You'd best be sorry, Fred!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, hands on her wide hips, as she scolded her son for turning her into a cockroach. _Again_.

"It was just an accident, Mum, a sweet George and I are working on for our shop."

"That damned shop will be the death of me, I swear! If I so much as _sniff_ anything from that shop in my house ever again, you and your brother will be sorry!" She continued on with her threat-filled rant, and Fred nodded along, face full of regret.

A few feet away, pretending to de-gnome the garden, Pansy watched the scene before her, an amused grin on her face. Seeing her, Fred winked slyly before returning his gaze back to his fuming mother. Chuckling softly to herself, Pansy returned to her de-gnoming, and shook her head at Fred's antics. Pansy wasn't sure, exactly, when Fred and George had accepted her as one of their own. She liked to think it was when Ron threatened them to, along with Ginny and a string of hexes, but she secretly suspected it was because she'd sat with Mrs. Weasley for three hours, stalling the mother so she wouldn't see the chemical mess Fred and George had caused in their rooms.

"Hey you," someone whispered from behind her.

"Oh, hi Ron," Pansy smiled, giving the red head a quick kiss on the cheek. "Where've you been?"

"With Gin and Harry."

"Oh, at Black's?"

"Yeah, with Sirius and his wife. You know, you can come too."

"Sirius Black doesn't really . . . "

"He scares you, doesn't he?"

"Well, do you blame me?" Pansy huffed.

Ron laughed. "Anyways, he says Dumbledore's asked him if he could supervise Hermione once she's out of hospital."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore says he doesn't think it'd be best for her to go back to Hogwarts, case anyone curses her, and Sirius offered to let her stay with him till it's safe."

"But Sirius and Hermione aren't even," Pansy stopped, searching for the right word. "Friends."

"He's an Order member," Ron shrugged. "Lupin and Tonks offered too."

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yep, and his wife."

"It's like they don't even know Hermione," Pansy seethed. "She's not going to want to stay with happy, doting couples when Drak—by herself."

Ron flinched at Pansy's inability to say Draco's name, a sharp reminder that her heart would never fully be his, not with Draco and Blaise still in the picture.

"Well, she can always stay at the hospital. Knowing Hermione, she'll probably find a way to go back to Hogwarts though."

"Maybe she could stay with Narcissa? Someone who understands how she feels . . . Someone who misses him too . . ."

"She can't stay with the Malfoy's," Ron scoffed.

"Why not?"

"Because," he said quickly. "It's not safe."

"Lucius won't let anybody hurt her. Not with the twins."

"How nice of him."

"So what about Blaise?"

"What about him?"

"Where's he going to go?"

"Don't know. I didn't ask."

"Of course not," she muttered. "I guess I'll write him a letter later. See if he answers this one."

"You'll see him at school, anyhow."

"Yeah."

"Hello lovebirds," Fred cooed, startling the the two. "I must say I'm hurt that none of you stepped in to stop my unjust suffering."

Pansy giggled, while Ron just rolled his eyes. "You're lucky it was a _defective_ sweet, I'm sure the real deal would've been much worse."

Fred's eyes gleamed. "Your mistrust wounds me. At least I provided some entertainment for Miss Parkinso, right?" He flashed her a smile.

"Good," Ron said, taking one of Pansy's hands in his own. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Fred?"

"Oooh!" Fred cooed. "Ronnie-kins is jealous!"

"Ronnie-kins?" Pansy asked with a raised brow and small smirk. "That's where Hermione got it from?"

"Ah, dear sweet Hermione. She always was a fast learner."

"Come on, Pans, let's go. I'm sure Fred has someone else he's scheduled to annoy right now," Ron muttered, pulling Pansy away from his smiling brother.

"As a matter of fact, I believe I do," the twin called. "Sirius still hasn't properly paid for the mishap at his stag do, thanks for reminding me Won-Won!"

"Won-Won?" Pansy giggled.

"Be glad you have no brothers," Ron said darkly.

Secretly, Pansy warmed at the thought that Ron might get jealous over her, and clutched onto his hand tightly. The past few days at The Burrow had been wonderful, Pansy mused contentedly, no etiquette classes, long days spent with House Elves, vast empty rooms with no friends. Instead, she had an overbearing but mothering Molly Weasley, frustrating but fun Fred and George, Ginny to entertain her with wicked tales from her—very wanton—roommates, and of course, Ron.

"Got a destination in mind, or you just going to stomp in anger until Fred leaves?"

"Destination. Don't worry," he turned round to flash her a quick grin.

Don't worry, had become something of a running gripe between Ron and Pansy, since it was almost impossible for the latter to do it.

Soon, Ron's walk began to slow, and his grasp in Pansy's hand tightened. The two were in a rather woodsy green, surrounded by shrubbery, trees and all scores of flowers. Pansy, who'd never been to fond of outside, felt slightly out of place, but consoled herself with the thought that Ron know he'll have to make it up to her big time, if she gets even one spot of mud in her fingers.

"Okay. Close your eyes," Ron ordered gleefully.

"Ron, I'm not—" but her indignant comment was cut short by Ron's palms being pressed against her eyes.

"Alright, now just walk forwards."

Grumbling without really meaning it, Pansy hesitantly stepped forward, fighting the urge to stretch her arms out in front of her.

"Okay, open," Ron said, his voice filled with barely contained glee.

So she did. It was a small circled meadow, with pretty pink and purple flowers planted around the perimeter, and white fairy lights strewn around the surrounding trees and a small, glossy picnic table in the middle.

"Ron?" Pansy said breathlessly.

"Pansy?" He teased her.

"What's this?"

"I think it's a meadow, Pans."

"Ha ha."

"So what do you think?"

"Honestly," Pansy said, her voice bemused. "Ron this is so corny, it's unbelievable," she finished, turning to face him, placing her delicate her hands on his chest. "But I love it. It's gorgeous."

"Good," he bent down to kiss her forehead. "Look, Pansy, I need to tell you something."

"You better not tell me something I won't want to hear," she warned.

"Right, I'll try. Pansy, for years I hated everything that I thought you were. Slytherin's, girls who liked Slytherins, girls who like Drac—girls who like boys I don't, plus you were nothing like what I thought girls were meant to be."

"What did you think girls were meant to be like?"

"My mum, really," he laughed.

"Not Ginny?"

"Oh, Merlin no," he shook his head vehemently. "Growing up with six brothers has made her _far_ too fond of using castration as a threat and I quite like my balls, thanks."

"I'd like to think me and Red are quite similar," Pansy smirked. "Only I'm smarter."

"Of course you are," Ron placated, placing another chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Anyways, you hated me because I wasn't like your mother, and I was friends with Blaise and that. Go on," Ron didn't miss how she avoided saying Draco's name.

"Well, that and loads of other prejudice bullshit. And I just wanted to apologise for all of that. For being a stubborn and self-righteous shit, not just to you but to Hermione, your friends and just in general."

"It's . . . " Pansy fumbled for the right words. "Well, it's not okay. But I forgive you, like you forgave me."

"And I'll have to warn you, there'll most likely be times where I'll act like a complete prat, so I'm asking you Pansy, if you'd like to be the person who kicks me back into reality whenever that happens?"

Pansy smiled and Ron's heart warmed at seeing this beautiful, cunning witch, who only ever had sneers and cutting remarks for anyone outside her circle, smile at him.

"Is that your Ron-way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Her response was a kiss that started out as sweet and ended up with Pansy Parkinson becoming Ron Weasley's girlfriend.

III

Moonlight filtered through the gaps in the black curtains, casting gloomy shadows on the walls of Milli and Theo's room. The couple lay, side by side, hands clasped, with sadness and grief rendering them both mute.

"I'll tell my father some lie about . . . " Theo's voice trailed off. "The torture session rendering me unable to perform," his voice was bitter.

"Thank you," Milli murmured.

"This is . . ."

"I hate your dad."

"I—" a strangled sound came from his throat. "I can't. He's still my dad."

"We could run away," she suggested.

"We could. We won't though," he sighed. "If I go, they'll surely kill Malfoy, and if you leave your dad's dead. I don't think you could tolerate that."

"Then let's take Draco with us. My dad can rot here, for all I care."

"You know you'd grieve him."

"No," she shook her head determinedly. "I would not."

For another hour or so, the two got lost in their own thoughts. Theodore, wondering how he could possibly convince his father that none of this was right, that Malfoy should be freed, that Milli should be freed. And Milli, painfully coming to the realisation that Aurelius Nott was many things, and stupid certainly wasn't any of those things.

"How can I love you more than Draco?" She demanded suddenly, sobs threatening to enter her voice.

"You don't," Theo said.

"But I do," she insisted "When I saw you . . . All beaten up and he—he wasn't even _sorry_, I just wanted to—I would've done _anything_ to—to _stop_ it."

"You just—you just feel like you owe me more than you owe Malfoy. That's it."

"Draco's my friend. He loves Hermione, we both do. He has twins on the way and I—I refused to sleep with you to help him. _I refused to help him_. He could die here, Theo, leave his kids fatherless, and I would be to blame," she said, frustration and anguish in her words.

"He won't die, Mils," he squeezed her tiny palm. "I won't let him die. Okay?"

"You can't control your dad, Theo. You have nothing he wants and you love him on top of that."

"Milli—"

"But together, maybe, we can get Draco out of here in time to see Hermione give birth."

"Yes," he breathed, wondering where Blaise came into all these plans. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

1. During his stay, Draco informed Milli that the twins are still alive, it just wasn't mentioned because sometimes I'm pretty crap with remembering little details like that.

2. This story is slowly coming to an end, just nine more chapters and an epilogue or two to go, so I think I'll spend the next week or so writing up all the remaining chapters and afterwards I can post them daily.

3. Check out my One Shot: After if you're ever bored.

4. To read more of my work/one and two shots, or have any quesions regarding this story, Tumblr or PMing is the best way to do so, I'm always on Tumblr. My name's _**melaniechester**_.


	42. Chapter 42

**Quick AN: These chapters are getting longer and harder for me to write... It's silly, I know, but I cry sometimes, when I imagine how I would feel if my best friend was taken from me, kr if I had been blessed enough to find love and have it taken from me so cruelly... Alas, I must finish this, only eight chapters left. Thanks for being such loyal and amazing readers, the reviews are really motivating! Also, I've posted a new story, it's a Tom Riddle x OC one, which I'd love for you guys to read. The first two chapter have been posted already, and it's called: Adrienne Riddle. Again, the best way to contact me, or fan girl with me is on tumblr at:** **melaniechester**.

* * *

><p><em><span>Tuesday 22nd April<span>_

"You look fine," Theo said consolingly to his wife, who'd been fussing with her outfit the past ten minutes.

"I look like Bellatrix," she stated.

Milli was not wrong. Now that her hair had completely returned to it's natural colour—a very dark brown—and she'd used makeup to outline her eyes, making them smoky and slanted, and was wearing long, tight, black dress robes, she did, in fact, resemble Bellatrix.

"You said that's what you wanted."

"It was."

Milli had been summoned to a meeting with Aurelius and the rest of his group, and since Theodore was forbidden from attending, she'd wanted to fit in and shock people with her appearance alone, the way Bellatrix did. But now, as she gazed at herself in the mirror, she felt sick, nauseated that she looked so much like the witch who'd almost killed Hermione.

"Why can't you come?" She complained, not for the first time. "What are they going to do to me?"

"Nothing," he answered immediately. "They'll just want to scare you, is all."

"Great," she muttered.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Milli answered, placing her arm in the crook of his.

In a worried silence, Milli and Theo quickly walked to the meeting room, sweat dripping from both their palms. Once they reached, Milli turned to Theo and hugged him tightly.

"Nothing's going to happen," he whispered in her ear.

"Right," she breathed, releasing him. "Right," she repeated.

"Here," he said, reaching out to wipe away a small smudge by her eye she'd made hugging him. "Perfect."

"Right," was all Milli could manage to say.

"You'll do fine," he whispered again.

"Obviously," she painted a thin smirk. "I'm me."

He laughed. "Go get 'em."

Rather slowly, Milli approached the tall, double doors, muttering prayers to all sorts of gods. As she placed her hands on the knob, she loudly drew in a large breath, and wiped the sweat from her forehead. And in she went.

The room was wide and light, with a large rectangular table placed in the middle. The curtains were drawn open, allowing white light to pour into the room. The brightness threw Milli for a moment, before she remembered where she was, and why she was there.

"Why was Theo not allowed to come?"

"Good afternoon to you as well, Millicent," Aurelius greeted her warmly.

"I won't ask you again," she replied tersely, pulling herself up to her full height.

"You insolent, little _bitch_, blood—" Bellatrix snarled, raising her wand.

"Lower your wand," Aurelius ordered at the same time Milli's father yelped, "Leave her!"

With cold, hard eyes, Milli regarded her father and curled her lip. "I'm not afraid of her," she stated.

"Nonetheless," Aurelius said. "You won't lay a hand nor utter a curse towards my daughter. Ever."

"But Aureli—" Bellatrix started.

"You won't harm her," he repeated firmly, then with a lighter tone said, "You won't need to anyhow."

"Why not?" Rodolphus Lestrange inquired disinterestedly, sensing the man wanted someone to ask.

"Because little Millicent here is in love with my son," his smile couldn't have been wider.

Shock filled the room, while rage and embarrassment filled Milli. Her father blustered incoherently, while Bellatrix allowed a cruel look to take over her face.

"So the Malfoy boy won't be needed any longer?" Rodolphus asked.

"No, no, we still need him, just not to torture in order to control Millicent, since she loves my son more than she loves him."

"So we torture your son, then?" Bellatrix questioned coyly.

"No," Aurelius' reply was short and invited no further discussion. "Never."

"But surely she can't love him," Anthony Bulstrode protested.

"Why ever not? Is this not what we wanted?" Aurelius said.

"But she never wanted—"

"Seems my son is much more charming than I conceived him to be," Aurelius said lightly.

"He didn't _charm_ me," Milli snapped.

"No?" Bellatrix said.

"I will always, _always_ love Blaise," Milli growled.

"Yes, yes, well Theodore will soon take care of that, I believe," Aurelius waved a dismissive hand.

"What?" Milli demanded. "How will he 'take care of that'?"

"Once the war starts, Blaise will most likely be a casualty of war. When he is gone, you will have no one but my Theodore."

"You—you _can't_," she blustered.

"Surely, that is unnecessary, he is but a boy," Anthony stammered.

"What do you know?" Milli suddenly roared. "You are nothing," she continued. "Nothing to me, and making these cowardly attempts at being a father are _pathetic_! You're fucking _pathetic_!"

"Milli, I was trying to—your mother, she—"

"Shut, the fuck, up," Milli said.

"Millicent—"

"_I said shut up_!" She screamed. "You know what, Aurelius may be a self-entitled, prejudiced, disgusting, barely human piece of shit, but you know what, _Dad_? He never sold his kid like some brood mare for a chance to kiss the wrinkly arse of some other wizard! _You_ did! You sold me to Theodore! I hate you, I will _always_ hate you."

"Millicent, I believe," Rodolphus said condescendingly.

"I'm done," the witch said, before storming from the room.

Once she was out, she fell to her knees, retching horribly, trying desperately to quench her fear.

"Milli?" Theodore asked uncertainly, reaching out to touch her.

"Don't," she sobbed, running away from him.

On her travels, Milli lost a shoe, the elaborate hairdo, and all her peace of mind. The Manor was huge, but she'd had months of loneliness to explore, and reached Draco's prison in less than ten minutes.

"Milli?" Draco rasped at her hunched, breathless state.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," she cried, racing to him, grabbing his cloak in her fists. "So, so sorry."

"What for?" He asked, patting her back.

"Loving Theo."

Draco continued to hold her for a while, feeling strangely empty. "Where's my wand?"

"Your wand?"

"I told you to get it."

"Draco, did you not hear me?"

"I heard you."

"And?"

"_And_?"

"They think I . . . They think I love Theo more than you."

"You must, since I never got a nickname."

"Draco . . ." She pleaded.

"What, Milli? We both know it's true. Nott came down and told me everything. About you refusing to follow orders to help me, but following them for his spawn. The same spawn who had you brought here in the first place."

"He didn't—"

"You know what Milli?" Draco said bitterly. "I can't bring myself to care, when Hermione's got people like Bellatrix after her."

"More than Bellatrix," Milli muttered, wiping her cheeks and moving out of Draco's uncaring arms.

"Sorry?"

"Draco, it's nothing," said Milli quickly.

"Milli."

And the brazen anger in his eyes broke Milli's resolve, hurriedly she explained all that had happened, how she'd heard Hermione had been admitted into the hospital after another mix up with Bellatrix, how they'd taken more Pureblood's like him and framed Muggle-born's for the crime. How Hermione was positively hated.

"He saved Blaise, though," Milli added. "He made them leave Blaise. Theo."

"She's . . ." Draco punched the wall. "My twins."

"Theo says that they're fine—" she hesitated. "He said his dad wouldn't have let Bellatrix hurt a Malfoy heir."

"Wow," Draco breathed. "Fucking great, Milli."

"This isn't my fault!" She shouted.

"But it's your husbands," he yelled back. "His fault my wi—Hermione's in hospital! His fault my twins have been tortured twice before even being born! His fault I'm fucking stuck here while she's by herself—"

"Blaise is with her," Milli interjected, hoping it would pacify him.

"_IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP_?" He roared.

"Yes," Milli said calmly, encasing Draco's sore fist in her own. "They have each other. That's the only thing that has gotten me through the last few weeks," she admitted.

"They've always had each other," Draco said sourly.

"I know," Milli murmured.

For an hour or so, the two sat in silence. Milli, humming softly, rubbing Draco's knuckles, reminiscing of good times. Draco, trying hard not to imagine Milli were Hermione. Theo sat just outside of the two's view, listening, wondering why both seemed so unhappy with the fact that Zabini and Granger were together. Every ten minutes or so, he'd debate on entering the room, with the food he'd brought, but the Slytherin in him made him stay where he was, listening for anything interesting or useful that they might say.

"I am sorry," she said after a while.

"I know," he replied. "I just need to see her."

"I know, I know."

"I just want her. But I get you," he said, causing Theo to stiffen.

"I know," Milli's understanding shocked her husband.

"But you don't seem to want Blaise," Draco said, hints of accusation in his tone. "You seem to like Nott more."

"I'm just," she paused. "Used to Theo, now. And he's not bad, nothing like his dad."

"And you love him."

Milli just shrugged.

"Do you know anything about Pansy?"

"They couldn't get to her," Milli informed him, glad to have some good news. "Weasley was with her."

"Weasley?"

"My thoughts too."

"I hate being away from them," he sighed.

"You get used to it, I suppose," even though she knew you didn't get used to it.

"So we're just stuck here? No hope of getting out?"

"No," Milli responded. "We'll find a way out. Hermione would never leave you here, or your parents."

"Blaise won't leave you here, either."

"He has."

Both Draco and Theo flinched at the sadness and resignation in her voice.

"Milli . . ."

"He has," she insisted. "Hermione is in hospital and going through all sorts of shit, so she has an excuse. Your parents have been trying to get to you for ages, with no luck obviously. Even Pansy has been trying to find me, and he's done nothing."

"Milli—"

"He hasn't done shit to try and find me. He's with her—"

"She has a name."

"Fine. He's locked himself up with Hermione, refuses to leave her side, and he hasn't even tried to send me a letter. I always knew he loved her."

"She doesn't love him," Draco said quickly, regretting it almost immediately.

"Yes, she does," Milli said, almost pityingly.

"Blaise is—he's always been extreme when it comes to losses."

"Right."

"No, seriously, his died died when he was five, and he still hasn't gotten over it. Refuses to speak to anyone on his dad's side of the family and ignored his mother till he went to Hogwarts."

"Well, I didn't die."

"He's a drama queen, we both know that."

"He'll never love me the way I love him."

"He already does, Milli, trust me."

"Let's hope."

"I forgive you," Draco said abruptly.

"For?"

"Falling in love with Nott. Just don't—" he squirmed. "Don't forget about Blaise."

"Never," she promised, and the two shared a hug.

Outside, Theo angrily wiped tears from under his eyes, and vanished the food he had brought.

III

"Oh this certainly won't do—" Mrs. Weasley said sternly, "Hermione needs _much_ more than _two_ pillows and _three_ meals a day!"

Inside Hermione's room, Ginny and Pansy tittered shyly. Blaise watched Pansy with hard eyes, and Ron held onto her waist with protectiveness that wasn't exactly needed. In response to it, Blaise pulled Hermione closer to him on the bed, not realising what the action looked liked to Pansy, who still missed her best friend.

"How have you been, Hermione?" Ginny decided to ask.

"Fine. Where's Harry?"

"At the Ministry. With Dumbledore."

"Some best friend," Blaise muttered.

"Watch it," Ginny warned.

"So," Pansy said loudly. "Why have you been avoiding us?"

"I needed to think," Hermione answered. "Plus, I was fine."

"We wanted to see you," Ginny said. "To make sure."

"I had Blaise," Hermione snapped.

"He's not the only one who needs you, Hermione. Not the only one who loves you," Pansy said. "I wanted to talk to you, because it's been hell for _me_ these past weeks. I miss him too, and you're just giving up so you can run off with Blaise!"

"Pans," Ron said soothingly into her ear.

"_What_?" She demanded, "It's true!"

"It's not true," Blaise intoned. "We all miss him."

"Yeah? You have a funny fucking way of showing it," she spat. "And you," she turned to Hermione. "You're supposed to be having his twins, and you want to run back to your parents and leave their dad to rot?"

"My parents are gone," Hermione stated. "And so is Draco," three people in the room visibly flinched at the sound of his name.

"No he's not," Pansy snarled. "They've taken him. You can take him back!"

"Pansy, stop it," Blaise said.

"Don't you tell her what to do," Ron growled.

"Oh, shut up, Weasley, two weeks with her and you think you can compete with this?" Blaise scoffed, gesturing between him and Pansy.

"I don't care how long you've been friends," Ron said. "You left her when she needed you. You both did," he added, glaring at Hermione.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione said.

"Look, Hermione," Ginny butted in. "Stop them arguing and tell us what's happened."

"Blaise, leave Pansy alone, and Pansy, don't point the finger because you have no idea what it's been like, sat here, day in, day out, only leaving to shower or talk to a Mind Healer about my _problems_—" she laughed dryly. "No _fucking_ clue."

"I would if you had let me in," she bit out. "You and Blaise, you guys always do this. Shut people out of this private little world you have, me, Draco, _Milli_—"

"Shut up," Blaise said lowly.

"No, because it's true!" Pansy screamed, as Molly entered the room, several glasses of lemonade balanced on a tray.

"Mum, I think we should leave," Ginny said hurriedly, catching Hermione's pointed look.

"Don't be silly, Ginevra," Molly said. "We've only just got here."

"I don't mean _leave_, leave, just give Hermione some time with Pansy alone."

"I don't think—" Ron started.

"Ron," Pansy cut in. "Please."

It took a few moments, and meaningful looks before Ron nodded once, before leaving the room, sparing Hermione a brief smile. Ginny soon dragged her reluctant mother out behind her, shutting the door firmly behind them. Hermione, not sure how to start what was sure to be a painful conversation, levitated a glass of lemonade and took a sip.

"I didn't mean to say what I said how I said it," Pansy began. "But I meant it."

"We don't—_I_ don't mean to leave you out," Blaise said.

"So why do you?" She cried. "Not that Ron and his family aren't great, but it should've been you guys I spent this holiday with, we should've all stayed together."

"It was hard," Hermione said. "It _is_ hard, I . . . I don't know how to do simple things. And it was easier with Blaise, he doesn't say much, and I knew you'd want to—"

"Talk about it?" Pansy finished, wryly. "Cry every two hours."

"Yes," Blaise said.

"No—" Hermione said quickly. "Well. Yeah."

"I guess you're right," Pansy sighed heavily. "I just—I _needed_ you guys. Because Ron doesn't get it, I mean, he's been so nice, but he doesn't get it the way you guys would. He doesn't get that Dr—Draco was—_is_ my best friend. That I miss him, and not just the way Ginny does, it's not just something I feel sad about when I see some blond kid, it, it _hurts_," tears spilled from her eyes.

"I know," Blaise said quietly. "It's Milli, she's—" he stopped speaking.

"He can't talk about it," Hermione informed her. "I think that's why he goes mute. I don't think he's ever found a way to express emotions like grief and loss. Or maybe he has, and this is it."

"You both have similar ways of dealing with it, then, I suppose. If I don't talk about it, I'll just… Explode," she laughed shakily.

"I understand why you all think I've just left him. Sometimes I try to talk about it, to myself or the Mind Healer. Sometimes I try to muster the bravery and intelligence I seem to famous for, and find a way to deal with it, to figure out a way to save him. But—" she inhaled deeply. "I never can. I just don't know how to sit here and think about him without falling apart. And then I get angry—why am I so fucking _weak_? Backchat Bellatrix Lestrange? Sure. Try to save him, nope, because all I ever do is _cry_. And the _twins_, Pans? What the fuck am I supposed to tell them if he does—if he does—if he die—" in synchronisation, Pansy and Blaise rushed to embrace their friend, both with tears of their own flooding their eyes.

For a while, all three remained hugging, murmuring words or reassurance to one another, picking up the fallen pieces and fitting them randomly where they may. They thought of their lost friends, and let themselves just mourn and cry, rather than try and figure out solutions to their problems, just embrace them, like the children they were.

"I'm sorry, Pansy. I never meant to hurt you—I just didn't think how you'd feel without Blaise."

"I'm sorry, too," Blaise said softly. "It's just, Hermione, I—"

"I get it," Pansy murmured.

And she did. It hurt, like Hell, but Pansy got it. She got that Blaise was fickle, fragile, that he had a strange attachment to Hermione, that he'd want to be with Hermione during his grief than her. She loved him no less, though. It's not like she was seeking him out with all her letters, it was Hermione she'd truly wanted. Hermione was their rock—or she had been.

And Hermione got it, too. She got that she had been selfish, that she had taken Pansy's two partners in grief away from her without even thinking about it. And she got that she needed to overcome it. That she needed to heal herself, so she could say his name without breaking into a thousand pieces. And she got that that would take time.

Blaise, though, didn't get it. Blaise still hurt. Blaise still cried for dead father, and saw his aunt laugh about his demise in his dreams. Blaise still hated Potion's, but was determined to excel in it, because _no-one_ would ever poison him at his own dinner table. Especially not his own wife. Blaise still missed Milli, one of the only three girls he'd ever fully opened himself up to, trusting that they wouldn't turn out to be his mother, and poison him too. Still hated himself for sitting still by Hermione's side, when he should be out there, doing something. Hated himself for staying by Hermione's side when he knew Draco would hate that. But he did get something, and that was that Pansy had somehow grown to love the Weasley boy.

"You can't come with us, Pans, when school starts," he said, shocking the two witches.

"Why not? Look, if you want, I won't go on about it, but—"

"No, no," he grasped her hands. "You have to go back to school, with Weasley, and heal. He's good for you. Plus, I don't want Weasley tagging along out of some misinformed opinion of yours and my friendship."

"We will probably spend most of the time in silence, or reading," Hermione said. "We're quite a miserable pair, me and Blaise," she laughed.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"But—I want to be with you guys. We're _supposed_ to stay together," she insisted.

"We can," Hermione said gently. "But we don't have to."

Eventually, Pansy nodded, because secretly, she had balked at the prospect of not having Ron to scold and laugh with for who knows how long. Plus, she wanted to return to school, to clear Hermione's name, and find out everything to know about Draco's disappearance from those in her house. But, she had wanted to have Blaise back. Hermione. But maybe she had been fooling herself, thinking things would be as they once had. She hadn't made herself realise that Blaise and Hermione were two very broken people.

When she left, she hugged and kissed them both, and slipped a letter from Narcissa into Hermione's pocket. She told the Weasley's Hermione had fallen asleep, due to her medication kicking in, and that Dumbledore would sort everything. Molly and Ron nodded along with this, and asked how Pansy was feeling, but Ginny flashed Pansy a look, which the girl ignored.

Inside the room, Hermione sighed and Blaise returned to that place in his head where he didn't hear anything. Didn't see anything. Didn't say anything. But when Hermione reached for his hand, he held it, and when she smiled hopefully at him, he smiled back.


End file.
